VIa Ex Cordis Serrae
by Misao-CG
Summary: SECUELA. El Bosque del Santuario está embrujado. O eso es lo que dicen los rumores. Sin embargo se trata de algo más real que un Fantasma. ¿Existe el amor a primera vista? Pregúntenle a Aioros. DEJEN REVIEW.
1. Son Rumores

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. Mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades y es una continuación de mi extrañísima línea temporal, así que hagan los cálculos que correspondan. Misao es mala con las matemáticas.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS LEALES LECTORAS DE PRUEBA!**

**Yukime-chan¡Eres Lo Mejor! Kala–neechan¡Eres Increíble!**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 2 para ver y entender Manga:_ _Sí, se PUEDE tener muchas mujeres._

_No hay dorados a la vista. Por los perjuicios que esto pueda causar, por favor, pase a la cocina en busca de galletitas de consuelo con la forma de los dorados: están los trece, en cantidades industriales, así que no se preocupen._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**"Ex Cordis Serrae."**

_(Desde el Corazón de Serra.)_

****

**Prólogo.**

**Son Rumores.******

**Bosque del Santuario, Mediados de Marzo.**

_Medianoche._

¡Ah! Noche. Qué lindas son las noches plagadas de estrellas, en las que la luz de la ciudad no nubla la vista y nos permite observar la bóveda celeste en toda su gloria y magnificencia. Ni siquiera las vivas luces de la cercana ciudad de Atenas lograban mellar en algo el efecto de la más que impresionante visión de la noche estrellada en el Santuario. Quizás eso se debía a los tantos campos de protección sobre los recintos sagrados de la diosa Athena, protegidos por sus leales e imponentes santos… los mismos que en ocasiones dejan mucho que desear, al igual que su adolescente diosa, pero no me voy a meter en camisa de once varas.

Sin embargo y pese a lo bonito del inmenso espectáculo que eterno estaba sobre el Santuario, éste pasaba inadvertido, y con justa razón: más que concentrarse en tan bello espectáculo, más valía estar atento de la seguridad. Sobre todo en el bosque consagrado a la diosa, ya que desde hacía unos meses… estaban ocurriendo algunos extraños fenómenos.

_Flashback._

_… Fue como si desconectara su cerebro poco a poco. Quería dormir, de pronto estaba muy cansada… Había alguien arriba. Alguien la estaba mirando desde unos pocos metros más arriba. Estaba en cuclillas, y daba la sensación que la observaba con mucha atención. No se fijó mucho en los detalles, de hecho apenas sí pudo ver una imagen muy nítida… no obstante, tenía cabello largo. Fuera de esto, Isabella le ignoró, no estaba procesando bien. Cerró los ojos y no los volvió a abrir._

_"Descuida. Te consigo ayuda de inmediato." Dijo de pronto una voz femenina junto a ella, justo antes que perdiera la conciencia del todo._

_Fin de Flashback._

El bosque estaba embrujado. No había duda de eso… o al menos era lo que los guardias, siempre propensos a las sugestiones y supersticiones de todo tipo, decían al respecto. Es que no se podían explicar la situación de otra manera, ni siquiera podían encontrarle alguna explicación lógica a lo que estaba pasando.

Pero ¿Qué pasaba exactamente? Siempre de noche, un punto azul luminoso se aparecía entre los árboles y flotaba en el bosque. Tenía la manía de seguir a quien estuviera de turno en el sector, fuera guardia, santo o amazona. Parecía ser una luciérnaga azul. También de cuando en cuando se oían risillas y el rumor de las ramas y las hojas agitarse, como si alguien estuviera saltando entre el follaje. Durante el día, a veces se descubrían columpios improvisados. De cuando en cuando desaparecían naranjas de las cocinas, cuyas cáscaras eran descubiertas luego en el bosque. Pero lo más emblemático de todo esto, eran los avistamientos y encuentros cercanos con una entidad: porque en el bosque había un fantasma.

"¡Qué mala suerte!" Berreó uno de los guardias, con algo de temor. "No me gusta hacer mis rondas aquí."

"Mejor cállate y concéntrate." Protestó el segundo, que estaba tan asustado como su compañero, aunque no se le notaba.

Fantasma. Era lo que más resaltaba de todos estos fenómenos. Se le describía como una aparición femenina, de cabello muy largo y ojos azules que parecían tener luz propia. A veces llevaba una capa e implementos de guerra, que nadie se había detenido a observar por miedo, y a veces una túnica y velos. Era juguetona, solía aparecerse junto a los árboles, y siempre llamaba la atención de los santos, amazonas y guardias que la veían, como si quisiera trabar conversación con ellos, aunque no con mucho resultado.

Es que aparecerse de la nada, a mitad de la noche, saludar a gritos y jugar travesuras a personas paranoicas, cuya primera prioridad es estar al acecho, dado que esperaba un ataque letal, no la hacía muy popular. Por lo general daba unos sustos memorables y dicho bravo guardián de Athena ponía pies en polvorosa ante tan repentina aparición en cuánto la veía.

Al menos dicho Fantasma no era un alma en pena. Es más, parecía bastante inofensivo y hasta era benéfico: desde la primera vez que había sido reportado, el bosque de Athena parecía más vivo y frondoso que nunca.

"Oye Giorgo¿Será cierto eso que dicen del fantasma y las luces?"

"Para Nada, Jesé, esas cosas no existen."

"¿Cómo que no existen¿Acaso te olvidaste ya de los espectros?"

"Los espectros son otra cosa. Esto es pura sugestión. He estado muchas veces en este bosque, y nunca he visto a ese fantasma."

"Pero el señor Saga vio la luciérnaga. El señor Kanon vio al fantasma, y su chica dice recordar haber recibido la ayuda de alguien cuando fue lastimada."

El paso lento y concienzudo de los guardias apenas alteró la noche. Sus pasos no se oían, como si no quisieran perturbar las misteriosas fuerzas que se estaban desarrollando al interior del bosque. Giorgo levantó los ojos al cielo hastiado. Si bien él también estaba asustado, su raciocinio podía más que el miedo en ese momento y se negaba a creer esas historias… al contrario de Jesé, que estaba tan espirituado con el asunto, que estaba por darse a la fuga. El bosque no le gustaba.

"Hay una explicación lógica para todo. Lo que vio el señor Saga bien pudo ser una luciérnaga o algún efecto extraño de la tormenta que ocurrió la noche en que le vio. El señor Kanon cree haber visto una chica, pero recuerda que estaba buscando a la niña esa, así que pudo ser un truco que le jugó la cabeza." Giorgo tomó aire antes de proseguir. "La señorita Isabella había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, le habían roto el brazo y estaba al fondo de una zanja. Ella misma dice haber _creído_ ver."

"Pero… pero la el señor Kanon también vio la luz y le jaló el cabello, y lo que dicen que contaba luego la niña esa, y las risas…" Jesé miraba a su alrededor como gato asustado, como esperando que se apareciese algo de un momento a otro entre los árboles.

"Estás paranoico, Jesé. O te tranquilizas o te tranquilizo." Giorgo le mostró un puño. "¡Qué vergüenza das!"

"Es que no sólo los santos de géminis… también los santos de plata, recuerda que el señor Argol estuvo persiguiendo al fantasma casi dos horas antes que este le volteara dos litros de miel en el cabello para que _'endulzara el talante'_, y las señoritas June y Shaina que…"

"Ya cállate que me desesperas. Se supone que estamos vigilando el bosque."

"¿Como explicas a la luciérnaga AZUL que acompañó a los señores Arghetti y Dio toda la noche la semana pasada? Los santos de bronce también han visto la luz…"

"Mira Jesé. Yo me voy a preocupar cuando los dorados, el Maestro Shion o la misma Athena se preocupen. Mientras ellos no le den importancia al asunto, yo no se la daré."

Como ven, tenemos un guardia muy sugestionado, sugestionando a otro que no quiere reconocer que está tan sugestionado como el primero. Valgan las redundancias. Jesé siguió con su interminable lista de testigos confiables, abrumando a Giorgo con la información que le daba sin cesar. Este tenía los ojos fijos a su alrededor: quería terminar con la maldita ronda lo antes posible para poder ir a las barracas a dormir.

Es que con lo que pasaba en el bosque, nadie quería cumplir el turno allí. Cuando no podían evitarlo, lo hacían a la rápida, una pasada loca para que no se dijera que no habían pasado por allí y listo. Si bien lo que pasaba en el bosque no era nada temible, hay que ver lo que hacen las sugestiones colectivas en las personas.

"… entonces Norberto dijo que cuando estaba bebiendo de su cantimplora, sintió que le observaban, y cuando…"

"Ya sabes como es Norberto de exagerado."

"No exageraba cuando decía que a lo mejor llegaban todos los señores dioses parientes de la señorita Saori la vez que la Sra. Perséfone se hospedó en el Santuario."

Una lucecilla azul pareció desprenderse del cielo y comenzó a seguir a nuestros asustados guardias por el bosque, con un bamboleo suave y hasta coqueto. Ni que hubieran invocado a los espíritus con tanta charla al respecto. Pero así como había aparecido desapareció entre unos matorrales.

"Pero exageraba cuando decía que el señor Afrodita era una mujer disfrazada de hombre, para no tener que usar máscara."

**¡Crack!**

Un ruido no lejos de allí les hizo olvidar toda conversación fantasmagórica. Ambos guardias intercambiaron una mirada. Aquél ruido parecía demasiado terrenal para ser algo perteneciente al área de los misterios sin resolver, por lo que sólo parecía significar una cosa: intruso en el Santuario. Uno muy descuidado.

Giorgo y Jesé se hicieron señas con las manos y como gatos acechando gallinas se dirigieron a la fuente del sonido. Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, la lucecilla azul volvió a aparecer flotando detrás de ellos.

"Está allí, estoy seguro." Susurró Giorgo.

"Cuando ese infeliz se descuide le saltamos encima." Afirmó Jesé apenas levantando la voz.

"¡_Jijijijijiji_!" Esta risilla la notaron demasiado clara y real.

"No puedo creerlo: encima se burla de nosotros."

"¡Nadie va a traspasar los límites del Santuario en mi ronda!" Giorgo estaba enojado. Se tronó los nudillos. "No hay que tenerle piedad. Hay que caerle a palos: yo le rompo las piernas."

"Me parece justo¡Yo le romperé los brazos!"

"¿Qué haré yo?" Preguntó de pronto una chica, que había aparecido de improviso junto a Jesé.

"Tú le rompes las costillas." Respondió Giorgo, concentrado en el supuesto escondite del intruso.

"**¿EN SERIO¡QUE ALEGRÍA ME DA!**" Exclamó la chica llena de alegría y con una potente voz. "**¡LE ROMPERÉ LAS COSTILLAS A…!** ¿A quién le romperé las costillas?" Preguntó inocente.

"¡Pues al Intruso¿A quién más?" Se volteó Jesé enojado hacia la chica.

Sólo cuando le vieron sonreírles con ojos grandes y entusiasmados, notaron que había algo fuera de lugar. ¿Quién era la chica y de dónde había salido?

"¿…?"

"¡…!"

Ojos azules que parecían tener luz propia, cabello largo y ondulado, cubierta por una capa, brazos cubiertos por muñequeras… ¿a qué les recordaba eso? Bueno, mientras los hábiles guardias todavía procesaban la información, la chica en cuestión decidió romper el silencio.

"**HOLA**." Les saludó con alegría. "¿Qué tal estáis? Es una bonita noche¿no lo creéis? _Stella splendens in monte, ut solis radium miraculis serrato!_"

"…"

¿Qué, **QUÉ** había dicho? Jesé se puso automáticamente azul. Giorgo palideció, pero pudo sacar un poco de voz para hacer una pregunta importante.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"EGO SUM SERRA. ¿Necesitáis ayuda? Parece que estáis acechando a alguien. ¿Puedo ofrecerles mi asistencia? Soy buena rastreadora. ¡Os doy mi palabra! Además Prometo No Hacer Ruido."

Entonces, sólo entonces, a estos pobres guardias les cayó la teja: de pronto intuyeron la identidad de la chica.

"¡**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH**!" Jesé perdió el aire y comenzó a hiperventilar, incapaz de hacer nada más.

"¡**EL FANTASMA**!" Exclamó Giorgo con toda su fuerza.

"¿**FANTASMA**?" La chica, o debería decir "Fantasma", cambió la expresión de su rostro por una de miedo genuino. "¿**DÓNDE**?" Preguntó mirando hacia todos lados con energía. Al parecer Jesé no era el único con temor declarado a las almas en pena. "¡No me digáis que hay fantasmas, que me dan mucho miedo!"

Pero no era la única. Más rápido de lo que se dice 'aparición', Giorgo y Jesé habían puesto pies en polvorosa, huyendo de Fantasma ni bien esta terminó de expresar su temor por los asuntos del otro mundo. Decepcionada, la chica observó a los guardias, que huían sin mirar atrás.

"… ¿Fue algo que dije?" Se preguntó a sí misma tras un largo y apenado suspiro. "¡Qué difícil es hacer amigos aquí! Bah…" Se lamentó con un puchero y evidente decepción. Luego levantó la mirada a los árboles y se abrazó a sí misma, de pronto asustada. "No sabía que este bosque tenía fantasmas…"

Sus ojos azules se cerraron. Una fresca brisa entonces se levantó y Fantasma levantó la cabeza, como escuchando un mensaje implícito en el sonido del viento. Entonces brilló con fuerza por un segundo y en cierta medida, estalló, aunque no se produjo sonido alguno o perturbación en el ambiente. Tan sólo toda la luz se concentró en un punto azul, una lucecilla, que con un ligero bamboleo, se alejó de aquél lugar y se adentró en el bosque a toda velocidad.

**Fin del Prólogo.**

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito. (Misao–CG)**

**_Próximo Capítulo: Encuentros Cercanos._**

****

_"Entonces, Marin todavía no te habla de nuevo."_

_"No, no me habla… aunque sé que estuvo preguntando por mi cuando me resfrié."_

**PS:** Ya saben que siempre posteo los dos primeros capítulos de mis fics, así que no les daré mucha lata aquí. De momento, les pido que **¡DEJEN REVIEW!** Y les dejo algunas traducciones del latín que creo que hacen falta (ya que Fantasma _habló_ en latín):

**_Stella splendens in monte, ut solis radium miraculis serrato:_**_ Estrella resplandeciente sobre la montaña, como un rayo de sol milagrosamente dentado. _Estos versos corresponden a un canto benedictino que se puede encontrar en el Libre Vermell de Monserrat (s. XIV, Barcelona, España). Son versos de una canción… la cuál actualmente se la pueden oír al grupo de canto y teatro medieval Calenda Maia.

**_Ego Sum Serra:_**_ Yo soy Serra._


	2. Encuentros Cercanos

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. Mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades y es una continuación de mi extrañísima línea temporal, así que hagan los cálculos que correspondan. Misao es mala con las matemáticas.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS LEALES LECTORAS DE PRUEBA!**

**Yukime-chan¡Eres Lo Mejor! Kala–neechan¡Eres Increíble!**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 10 para ver y entender Manga:_ _En el espacio se escucha todo._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 1**

**Encuentros Cercanos.******

**Bosque del Santuario, Marzo.**

_4 días después. Medianoche._

Oficialmente los guardias eran unos ineptos buenos para nada. Este asunto del fantasma y las extrañas apariciones en el bosque consagrado a la diosa ya había ido demasiado lejos y logrado hastiar a los dorados, no porque el puñetero fantasma fuera peligroso ni mucho menos, ¡ERA MÁS INOFENSIVO QUE UN GRANO DE ARENA! sino porque los guardias se negaban a hacer su trabajo. Tanto era el susto que tenían, que ya ni las amenazas funcionaban con ellos y era menester aplicar otras medidas coactivas.

Los dorados habían decidido tomar cartas en el asunto y desde hacía dos días que estaban haciendo las guardias en el bosque ellos mismos: no era bueno para la moral que los soldados estuvieran asustados así como lo estaban, y si había algún espía enemigo que los estaba asustando a propósito, la idea era eliminar dicha amenaza lo antes posible, antes que las cosas se escaparan de cualquier control.

Pero tal como dice la ley de Murphy, los dorados habían encontrado el lugar tan silencioso como un cementerio o la casa de Máscara Mortal cuando estaba disecando algo, y no habían visto nada fuera de lo normal, a excepción de un par de tejones haciendo una madriguera. Punto. Esto obviamente había logrado confundir a los guardias y a los santos que **SÍ** habían visto al fantasma.

"Desde mi época de aprendiz que no hacía estas guardias." Se quejó Aioria, pateando una piedra. "No nos corresponde."

"Venga, hermanito, no te quejes y al menos míralo del lado positivo."

"¿Cuál es el lado positivo?"

"Estás paseando con tu hermano mayor favorito."

"Eres el único que tengo, Aioros." Dijo con voz muy seca.

Aioria entrecerró los ojos cuando vio la sonrisa sabihonda de su hermano mayor. Algo le decía en su fuero interno que lo iban a sermonear… y no en forma injustificada.

"Me rompes el corazón, Aioria." Aioros puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza. "Además hace tiempo que no hablamos. ¿Qué mejor momento que ahora?"

"Mejor nos concentramos en atrapar al Fantasma ese."

"A diferencia de los guardias, podemos hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo."

"¿De qué quieres hablar?" Aioria se rindió, y no porque le gustase. Tenía una tendencia a quedarse con la última palabra, cosa que disfrutaba más allá de cualquier cosa. Pero esta vez no estaba de humor. Desde hacía meses que no estaba de humor.

Aioros miró las estrellas y luego a su hermano, sin notar que a su derecha, no lejos de él, la lucecilla azul flotaba curiosa mientras les seguía. El santo de sagitario sabía que tenía que ser cauto con sus palabras.

"¿Qué tal Marin?"

"Ay Marincita…" Suspiró el león, quien tomó aire y le exhaló en forma inmediata. "Supongo que está bien. Hace mucho que no hablo con ella."

"Entonces, Marin todavía no te habla de nuevo."

Aioria suspiró y comenzó a arrastrar los pies. ¡Cómo extrañaba a Marin! Desde aquella fiesta que la amazona no le dirigía palabra alguna. No tenía idea porqué se había enojado. ¡Todo era culpa de Camus! No más al franchute se le ocurría pedirle matrimonio a Alsacia justo en la fiesta y de forma que todos escuchasen. Marin estuvo muy extraña esa semana, al cabo de la cuál, dejó de hablarle por alguna razón que él no comprendía…

… Err… eso no es del todo cierto. El León _sí sabía_ porqué Marin no le hablaba. Era por ese asunto del ramo de novia y la liga, pero la verdad… a Aioria como que no le gustaba pensar en eso. Y es por esto que siempre olvidaba el motivo del porqué su águila le había quitado el saludo. Es más, mientras escribo esto, al pobre todavía no le cae la teja.

"No, no me habla… aunque sé que estuvo preguntando por mi cuando me resfrié." Añadió con una sonrisa infantil. Aioros le miró serio.

"Eso tú te lo buscaste. Deberías intentar hacer las paces con ella." Le dijo muy firme. Como su hermano mayor, único pariente de sangre que tenía vivo, era su deber hacerle notar esto. Y como amigo suyo que era… era su deber hacerle notar que se le estaba escapando la chica de su vida, como mantequilla entre sus dedos.

"¡Pero es que me evita!" Reclamó Aioria. "Intento buscarla y siempre está ocupada o metida dentro del recinto de amazonas. Sabes que allí no podemos entrar."

"Quizás no lo has intentado lo suficiente." Aioros silbó mirando al cielo. "El que busca, siempre encuentra. Lo que me lleva a otra pregunta."

"Es que no quiero hablar del tema. Me pone de malas." Aioria miró hacia el follaje y al cabo de unos segundos, silbó. "¿Has visto como está el Bosque este año? No recuerdo haberlo visto tan sano, verde y exuberante." Comentó, intentando cambiar el tema, aunque no estaba de suerte esa noche.

"Sí, pienso igual. Pero respecto de lo que me dijiste antes de eso, es una lástima, pues yo **sí** quiero hablar del tema." Aunque Aioros dijo esto con mucha alegría, Aioria supo que su hermano hablaba en serio y que no solo no podría distraerle, sino que podría enojarse si lo intentaba. "No te evadas o no podrás solucionar nunca el problema que tienes con Marin."

"Bah."

"Bueno, evádete. Si pierdes a mi cuñadita, no me vengas a llorar penas al hombro porque la extrañas y ella no."

"…"

"¿Ves que tengo razón?"

"Está bien. No me evado. ¿Qué quieres preguntar?" Aioria resopló. Su hermano le miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

"¿Por qué nunca le hiciste **LA** pregunta a Marin?"

"¿Pregunta¿Cuál pregunta?"

"Ya sabes: _'Te amo, Marin ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?'_ y otros aderezos del caso." Dijo Aioros sin ninguna cautela. "A Camus le resultó muy bien. Y al paso que va Kanon…" Aioria casi se cae al suelo de la sorpresa.

"¿**QUÉ**?" El león se pasó las manos por el cuello algo nervioso. "Pues… porque no."

"¿Porqué no? Tú y Marin estáis hechos el uno para el otro. A veces hasta pienso que ustedes comparten el mismo cerebro. Es la chica ideal para ti."

"¡Claro que Es La Chica Ideal Para Mi! Adoro a mi Marincita con toda mi alma."

"¿Porqué no le haces la pregunta?"

"Es que no le veo sentido." Dijo Aioria tan tranquilo, encogiéndose de hombros. Aioros se detuvo de golpe y observó a su hermano menor algunos segundos, sorprendido por lo que acababa de decirle. Eso sí que no se le esperaba.

"Pero… acabas de decirme que la adoras."

"Sí, pero no le veo sentido a firmar un papel." Si bien el León parecía muy tranquilo, pero eso era pura apariencia. "No tiene sentido atarme a un contrato de ese tipo."

"Entonces no la adoras lo suficiente." Aioros resopló.

"Claro que la adoro."

"No lo parece. Si la quisieras, no dudarías ni un solo segundo en firmar 8 millones de papeles que testifiquen que estás dispuesto a comprometerte con ella toda la vida."

"Aioros¡**NO** me gusta que cuestionen mis sentimientos hacia mi Marincita! Además no voy a dejar que un estúpido papel ni nada me diga lo que tengo que sentir ni como expresarlo."

"No estoy cuestionando tus sentimientos. Nada más emito un juicio acerca de lo que veo." Aioros puso las manos sobre sus caderas y le hizo algunas señas con las cejas a su hermano. "Nadie te puede decir qué debes sentir. Nada más mira como les ha ido a Milo y Alisa."

"Feh. Eso es diferente."

Ambos hermanos se pararon uno al frente del otro e intercambiaron serias miradas, tan serias que parecía que estuvieran a punto de irse cada uno por su lado, enojados hasta la médula, sólo porque no se iban a medir con los puños. La brisa sopló, el follaje se movió. Las estrellas titilaron en lo alto. Aioria entrecerró los ojos y Aioros asintió con suavidad.

**¡ZAS!**

Con la velocidad propia de los santos dorados, Aioria giró sobre sus pies en forma repentina, casi felina, y lanzó un fortísimo golpe, destinado a interceptar algo. El Fantasma estuvo a media pestaña de ser afectado por él y por inercia sujetó hábilmente el brazo del santo dorado, para aprovechar su fuerza, impulsarlo a un lado y echarse a correr hacia el bosque en cuanto tuviera vía libre.

"Fantasma" había estado siguiendo a los hermanos mientras discutían, curiosa por las armaduras doradas que ambos llevaban. Antes sólo había visto la de géminis, pero de eso hacía mucho ya y había ocurrido en una sola ocasión, a la cuál no le prestó atención. Además, había estado siguiendo a este par con ganas de trabar, de una vez por todas, amistad con alguien, pero al parecer esta intención no la estaba llevando por el camino que habría esperado. Estos guerreros parecían ser más agresivos, fuertes y hábiles que los demás y era evidente que iban en serio en cuanto a su patrulla nocturna. Se asustó: eran mucho más fuertes de lo que había pensado. Temerosa, comenzó a huir.

"Ve por la derecha y yo por la izquierda."

"De acuerdo."

Aioria y Aioros comenzaron a perseguir a "Fantasma", que ahora corría por entre los árboles con la agilidad de una ardilla. El santo de Leo se sorprendió de la fuerza y delicadeza con la que "Fantasma" lo había sujetado, pero no se arredró. Eso nada más le había confirmado que era algo real y que tenía algún tipo de entrenamiento. ¡Por fin tenían al esquivo espíritu donde querían! No, no un espíritu, sino algo tangible.

Aioros corría tras los pasos del fantasma, que se movía con una agilidad impresionante entre el follaje. Este llevaba una capa larga y no podía ver bien su contorno, cosa que no le importaba. Estuvieron a punto de atraparle en dos ocasiones, pero Fantasma se les escurría, sin embargo no podía huir del asedio de los dorados. Incluso Aioros vio que, para su sorpresa, Fantasma comenzó a flotar en el aire en vez de correr, como si volase, para así huir de ellos, pero no pudo hacer nada, ya que Aioros, usando su propio cosmo, le obligó a aterrizar y mantener la persecución a ras de tierra.

Entonces Aioria le cerró paso de improviso, y Fantasma tuvo que doblar hacia la izquierda, que era por dónde Aioros iba. Pero justo antes de atraparla, una mera fracción de segundo antes, justo cuando la tenía al frente, entre sus manos y sin posibilidad de escape alguno, Fantasma explotó en un sinfín de chispitas azules y se deshizo en el aire.

…

Esto si que no estaba planeado.

"¿Dónde está?" Preguntó Aioria, sorprendido, mirando para todos lados.

"No lo sé." Aioros apretó los dientes, tan impresionado como su hermano. "Pero no anda lejos… no puede estar muy lejos."

Ambos hermanos relajaron la defensa y asumieron una postura casual, como si no hubieran estado persiguiendo a este extraño intruso frenéticamente por entre el bosque segundos antes.

"Bueno, al menos ahora confirmamos que **SÍ** hay alguien en el bosque."

"Sí, no más ahora hay que ponerle solución y terminar con sus incursiones." Aioria suspiró. Habían estado a un pelo de atraparle. "¿Pudiste verlo bien, Aioros?" Le preguntó al notar cierta sutil actitud en su hermano, como la de un cazador.

"No." Dijo tranquilo, casi como decepcionado. "Pero pretendo cambiar eso."

Entonces dio un sorpresivo giro sobre sus talones e impulsándose hacia delante, estiró el brazo bloqueándole el paso a Fantasma, que intentaba escabullirse de allí. Arrinconó a Fantasma contra el árbol con mucha energía, y usando la otra mano, le asió del cuello para inmovilizarle, en caso que fuera peligroso. Se llevó una sorpresota: Fantasma era una chica, más bien bajita, que le miraba asustada y con ojos grandes.

Y hablando de sustos, del tremendo susto que se pegó, Fantasma asió el brazo de Aioros con ambas manos y no hizo absolutamente nada, excepto respirar con dificultad, debido a la agitación de la que era víctima y al agarre del santo. No: si bien podría darle una buena pelea al guerrero que la sujetaba, ni de chiste le ganaba.

"¡Pero **QUÉ**…!"

Digamos las cosas por su nombre. Hay veces en que las impresiones que uno se puede llevar son capaces de dejarte sin aliento, calva o con el pelo lleno de canas de la noche a la mañana o peor, matarte en determinadas circunstancias. En este caso, Aioros perdió el aliento. Lisa y llanamente se quedó sin fuelle en los pulmones y soltó el cuello de Fantasma en cuanto se dio cuenta que era una chica, que parecía ser tan real como él mismo. Sabía que no haría nada. Con toda la delicadeza que pudo, retiró entonces el brazo que le bloqueaba el camino a Fantasma, como dejándole ir.

Es que no… Es que no… ¡Ni pestañear quería! Frente a él tenía a alguien delicado, de aspecto tan frágil, que se sentía incapaz de dañarle. Esta chiquilla parecía ser de ese tipo de personas que no debe recibir daño bajo ningún punto de vista o circunstancia. Tenía algo en sí, algo que le atraía. Su cabello, su rostro… sus ojos… ¡Era como tener un ángel frente a él! Retrocedió un paso… sólo para notar que Fantasma aún no le soltaba el brazo.

Es que la chica se sentía repentinamente helada, el aire le fue arrancado de los pulmones y la adrenalina aún era bombardeada hacia su sistema, pero… pero… no se podía mover, su cuerpo no le obedecía. Creyó por un segundo que la lastimarían, pero borró ese pensamiento al ver los ojos de su captor, que le decían que no la rozaría ni con el pétalo de un rosa. Eran ojos amables, fieros sí, pero gentiles. Eso le quitaba el aire.

¿Qué clase de guerrero era éste? No podía soltarle el brazo: si hubiera querido, habría aprovechado tal cosa para ejecutar un rápido movimiento de judo, romperle el brazo y huir, pero no podía. Se tuvo que obligar a respirar, se sentía incapaz de pestañear. Tuvo la vaga sensación de estar sonriéndole. ¿Quién era este sujeto? No quería dejarle ir, no quería. Se sentía tan volátil que tuvo que luchar consigo misma para no abrazar a tan gentil y letal extraño.

Se perdió en esos ojos. Definitivamente se perdió en esos ojos tan extraños y a la vez tan _bellos_. Sí, eran azules, un color azul zafiro como nunca antes lo había, y sí, tenían luz propia, luz tenue, pero presente, que ponía en evidencia su mirada y presencia en la oscuridad. Tan frágil… su piel se veía muy suave, su cabello también: la chica tenía un aroma muy fresco que no pudo identificar de momento. Aioros se sentía tan hechizado por este Fantasma, por sus ojos, que no pudo evitar elevar una silenciosa plegaria de que por favor¡por favor, le dejaran vivir en este momento para el resto de su vida.

Cosa que no le fue concedida, debo añadir.

"¿Aioros?" Llamó de pronto la voz de Aioria, quien interrumpió el mágico momento. Es que el León ya se sentía incómodo con la situación. "¿Sucede algo?" Aioros le miró a punto de sonreír.

Fantasma por fin soltó el brazo de su captor, pero no se movió. Se cubrió más con su capa, y no le quitó los ojos de encima al santo de Sagitario. Aioria estaba extrañado.

"No, no pasa nada." Dijo Aioros, aunque no sintió su voz como propia. "Todo está bien." El santo de sagitario se volvió hacia la chica. "¿Está usted bien?" La chica asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió cuando Aioros le habló.

"¡Ahem!" Aioria tosió a propósito. "Disculpen que les interrumpa, pero… tenemos trabajo… y… este… ya sabes que o hay que mezclar trabajo con… ya sabes Aioros." El santo de leo carraspeó incómodo y se dirigió a la chica, que nuevamente se había enfrascado con su hermano en una burbujita. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"¿Huh?"

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Pregunto Aioros esta vez.

Fantasma nada más sonrió. Dio tres pasos hacia delante, obligando a Aioros a retroceder. Rodeó al santo de Sagitario 3 veces y luego volvió su atención sobre Aioria, quien, extrañado, siguió a Fantasma con la mirada.

"Disculpa, pero necesitamos saber tu nombre." Insistió el santo de Leo… que a la postre era el único que estaba pensando, ya que el cerebro de su hermano parecía haberse ido a dar una vuelta.

Nada. Aioria fue ignorado rotundamente.

Fantasma sujetó el brazo de Aioros, jalándole en forma juguetona, como invitándole a unirse a su juego, cosa que logró sin mucho esfuerzo. Aioria sentía que sobraba, y lo peor de todo es que no sabía como romper el momento, o si era prudente sacar a estos dos de tan especial embrujo. En esos momentos era cuando más extrañaba a Marin. Ni modo: trabajo es trabajo.

"En serio nos tienes que decir como te llamas." Dijo Aioria alzando la voz e interrumpiendo el juego. Aioros sacudió la cabeza.

"¡Cierto! Es verdad…" Se dijo a sí mismo, poniéndose serio. Miró a la chica. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"…"

Entonces un cuerno sonó a la distancia. Diáfano, pero distante, como si su sonido no estuviera en este plano de la realidad. Fantasma, al oírle, levantó la cabeza como poniendo atención, y tras unos minutos de silencio, se quedó observando a los hermanos.

"Debo marcharme." Les dijo tras un leve ademán de cabeza, sin dejar nunca, en ningún momento, de mirar a Aioros.

Cuando les dio la espalda y hubo avanzado algunos metros, ambos santos reaccionaron y se dispusieron, tan rápido como pudieron, a seguirla, pero no sólo la chica se detuvo, sino que además ellos chocaron con fuerza contra un campo de protección invisible, y cayeron con poca elegancia al suelo, aunque sólo se lastimaron el orgullo. Estuvieron sobre sus pies en un santiamén, intentando atravesar el campo.

"¡Espera!" Llamó Aioros, que presentía que la chica se iría.

Fantasma sonrió e hizo un coqueto ademán de silencio. Entonces se levantó una fuerte ventolera, que parecía subir desde la misma hierba. Sorprendidos, los santos vieron como se dibujaba un extraño e intrincado patrón en el suelo, y que la chica, de pie justo al medio, comenzó a brillar de azul y se elevó en el aire algunos metros, como si estuviera siendo alzada por cuerdas. Su capa entonces se extendió y pareció crecer muchos metros… y sin ningún sonido en lo más mínimo… Fantasma desapareció, nada más dejando chispitas azules tras de sí, como único mudo testimonio de su presencia. También desaparecieron la ventolera, el campo de protección y el sello en el suelo, sin dejar ni rastro.

Aioria miró de reojo a su hermano, quien avanzó tranquilo hasta el punto en que Fantasma había estado y sobre el cuál llovían estas chispitas azules. Estaba realmente confundido. ¿Qué había pasado recién?

"¿La viste, Aioria?"

"Err… claro que la vi. Vi lo mismo que tú."

Y mucho más importante… ¿Qué le había pasado a su hermano?

"¿En serio la viste, Aioria? Esa chica tenía estrellas en sus ojos."

¡Anda la osa! Aioria tragó saliva. A este le había dado y del fuerte.

**Star Hill.**

_Esa misma noche._

Shion levantó la cabeza y se sacó los anteojos de pronto, desviando de momento su atención de sus mapas estelares, sus ecuaciones y compases. Había sentido una presencia en el bosque de Athena. Se levantó de su sitio y caminó hasta la baranda, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el bosque.

"Vaya, vaya. Fantasma otra vez." Susurró mientras sonreía travieso. "Me pregunto a quién habrá asustado esta noche." Dijo mientras estiraba los brazos detrás de la nuca.

El Patriarca estaba muy conciente del constante ir y venir del travieso espíritu que _asolaba_ el bosque, pero no le daba mayor importancia. Si bien tenía una presencia importante (para él al menos), no era peligrosa, o ya habría tomado cartas en el asunto. Le divertía que los santos estuvieran tan ofuscados por un lado, y atribulados por otro debido a este asunto.

Mientras la cosa se mantuviera a nivel lúdico no había de qué preocuparse.

Además… Fantasma mantenía el bosque. Lo mantenía verde y debido a su presencia, los árboles y las plantas crecían más fuertes y coloridas, lo cuál en ningún caso era malo: era muy difícil mantener ese bosque en condiciones, así que cualquier ayuda en el departamento de jardinería, bienvenida sea. Shion suspiró.

"Creo que estarías contenta si pudieras verlo." Se dijo a sí mismo, aunque parecía como si hablase con alguien más, que obviamente no estaba allí. "No te gustaba ver el bosque tan reseco, siempre le estabas cuidando." Añadió bajando la mirada. Suspiró profundo y se dio la media vuelta.

Hora de volver al trabajo: aún tenía ecuaciones y cálculos que resolver… y creanme, no podía darse el lujo de distraerse tanto en esos momentos, mucho menos con lo que estaba observando en las estrellas.

Había algo en el firmamento que lo inquietaba.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito. (Misao–CG)**

**_Próximo Capítulo: Señales Extrañas._**

****

_"¿Algo pasa con tus rosas, Afro?" Preguntó Shaka de pronto, tan calmado como siempre._

_"Nada. Eso pasa. Nunca antes las había visto tan… preciosas. ¿No ves que esta rosa se ve distinta?"_

****

**PS:** Ahora sí que les dejo algo más largo. **¡YA SÉ QUE DIJE SEPTIEMBRE!** Pero no me pude aguantar, así que tendrán que mancarse. Una vez más les estoy dando lata con estas locuras que se me ocurren. Este fic es la más reciente entrega de mi extraña cabeza. La introducción de 'Fantasma' pueden recordarla de aquellos lluviosos capítulos de Eiusdem Farinae. Este fic será un AiorosxOC y AioriaxMarin, en vista de que necesitaba escribir algo sobre aquella esquiva pareja (y espero que les guste lo que escribí al respecto, pero les advierto que sufrirán… **¡OH SÍ!** Sufriréis, ya verán.). Este fic tuvo una extraña inspiración. Fue al final de un extraño día en que me di un sentón de La Bella Durmiente, de Fantasía 1940 y de la última parte de Fantasía 2000 (La Leyenda del pájaro de fuego). Como leen, un día muy Disney). Luego para rematar aquél día, me puse a ver los pocos capítulos que tengo de la saga de Hades (**NECESITABA** ver a Saga). Luego que ya les expliqué qué tipo de inspiración tuvo este fic, creo poder dejarlos tranquilos a esperar mi próxima actualización. **¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	3. Señales Extrañas

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. Mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades y es una continuación de mi extrañísima línea temporal, así que hagan los cálculos que correspondan. Misao es mala con las matemáticas.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS LEALES LECTORAS DE PRUEBA!**

**Yukime-chan¡Eres Lo Mejor! Kala–neechan¡Eres Increíble!**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 14 para ver y entender Manga: __Habla quieto y pilotea un mecha GRANDE._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 2.**

**Señales Extrañas.******

**Star Hill.**

_Misma noche. 2 horas después._

Shion volvió a quitarse los anteojos, se pasó las manos sobre la cabeza y despeinó frenéticamente su cabello. Volvió a repasar sus ecuaciones y a revisar sus notas. Se puso de pie, tomó su libreta de apuntes, y se acercó a su lugar de observaciones, fijándose con particular atención en las estrellas. El hecho que no hubiera Luna le facilitaba el trabajo, pero no estaba muy seguro qué era lo que estaba observando. Anotó algunas nuevas observaciones en su libreta y volvió a fijar su vista en la misma dirección. Cerró los ojos y concentró su cosmos.

¡Todo iba tan bien! Hasta hacía unas horas, lo único que había observado en el firmamento habían sido los anuncios de dos nuevos aprendices, uno para la armadura de plata de Perseo y el otro para la armadura dorada de Cáncer. ¡Jeje! Hasta se había reído al pensar en la expresión que Máscara le pondría cuando le dijera que tendría un aprendiz, pero entonces todo se había puesto cada vez más y más turbio. Había sido como si de un momento a otro, los cielos cambiaran de opinión y decidieran anunciar algo de golpe. El cambio había sido muy evidente, tanto que Shion sintió náuseas.

Apretó los ojos. Algo venía… algo se acercaba. Una podredumbre pareció invadirle las fibras, al punto que el Patriarca tuvo que luchar contra la ansiedad y deseos de vomitar que de pronto le invadió el esófago. No echó pie atrás y porfió en encontrar aquello que estaba fuera de lugar, aunque no sin trabajo. Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños: ya había olvidado la última vez en que concentrarse en su meditación le había costado tanto trabajo.

Pero Shion es Aries, y encima de los tercos. Cuando se propone algo, o lo consigue o lo consigue, sin matices grises, y ese día no sería la excepción. Elevó su cosmos y se concentró todo lo que pudo en esta extraña sensación, pese a que ese olor fétido y podrido persistía. Se sintió desfallecer, pero no se la ganaría. Entonces abrió los ojos…

Ahí estaba. Estampado en el cielo, tan claro y evidente que no tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo en detectarlo, como si siempre hubiera estado allí.

¿Qué era lo que estaba observando?

Shion ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. Quizás tendría que dar aviso al observatorio civil más cercano, si es que no lo hubieran detectado ya. Era un punto rojo, o naranja. No era el planeta Marte, imposible que lo fuera, dada las coordenadas a las que estaba mirando. Tampoco era un punto estático, se movía, pero no como cualquier astro del cielo: parecía tener vida propia. Y emanaba malicia. Una malicia tal, como no la había sentido en siglos. Shion concentró su cosmos, algo molesto, sin descuidar un solo segundo esta extraña señal.

De súbito, sintió un poderoso golpe del cuál estaba desprevenido. Pero no cayó al suelo. Algo pareció oprimirle el corazón al tiempo que era sujetado por otra fuerza sobre sus pies y que la sensación de asquerosa fetidez se hacía todavía más maloliente y persistente.

"**_¡NO FASTIDIES!_**" Dijo una voz gutural y estereofónica, que resonó dentro de su cabeza con tanta claridad que hasta estuvo convencido que rebotó en las paredes del templo–observatorio de Star Hill.

Entonces Shion cayó al suelo, desplomado por el esfuerzo, con el corazón a medio detenerse… despertó 20 minutos después, con la sensación de haber sido arrollado por un camión. Fijó su vista en el cielo, al mismo lugar y lentamente se incorporó…

… la cosa esa seguía allí.

**Coliseo. Día siguiente.**

_11:00 am._

**¡ZAPE!**

Máscara Mortal le propinó un repentino zape a Aioria detrás de la nuca, haciendo mutuo el sentir de los demás santos dorados que allí había. El santo de Leo acababa de relatar lo ocurrido la noche anterior en el bosque… y por supuesto casi todos estaban escépticos.

"¡Ustedes Dos Fumaron de la Verde y de la Mala!" Exclamó Máscara molesto. "No me vengan con cuentos que no me los creo: al menos traten de ser más originales la próxima vez."

"¡Maldito seas, Cangrejo!" Gruñó Aioria sobándose la cabeza. "Allá tú si no me crees, pero yo sé bien lo que vi anoche. Aioros también lo vio."

El santo de Leo señaló a su hermano, quien desde la noche anterior parecía estar en otro mundo. En un mundo en donde todo es feliz… aunque a ratos se entristecía, pues no sabía si vería de nuevo a Fantasma.

"¡Por supuesto que la vi!" Exclamó Aioros alegre. "Ella tenía los ojos más bellos que he visto en mujer alguna." Dijo con voz soñadora.

"¿Dijiste _ella_?" Preguntó Máscara, alzando las cejas, de súbito interesado.

"¿Dijiste ojos lindos?" Preguntó Shura, quien había estado intentando sacarle información a su compadre en vano desde temprano, y por fin tenía esperanzas de que le contara algo.

"Sí, dije **ella** y ojos lindos. El Fantasma del Bosque es una chica muy linda. La más hermosa de todas." Explicó Aioros, sin pensar en lo que decía, sin dejar de repasar mentalmente su encuentro de la noche anterior.

"**¡QUE MALA LECHE!** Casi siempre hago mis rondas de Santuario en el bosque y **NUNCA** me he topado ni siquiera con una amazona." Gruñó Máscara.

"Eso es porque te evitan, Máscara." Se burló Aioria. El santo de la cuarta casa lo maldijo entre dientes.

"Anda, hombre, así que lo que te tiene en las nubes es una chica¿eh?" Rió Shura de buena gana. "Lástima que no sea real. ¿Le viste bien?"

"Ja. Claro que la vio bien." Dijo Aioria divertido. "La Observó muy de cerca. **MUY** de cerca y por **MUCHO** rato, bien fijo a los ojos. La tipa esa es muy real."

"¿Qué tan de cerca?" Preguntó Máscara.

"¿Cómo es la chica?" Preguntó Shura.

"¿Le viste el trasero?" Añadió Máscara.

"Estuve a medio metro de ella." Comenzó Aioros muy relajado. "Es bajita y muy bonita. Parece una muñeca de porcelana."

"Es muy fuerte, por cierto." Intervino Aioria. "Esquivó mi golpe y me hizo a un lado de súbito: es hábil y tiene buenos reflejos."

"No quiero ese tipo de datos técnicos: me interesan las características de la carrocería." Gruñó Máscara.

"¡Qué vulgar eres, Máscara!" Protestó Afro, quien hasta ese momento había estado muy callado y ensimismado en la contemplación de una de sus rosas.

"¡Nadie te preguntó, Anchoa podrida!"

"**NO** interrumpan a mi compadre y dejen que continúe." Protestó Shura.

Aioros estaba como en otro mundo. Fantasma, pese a los escasos minutos en los que habían estado cerca, le había causado una impresión más profunda de la que se imaginaba él mismo, pero que disfrutaba complacido. La chica en cuestión era de su tipo, de todo su gusto. Y aunque hubiera sido una gorda de 130 kilos, con bigotes, mal aliento y un ojo supurante, Aioros la habría creído la mujer más bella de la creación. El santo de Sagitario comenzó a describirles a Fantasma, tal y como él la había visto, lamentándose de no tener muy claros los demás detalles… por ejemplo, sus ropas, que habían estado parcialmente ocultas por su capa.

Mientras Shura, Máscara y Aioria oían la versión de lo ocurrido de boca de un demasiado alegre Aioros, Afro estaba distraído. En sus manos había una de sus rosas normales, la cuál parecía brillar de contento. La flor en cuestión era una de las más bellas que el santo de Piscis había cultivado. Si ya estaba orgulloso de sus premiados rosales, no sabía qué pensar ahora: o se ponía a babear de gusto o a llorar de desconcierto.

"¿Algo pasa con tus rosas, Afro?" Le preguntó Shaka de improviso, quien también estaba allí presente desde temprano. Afro casi pegó un salto, ya que no esperaba que Shaka le hablase.

Es más, no esperaba que Shaka _hablase_ en lo absoluto. Al santo de virgo no le gustaban las rondas de Santuario, pues no podía meditar en paz. Prefería la privacidad de la 6ª casa para eso. Así que cuando estaba en estos trámites, por lo general se mantenía callado, a menos que fuera demasiado valiosa su intervención.

"Nada. Eso pasa." Afro suspiró desconcertado. "Es que nunca antes había visto a mis rosas tan… **preciosas**." Explicó pensativo y orgulloso. "¿No ves que esta rosa se ve distinta?" Le preguntó mientras le enseñaba la **PRECIOSA** rosa roja que tenía en sus manos. "¡Es una obra de arte!"

"Si tú lo dices." Dijo Shaka sin ninguna emoción. Para él, la rosa no tenía nada de excepcional. Pero en vista y considerando que quien decía tal cosa no era otro que Afro de Piscis, el jardinero más exigente de este lado del mundo, entonces algo de excepcional tenía que tener dicha flor. "Pero si está tan preciosa como dices… ¿porqué te noto inquieto al respecto? Creí que te esforzabas por encontrar la rosa perfecta."

"No sé si preocuparme." Afro se mordió una mejilla, intrigado. "Es que este año, las cosas están extrañas para mi jardín en general." Explicó muy serio. "Desde el invierno que mis rosales florecen con una _ferocidad_ nunca vista y sin parar. ¡Ni con salitre florecen tanto! Incluso hay veces en que juraría que hay más rosales de la noche a la mañana. Por otro lado… este año los áfidos no han atacado mis flores, y sabes que siempre tengo problemas con esos malditos bichos." Concluyó el santo de piscis, sin dejar de mirar la rosa.

Shaka estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos. Lo que Afro acababa de relatarle parecía como un cuento de ficción… y tendría sus dudas al respecto si no estuviera pasando por una situación similar.

"Que curioso… curioso que digas eso." Dijo Shaka casi en un susurro. Afro le miró intrigado. "Es que desde Enero que mis árboles están… contentos. No sé… están más frondosos y han florecido sin parar y sin que les ponga nada de fertilizantes. Hasta se podaron solos: botaron las ramas que no les servían."

"O es una gran coincidencia o le pusieron algo al agua. Porque el Bosque de Athena también está precioso como nunca antes lo había visto." Comentó Afro. "En todo caso no me quejo: estas rosas son tan bellas que llenan el alma."

"Sí, como no… _estas rosas son tan bellas que llenan el alma_." Imitó Máscara a Afro. "¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos¿Acaso comparten trucos de jardinería?"

"Bah. Prefiero eso a tener que oír como describen a una chica como si se tratase de un pedazo de carne." Gruñó Afro.

"Fantasma no es un pedazo de carne. Es un ángel de ojos azules, bello y delicado." Suspiró Aioros divertido. "Mucho más interesante que un montón de plantas."

"Juraría que acabas de describir a uno de los sirvientes de Artemisa, mi buen amigo." Intervino Shaka.

"¿Por qué sacas a los ángeles de la Señora Artemisa a colación?" Preguntó Shura travieso.

"¿Es que acaso te gustan, Shaka?" Rió Máscara.

"¡Uuh, no me lo habría esperado de ti!" Aioria comentó al aire. "Tan calladito que te veías." Una venita comenzó a inflarse en la frente de Shaka.

"Es que con todo el tiempo que pasa encerrado." Añadió Máscara.

¿Qué es lo que se atrevían a insinuar estos dos? Muy bien, eso fue el colmo. Shaka frunció el ceño, apretó la mandíbula y abrió uno de sus bellos ojitos azules, esos que nunca muestra, a menos que sea para quitar algún sentido. En este caso los que se llevaron el premio fueron Aioria y Máscara: de pronto este par descubrieron que no podían hablar. Sin duda el más afectado fue el santo de Cáncer, quien comenzó a agitar los brazos, a proferir mudas amenazas y a desesperarse sobremanera: italiano es al fin y al cabo, y su voz es su medio de expresión, así que imaginen como se sentía el pobrecito. Casi se puso a correr en frenéticos círculos alrededor de sus compañeros cuál dibujito animado.

Aioria en cambio, se puso de pie, se llevó las manos a la garganta e intentó por todos los medios intentar sacar algún sonido de sus cuerdas vocales, pero estas se quedaron mudas. Cuando vio que no lograría nada de ese modo (golpear a Shaka no era una opción), el santo de Leo pasó su mirada desde su hermano, quien nada más se encogió de hombros, a Shaka, que seguía muy enojado y había asumido una molesta posición de meditación, mas era evidente que meditando no estaba, sino intentando calmar sus iras: el gruñido apagado de sus labios, el ceño fruncido y las muchas venitas pulsantes eran testigos de esto.

"Bah. Quizás dentro de dos horas me sienta generoso y les devuelva el habla." Gruñó Shaka, poniéndose de pie, y un ligero tic en un ojo. "No lo sé, tengo que pensarlo mejor."

"Te pido que disculpes a mi hermano, Shaka: ya sabes. Las malas influencias." Rezongó Aioros, divertido con el predicamento de Aioria y Máscara de la Muerte, quienes le miraban suplicantes y ofuscados.

"¡Jo! Que bueno que no les seguí el juego." Suspiró Shura aliviado.

En eso, Camus de Acuario llegó corriendo hasta el coliseo, todavía acomodando su armadura. Esta llegada desvió la atención del grupo al recién llegado: habría regresado al Santuario hacía no más tres días de su luna de miel, y estaba teniendo algunos problemas de adaptación. De hecho, Shura le estaba reemplazando en lo que llegaba. Todos los santos presentes le sonrieron, como anunciando que se lo comerían a bromas de un momento a otro… pero Camus no se dio cuenta a tiempo (tenía la cabeza ocupada en otras cosas). ¡Ay Cómo se Lamentaba Máscara de No Poder Hablar!

"Disculpen la demora, me fue inevitable." Se disculpó a la pasada, mientras aseguraba su capa. "Todavía no me acostumbro al cambio de hora."

"Sí, como no." Shura le dio un codazo a Aioros. "El _cambio de hora_ es un problema."

"Toda la razón. Lo que me extraña es que Camus ya debería estar acostumbrado. Siempre pasa a zonas horarias **MUY** extremas." Comentó el santo de sagitario, algo burlón.

"Nadie los obligó irse tan lejos. ¿Cuánta diferencia horaria tenemos con Papeete? Ese _cambio de hora_ **sí** da problemas." Añadió Shaka.

"¡Por Athena, Camus!" Exclamó Afro. "¿Te caíste de la cama y te viniste o es que estás durmiendo **_muy_**_ poco_?"

"¿Huh?"

"¿Qué tal está Alsacia?" Le preguntó Aioros. "¿Se acostumbra a Acuario?"

"Cierto. No la vi pasar esta mañana por capricornio." Shura dijo al aire. "Seguro la dejaste muy dormidita en vuestra cama."

"¡Ese es mi vecino!" Exclamó Afro alzando un puño.

"¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que te retrasó, Camus?" Preguntó Aioros, fingiendo inocencia. "Tú solías ser más responsable."

Camus, quien producto del sueño no había respondido nada, aunque ganas no le faltaban, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Reprimió un bostezo que le habría granjeado más burlas y carraspeó molesto en su lugar. Si hubiera dependido de él, se hubiera quedado en casa, con su nueva esposa a tener que soportar este tipo de burlas, pero bueno, podría ser peor. Los santos dorados presentes le miraban ansiosos, como esperando algún gesto del cuál sacarle partido para poder reírse a costillas del francés.

"No es de tu incumbencia, Aioros. Me retrasé y punto. No se habla más." Dijo muy serio.

"¡Ese Genio! Ni que estuvieras con la Luna." Rió Shura. "_Ese toro enamorao' de la luna…_" Una bola de nieve se estrelló en la cabeza del español, quien cayó al suelo, envuelto en risas.

"¡No me busques, que me encuentras!" Gruñó Camus.

"Jejeje, relájate, amigo mío." Rió Afrodita. "No le hagas caso: ocurre que tienen envidia de tus _retrasos_ y del _cambio de hora_ que experimentas."

"…"

"Jajaja, Te está pasando muy seguido estos días. Ya me debes 3 guardias matinales con esta." Dijo Shura muy tranquilo, sentándose en su lugar. Camus se sonrojó un poco.

"Gracias." Dijo rápidamente: tenía ganas de salir de tan incómoda situación. Luego habría tiempo para responder, pero de momento estaba somnoliento. "¿Empezamos o no las rondas?" Añadió molesto. Aioros asintió.

"Te estábamos esperando." Aseguró Aioros. "Y ya que recordaste que tienes que trabajar… comenzaremos."

"Feh."

**Recinto de Amazonas. **

**Armería de Entrenamiento.**

"15, 16, 17… no, esta no… 17, 18, 19 y… y… ¡20!" June revisó las actas que tenía con ella. "Con estas tenemos… 180 lanzas. ¡Súper! Creí que habría menos. Y tenemos… 2, 4, 6…12, 14… 18 lanzas inservibles."

June terminó de pasar inventario a las lanzas de entrenamiento. Si bien Athena tenía prohibido a sus santos que lucharan con armas, a menos que el santo de Libra determinase lo contrario, todos quienes estaban a su servicio debían saber usarlas. Estas lanzas que June estaba contando, y desechando, las usaban los aprendices.

La amazona dejó las actas sobre una repisa y tomó las 18 lanzas que se iban de baja, las cuáles sacó de la armería. Regresó al cabo de medio minuto, al mismo punto. Tomó las actas y se dispuso a dirigirse a otro sector de la armería: aún no terminaba el inventario, pero al menos tenía tiempo de sobra y ya le faltaba poco. Estaba desde hacía dos días en el mismo trámite. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que había tantas armas en ese sucucho que cariñosamente llamaban Armería.

"Ahora vamos a contar los escudos… ¿Dónde están los escudos? Yo los vi por aquí…"

"¿June?"

"¿Marín? HOLA."

La amazona de camaleón se sorprendió de encontrarse con Marin en ese lugar, a esa hora. La chica dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a su compañera, quien tenía varios sobres junto a ella, y se entretenía en leer una de esas cartas.

"No esperaba verte. Si hubiera estado un poco más desprevenida, me habrías dado un buen susto. ¿Qué haces?"

"Nada importante." Marin le sonrió, cosa que pasó inadvertida debido a la máscara. June se quitó la suya, revelando una gran sonrisa.

"¿Touma te escribió de nuevo?" Preguntó contenta. Marin negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que se quitaba su máscara.

"No… no es de Touma. Es una carta vieja…"

"¿De las que Aioria te escribía?" Preguntó con entusiasmo. Marin asintió.

"… seeee…"

Se produjo un minuto de silencio. Marin bajó la mirada hacia la carta que tenía en sus manos. June suspiró: desde hacía meses que su fría compañera estaba muy melancólica.

"¿Le extrañas, verdad?"

"…"

"Que tonta soy, eso es obvio." June la miró a la cara, muy seria. "Disculpa que sea tan directa, pero si tanto le extrañas, deberías volver con él y echar el orgullo a un lado."

"…"

"¿Qué me dices?"

"Me muero por volver con él." Si bien a la amazona no se le movió un músculo, sus ojos estaban muy brillantes. "Estoy esperando algo de Aioria… pero se está tardando mucho y eso me mata." Dijo mientras volvía su vista a la carta. "Nada mas… recordaba otras cosas."

"No te lo tomes tan a pecho… y no te quedes mucho rato esperándole o vas a llegar a vieja sin que te digan lo que quieres oír." Aconsejó June con alegría, poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro. La amazona de águila sonrió con pereza.

Marin tenía una frialdad muy cálida. Era muy severa y estricta¡Daba unas palizas temibles! No dudaba en actuar cuando debía hacerlo, con una frialdad asesina y certera, propia de las águilas… pero al mismo tiempo era soñadora y sensible como pocas personas, sólo que no dejaba ver esta faceta suya a nadie. La amazona de camaleón decidió dejarla sola, más por respeto que por egoísmo.

"Estaré dando vueltas por la armería. Tengo que terminar este puñetero inventario. Si me necesitas, ya sabes donde encontrarme."

"Gracias."

Marin observó como June se alejaba en busca de los escudos y se puso la máscara, agradeciendo que la dejaran solita. Sólo cuando la chica hubo desaparecido entre los estantes, Marín regresó a su lectura… suspirando.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito. (Misao–CG)**

**_Próximo Capítulo: Una Desafortunada Caída._**

****

_… sencillamente no dejaba de dar vueltas y más vueltas. Ya ni se acordaba dónde quedaba 'arriba' o 'abajo' de tantos tumbos que se pegaba. Estaba por completo desorientando y lo peor de todo es que no dejaba de rodar colina abajo…_

****

**PS:** Si me porté mal con Shion, lo lamento de veras. Pero no se preocupen por él, que no le pasó nada serio, excepto oler la peor peste de la creación por mucho tiempo, y que su corazón le fallara: este ariano es más terco y resistente de lo que creen. Ahora… el que las plantas y árboles el Santuario tengan un comportamiento tan extraño, tiene una explicación. Y sí… en este fic, Camus y Alsacia llevan algunas semanas de casados… no puse la boda, porque mi Musa no encuentra ideas y está tan concentrada en otras que prefiero no molestarla. Espero que este mamotreto les haya gustado mucho. De momento, y aprovechando que ya llegaron hasta aquí… **¡DEJEN REVIEW!**

**Notitas culturales.**

**Papeete:** Es un lugar real y está en la Polinesia Francesa. Aquí es donde Camus y Alsacia pasaron la luna de miel… ¡Que envidia me da!


	4. Una Desafortunada Caída

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. Mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades y es una continuación de mi extrañísima línea temporal, así que hagan los cálculos que correspondan. Misao es mala con las matemáticas.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS LEALES LECTORAS DE PRUEBA!**

**Yukime-chan¡Eres Lo Mejor! Kala–neechan¡Eres Increíble!**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 20 para ver y entender Manga: El arma más bacán todavía es la espada. __Habla quieto y pilotea un mecha GRANDE._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 3.**

**Una Desafortunada Caída.******

**Habitaciones de Athena.**

_2 días después. _

_2:00 am._

La puerta del baño se abrió, y Saori salió de él, despeinada y todavía a medio dormir. Apagó las luces y arrastrando los pies, se acercó a su cama, más que dispuesta a continuar con su sueño, aunque éste apenas sí se había interrumpido: Athena había desarrollado la extraña habilidad de caminar medio dormida.

Había tenido un día agitado, pues tuvo que ir al Olimpo por dos motivos. Por un lado, Zeus había requerido de su presencia: quería felicitarla porque ese mes su cuenta del celular no se había pasado del plan y hasta minutos le habían sobrado, lo cuál era justo motivo de felicitación: Athena y Apolo eran quienes más gastaban en celular. Aprovechando la ocasión, Saori le preguntó a Zeus si podía asistir a clases a un colegio normal, pero el dios de los dioses se rió en su cara. Por otro lado, asistió al baby–shower que Ilitia había organizado para Perséfone, cuya panza ya era más que notoria a esas alturas, fiesta a la cuál no podía faltar por nada del mundo… ni ella ni el resto de la comunidad divina.

Además en el intertanto, y mientras se dirigía a las Estancias de Ilitia, se había encontrado con Julián, que se dirigía a los Archivos Olímpicos a ver si encontraba alguna pista sobre el paradero de Anfitrite. Estaba convencido que la nereida había encarnado y aprovechando que se había acordado de pronto que tenía una esposa con la cuál reconciliarse, quería encontrarla lo antes posible y salir del problema… porque dicho sea de paso, nadie había visto a la nereida en los últimos 1500 años. Ni siquiera sus hermanas.

Tanto evento social le había desgastado bastante. Ni bien regresó a su Santuario, Athena cayó rendida en su cama, muy dormida, y tan sólo había despertado 10 minutos atrás, dado que había recibido una poderosa llamada de la naturaleza.

Por un azar de la vida, antes de recostarse y continuar su divino sueño de sabiduría (insertar risa), miró hacia el espejo de su tocador, y como toda chica (aunque lo niegue), tuvo la agresiva necesidad de arreglarse su despeinado flequillo, nada más por inercia que por un acto conciente, antes de continuar hacia su cama. Estaba en este trámite cuando de súbito se le heló la espalda. Inhaló profundo y despertó por completo. Oyó los ecos de una feroz batalla y un sonido diáfano, suave, pero muy urgente, colmó sus sentidos.

"_Lleva consigo un mensaje apremiante para Usía. ¡Escuchadle Por Favor! Vivimos una hora negra… ¡Oídle si queréis evitar más desgracias!_" Dijo una voz masculina, amable, pero firme. Sonaba como la voz de un hombre mayor, muy, muy preocupado.

Saori entonces parpadeó. Fue como si de pronto apagaran un radio, o la televisión, y los sonidos que había estado escuchando no fueran más que parte de un libreto. La joven, intrigada, se rascó la cabeza: sabía que lo que había escuchado era muy real. Quizás si le preguntaba a Shion… La diosa giró sobre sus pies, ajustó su bata y se dirigió a la salida.

Mas, no salió de su habitación. Si bien tenía dudas respecto de lo que había oído y escuchado, no podía ir a molestar a su Patriarca a las 2 de la mañana. Mucho menos cuando éste había tenido un extraño accidente cardiaco no hacía mucho, y aún estaba delicado, por mucho que Shion dijese que no. Era preferible dejarlo descansar todo lo posible: no quería que se muriese de nuevo. Saori relajó los músculos. Ya le preguntaría al desayuno.

Aunque se olvidó preguntarle a la mañana siguiente.

**Lugar desconocido.**

La tierra olía a quemado y a muerte. Los gritos de la aterrada multitud que huía en dirección de las murallas de la ciudad se mezclaba con los terroríficos gritos de aquella enorme criatura, los ruegos de los heridos, las últimas exhalaciones de aquellos desafortunados que habían sido alcanzados por las llamas y el chocar de espadas contra la carne inmunda de la cosa esa.

**¡ERA GIGANTESCA!** Esa Ave, o engendro extraño, tenía alas de carbón, cola y sus patas y brazos eran gruesos. Emanaba humo por las cavidades nasales y vomitaba ríos de lava. Sus enrojecidos ojos, llenos de furia y de odio, congelaban de miedo a quién le dirigía la mirada y todo lo que tocaban sus asquerosas patas, era calcinado en el acto. A ratos arremetía contra las personas, a ratos embestía la ciudad, aunque era repelido por un campo de protección, lo cuál enfurecía más y más a esta horrible criatura, que parecía tener especial interés en la ciudad… y por los tres valientes, osados y casi suicidas guerreros, que intentaban por todos los medios mantenerle a raya.

**"¡ASTERIO, A VUESTRA DIESTRA Y NO OS DISTRAIGAIS!"** Se oyó una voz femenina, por encima del caos.

**"¡CUIDAD VUESTRA ESPALDA Y NO DEJÉIS DE ATACARLE!"** Urgió un tercer sujeto.

Se produjo un momento de quietud, sólo interrumpido por los civiles que aún corrían a la seguridad de los muros. El viento sopló, meciendo sus capas y el maltratadísimo, pero leal, filo de sus espadas, relampagueó por unos segundos cuando asumieron sus posiciones de defensa. Los guerreros se plantaron ante la criatura, con fiera determinación en sus rostros y actitud de combate, aprovechando el inesperado respiro que les había dado. No corrían, sino que estaban decididos a detenerle antes que volviera a embestir contra la ciudad o contra los civiles. No se hacían de la idea de permitir que tal cosa destruyera todo cuánto amaban y por lo cuál habían jurado dar la vida. Estaban dispuestos a cumplir ese voto. Quienes corrían hacia la protección de la ciudad, al verles, suspiraron aliviados: fue como si la presencia de estos 3 valientes les infundiese nuevos bríos a su huída. Les dio esperanza.

¿Fantasma…?

La criatura observaba con malicia a los guerreros, como planeando su próximo ataque. Fijó sus rojos ojos en ellos y agitó sus inmensas alas. También estaba lastimada. Si bien quienes intentaban detenerla no parecían más que hormigas, sí habían logrado hacerle daño y debía calcular con la mayor frialdad y precisión su próximo ataque. La criatura era fuerte, pero sus atacantes también. Era tal vez la desesperación de verse como última línea de defensa la que había conducido a este trío a un ataque tan suicida y tenaz como aquél, pero tan necesario que no se habían detenido a meditar en tal asunto.

**_"Patéticas formas de vida. ¿En serio creéis poder detenerme?"_** Su ronca y gutural voz resonó por todo el campo invocando un terrible silencio en el cuál sólo resonaban los sonidos que la misma criatura emitía con su garganta. Sangre corría por sus alas. Una sangre de olor tan fétido como aguas negras, que tenía el mismo efecto del ácido sobre la tierra.

Los guerreros no dijeron nada, ni se movieron. Entonces la criatura embistió contra ellos y comenzó nuevamente su ataque. Ondas de energía, el choque de espadas, heridas infringidas y recibidas, uso de técnicas de batallas, golpes y patadas. Entonces las espadas que llevaban estos valientes se deshicieron producto del ácido. Las alas de la criatura se agitaron de lado a lado, chorros de lava fueron vomitados y aunque por instantes el castigo que recibían ambas partes fue parejo, la criatura comenzó a ganarles terreno con una rapidez que helaba, pues también conocía el uso del cosmos, de técnicas y otros trucos. Era inteligente, para colmo de males.

¡Fantasma!

¡Fantasma formaba parte del trío que luchaba contra la criatura! Era ágil y poderosa. Tenía una buena patada y aún un mejor gancho derecho. Técnicas curiosas con un sello especial. Era liviana y persistente como un taladro. No le daba cuartel a la criatura y era precisa en sus golpes. Poesía en movimiento. Con sus altísimos saltos, su capa se extendía en el aire tantos metros como podía imaginarse, al igual que las capas de sus compañeros, quienes también tenían un gran poder. Entre los tres, atacaban a la criatura sin piedad alguna, ya sin sus espadas, pero con golpes y con lo que fuera necesario para detenerla… de eso dependía la seguridad de la ciudad.

Pero lastimosamente estaban perdiendo la batalla. La criatura extendió sus alas al cielo y profirió un grito que los lanzó a tierra con violencia. Concentró todo su poder en el guerrero más cercano a ella, y escupió lava con alevosía. El guerrero, que apenas sí pudo ponerse de pie, con las justas conjuró un campo de fuerza, pero de poco sirvió debido a la premura y falta de tiempo… en menos de un segundo quedó sepultado bajo aquella ardiente corriente.

**"¡ANTEMIO!" **Gritaron Fantasma y su compañero, horrorizados por lo que acababan de ver. Se pusieron de pie, y encendiendo sus cosmos, se dispusieron al ataque, con nuevos y enojados bríos. Ya habría tiempo luego para llorar al compañero caído.

Ondas expansivas y un gran temblor de tierra sacudieron el campo de batalla a medida que la criatura azotaba el suelo con sus alas y brazos, profiriendo un grito estridente y encendiendo al mismo tiempo su cosmos, para despedir así un poderoso ataque. ¡Fue como si un tren la golpeara! Esta vez dirigió el ataque hacia ella. Fantasma fue arrojada más de 50 metros por delante con inusitada furia. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reincorporarse, cuando llena de terror se vio por completo vulnerable al golpe de lava que en segundos la golpearía y mataría sin dudarlo…

**Casa de Sagitario.**

_2:30 am._

**"¡NO!"**

Aioros se incorporó de golpe, sudando y agitado, sin darse cuenta que su cosmos estaba encendido y tan alerta como si hubiera estado él mismo en aquél caótico campo de batalla. Observó sus manos y se refregó el rostro. Sus músculos estaban tensos ¡Había tenido una pesadilla horrible! Apenas sí podía controlar su respiración, el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Observó el techo.

"Por Athena… ¿**QUÉ** fue eso?"

Se sentía extraño. Nunca antes una pesadilla lo había dejado tan fuera de sí, tan agitado, como si hubiera estado en serio allí, presenciando en persona aquella horrible batalla. ¡Fantasma! La había visto, enfrentándose a esa cosa, sin posibilidad alguna de ganarle. Pero… ¿había sido una pesadilla o algo real? Se obligó a respirar profundo varias veces. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que su cosmos seguía encendido.

¡Vaya que había sido una pesadilla realista! Nunca antes había encendido su cosmos por causa de un sueño, y con justa razón se creía el único. Aioros se dejó caer sobre la cama, cansado y agotado de súbito, mas no tranquilo. Había sido demasiado real para su gusto. Entonces llamaron a la puerta. Más somnoliento que nunca, Aioros se levantó con pesadez a regañadientes y fue a atender la puerta: Milo, Shura y Docko estaban allí, preocupados y molestos.

"¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Me has dado un susto que ¡**JO**, destrocé mis cortinas por tu culpa." Bramó Shura. "¡Nunca Antes Me Había Despertado Tan De Golpe!"

"Despertaste a Kyrus con tu estúpido cosmos de batalla: el crío **está _llorando_**." Siseó Milo de brazos cruzados y prometiendo pestes con sus ojos. "Si vas a encender tu cosmos en medio de la noche, al menos que sea algo importante."

"Creí que había pasado un enemigo hasta Sagitario y todos bien dormidotes. **¿QUÉ PASA CONTIGO?**" Insistió Shura.

"¡Te Juro Que Si Vuelvo A Casa Y Mi Hijo Sigue Llorando, **Vendré A Buscarte Para Que Le Duermas**!" Amenazó Milo enseñando el puño y con los dientes apretados.

"¿Qué te pasó, Hijo?" Preguntó Docko, más conciliador, pero no menos molesto: había tenido que detener a muchos santos en Libra, que querían ir en persona a cantarle las 40. "Despertaste a todo el mundo y todos están muy alterados: no esperes un buen trato mañana."

Aioros escuchó todos estos descargos con una gran gota en la cabeza. Se encogió de hombros y explicó escuetamente que había tenido un sueño muy vívido y que no sabe cómo fue que su cosmos se había activado, explicación que no dejó satisfecho a nadie.

"… además a ver si así aprenden a estar más alerta." Rezongó el santo de Sagitario mientras cerraba la puerta. "Se supone que no puede pasar nadie: imaginen qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera tratado de una emergencia real." Dicho esto, Aioros se introdujo en su casa, dejando tras de sí a los indignados santos sin una explicación satisfactoria.

**Bosque de Athena. Día siguiente. **

_Mediodía_.

"¡No sé que te pasó, Aioros! Anoche casi me _matas_ del susto. ¡Estaba durmiendo tan bien! PERO **NOOOO**. **AL TÍO SE LE OCURRE ACTIVAR SU COSMOS**. ¡Creí Que Nos Invadían Y Yo Sin Darme Cuenta De Nada!" Shura no era un santo feliz. "Eso no se hace. No se hace. Menos A Alguien Tan Nervioso Como Yo."

"Ya Les Dije Que Fue Por Un Sueño. ¡Bah! Fue una pesadilla _asquerosa_: nunca antes había tenido una tan vívida. Era casi como estar allí."

"Entonces debió ser una muy fuerte: hasta los santos de plata se alertaron." Rezongó Aioria. "Estaba soñando con mi Marincita y me interrumpiste." Añadió lastimeramente.

Estos tres santos estaban en ronda de Santuario, aunque si se encontraban en el bosque, no se debía a una casualidad. Desde el extraño encuentro que Aioria y Aioros habían tenido con Fantasma hacía ya algunos días, no había habido reportes sobre visión o fenómeno extraño alguno, lo cuál tenía al santo de Sagitario de capa caída. Necesitaba ver a Fantasma de nuevo, y aprovechando que al ser él el mayor y estar a cargo por esa semana, pues el grupo había ido a parar al bosque. Tal era la impresión que se había llevado Aioros. Desde que tuviera aquella extraña pesadilla, esta necesidad había aumentado muchísimo: se sentía muy extraño, pues estaba preocupado a horrores por Fantasma.

Y luego dicen que no existe el amor a la primera persecución.

"**¡PESADILLA MIS CALZONCILLOS!** Aioros, tú eres mi compadre del alma, pero lo que pasó anoche me voy a tardar en olvidarlo." Shura miró con ojos largos al cielo. "Acababa de reparar mis cortinas y ahora están hechas trizas de nuevo."

"¡Qué mejor excusa entonces para comprar nuevas!" Exclamó Aioria divertido. "Las que tienes ya no aguantan más costura, aparte que ni sabes hacerlo." El león estiró los brazos. "Marin sabe coser muy bien: siempre me arreglaba los botones." Suspiró nostálgico.

"Ya que hablamos de Marin… ¿Cuándo harás las paces con ella?" Preguntó Aioros en forma casual. Shura le dio un palmazo a Aioria en la espalda al tiempo que el León se encogía hombros y tensaba los músculos.

"Voy a hacer las paces con Marin cuando las haga." Dijo de mala gana.

"Si te tardas mucho, entonces puede ser muy tarde." Razonó Shura, mientras Aioros asentía con la cabeza. "Puede venir cualquier tío y ganarse sus afectos y tú sin poder hacer nada."

"¿Ves que no soy el único que piensa así?"

"¿Por qué no mejor ustedes meten la nariz en sus propios…?" Un sonido diáfano, un rugido extraño y un ligero temblor de tierra interrumpieron a Aioria. "¿…asuntos?"

Los tres santos se pusieron alertas y observaron sus alrededores. Aioros aguantó la respiración. El Bosque se inundó de este extraño eco y el follaje pareció vibrar en respuesta. Había oído ese sonido antes. ¿Acaso Fantasma estaba cerca? Eso hizo que su corazón le diera un vuelco y se saltara un latido. Quizás tenía suerte y…

"¿Qué es **_ESO_**?" Preguntó Shura, asumiendo una posición de batalla, indicando hacia un costado del camino, a la derecha del grupo.

Una lucecilla azul se acercaba a una velocidad increíble, tan veloz que no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Esta lucecilla no disminuía su velocidad, y justo cuando se encontraba a menos de medio metro de Aioria, pasó de ser un insignificante punto azul brillante, a ser algo más grande, con más volumen y con mucho cabello. Golpeó al santo de Leo justo en el pecho, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y botándole por los suelos con inusitada fuerza.

Detengámonos un momento. Este suelo al cuál cayó Aioria producto del impacto, no era un suelo cualquiera, sino uno que tenía una pendiente bastante pronunciada, que estaba oportunamente allí para beneficio de la trama. Si ahora aplicamos la ley de la gravedad y algunas otras leyes de la física newtoniana, podremos inferir que Aioria comenzó a caer, a caer, a caer y a caer.

Al diablo con la gravedad.

**"¡AIORIA!"** Exclamaron Shura y Aioros, que, como habían reaccionado a tiempo, se habían quitado del camino, pero ninguno de los dos atinó a sujetar a su compañero.

Con amigos como éstos…

La canción 'rodar y rodar' cobró todo un nuevo sentido para el león, que de pronto se vio rodando colina abajo, igual que aquella piedra en el camino, si es que rodó alguna vez. Y lo peor de todo es que no iba solo. Estaba cayendo con lo que parecía ser un bulto con mucho pelo y un gran trozo de tela que le impedía hacer algo por evitar su caída, y como estaban cayendo revueltos, más dolorosa y vergonzosa se hacía. Ni sujetarse de las ramas cercanas podía.

**"¡AGUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!"**

Ahora sí que sabía como se debió haber sentido aquella ardilla de la película Ice Age, cuando caía por aquél glaciar al principio de la película. Los tumbos que daba eran idénticos e igual de aparatosos.

**"¡DETENTE, AIORIA, DETENTE!"** Gritó Shura desde arriba de la pendiente.

Sin mencionar dolorosos.

**"CALLA Y CORRE."** Ordenó Aioros mientras comenzaba a bajar por la zanja en auxilio de su pequeño y orgulloso hermano.

Mientras Shura y Aioros comenzaban a bajar la pendiente para ir en ayuda del atribulado León, Aioria apenas sí podía pensar claro y en otra cosa que no fuera gritar '_aguas'_ para advertir a un probable transeúnte desprevenido. Es que sencillamente no dejaba de dar vueltas y más vueltas. Ya ni se acordaba dónde quedaba '_arriba'_ o '_abajo'_ de tantos tumbos que se pegaba. Estaba por completo desorientando y lo peor de todo es que no dejaba de rodar colina abajo. Esa caída seguro dejaría moretones y no le dejaría dormir bien por varios días. ¡Qué bueno que era un santo de Athena! De lo contrario ya tendría muchos huesos rotos.

**¡Crack!**

Err… eso sonó a costilla fracturada.

Entonces, como si sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas, el suelo por fin dejó de tener una dolorosa pendiente, y Aioria, junto con el bulto, se estrellaron pesadamente contra el suelo. **¡AY, COMO DOLÍA!** El león había aterrizado medianamente blandito, pero eso no le quitaba el dolor del golpazo que se había pegado, tanto en su orgullo como en cada fibra de su cuerpo. No en balde había, literal, **besado** el suelo. Exhaló aire y apretó los ojos: le dolía todo el cuerpo y el bulto que estaba debajo de él, le incomodaba.

"¡**Argh**…!" Aioria se apoyó sobre sus brazos y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, tomando ya más conciencia de sus alrededores. Miró hacia abajo, a aquello sobre lo cuál había caído. Ya saben. El bulto ese que provocó la caída.

Err… Una pregunta asaltó su mente.

¿Por qué estaba encima de una chica desconocida?

Palideció.

¡Estaba encima de una chica! La cuál, dicho sea de paso, estaba sobre su espalda. **¡Y CON ÉL ENCIMA!**

Frenético, observó su postura, la cuál lo puso más y más nervioso. ¡Daba para pensar **MUY MAL**! Ni siquiera el hecho que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo había terminado con una desconocida debajo él, luego de una sorpresiva y monumental caída, lo distrajo de la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba, y por ende no atinó a salirse de allí.

"¡_QueMarinNoMeVeaQueMarinNoMeVea_!" Comenzó a repetir a una velocidad abismal.

"¿A–Aioria?"

¡Esa Voz! Esa voz prometía que las cosas se iban a poner peor. ¡Era una voz **FEMENINA** y Muy Familiar! Como temiendo ver al mismísimo diablo en persona, y sin una pizca de color en el rostro, Aioria levantó la cabeza.

No lejos de allí, Shaina, June, Alsacia y, para su enorme horror, **Marin**, estaban sentadas bajo un árbol, compartiendo una merienda mañanera. ¡Maldita Sea Su Suerte! Más que seguro le habían visto caer y obviamente habían pensado muy mal. Alsacia le miraba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, June tenía los cabellos de punta, Shaina empuñaba las manos y Marin… tenía un cosmos poco saludable para la salud del santo de Leo.

"¿Aioria?" Preguntó Alsacia, incrédula. "¿Qué Significa Esto?"

**"¡QUÉ POCA VERGÜENZA!"** Exclamó Shaina furiosa.

"¡No me lo habría esperado de ti!" Añadió June, con una vena pulsándole la frente.

¿Dónde estaba la caballería cuando se la necesitaba?

**"¡AIORIAAAA!"**

Pues… bajando la colina a toda prisa.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito. (Misao–CG)**

**_Próximo Capítulo: La Doncella._**

****

_"**¡SILENCIO TODO EL MUNDO!**" Bramó Alsacia de pronto, con inusual autoridad. "Disculpen que interrumpa su _civilizada_ conversación, pero necesito ayuda." Todos la miraron curiosos. "Necesita ir a un hospital."_

**PS:** Si, soy mala. Puse a Aioria en un soberano problema, pero… ¿qué sería un romance si no tuviera problemas? No más hay que ver ahora como lo arreglo… porque sus problemas apenas están comenzando. Unos datitos de Mitología: **Ilitia** es hija de Zeus y Hera, comparte con su madre el título de diosa matrona. Favorecía los embarazos y los partos, y cuidaba de los recién nacidos. Se dice que ella y sus ayudantas, animaban a la madre durante el parto, a menos que Hera dijera lo contrario, como en más de una ocasión lo hizo. **Anfitrite** es una nereida, esto es, ninfa del Mar, hija de Nereo y Doris. Tiene 49 hermanas, de las cuáles, es la más tímida y recatada. Poseidón la conoció en la isla de Naxos, mientras jugaba con sus hermanas, y su timidez llamó la atención del dios. Sin embargo, conquistarla no le resultó fácil, ya que la nereida se le escapó. Estuvieron jugando a las escondidas durante años (Anfitrite se sabe esconder muy bien). Poseidón logró dar con ella, luego que un delfín mediara entre ambos (o sea que Anfitrite se dejó encontrar) e hiciera de celestina. Ambos se casaron, y Anfitrite fue elevada a la categoría de diosa de los mares calmos y los pescadores. Es ella la que convence a Poseidón que detenga las tormentas marinas. Pero… Digamos que Poseidón no le fue muy fiel que digamos. De esta unión, nació un hijo, Tritón. De momento no tengo nada más que decirles. Cualquier duda que tengan, háganmela saber y con gusto les respondo ya saben donde. **¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	5. La Doncella

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. Mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades y es una continuación de mi extrañísima línea temporal, así que hagan los cálculos que correspondan. Misao es mala con las matemáticas.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS LEALES LECTORAS DE PRUEBA!**

**Yukime-chan¡Eres Lo Mejor! Kala–neechan¡Eres Increíble!**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 24 para ver y entender Manga: Los uniformes de colegios son más bacanes cuando tienen el escote abierto._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 4.**

**La Doncella.******

Aioria se puso de pie en menos de un periquete y ni siquiera se detuvo a sacudir su ropa o a revisar si la chica sobre quién había caído tan aparatosamente estaba o no viva. Eran otros los asuntos que ocupaban su mente. ¿Por ejemplo? Pues las chicas que lo miraban furibundas no lejos de allí, entre las cuáles se encontraba el amor de su vida: Marin.

"¡No es lo que parece! Puedo explicarlo, en serio que puedo." Aseguró nervioso. Cierto, _podía_ explicarlo, pero… no tuvo la oportunidad. Sin decir ni pío, Marin se puso de pie y, a paso veloz, le dio la espalda y se adentró en el bosque. "¡Marin! No te vayas, puedo explicarlo. ¡Espérame!"

"¿Dónde crees que vas?" Le preguntó Shaina de pronto, bloqueándole el paso, aprehensiva como nunca. Aioria intentó pasarle por un lado, pero no pudo. "¡Nos Debes Una Buena Explicación!"

"¡Hazte a un lado, Shaina, necesito…!"

"Más Te Vale Que Sea Una **MUY BUENA** Explicación." Le interrumpió June, cruzándose de brazos, también de pie.

Aioria miró a ambas amazonas con angustia, sin saber qué hacer, mientras observaba en la distancia como Marin se alejaba dando fuertes pisotones, sin poder hacer nada al respecto ni ir a su encuentro. ¡**BAH**! Al diablo con todo. Dos amazonas no iban a detenerlo.

**"¡A UN LADO!"**

**¡Zas!**

Shaina le sujetó por los hombros y no le dejó pasar, mientras que June desenrollaba su látigo, dejando que este hiciera un leve chasquido en el aire como advertencia. Aioria se lo pensó mejor y gruñó enojado. ¡Quería Ir Tras Marin! En serio quería. ¿Por qué estas dos no lo dejaban?

"¡Primero Nuestra Explicación!" Siseó Shaina.

"¿Es Que No Sabes Lo Sensible Que Está Marin? No sabía que eras tan poco considerado." Añadió June.

**"¡AIORIA!"**

**"¿CÓMO ESTÁS?"**

Hablando de la caballería, Aioros y Shura por fin llegaron al rescate. Ambos estaban agitados, pero cuando vieron aquella escenita, se quedaron helados. ¿Acaso Aioria había visto a las amazonas presentes sin sus máscaras? Ouch, si ese era el caso, iba a doler.

"¡QUÉ **CAÍDA** TE HAS PEGAO'! Creí que no te detendrías nunca. Hombre¿Qué Fue Lo Que Te Pasó?" Exigió saber Shura.

"Señoritas, les juro que lo que pasó, fue un accidente." Le disculpó Aioros a su hermano con urgencia. "Íbamos muy tranquilos caminando y de pronto ¡**BAM**! Esta cosa golpeó a Aioria y cayó colina abajo."

"¿Esa _cosa_?" Siseó Shaina.

"En serio, si no fuera por esa cosa, Aioria no había caído." Añadió Aioros, que obviamente no había caído en cuenta qué _cosa_ era el bulto. "Fue un accidente."

"¡ESA _COSA_, como la llamas, ES UNA **CHICA**!" Exclamó Shaina, señalando al bulto causante de la caída, y que aún seguía en la misma posición: Alsacia estaba con ella… pero los dorados, de momento, ignoraron esta escena. "¡Aioria Estaba **ENCIMA** de Ella¿Qué acaso piensan que tenemos cereal en la cabeza?"

"¡Qué _casualidad_ que haya caído justo encima!" June añadió con el puño en alto. "¡Justo tenía que Verlo Marin!"

"**¡CAÍ POR LA COLINA! **Fue Un **MALDITO** Accidente: **¡HÁGANSE A UN LADO!**"

**"¿MARIN!"** Aioros se mordió el labio. Eso se iba a poner muy feo. Ni modo. "Les aseguro y reaseguro que fue un accidente."

"Esto es un malentendido. ¿Acaso creen que un santo dorado iba a dejarse caer así no más?" Se apresuró en decir Shura. "¡Por la diosa que fue un cruel accidente!"

"Accidente como no." June apretó los puños.

"No alcancé a moverme del camino. No tengo porqué darle explicaciones." Aioria estaba enfureciéndose cada vez más. Se hizo a un lado, dispuesto a seguir a Marin.

"¿Dónde Crees Que Vas?"

"¡Déjame Ir, Shaina!"

"No, porque vas a meter las patas."

"¡Callaos de una buena vez, que no es el momento, **JODER**!"

"Seguro podemos resolver esto civilizadamente."

"¡Cállate Aioros, que no ayudas! Shaina: déjame pasar o lo vas a lamentar. Lo mismo tú, June."

"¿En serio? Quisiera ver que me hagas lamentarlo."

"No es para que te pongas así."

"**¡SILENCIO TODO EL MUNDO!**" Bramó Alsacia de pronto, con inusual autoridad. "Disculpen que interrumpa su _civilizada_ conversación, pero **NO ES EL MALDITO MOMENTO** y necesito ayuda." Todos la miraron curiosos. "Ella necesita ir a un hospital."

"¡Fantasma!"

De los santos presentes, el más sorprendido era Aioros. Allí, tendida, sin moverse, estaba Fantasma. Alsacia estaba con ella, revisando sus signos vitales y buscando algo con qué sujetarle el cuello. Tenía cortes por doquier, algunos de ellos profundos, quemaduras por todos lados, la piel llena de hollín y sus ropas chamuscadas. Esta visión los dejó a todos mudos. O había estado en una explosión o había estado en una batalla. Tras intercambiar una mirada con Shura, Aioria aprovechó este momento para ir tras Marin. Aioros corrió junto a Fantasma, pero ni bien se arrodilló junto a ella, Alsacia lo empujó hacia atrás antes que el santo de Sagitario la tocase incluso.

"No sé si tiene el cuello roto, así que **NO LA MUEVAS**, Aioros. Consigue algo con qué inmovilizarla." Ordenó sin darle tiempo ni siquiera a pestañear.

"Aioros, hay camillas y collarines en la enfermería del Coliseo." Dijo June, sujetándolo del brazo. "Yo te digo donde están."

"Bien." Aioros asintió y tomó a June por la cintura, para así viajar a la velocidad de la luz. En menos de 10 segundos estuvieron de regreso con los implementos necesarios.

"Shura, por favor, necesito jirones de tela¡Usa tu capa!" Siguió ordenando Alsacia.

"Pero… es mi capita regalona."

"**¡CORTALA EN TIRAS!**"

"¡Haz lo que Alsacia dice, Shura!" Exclamó Shaina, mientras le daba un zape en la nuca al santo.

"¡Mujer, Que poco delicada eres!" Gruñó Shura mientras obedecía.

"Soy una amazona. **NO** Necesito ser delicada."

"Feh." Shura le entregó algunos jirones de tela. "A ver si puedes con esto."

"Feh." Shaina le arrebató los jirones y ayudó a Alsacia con los improvisados vendajes. De pronto todos tenían mucho trabajo.

**Enfermería de Aprendices.**

Entre los 5 que se quedaron en el bosque, se las arreglaron para improvisar un rescate y llevar a la chica hasta un lugar seguro. Media hora después estaban en la enfermería de aprendices, muy cercana al recinto de Amazonas, dado que Aioros, usando su autoridad, no quiso que llevasen a la chica a la enfermería de los guardias.

Fantasma estaba siendo atendida en esos momentos. En la sala de espera, Saga atendía la explicación de Aioros y Alsacia, que había preguntado no más de curioso. El santo de géminis estaba supervisando un inventario de los artículos de dicha enfermería, cuando había llegado el lote cargando a esta desconocida en una camilla, y no pudo evitar preguntar: algo en ella le resultaba familiar. Shaina y June se habían marchado al poco rato, alegando asuntos personales. Shura había ido en busca de Athena y de Shion, quienes estaban por llegar. Aioria seguía buscando a Marin.

"Entonces, a ver si entendí. ¿Dices que estabais haciendo las rondas por el bosque, cuando apareció esta luz, que golpeó a tu hermano de lleno, causando que cayera colina abajo, y cuando aterrizó, descubrió que había aterrizado sobre esta chica?" Preguntó Saga curioso.

"Mejor resumido a mi no me queda." Aclaró Aioros. "Eso fue lo que pasó."

"Aioria cayó _encima_ de la chica, pero dudo que eso te interese." Añadió Alsacia, encogiéndose de hombros. "Creo que le rompió un par de costillas."

Saga asintió con la cabeza y miró en dirección de la puerta. En la otra habitación, Astrea y Mu, a quienes habían llamado vía cosmos, se encargaban de las heridas de la chica y se las vendaban. La aprendiza de Astrea, Electra, se había marchado minutos antes, en busca de agua fresca. Había sido ella y su maestra quienes le habían quitado las ropas a Fantasma, y puesto aquél pijama que ahora lucía, antes que Mu llegase.

"Señora Astrea¿Es idea mía o esta quemadura de aquí estaba más fea hace unos instantes?"

"No, joven Mu, no es idea suya." Explicó la amazona, sorprendida. "Pareciera que se cura a sí misma muy rápido."

"Aún así necesita ayuda." Mu entrecerró los ojos. "Mire nada más estas heridas: debió recibir una paliza increíble."

"Tiene razón. Por favor, alcánceme ese frasco de allí."

"En seguida."

Abrasiones, quemaduras, moretones, contusiones, heridas. Mu había tenido que curar algunas costillas y la mandíbula de la chica. Ahora parecía respirar con tranquilidad, sin que los cuidados que le eran administrados le estorbasen. Sus peculiares y sucias ropas estaban apiladas en un montón no lejos de allí.

"¡Por Athena!" Exclamó de pronto Astrea, tras revisar los ojos de Fantasma. "Esta niña es ciega."

"¿De qué habla, Sra. Astrea?" Preguntó Mu curioso y extrañado.

"Mire sus ojos…" Le pidió la vieja amazona. Mu se acercó y tras levantar los párpados de la chica, levantó ambas cejas… Err… puntos… Err… ¡Ya saben a lo que me refiero! "¿Lo ve, Joven Mu? No tiene pupilas."

Esos ojos azules, que la ponían en evidencia por las noches, eran como dos pozos profundos y el tinte era tan extraño que no parecía natural. Tal como lo había hecho notar Astrea, no tenían pupilas. Como los ojos de un ciego…, pero se veían activos y reaccionaban a la luz. ¿Cómo podía ser eso?

"¡Qué Curioso!"

"¡**_Mmmaaaaaaaayaaaaaaaayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay_**!" Gimió de pronto Fantasma. Mu y Astrea se helaron en el acto. La chica levantó ambas manos en el aire, para dejarlas caer luego, aunque no sin control. Con dificultad, se apoyó en los codos y se incorporó, con el ceño bien fruncido y los ojos muy apretados. "¿Alguien vio la carreta?" Preguntó quejumbrosamente.

Astrea abrió los ojos a más no poder detrás de su máscara. Toda una vida cuidando de santos heridos y de enfermos a habían hecho creer que ya lo había visto todo en cuanto a curaciones rápidas, pero… ahora llegaba esta completa desconocida al Santuario, víctima de una severa paliza que debía haberla tenido al menos 12 horas fuera de servicio, que despertaba así como si nada.

"¿Señorita?" Preguntó Mu, acercándose un poco, tras haber retrocedido algunos pasos, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

La chica se sentó en la cama, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Respiró profundo. Silencio. Parecía respirar silencio y exhalarlo. Con lentitud, Fantasma se llevó las manos al cuello, dándose un improvisado masaje. Luego se observó las manos y se sobó las yemas de los dedos con sus pulgares. En ningún momento alzó la cabeza: su profusa cabellera bloqueaba cualquier intento de contacto visual.

Le dolía absolutamente todo.

"Niña, mejor te recuestas; te puedes hacer más daño." Pidió de pronto Astrea. Fantasma alzó la cabeza entonces, luciendo una cálida sonrisa. Era evidente que no era ciega.

"**HEUS**!" Saludó con cansada alegría. Pasó su mirada de Astrea a Mu y tras algunos instantes, puso una expresión de niña regañada, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos. "¿Quiénes sois vosotros y cómo llegué aquí? Es que… no reconozco este sitio… y… creo estar confundida: no… no recuerdo haber cruzado el portal."

"Err…"

"**CERTUS EST**!"

Fantasma entonces pareció recordar algo. De súbito bajó los pies al suelo y se transformó en un punto azul muy brillante, que flotó hasta la puerta de la habitación. El pijama que había estado usado, cayó cómicamente al suelo. Entonces, y tras un peculiar sonido, la luz azul volvió a convertirse en Fantasma… claro que esta vez estaba vestida con su capa y sus extrañas vestimentas, las cuáles no parecían tener ningún daño: como recién salidas de la tintorería. Sin embargo, sus vendajes seguían allí.

Esto agotó a Fantasma. Ni bien sus pies se apoyaron en el suelo, cedieron bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Mu se apresuró a sujetarla. Astrea también reaccionó. Fatigada, y tratando de recuperar el aliento, la chica se aferró a la armadura de Mu, quién rápidamente la sentó en una silla cercana.

"No debí hacer eso… Demetriano siempre me dice que carezco de paciencia…"

"Por supuesto que no. Sólo tú sabes qué fue lo que te pasó, pero no por eso no podemos adivinarlo. Estas muy mal herida." La regañó el santo de Aries. "Debes descansar."

"Eso me es imposible, mi buen señor." Le respondió la chica, mirándole a los ojos, para luego obligarse a sí misma a ponerse en pie. "Sobretodo en este momento."

Fantasma se diluyó en el aire, para sorpresa de Mu y Astrea; no obstante apareció flotando junto a la puerta, la que atravesó como si esta fuera de aire. El susto que se llevaron quienes estaban al otro lado de la puerta fue genial. Nunca en mil años se hubieran esperado ver a una chica que atraviesa murallas.

Entonces Fantasma posó los pies en el suelo, y ante la sorpresa de todos, sin reparar a propósito en los presentes, echó a correr hacia fuera de la enfermería…

**Casa de Aries.**

Shura, Saori y Shion acababan de atravesar la primera casa, y se disponían a bajar las escaleras. Shura ya les había contado los pormenores del pequeño incidente.

"Entonces ¿Aioros la identificó como el fantasma del bosque?" Preguntó Shion de nuevo.

"Sí, no dejó de repetirlo. Parece contento de verla de nuevo, aunque no le gustaron las circunstancias. No nos dejó que la metiéramos en la enfermería de guardias." Explicó Shura. "La pobrecita está como si la hubieran metido a la moledora de carne."

"Es que caer colina abajo junto a Aioria, mientras este usaba la armadura, no debe ser muy divertido." Razonó Saori. "Por lo menos no fue ni Máscara ni Shaka: las armaduras de Cáncer y Virgo tienen muchas puntas."

"Sí. Se habría pinchado mucho." Finalizó Shura. "Y enredado de lo lindo."

El trío sonrió, pero no por mucho tiempo. Continuaron su lento descenso por la escalera. Shion volvió a formular algunas preguntas, que Shura contestó gustoso. Saori se llevó los brazos detrás de la nuca y suspiró: tenía un mal presentimiento… un muy mal…

"_… recordad lo que os dije la otra noche… os lleva un apremiante mensaje. Es mi mensajero… ¡Hacedle caso!_"

Athena se detuvo de golpe y dejó caer las manos. Parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Había oído lo que había creído oír? La diosa se fijó en Shura y Shion, que seguían bajando los escalones.

"¿Quién es tu mensajero?" Tentó una pregunta al aire, en susurros.

"_… os lo dirá llegado el momento…_"

Saori alzó las cejas. ¡Vaya! La voz le había respondido, pero sabía que no volvería a hablarle. La diosa se mordió un pulgar y tras unos segundos de duda, asintió con la cabeza y bajó rápidamente los escalones que la separaban de su Patriarca y santo de Capricornio.

¿En qué iba a terminar todo eso?

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito. (Misao–CG)**

**_Próximo Capítulo: Águila Engrifada._**

****

_"¡No seas tan mal pensada, Marin! No pasó nada de lo que piensas. Te desconozco, tú no eres así. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?"_

_"¿Qué me pasa¡Eso lo sabes muy bien, Aioria!"_

**PS:** Capítulo aburrido, pero necesario como no tienen idea. Ahora comienza la verdadera pelota de nieve, que espero les guste. Aioria está en un problemón, del cuál tengo por certeza que le va a costar salir. **¡DEJEN REVIEW!**

Les dejo algunas traducciones del latín que seguro van a necesitar (por cierto, mi latín es pésimo, pero hago esfuerzos.):

**_Heus:_**_ Hola._

**_Certus Est:_**_ Es Cierto._


	6. Águila Engrifada

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. Mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades y es una continuación de mi extrañísima línea temporal, así que hagan los cálculos que correspondan. Misao es mala con las matemáticas.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS LEALES LECTORAS DE PRUEBA!**

**Yukime-chan¡Eres Lo Mejor! Kala–neechan¡Eres Increíble!**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 29 para ver y entender Manga: El romance nunca es más simple que en un triángulo._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 5.**

**Águila Engrifada.******

Aioros salió corriendo de la enfermería, seguido de Mu, al ver que Fantasma salía así nada más. ¡Qué gusto le daba verla sobre sus pies, pero era demasiado pronto para que estuviera corriendo por la vida, por lo que se preocupó, y no sin justa razón. Hacía menos de una hora que la habían encontrado en condiciones deplorables. Ni Seiya se recuperaba tan rápido. Alsacia y Astrea intentaron seguirles, pero Saga, por alguna razón que ni él mismo logró explicarse luego, las detuvo.

Y habría detenido a Mu si hubiera tenido tiempo.

Pero no fueron los santos dorados quienes detuvieron a Fantasma. El sol de mediodía, las agradables temperaturas (se acercaba la primavera) y el desconocimiento del terreno, fueron quienes lograron que la chica se quedase quieta no lejos de la enfermería. Fantasma, agitada, y no sólo debido a la carrera, se detuvo. Se talló los ojos: no se esperaba que la luz fuera tan intensa. Se llevó una mano a la frente, para resguardarse de la luz solar, y observó sus alrededores.

Conocía este lugar, aunque sólo de noche. Había algunos santos y guardias cerca que la miraban con desconfianza. Podía distinguir algunos edificios. Fantasma se giró hacia su derecha y fijó su mirada en las instalaciones principales: a las 12 casas del zodiaco y a las Estancias de Athena. Respiró profundo y dio un paso hacia esa dirección…

Aioros le hizo una seña a Mu. La chica se había detenido. ¡Corría muy veloz! Incluso para alguien tan lastimado. Ahora sí que parecía alguien real y no un mero fantasma. Al velo de la noche, la chica se veía más… misteriosa, pero ahora con la luz del día, hasta parecía que la hubiera conocido de toda la vida. No era tan bajita, ni tan frágil como había creído; tenía una contextura atlética, su capa no parecía la gran cosa, aunque su cabello, de color verde petróleo y ondulado, era tan largo como recordaba. Su piel se notaba suave, pero sus ojos estaban ocultos por el flequillo. Aioros se adelantó.

"Disculpa, pero no es bueno que…"

"A riesgo de que suene repetido… necesito presentarme ante vuestro líder." Anunció la chica, interrumpiendo a Aioros, con voz fatigada, mirándole a la cara con juguetona determinación. "¿Seríais tan amable de escoltarme ante su presencia?"

"Por supuesto que te llevamos." Dijo Aioros muy casual, pero en seguida se puso serio, en aprehensiva actitud: no podía llevar extrañas ante la diosa, por muy guapas que fuesen y por mucho que sintiera algo extraño en el estómago al verla. "Pero quiero saber porqué quieres ir."

"No se lo tome a mal, señorita." Añadió Mu avanzando tranquilo hacia ella. "Es nuestra responsabilidad proteger a nuestra diosa, y no podemos llevar a desconocidos ante ella." Explicó con amabilidad y firmeza. Si bien no le debían explicaciones a esta extraña, le pareció prudente señalar este hecho. Fantasma asintió con la cabeza.

"Nunca podría tomármelo a mal. En vuestro lugar haría lo mismo, os lo aseguro." Dijo mientras respiraba profundo. "Lamento esta falta de respeto, pero si mis motivos no fueran tan urgentes como lo son, creedme que no insistiría: mi señor me ha enviado como heraldo de noticias que son asunto de vida o muerte, y que vuestro líder debe saber a la brevedad… con vuestra ayuda llegare más pronto, aunque sin ella, me voy a tardar."

Dicho esto, Fantasma hizo una reverencia, exponiendo su nuca. Mu y Aioros se miraron a la cara. La chica parecía decidida. El santo de Aries se encogió de hombros.

**Algún lugar del Santuario.**

Cruzando puentes y quebradas, atravesando el bosque e ignorando algunos guardias dormidos durante su turno (no se detuvo a darles su merecida patada, como acostumbraba a hacer). Pasando por el coliseo y hacia otros campos de entrenamiento más privados. Por columnas y ruinas… Aioria, santo dorado de Leo, no abandonaba su intento de ir tras Marin.

Hacía rato que la había perdido de vista, pero sabía muy bien a dónde iba. Su águila era una amazona de costumbres y tenía lugares favoritos específicos, claro que medianamente inaccesibles, tal como a ella le gustaban. Aioria estaba seguro que si no la encontraba en uno, seguro la hallaría en otro. Lo bueno que cuando '_cazaba'_ tenía mucha paciencia.

En esta ocasión, la fortuna parecía sonreírle. Aioria dio con Marin mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera creído. Allí estaba su chica, junto al abismo aquél desde el cuál colgaba a Seiya cabeza abajo cuando le entrenaba.

"¡Marin!" Aioria corrió hasta su chica, quien, al verle, se puso de pie y se dispuso a irse. Era evidente que no tenía deseos de hablar con él. El león la sujetó de un brazo. "¡No te vayas así, cuando tengo que explicarte tanto!"

"¿Desde cuándo me debes explicaciones, Aioria?" Le preguntó Marin. Aioria tragó saliva: la amazona sonaba tan fría y dura como otras veces, pero a él no le engañaba. Quizás había estado llorando. "De momento quiero estar sola, así que si me disculpas…"

"¿Cómo quieres entonces que te explique lo que pasó, si no me dejas?"

"No es necesario que me expliques nada. Lo que pasó fue evidente."

"¿Ah sí? Y según tú¿qué pasó?"

"Estabas encima de una chica."

"¡**_CAÍ_** encima de una chica, que _ni siquiera_ conozco!"

"Pero estabas encima de una chica." Marin se cruzó de brazos. "Nunca _caíste_ **encima** **mío**."

"…"

"¿Vas a seguir con tu explicación o puedo irme?"

Aioria se rascó la nuca. Hacía mucho que no hablaba con Marin y como que no sabía como manejar la situación. Es que no sabía qué le pasaba a la amazona. Sabía que debajo de esa máscara tan fría que usaba, era una avecilla muy sensible, a la que había que tratar con cuidado. ¿Qué estaría pensando en esos momentos? Quizás era el momento de hacer las paces.

"Tienes razón. Nunca me he caído encima de ti, **PORQUE NUNCA** me has embestido al borde de una colina." Explicó Aioria perdiendo ya la paciencia. "Estaba con Shura y Aioros haciendo la ronda cuando de pronto este bulto, esta chica, apareció de la nada, me golpeó y nos caímos. Eso fue todo. Un simple accidente."

A Marin no se le movió ni un pelo. El abismo aulló debido al viento. El León aguantó la respiración y la amazona suspiró.

"Justo te tenía que pasar a ti¿verdad? No sé ni para qué me das tantas explicaciones, si no pasó nada malo." Rezongó de mala gana. "Un _accidente_ le pasa a cualquiera." Añadió con cierto tinte de sarcasmo.

Inserte un minuto de silencio por mientras Aioria procesa la información.

"¡No seas tan mal pensada, Marin! No pasó nada de lo que piensas." El santo de Leo se sentía impaciente. Lo único que quería era introducir una conversación que le permitiera hacer las paces con Marin, pero no le estaba resultando en lo absoluto. "Te desconozco, tú no eres así. ¿Se puede saber **qué rayos** te pasa?"

"¿Qué me pasa?" Preguntó Marin con sus manos en las caderas. "¡Eso lo sabes muy bien, Aioria!"

"¡**NO** tengo Ni **IDEA**!" Exclamó el aludido. "Hace meses que no me hablas vaya a saber Athena porqué. ¿Cómo quieres que sepa lo que te pasa? **_No soy_** adivino." Protestó con energía. Hacía mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de decir eso.

"¡**SÍ** LO SABES! Sabes muy bien lo que me pasa." Dijo Marin mientras gesticulaba con las manos. "Bah. No sé ni para qué pierdo el tiempo contigo, con lo **cabezota** que eres."

**"¡NO SOY CABEZOTA!"**

"¡Sí Lo Eres!"

**"¡NO LO SOY!"**

"Sí lo eres."

"¿**_QUIÉN_** LO DICE?"

"Pregúntale a cualquiera que te conozca y te lo dirá fuerte y claro."

"Feh."

"¡Hmpf!"

Esto de las reconciliaciones no parece ser la especialidad de ninguno de estos dos. Lo que me extraña, debo añadir. Aioria miró de reojo a la amazona, que ahora le daba la espalda. Relajó los brazos y se acercó a ella… incluso se atrevió a ponerle las manos sobre los hombros, pero Marin se las sacudió.

"No te pongas así…"

"Me pongo como se me da la regalada gana."

"Dejando eso de lado, ya sabes, lo de cabezota (que no lo soy)…" Aioria tomó aire y se puso las manos en las caderas. "**¡EN SERIO ERES MAL PENSADA!**"

"No soy mal pensada." Marin giró sobre sus talones. "Ahora, **NO** sé que habrás pensado que pensé, pero seguro no es lo que _piensas_." Se defendió la chica. Bajo la máscara, entrecerró los ojos. "¿Acaso tienes la conciencia sucia, que sientes la necesidad de darme explicaciones? Además tú y yo no somos nada. Hace _MESES_ que no salimos."

"Punto uno, te estoy dando explicaciones porque te amo y te respeto. Punto dos, no hemos salido en estos meses, porque me evitas. Punto tres, que yo sepa **nunca** hemos terminado, Punto cuatro, **NO** **conozco** a esa chica. ¡Te juro que lo que viste fue un accidente!"

"¡Que apropiado!" Se burló Marin. "¿Estabas encima de ella sólo de casualidad, leoncito? **LEÓN TENÍAS QUE SER**."

**"¡SÍ!"** Exclamó Aioria, nervioso e impaciente. "Estaba encima de ella _POR ACCIDENTE_." El León apretó los dientes. "Bah. Si no fuera así, no le veo el problema."

…

Digamos que ni bien dijo esto, Aioria se arrepintió profundamente.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Marin, tan sorprendida que apenas sí le salió la voz.

Para su desgracia, Aioria optó por la modalidad de seguir con su error, para no tener que admitir que se había equivocado. Ya saben: "sigo haciendo desastre y no admito que me equivoqué en mis dichos, y así mi orgullo sale ileso."

Puedo ver en mi bola de cristal, un **GRAN** desastre en el futuro de nuestro querido y orgulloso santo de Leo.

"¡Claro que no le veo el problema! Tú misma lo señalaste: Hace meses que no me hablas ni nada. Ya que así estamos, no le veo problema a buscarme otra chica, ya que parece que no me quieres nada."

**¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAF!**

"¿Cómo Te Atreves A Insinuar Eso?"

¡Ay, que dolor, que dolor, **que** **pena**! Marin le puso una bofetada tan fuerte, que casi le rompe las muelas. Aioria, que debido al golpe volteó la cabeza, tuvo que reprimir las ganas que le dieron por sobarse el área afectada. Esto lo dejó sin palabras. Marin nunca lo había abofeteado antes. Ni siquiera intentó ir tras su chica cuando ésta, echando humo por las orejas, se alejó con los puños apretados y con pasos fuertes.

"Serás Infeliz."

Alcanzó a oírle antes de perderla de vista. Cuál gatito regañado, Aioria, con los hombros caídos, se quedó observando el camino, lamentando su actual situación, la cuál era mucho peor que en la mañana.

**Recinto de Amazonas.**

_18:00 pm._

Las cabañas que las amazonas usaban como vivienda, se encontraban en el mismo sector, dentro del mismo recinto. Estaban dispuestas de manera tal que todas daban a un patio común, en cuyo centro se encontraba un pozo, formando una suerte de letra U. Eran muy sencillas, lo bastante amplias como para tres personas. Ninguna tenía cocina. La cocina, los comedores y la lavandería estaban ubicados en un mismo edificio, detrás de las cabañas, de modo tal de incentivar la camaradería entre las chicas. Detrás de este edificio, se encontraban las barracas de las postulantas y aprendizas primerizas, esto es, las que aún no tenían maestros.

Geist entró a la cocina. Había terminado un intenso día de inventario. Como June, ella también había tenido que hacer este trabajo, aunque le había tocado algo más pesado: estuvo a cargo del inventario de alimentos a nivel de Santuario, trabajo mucho más pesado que la revisión de las 3 armerías del recinto.

Sin embargo estaba contenta. **Contenta** de haber terminado. Al menos no le había tocado el inventario de la Biblioteca, como a Luz, otra amazona. El dulce aroma a pastel de manzana le subió aún más el ánimo: alguna de las chicas debió haber horneado algo. **¡PASTEL!**

"Mejor te lo llevas antes que me lo coma entero." Dijo Marin de pronto. Geist se dio la vuelta.

"¿Marin? Vaya, estabas aquí. Creí que estabas…" La amazona se mordió los labios. Algo se había enterado del **ENORME** malentendido entre ella y Aioria de aquella mañana. No sabía mucho del asunto… lo que sí sabía era que Marin había estado perdida todo el día. "… por ahí. ¿Todo bien?"

A todas luces era Marin la que había cocinado. La amazona estaba sentada en la mesa, y frente a ella, había un pastel de manzana a medio comer… y las evidencias que había habido un segundo pastel, del cuál tan sólo quedaban las migas.

Mala señal. Marin había cocinado y tragado lo que había preparado. ¡Algo Dulce por si fuera poco! Geist se sacó su máscara, la cuál dejó sobre la mesa, tomó el pastel y lo dejó sobre otra mesa, cubriéndolo con un paño. Luego se sentó cerca de la amazona del águila, que aún usaba su máscara.

"¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde? Te estuvimos buscando."

"…"

Marin no dijo palabra. Ella era fría, no podía dejar que sus sentimientos salieran hacia fuera, ni dejar que nadie la viera tan melancólica. Muy pocas personas la habían visto así, entre ellas, el mismo Aioria.

Es que se sentía avergonzada. Muy avergonzada. ¿Cómo podía explicar lo terrible que se había sentido esa mañana cuando había presenciado aquél tragicómico accidente? Se puso **CELOSA** como nunca se había puesto en su vida. Es que ver a Aioria con otra chica en sus brazos la había descompuesto por completo. No quería admitirlo, también tenía su orgullo, pero… pero… tanto tiempo separada de su leoncito, **PARA COLMO** por propia opción, la había puesto muy insegura.

Ella amaba al santo de Leo, pero ya no estaba tan segura de que si él la seguía correspondiendo. Al fin y al cabo era hombre y los hombres suelen buscarse otra fuente de afectos cuando se sienten despreciados. Y ella sí que había despreciado a Aioria en esos meses. Quizás si se había buscado a alguien más…

… sin embargo, el que no le conociera desliz alguno, le había subido el ego a momentos, pero todo se le derrumbó como un castillo de naipes al ver la aparatosa caída de Aioria de aquella mañana.

Entonces se dio cuenta que había estado actuando muy infantil. Se dio cuenta que Aioria no tenía porqué soportarle sus caprichos. Se dio cuenta que lo extrañaba más de lo que quería admitir… y que habría dado ambos brazos para que su santo la abrazara de nuevo, lo cuál no había sucedido. Carencia que había satisfecho ingiriendo cantidades poco saludables de dulces, que poco efecto habían surtido para calmar su alterada sensibilidad. Es que ella era una chica sensible. **MUY** voluble, pese a su frío exterior (Lástima que no encontró chocolates).

Esa es la maldición de un Piscis… sin ánimos de ofender, pero que ninguno me niegue que son muy sensibles.

Se había portado como una tonta. La conversación que había sostenido con Aioria esa tarde tan sólo se lo había confirmado.

"Marin¿Por qué no mejor te vas a dormir?" Le sugirió Geist con prudencia.

":_sob_: Fui una tonta." Marin se sujetó la máscara. Si se le caía en ese momento, sus enrojecidas mejillas y ojos quedarían en evidencia. ":_sniff_: Me porté como una tonta."

"¿Huh?"

Esta si que fue una sorpresa para Geist. Marin **NUNCA** lloraba. Nadie recordaba siquiera haberla visto llorar, o sollozar, ni siquiera en la época de aprendiza. Ella era una tipa muy dura, severa, estricta, **MUY** fría. No una llorona. Geist se mordió la lengua: esto iba para largo y mejor hacía algo: se puso de pie, se acercó a un mesón y encendió el hervidor de agua.

"Creo que me detesto." Sollozó Marin. Geist se acercó a la amazona y la obligó a ponerse de pie… como estaría Marin que ésta ni siquiera opuso resistencia.

"Venga, vamos a tu casa. Te quedarás allí y en unos momentos te llevaré un té y algo para que te duermas: creo que lo necesitas."

"…:_sob_:"

"Y no te preocupes, que yo no he visto nada."

"…"

"En serio que no he visto nada."

"… :_sob_: Gracias."

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito. (Misao–CG)**

**_Próximo Capítulo: Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum._**

****

_"Te llaman Aioros¿me equivoco?"_

_"Ese es mi nombre. ¿El tuyo es…?"_

**PS:** Antes que decidan linchar a Fantasma por el tremendo lío que generó, por favor, denle una oportunidad, que no fue su culpa que Aioria se pusiera en el camino de su caída y que no reaccionase cuando debió haberlo hecho. Esta difícil escena entre Aioria y Marin tiene una buena razón de ser. Las respuestas a sus reviews están en mi profile, pero vayan a verlas en silencio y sin decir nada a nadie… aunque no es por nada, he leído y releído las normas del sitio, y todavía no encuentro nada en contra de responder reviews. De momento… **¡DEJEN REVIEW! **Mi Musa las necesita.


	7. Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. Mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades y es una continuación de mi extrañísima línea temporal, así que hagan los cálculos que correspondan. Misao es mala con las matemáticas.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS LEALES LECTORAS DE PRUEBA!**

**Yukime-chan¡Eres Lo Mejor! Kala–neechan¡Eres Increíble!**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 35 para ver y entender Manga: **TODOS** quieren conquistar Japón._

_Este capítulo no es de mi entero agrado. ALGO tiene que me hace detestarlo, pero no le puedo sacar de aquí… es una poco saludable relación de amor–odio._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 6.**

**Si vis pacem, para bellum. **_Si quieres paz, prepara la guerra****_**__**

_Flashback._

_Aioros y Mu guiaron, algo dudosos, a Fantasma hasta las 12 casas. Sin embargo no tuvieron que caminar mucho. Antes siquiera de llegar a los pies de la casa de Aries, descubrieron que Saori, escoltada por Shion y Shura, iban a su encuentro. Los dorados intercambiaron una mirada, que luego compartieron con Fantasma._

_"Fantasma, estás de suerte. Ahí viene nuestra diosa, con quién querías hablar." Le dijo Aioros guiñándole un ojo, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de la chica._

_Ambos grupos se acercaron con paso calmo, que apenas aceleraron al divisarse. Saori sin embargo, al ver a Mu y a Aioros en la distancia, alzó una mano que agitó con entusiasmo. Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, comenzaron las introducciones._

_"Venga, que nosotros ya íbamos donde ustedes." Dijo Shura, quien al fijarse en Fantasma alzó las cejas. "¡Vaya que eres fuerte! Estás de pie luego de semejante paliza."_

_"Mu, Aioros… ¿Quién es la señorita?"_

_"Bueno, ella es…" Comenzó Mu, pero no terminó. Fantasma se les adelantó, y dirigiéndose a Saori, hizo una profunda reverencia._

_"Joven señora, soy aquél mensajero de quién ha estado escuchando nuevas. Debo entregaros un mensaje, de preferencia en privado." Dijo sin más parsimonia._

_Todos los presentes alzaron las cejas._

_Fin de Flashback._

**Salón Principal.**

Shion observó bien a la chica que tenía frente a sí. ¡Fantasma! Era imposible no reconocer esa presencia. La misma juguetona esencia que había estado haciendo travesuras en el bosque desde Enero pasado. La misma que había reavivado el reseco bosque y las demás plantas del Santuario.

La chica estaba muy quieta, de pie frente a ellos, con una actitud noble, digna y prudente: como toda una dama. Esta vez, su atuendo quedaba a la vista. Lucía una armadura que recordaba las romanas, cuándo éstas comenzaron a recibir las influencias bárbaras al final del Imperio, pero no la armadura de un soldado raso, sino la de un oficial de alto rango. Estaba ajustada a su silueta, tenía una apariencia muy femenina y carecía de diseños notorios. El color predominante era el azul cobalto, y el metal del cuál estaba hecha esta armadura engañaba a los sentidos, pues tenía la flexibilidad y aspecto del cuero.

Las botas tenían un aire más bárbaro que romano, eran de piel y estaban atadas por cuerdas de cuero. Si había llevado un casco, no podía estar seguro. La capa que llevaba, en esta ocasión, estaba sujeta por los hombros, de forma que su atuendo podía verse, y no como en otras ocasiones, cuando una fíbula sujetaba la tela a la altura de la clavícula. Llevaba también muñequeras, pero éstas no cubrían las manos. Una delgada tela color rosa suave las cubría a manera de guantes, quedando sus dedos expuestos.

Saori entonces tomó aire y sujetó a Niké con fuerza. La voz le había advertido sobre la llegada de un mensajero, pero nunca se esperó que éste llegara tan pronto, y mucho menos que fuera una mujer. Intercambió una mirada con Shion, quien le guiñó un ojo para darle ánimos. Resuelta, la diosa sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, curiosa por lo que Fantasma tendría que decirle. En el salón, sólo estaban los tres.

"Bien. Estamos en privado." Dijo Saori. "¿Qué es lo que…?"

"Ahem." Carraspeó Shion, como para recordarle que se ajustara al protocolo. Saori sintió una gran gota detrás de la cabeza. "Soy el Patriarca Shion de Aries. ¿Quién sois y qué asunto os trae a la presencia de la diosa?"

"Soy Sierra de Secrela, Senescal de la Tradición del Comitatus del Rex de Auralis, en el mundo de Síax. Esto es, otro planeta diferente de la Tierra." Se presentó a chica, como si decir que venía de otro planeta fuera algo normal. Saori y Shion levantaron ambas cejas… err… puntos en el caso del lemuriano, claro. "Mi señor, el Rex Wamba II me ha enviado con un mensaje para vuestra señora."

"Hace días que estoy recibiendo noticias sobre tu llegada." Dijo Saori de pronto. "Soy todo oídos: suelta la pepa."

"Ahem."

"No me molestes, Shion."

"Mi mundo está siendo azotado por una gran calamidad." Continuó la chica, tras reprimir una sonrisa. "Una criatura está causando una gran devastación, y busca destruirlo todo. Este azote del espacio asemeja un gran pájaro de ceniza, humo y lava, le llamamos Gran Fuego." Serra esperó unos momentos, como para añadir suspenso a su relato. "Este tormento viviente viaja por el espacio, de mundo en mundo, chupando la esencia de los planetas en los que encuentra vida, para fortalecer su propia fuerza."

"¿Necesitan ayuda?" Preguntó Saori con las cejas entrecruzadas. No le hacía gracia la idea de enviar a sus santos a… ¿otro planeta! Serra negó con la cabeza.

"Gracia, No me han enviado en busca de asistencia, sino porque conocía la forma de llegar hasta este Santuario. De momento Gran Fuego es problema de Síax, más específicamente de Auralis…"

"¿De momento?" Preguntó Shion curioso. El Patriarca tuvo un ligero dolor de cabeza mientras escuchaba a la chica, creyendo incluso que volvía a oler aquella pestilencia del otro día.

"Sí, de momento. Gran Fuego se mueve de mundo en mundo, pero nunca ha podido destruir la energía vital de Síax, dado que tanto los senescales de Auralis, como los guerreros de los demás reinos de mi mundo, hemos podido detenerle. Ha regresado periódicamente a mi mundo durante los últimos 2500 años, cada vez más fuerte, pero siempre hemos podido detenerle." La chica se detuvo una vez más para suspirar. "Esta vez su poder es horrendo y no… no tenemos esperanzas de triunfar." Serra se detuvo, con la mirada perdida en ningún punto en específico. "Fui enviada porque… cuando Gran Fuego acabe con Auralis y con el resto de Síax, vendrá a la Tierra, a este planeta."

"¿Qué dices?" Preguntó Saori en un susurro. Muchas cosas se le estaban acumulando: no sólo se enteraba de que realmente había vida inteligente en otros planetas, sino que además, había esta cosa extraña que se quería zampar a la Tierra como bocadillo.

"El mensaje que os debo entregar, es el siguiente: _Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum._"

"Si quieres paz, prepara la guerra." Tradujo Shion, tan sobresaltado como la diosa. "¿Por qué nos dice todo esto, señorita Serra?"

"Para que preparéis la defensa: será muy necesaria si queréis sobrevivir." Explicó Serra. "Cualquier tipo de ayuda puede marcar la diferencia entre morir o vivir. Gran Fuego gana más y más fuerza con cada batalla… hemos sufrido bajas importantes… yo misma casi fallezco por venir aquí."

"Te entiendo." Saori se mordió los labios. "Repito la pregunta. ¿Quieres que mande ayuda a tu mundo?"

"Aunque aceptase… ya no se puede." Fantasma bajó la mirada. "No hay forma de regresar a mi mundo. Gran Fuego es astuto y bloqueó con su poderoso cosmos los portales que permiten los viajes entre los mundos. Si estoy aquí es… porque usé el último viaje… sólo queda bastante energía para enviar una caja pequeña."

"Ouch." Saori se mordió el labio inferior. "… Entonces ¿no puedes regresar?" La chica tensó los músculos y escondió su mirada tras su flequillo. La diosa se compadeció de Serra. "Eres bienvenida en mi Santuario. Podrás quedarte en el recinto de Amazonas si así lo deseas."

"Agradezco su hospitalidad, Gracia. Ahora si me disculpa, me retiro."

"Creo que el Santo de Sagitario está esperando afuera." Dijo Shion con una sonrisa. "Dile que te muestre los alrededores."

Fantasma asintió con la cabeza, y dando media vuelta, se retiró con paso calmado. Una vez que hubo salido, Saori ocultó sus ojos tras su cabello y suspiró con nostalgia. Shion le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

"Si no es lo uno, es lo otro. ¿Es que nunca tendremos paz, Shion?"

"Ánimo Princesa. Saldremos de esta: al menos fuimos advertidos."

"Cierto… mejor le avisaré a mi papá, y a los demás dioses. Shion¿podrías convocar a los santos al Santuario? No quisiera que estén repartidos por todo el mundo."

"En seguida."

**Escaleras entre los templos.**

Ni bien vio salir a Fantasma de la habitación, se puso de pie. Había estado pacientemente esperando el desenlace de la reunión, no para enterarse de las nuevas, sino para poder volver a ver a la chica, quién al salir, se le acercó casi con timidez, comunicándole las órdenes de Athena y Shion respecto a su estadía. Aioros no se demoró ni medio hipo en aceptar.

Ahora ambos bajaban las escaleras entre las 12 casas. De cuando en cuando, Aioros miraba a la chica que lo seguía. En algún momento del descenso, había dispuesto su capa de manera tal que esta le cubriese por completo. Se veía bonita. Muy bonita. Aioros se sentía muy contento de estar cerca de ella, sin siquiera necesidad de hablarle.

"Te llaman Aioros¿me equivoco?" Dijo de pronto la chica, rompiendo el silencio.

"Ese es mi nombre. ¿El tuyo es…?" Aioros detuvo su marcha, para esperar a que la chica estuviese junto a él, y así poder bajar los escalones lado a lado.

"Mis padres me nombraron Sierra, pero su elección nunca ha sido de mi entero agrado. Prefiero Serra, que es como mis amistades me llaman…" La chica se detuvo, intrigada por la divertida expresión que Aioros tenía en el rostro. "¿De qué os reís, mi señor?"

"No, no me río, por favor no malinterpretes." Se disculpó el santo, guiñándole un ojo. "Es que tienes una forma muy simpática de hablar."

"¿Es eso malo?" Preguntó Serra con ojos grandes y toda la inocencia del mundo. "No creo hacer un mal uso del idioma…"

"No, para nada. Hablas muy bonito. Pasa que es raro encontrar a alguien así de bien." Señaló Aioros mirando al cielo. "Entonces ¿Cómo te llamo, Fantasma?"

"¿Por qué me llamáis _Fantasma_?"

"Jejeje¿Eras tú la que jugaba en nuestro bosque por las noches, estos últimos meses?"

"Sí, así es, era yo… ¿Causé algún inconveniente?"

"Los guardias creían que eras un fantasma. Por eso te llamo así." Aioros explicó tras un silbido. Entonces le guiñó el ojo. "¿Me vas a decir como tengo que llamarte?"

"¿Fantasma yo? Con el miedo que les tengo…" Rió la chica algo sonrosada cubriéndose las mejillas con las manos. "Podéis llamarme Serra, buen señor." Dijo Fantasma con una sonrisa. "No me gustaría que me llamarais de otra manera. ¿Cómo debo llamaros a vos, Santo de Sagitario?"

"Aioros servirá."

"Buen señor Aioros será entonces."

La pareja se sonrió, pero de inmediato fijaron las vistas hacia el frente, a los escalones de mármol. Bajaron en silencio un largo rato, pasando por las diferentes casas. Cuando comenzaron a bajar las escaleras entre Escorpión y Libra, Serra volvió a romper el silencio.

"Tengo una duda, mi señor Aioros. ¿Me la podéis aclarar?"

"La que quieras, pero no me digas '_mi señor_' que me haces sentir muy viejo." Rió el santo de Sagitario. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Esta es una escalera muy larga." Afirmó Serra, mirando los escalones, apenada por lo que Aioros acababa de decirle. Sin embargo, eso no parecía afectarle mucho. "¿Nunca habéis pensando en lanzaros cuesta abajo sobre alguna suerte de trineo?"

"¡Claro que lo he pensado! Todos los santos lo hemos pensado, pero hasta ahora el único que lo ha hecho en serio es Kanon de Géminis cuando aún era aprendiz, y no con buenos resultados."

Aioros se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza y recordó con travesura aquella ocasión: la expresión del Maestro de los gemelos, Telémaco de Géminis, y la de su esposa, al ver al menor de los gemelos deslizándose sobre una tapa de basurero a toda velocidad, el golpe que se llevó Kanon al estrellarse contra una de las columnas en Tauro, y el tremendo regaño, con su posterior castigo, que se llevó Saga en aquella ocasión eran del todo memorables… porque hay que añadir que había sido Saga la mente maestra detrás de aquella infantil travesura. Estaba en estas cavilaciones cuando Serra le saltó de repente a los hombros.

"Venid conmigo entonces¡Vamos a correr!" Le dijo con mucha alegría, empujándolo algunos escalones. "A falta de trineo, buenos son los pies. ¡A que os puedo vencer hasta abajo!"

"Jejeje, Dudo que me ganes. Soy más rápido." Aioros le sonrió. "No tengo ganas de correr…" No es que el santo no tuviera ganas de correr, ocurre que sabía que Fantasma estaba delicada y no quería que su condición se agravase.

"¡Qué Aburrido Sois!" Chistó Serra muy juguetona. "Vamos, una carrera no afectará vuestra fuerza y no os hará menos hombre. ¡Corred conmigo!" Le volvió a pedir, esta vez, mirándole a los ojos, suplicante y traviesa, sin dejar de jalarle el brazo.

"Este…" ¿Cómo resistirse a esa mirada tan linda? Aioros no podía decirle que no, por más que quisiera. "Está bien… Vamos a correr, pero no te pongas a llorar cuando te gane. ¿Vale?"

"Jaja, como si fuerais a ganar. ¡Comed Polvo, Santo de Sagitario! En mi marca…"

"Eso es lo que tú crees… ¿lista?"

**"¡YA!"**

Entonces, y como si se trataran de críos pequeños, Aioros y Serra comenzaron a correr escaleras abajo, en una atolondrada carrera, sin que ninguno ganase una ventaja aparente. No les importaba ganar, sino más bien jugar. ¡Vaya! Hacía tiempo que Aioros no jugaba así. Debería hacerlo más seguido.

Pronto pasaron por Libra y atravesaron el templo a toda madre, haciendo mucho ruido tanto por sus pisadas, como con sus risas, divertidas amenazas e infantiles trampas. Parecían dos amigos de toda la vida. Docko, quien estaba podando sus queridos bonsáis en esos momentos, los vio pasar.

"Niños." Murmuró hastiado, mientras regresaba su atención a la miniatura de árbol que tenía frente a sí.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito. (Misao–CG)**

**_Próximo Capítulo: Sucesos Nocturnos._**

****

_"Cuida tus modales, león. Serra no tiene la culpa de tus problemas con Marin." Advirtió Aioros muy serio. Aioria se cruzó de brazos, molesto._

_"¡Bah!"_

_"¿Hice algo malo?"_

**PS:** Ya, ya, se viene el armagedón encima del Santuario de Athena… hice que a Shion le doliera la cabeza. Por fin comenzaré a usar el nombre de Serra más seguido. Si se están preguntando qué rayos es una fíbula, pues esto es un estilo de broche, muy usado por los romanos. Ahora las preguntas principales son… ¿Qué onda con Marin y Aioria? Pues si quieren saber las respuestas, LEAN EL FIC y **¡DEJEN UNA BELLA REVIEW! **Ya saben donde están sus respuestas.

**_Soltar la pepa: _**_Es un chilenismo, que por las dudas voy a aclarar. Cuando una persona guarda un secreto o tiene una noticia que se resiste a hacer pública, se le pide que 'suelte la pepa.'_


	8. Sucesos Nocturnos

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. Mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades y es una continuación de mi extrañísima línea temporal, así que hagan los cálculos que correspondan. Misao es mala con las matemáticas.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS LEALES LECTORAS DE PRUEBA!**

**Yukime-chan¡Eres Lo Mejor! Kala–neechan¡Eres Increíble!**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 40 para ver y entender Manga: Perder el temperamento puede ser muy terapéutico._

**_Este capítulo no es de mi entero agrado. ALGO tiene que me hace detestarlo, aún más que el capítulo anterior, pero no le puedo sacar de aquí… es una poco saludable relación de amor–odio._**

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 7.**

**Sucesos Nocturnos.****__**

**Noche. Coliseo.**

_21:30 pm._

Mucho frío. Si bien la primavera se estaba acomodando con holgura en Grecia y las temperaturas comenzaban a ser bastante más agradables durante el día, las noches seguían siendo muy, muy frías aún. Después de todo, por calendario aún era invierno. Sin embargo y pese al frío, el Santuario todavía no se sumía en su usual silencio nocturno: aún había mucha actividad, principalmente la de maestros con sus estudiantes.

¡Ah! Casi lo olvido. Aioria de Leo estaba, extraordinariamente, entrenando en el coliseo. Por lo general a esa hora estaba en su casa, preparándose la cena, mirando la tele u ocupando su tiempo en otras actividades. Pero hoy estaba entrenando. Como lo había estado haciendo desde esa tarde, en la que había hablado con Marin. Lo único que quería era sacarse la angustia de encima mediante la ejercitación, pero luego de más de 5 horas de constante repetición de sus rutinas favoritas, lo único que estaba obteniendo a cambio era cansarse de gana, ya que no lograba sacarse la pesadez del corazón.

"¡Feh! Mujeres." Dio un último golpe al aire y se detuvo. Miró a las estrellas y suspiró. "… ¿Qué pasa contigo, Marin?"

No era un reproche en lo absoluto. Por más que le diera vueltas al asunto, no lograba entender lo que había pasado aquél día. ¡Tenía que ser su suerte! Lo único que entendía que de una manera u otra había metido las patas. ¡No era su culpa! Marin era la que se había portado extraño… aunque él no había hecho nada por tratar de remediar la situación, no había cumplido con su parte. Para colmo había empeorado las cosas. ¡Él Y Su Gran Bocota¿Qué no podía quedarse callado?

Se sentía desvalido. Esa noche más que nunca extrañaba a Marin. Tenía unas ganas locas de estar con ella, pero mejor ni se le acercaba o esta capaz que lo enviase al quinto pino de un solo bofetón.

Pateó una piedra imaginaria y se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a regresar a su casa a ver si podía dormir.

**"Eia!"**

Aioria pegó un brinco hacia atrás. Serra estaba a menos de medio metro de distancia, flotando graciosamente en el aire, con los ojos fijos en él. Estaba usando una máscara de visitante, por lo que podía ver sus ojos con claridad. Quizás cuánto rato había estado allí observándole y él ni idea. ¡**QUÉ** susto!

"¿Tú De Donde Sales?" Exigió saber el León. Esta chica ya le había traído bastantes problemas por un día.

"¿De dónde os recuerdo? Vuestro rostro me es familiar."

"No tengo ganas de hablar, así que por favor, déjame solo." Aioria frunció el ceño. Estaba enojado desde la tarde y ver a Serra había aumentado su mal humor… claro que la chica no pareció notarlo (y si lo hizo, decidió pasarlo por alto).

"¡Ya Recuerdo De Donde Os Conozco! También estabais aquella noche en el bosque… Y creo que habéis detenido mi caída." Recordó Serra con entusiasmo, e intentó darle un abrazo de agradecimiento. Aioria la empujó.

"No quiero tener más problemas por tu culpa, chiquilla. **NO** me molestes y sal de mi vista."

Serra puso cara de pregunta y retrocedió algunos metros antes de posar sus pies en el suelo, algo apenada por haber causado esa reacción en el santo de Leo. Se puso seria al ver que este no le dedicaba una buena mirada.

"Cuida tus modales, león. Serra no tiene la culpa de tus problemas con Marin." Advirtió Aioros de inmediato, muy serio. Aioria se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

"¡Bah!"

"¿Hice algo malo?" Preguntó Serra con curiosidad.

La chica abandonó su actitud juguetona y observó a ambos hermanos. Apretó los dientes y se reprochó a sí misma su falta de tino. Esa tarde había sido presentada a la gran mayoría de los santos, quienes reaccionaron con algo de recelo, pero mostrando mucha curiosidad y amabilidad en algunos casos. Si bien generó esta sana aprehensión en un comienzo, sobre todo en las amazonas, luego de un par de explicaciones y un breve intercambio de palabras, las cosas dieron un buen giro. Debía ser algo cultural de la raza humana ser así.

"No sabía que estabas aquí, Aioros." Bufó Aioria molesto.

"Cuido de la señorita: se va a quedar un buen tiempo entre nosotros."

"Me alegro por ella."

"Creo haber hecho una pregunta. ¿Acaso hice algo malo?" Insistió Serra con cautela.

"No." Le respondió Aioria. "Tú no hiciste nada malo. Feh. Nada más causaste un desastre."

"No os entiendo."

"Ocurre que cuando mi hermano y tú cayeron por ese barranco esta mañana, al final de la pendiente el cayó sobre ti." Explicó Aioros, algo avergonzado de la antipática conducta de su hermano menor. "Su chica, Marin de Águila, les vio, y como han tenido algunos problemas, obviamente pensó mal."

Serra levantó ambas cejas y dejó caer los brazos, pero más allá de eso, no se le movió ni un solo músculo. Eso explicaba muchas cosas. Entonces se sintió mal sin haber motivo: bajo cualquier punto de vista del cuál se quiera mirar, iniciar el efecto dominó en una pareja que está atravesando una crisis, por muy inocente que sea, siempre deja un amargo sabor de boca.

"Ya veo." Serra meneó la cabeza. "Disculpadme por mi falta de tacto. No estaba enterada de eso."

"Feh." Aioria hizo una mueca. "No te disculpes que no hiciste nada." El santo de Leo miró a su hermano mayor. "No es necesario que anuncies al mundo sobre mis problemas. Bah: Marin no es mi novia. Hace mucho que no se porta como tal."

He ahí un león resentido con su corazón, con su chica y con el mundo que presenció sus desgracias.

"Tú eres un cabezota. Menos mal que Marin no te escuchó decir…"

"Me vale lo que opine Marin." Se apresuró a decir Aioria, tomando por sorpresa a su hermano. El santo de Leo cambió rápidamente el tema. "¿Qué se supone que están haciendo ustedes dos? Creí que Fantasma se iría a su mundo." Obviamente Aioria había oído rumores de lo acontecido.

En todo caso, bueno es mencionar que los santos dorados y algunos plateados estaban ya al tanto de las noticias que Serra había traído a la Tierra.

"¡Qué Imposible Estás!" Aioros se encogió de hombros. "Serra no puede regresar a su mundo. El portal está sellado." Explicó el santo de Sagitario muy casualmente. "La estaba escoltando de regreso al recinto de Amazonas, que es donde va a alojar, cuando te presintió aquí y quiso venir a darte las gracias por amortiguar su caída. ¿No es así Serra?"

Aioros se volvió hacia donde suponía que estaba la chica, pero ésta no estaba allí, ni en los alrededores. Los hermanos alzaron las cejas y buscaron con la mirada. Serra parecía haberse esfumado en el aire.

"¿Donde se metió Fantasma?"

"¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?"

"Mejor la buscamos." Dijo Aioros preocupado. "Aún está delicada y no conoce el lugar: podría pasarle algo."

"Honestamente dudo que le pase algo, pero te ayudaré."

Ambos santos comenzaron a buscar por el Coliseo, poniendo cuidado de escanear los recovecos con sus cosmos. Sabían por experiencia que Serra tenía una muy particular forma de moverse durante la noche.

…

A lo lejos, en el bosque, se distinguió un pequeño haz de luz, que apenas si expulsó energía. Venía del portal por el cuál Serra había cruzado tantas veces, pero a nadie pareció importarle: se sintió como los primeros intentos de un aprendiz por elevar su cosmos.

Sin embargo, no era precisamente un inofensivo aprendiz.

**Recinto de Amazonas. **

_Cuarto de Marin._

Techo. Hacía horas que solo miraba el techo. Marin suspiró y se dio la vuelta sobre su cama, hacia su mesita de noche, en la cuál había una taza de té, que humeaba perezosamente. Geist y Shaina habían sido tan amables de llevarle un té no hacía más de 5 minutos. Este té, si se lo tomaba caliente, seguro la ayudaría a conciliar el sueño. Al menos ya estaba más calmada.

La amazona se incorporó en su cama y encendió la lamparita de su mesita de noche. Suspiró y frunció el ceño. No estaba usando su máscara: ésta estaba junto a la lamparita. Volvió a suspirar e inconscientemente, atrajo hacia sí un perro de peluche que estaba no lejos, y lo abrazó. Éste era un regalo de Aioria… el primero que le había dado.

"Esto me pasa por ser tan sensible." Marin dejó caer los hombros. "Al hades con el Ramo. Bah. Como si me hubiera hecho ilusión alguna vez." Añadió con algo de amargura en su voz.

Observó la taza de té, y sin pensarlo más, la tomó y bebió su contenido con calma. Luego se recostó sobre su cama, se arropó a sí misma y sin dejar de abrazar el peluche, cosa que hacía por primera vez en su vida, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir.

"… Aioria…" susurró casi imperceptiblemente.

Algo pareció moverse fuera de la ventana de Marin.

**Salón Principal. **

_Día siguiente. Desayuno. _

_08:30 am._

Aquella noche no hubo señales de Serra. Aioros la estuvo buscando algunas horas antes de rendirse, mas no de buena gana. Eso sí, esa mañana, por unos segundos, creyó estar en un problema cuando recibió la noticia que Athena les esperaba a él y a Serra para desayunar, y como ésta última no aparecía por ningún sitio, ya ni sabía qué explicación dar.

Lo bueno fue que encontró a la chica antes siquiera de salir del área de las 12 casas. Serra estaba en virgo, en el Jardín de las Saras, charlando animadamente con Shaka. El santo de Sagitario no pudo evitar emitir un silbido de exclamación al ver lo bonitos que se veían los adorados árboles de santo de Virgo, que parecían reaccionar tanto a Serra como a su cuidador… y por supuesto, lo linda que se veía fantasma esa mañana: le parecía más bonita cada vez que la veía.

Hacía ya media hora que estaban en el comedor. Serra había respondido varias preguntas de Shion y Saori, referidas a la naturaleza de Gran Fuego, a sus debilidades y fortalezas y cómo esta criatura había sido derrotada en el pasado, preguntas que fueron respondidas con paciencia por la chica.

Aioros también hizo algunas preguntas, pero fueron pocas. Estaba fascinado con Serra. La chica era muy juguetona y alegre, pero tenía un excelente sentido de la ubicación y su entrenamiento protocolar era con mucho, impecable. Toda una dama. Y lo mejor de todo, es que Aioros sabía que allí había una nena traviesa y adorable que le gustaba salir a jugar muy seguido. Serra era un encanto.

¡Qué contento se sentía de haberla conocido!

"… mejor cambiemos el tema o vamos a marear a Serra." Dijo Saori de pronto, asumiendo una actitud más casual. "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Me parece que Gracia ya la ha hecho." Dijo Serra con una sonrisa. "Pero si no os referíais a eso, por supuesto."

"Jejeje… no me pongas nerviosa." Pidió Saori algo apenada. "Ahem. ¿Eras tú el fantasma del bosque que asoló a mis guardias los últimos meses?"

"Ciertamente no estoy muerta. El señor Aioros me contó el día de ayer que causé esa impresión en la soldadesca estos meses. Le aseguro que no me di cuenta." Serra sonrió. "No quise causar problemas."

"Le estuve contando las historias que se contaban respecto de ella." Añadió Aioros.

"Fueron bastantes, pero muy simpáticas." Aseguró Shion con calma. El Patriarca de pronto tuvo una duda. "¿Cómo fue que llegasteis a este Santuario por primera vez?" Le preguntó el Patriarca a Serra.

"No estoy muy segura. Llegué por mero azar: descubrí un antiguo portal cerca de mi árbol favorito." Anunció Serra. "Veréis, en Auralis, vivo en un bosque…" la chica se interrumpió unos segundos, con el rostro ensombrecido. "Disculpad. Mi hogar _era_ un bosque. Ya no queda nada de él."

"Anda la osa, como lo lamento." Dijo Saori entristecida.

"No tiene importancia, Gracia." Serra anunció. Si bien en su rostro no se notó nada en lo absoluto, dentro de sí sintió un enorme vacío en las tripas. "Como decía. Vivía en un bosque, un bosque de Secrela, que son árboles milenarios, que alcanzan alturas superiores a los 30 o 40 metros. Mi aldea está sobre estos árboles."

"¿Vivís sobre los árboles?" Preguntó Shion algo sorprendido. "¿A qué me recuerda eso?" Añadió para sí, pensativo y en voz alta. "Dime Serra. ¿Qué te llevó a cruzarlo?"

"Una voz. Era una suerte de cántico muy lindo, que parecía venir del centro del sello. Lo seguí… y aparecí de pronto en este Santuario." Serra levantó los ojos, como recordando aquél día. "Aparecí en medio del bosque. Era noche, y tuve deseos de irme de inmediato. Pero los árboles… se oían muy tristes. Decían muchas cosas… Por cierto… ¿Quién es Idril?"

Aioros y Saori, quienes estaban muy atentos al relato de Serra, negaron con la cabeza, dado que no conocían a nadie llamado así. Shion en cambio se sorprendió mucho de oír tal nombre.

"¿Idril¿Por qué la nombras?"

"Es un nombre que los árboles repiten mucho. Es como si le llamasen: Cuando vine la primera vez, lamentaban mucho su ausencia, y lo siguen haciendo." Aseguró Serra.

"¿Conoces a esa Idril, Shion?" Preguntó Saori.

"Sí. _Conocía_ a Idril. Lleva unos 250 años muerta." Corrigió Shion muy casual. Serra frunció imperceptiblemente las cejas ante esta afirmación.

"Ouch. Vaya que debió marcar una impresión, que si los árboles la extrañan…" Comentó Aioros, quien luego fijó sus ojos en Serra. "Entonces¿Eras tú quien comenzó a cuidar del bosque?" La chica le sonrió con dulzura.

"Tengo algún poder sobre las plantas. Puedo escuchar su melodía y sus susurros. Me gusta ver a las especies vegetales en buenas condiciones. Eso alegra mi espíritu." Serra entrecerró los ojos traviesa. "Se dice entre los míos que soy una hija de la naturaleza. El bosque necesitaba muchos cuidados: tuve mucho trabajo para ponerlo a punto, y aún así creo falta mucho por regresarlo a su antiguo esplendor."

"Con lo lindo que lo tienes, mira como te exiges." Bufó Aioros.

"¡**TE AGRADEZCO MUCHO ESO, SERRA**! El bosque es un dolor de cabeza para mantenerlo." Gimió Saori.

"El placer es todo mío. Si a Gracia no le molesta, puedo seguir trabajando para mantenerlo precioso, al menos todo lo que sea posible." Serra suspiró contenta. "Tenéis entre vuestros caballeros buenos jardineros deberíais aprovechar sus conocimientos."

"Jejeje, lo dudo: Shaka y Afrodita están demasiados concentrados en sus propios jardines como para querer encargarse del bosque." Afirmó Shion. "He intentado convencerlos en un par de ocasiones, sin muchos resultados."

"Es una Lástima."

"Serra. ¿Qué harás hoy?" Preguntó Saori interesada.

La conversación del desayuno continuó por algún rato más y no versó sobre ningún tema de mayor interés, aunque a ratos regresaba al tópico de Gran Fuego. La verdad… las cosas no se pusieron interesantes sino hasta mucho después… cuando un curioso invitado inesperado comenzó a subir las escaleras de las 12 casas, pasando totalmente inadvertido por los santos dorados.

Y luego se quejan de la seguridad.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito. (Misao–CG)**

**_Próximo Capítulo: El Ataque del Dragón Nival._**

****

_… muy bien. El día de Aioria no había empezado bien y con lo enojado que estaba, no iba a permitir que empeorase… menos por culpa de una lagartija sobrealimentada que había visto en Marin un buen desayuno._

_"¡Aléjate De Ella, Maldito Engendro!" Exclamó enojado, mientras se interponía en el camino de la bestia esta y su chica._

_"¡Ten cuidado!" Le advirtió la amazona. "Creo Que Escupe Fuego."_

**PS:** Este capítulo me dio guerra. **¡ODIO ESTE CAPÍTULO CON TODO MI TECLADO!** Más bien el cierre de este esperpento fue lo que me dio guerra. No tenía idea de cómo cercenar la acción para poder terminar el capítulo. Así que si el final me salió precipitado, culpen a que a mi Musa no se le ocurrió nada mejor y a la falta sueño de la que fui víctima el día que escribí este capítulo. Ni modo, espero que el desastre pase inadvertido…. Para compensarlos, voy a poner dos capítulos seguidos. Los veo en el siguiente "CLICK."

**Algunas traducciones necesarias del latín.**

**_Eia_******_ Otra forma para decir Hola._


	9. El Ataque del Dragón Nival

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. Mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades y es una continuación de mi extrañísima línea temporal, así que hagan los cálculos que correspondan. Misao es mala con las matemáticas.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS LEALES LECTORAS DE PRUEBA!**

**Yukime-chan¡Eres Lo Mejor! Kala–neechan¡Eres Increíble!**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 43 para ver y entender Manga: Si la chica canta, morirá pronto._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 8.**

**El Ataque del Dragón Nival.****__**

**Casa de Leo.**

_09:15 am._

Trabajo. Aioria prefería mantener la cabeza ocupada en el trabajo que en cualquier otra cosa que le recordase a Marin… pero esto se le hacía bastante complicado, dado que el Santuario entero le traía recuerdos de su amazona. Pero ni modo. Estaba seguro que lograría pasar un día entero sin pensar en ella, aunque tuviera que darse de cabezazos contra la columna más cercana hasta hacerla añicos.

El santo de Leo reparó en un par de detalles en su atuendo, sacudió su capa y se dispuso a salir de la 5ª casa con dirección al Coliseo. Su rostro adoptó una expresión orgullosa y segura mientras caminaba. Ese día tenía el firme propósito de no pensar en Marin y por la diosa que lo lograría.

"Buenos días, Aioria." Le saludó Marin con frialdad, al encontrárselo en la entrada.

Err… digamos que no fue un buen comienzo para su propósito.

Ambos se quedaron quietos unos momentos, mirándose a las caras con largura. Ninguno esperaba ver al otro tan pronto, luego de lo ocurrido el día anterior. Mientras Aioria habría esperado ver a la amazona hasta la semana siguiente, Marin por su lado creía que el león ya se había marchado al coliseo.

"¿Qué no me vas a dar los buenos días?" Preguntó Marin con calma. Su chico sacudió la cabeza.

"Este… Buenos días Marin." Aioria sonrió para sus adentros. Era el momento perfecto para iniciar una conversación, y quizás hacer las paces. "Bonito día. ¿Qué te trae a las 12 Casas?"

"El Maestro Shion envió por mi. Creí que ya te habías ido al Coliseo." Respondió Marin. Vaya, al parecer ambos tenían la voluntad de hablar.

"Naah. Me quedé dormido, pero no voy con mucho atraso."

"Tan solo como 2 horas y media." Afinó Marin. La chica se mordió el labio inferior.

"Podría ser peor." Rezongó con algo de crudeza, molesto que pusieran en evidencia que su retraso no era menor.

La amazona asintió con ligereza y se dispuso a seguir su camino, sin responderle nada más a Aioria. El León quiso marcharse de allí, pero en vez que sus pies lo guiaran hasta la casa de Cáncer, lo llevaron al interior de su propia casa, siguiendo los pasos de la amazona, sin que él pudiera hacer nada para detenerlos.

En pocas palabras, Aioria sufrió un severo caso de pies rebeldes. ¿No les ha pasado?

"Oye Marin. ¿Quién te dijo que podías pasar?" Preguntó con el fin de retenerla unos momentos más.

"Está implícito. El Maestro envió por mi."

"No puedes pasar."

"Aioria, no me molestes."

"Dije que no puedes." Aioria sujetó a Marin de un brazo. Quizás intentaba sonar divertido, no lo sé, el caso es que sea lo que sea que haya planeado, no surtió el efecto deseado en su chica. Marin se soltó con brusquedad.

"¡Y yo dije que **_no_** me molestes!" La chica lo apartó a un lado y siguió su camino.

"¡Vaya, qué genio traes hoy!"

Aioria, que había cambiado su objetivo del día a otro más urgente (reconciliarse con ella), se cruzó de brazos a medida que Marin se alejaba. La amazona tensó los hombros: lo del día anterior la tenía muy sensible y no estaba para bromas. Se obligó a relajar sus músculos y giró sobre sus talones, para encarar a Aioria.

"¿Algún problema con mi genio, _Simba_?"

"¡Marin! Sabes que detesto que me digan así." Muy bien, Aioria olvidó de golpe su nuevo objetivo y nuevamente cambió su meta del día: buscar pelea con Marin.

"¡Te Hice Una Pregunta!" Exclamó Marin con los puños apretados.

Marin había pasado un mal día y una pésima noche. Darse cuenta que había estado actuando como una chiquilla, más la vergüenza que todo eso implicaba, no ayudaba a que su humor estuviera muy bueno. A eso súmenle que no sabía cómo remediar su situación, o _si quería_ hacerlo a fin de cuentas. Después de todo… Aioria no había mostrado mucho interés en intentar reparar los daños en todo ese tiempo.

"No me da la gana responderte." Gruñó Aioria, también empuñando las manos. "**¡SIGUES SIN PODER PASAR POR MI CASA!**"

"¡**ATRÉVETE** A Tratar De Impedírmelo!"

"¿Y meterme en una pelea con alguien inferior? **JA**." Con las manos en las caderas, Aioria asumió una postura altanera. "Eres una amazona de plata y yo un santo dorado. No estás a mi altura: eso es una pérdida de tiempo."

¡Ay, que fea herida recibió Marin en su orgullo! La amazona apretó los dientes y una venita pulsó en su cabeza. Gracias por la máscara que ocultó este despliegue a los ojos de Aioria. ¿Con que esas tenía el León, eh? El pobre no tenía ni idea que se estaba metiendo en las patas de los caballos. Ya le probaría Marin quién estaba a la altura de quién.

Estos dos se saltaron una importante etapa de la infancia, que ahora parecían estar recreando sin problemas: las peleas infantiles sin sentido y por cualquier cosa estúpida.

"¿Qué no estoy a tu altura? JA, **NO ME HAGAS REÍR**. Lo dice el gatito que _no le gusta_ que le llamen _SIMBA_ y que no puede lavar los platos sin ayuda."

"¡**NO ME LLAMES** _SIMBA_ Y **SÍ** LAVO MIS PLATOS!"

"Tú no lavas tus platos. De hecho, no mueves un dedo por tu casa. Eso no está a tu altura. ¡**JA**! Eso si es un chiste: lo que pasa es que no tienes ni idea de cómo se hace."

"**¡SÍ SÉ CÓMO SE HACE!**" Exclamó Aioria, **MUY** enojado. Marin le dio la espalda y avanzó con calma hacia la salida opuesta del templo.

"Si es así… ¿lavaste tus platos esta mañana?"

"…" Aioria abrió la boca para decir algo, incluso avanzó un paso y gesticuló con el brazo en dirección a su chica, pero no dijo ni pío, por más que su leonesco orgullo le ordenaba que lo hiciera.

"Lo supuse." Dijo Marin con calma.

Aioria emitió un gruñido sordo y le dio la espalda. ¡**BAH**! Mujeres. A pisotones volvió a salir de su templo sin siquiera echarle un último vistazo a Marin.

Al otro lado de Leo, en dirección a Virgo, y a medida que se acercaba a la salida, Marin bajó la velocidad. ¡Ratas! Se supone que quería hablar con Aioria e intentar mejorar las cosas, pero ¿por qué había sido tan mala leche con el león? No debió llamarlo Simba, detestaba ese nombre. Marin salió por fin del templo y avanzó hacia las escaleras. ¿Por qué nada podía resultarle bien? Ya estaba harta de actuar como una chiquilla orgullosa, pero…

"¿Guarf?"

Algo llamó su atención. Marin detuvo sus pasos al encontrarse una pequeña criaturita sentada en el suelo frente a ella. Parecía un perrito maltés, era **MUY** peluda y de un suave color blanco. Tenía ojos negros y observaba a Marin con una dulzura de esas que hacen subir peligrosamente los niveles de glucosa, hasta el borde mismo de un coma diabético. No debía pesar más de dos kilos, así como se veía, **¡ERA ADORABLE!** Extrañamente, no era un perrito… ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues los perros no tienen alas, aunque las que tenía este animalito se veían demasiado frágiles como para alzarlo en el aire.

"¿De dónde saliste tú?" Preguntó Marin al agacharse.

"¡Buarf!" Exclamó, moviendo su colita con alegre energía, feliz y contento.

¡**QUE** Cosita Más Bonita! Daban ganas de abrazar hasta el sofocamiento a esta criatura tan preciosa, tan blanca y adorable. De sus grandes y brillantes ojitos, parecía emanar dulzura pura. Hasta Máscara de la Muerte no dudaría en opinar lo mismo, y eso ya es decir bastante. Marin le enseñó la palma de su mano, y la criaturilla le olfateó con cautela.

"¿Cómo llegaste aquí¿Estás perdido?"

**"¡Grrrrrrrrr!"**

Algo en el olor de Marin no pareció gustarle a la criatura. Esta echó un paso hacia atrás en posición de ataque, erizó su pelaje y enseñó una generosa fila de puntiagudos dientes, que tampoco se veían muy caninos. Una gran gota resbaló por la cabeza de la amazona: un simple puntapié mandaría a esta cosa en un viaje sólo de ida hasta Tumbuctú. Harta de todo, brava con el mundo, Marin se puso de pie y miró a este animal hacia abajo, con las manos en las caderas.

"¿Quién Te Crees Tú Para Gruñirme, Saco De Pulgas?"

…

**"¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

Entonces Marin tuvo que alzar la cabeza poco a poco hasta la luz del sol fue eclipsada por una sombra bastante más grande que ella. Un fuerte olor como a querosén llegó a su nariz. La amazona tragó saliva.

**Escaleras entre Leo y Cáncer.**

¿Cómo se atrevía? Marin sabía perfectamente que **NO LE GUSTABA** que le llamaran _Simba_. ¡Como detestaba esa película! No porque tuviera algo en contra de los dibujos animados, pero desde que habían hecho la comparación entre él y el león protagonista, su vida había sido un infierno: cada vez que querían fastidiarlo, le llamaban así.

Gruñó desde lo profundo de su pecho. ¡Las cosas no habían salido como él había querido! En serio había querido reconciliarse con Marin, aunque mucho esfuerzo no había puesto. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser tan mala leche con ella? Feh. Ni que la tipa hubiera sido una gatita sumisa en todo caso. ¡Mujeres! Qué lata que dan cuando…

**"¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Aioria giró sobre sus pies en el acto y corrió escaleras arriba. Ese grito sonaba como a los de Marin y como su amazona no gritaba por cualquier cosa, entonces era serio. El cosmo de la amazona se elevó a su nivel de combate, lo mismo que un cosmo desconocido, extraño y claramente de ataque, pero de corto alcance: parecía más de un animal que de un humano. Aioria cruzó su casa a toda velocidad, en dirección del enorme jaleo. Los ruidos característicos de un enfrentamiento resonaban por entre las columnas, que ya estaban recibiendo un fuerte castigo.

Cuando Aioria por fin salió por el otro extremo, se encontró con algo **SORPRENDENTE**. Marin estaba en medio de un fiero combate y si no fuera porque tenía experiencia al respecto… Ouch. Pero eso no fue lo que preocupó a Aioria, ni lo que hizo que su alma se le fuera a los pies: no era extraño que viera a su chica pegándose topes con su oponente. Lo que le causó una seria acidez estomacal fue que esa enorme criatura, una suerte de dragón occidental, de 7 metros de largo y 3 de alto, con alas enormes y fuertes, cuya envergadura debía bordear los 6 metros, con dientes puntiagudos, pinchos en la cola, garras filosas, y una mala actitud, que atacaba a Marin sin darle cuartel.

**"¡METEORO!"**

La amazona del águila saltó alto en el aire y atacó al dragón con toda su fuerza, pero su oponente no era un animal bruto, sino al contrario. El dragón la esquivó en el último instante, se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y de un manotazo la arrojó varios metros al suelo, para luego embestir peligrosamente hacia ella.

¿Acaso olía a querosén?

**"¡MARIN!"**

Gritó el león cuando vio caer a Marin, quien por fortuna no parecía haberse hecho daño, dado que se puso de pie en menos de segundos y se defendió de nuevo. Muy bien. El día de Aioria no había empezado bien y con lo enojado que estaba, no iba a permitir que empeorase… menos por culpa de una lagartija sobrealimentada que había visto en Marin un buen desayuno.

"**¡Aléjate De Ella, Maldito Engendro!**" Exclamó enojado, mientras se interponía en el camino de la bestia esta y su chica.

"¡Ten cuidado!" Le advirtió la amazona. "Creo Que Escupe Fuego."

El dragón pareció estudiar la nueva situación. Ambos santos no movieron ni un solo músculo, aunque no dejaban de estar por eso menos nerviosos. El dragón olfateó el aire, bufó y emitió un sonido gutural muy curioso. Entonces rugió con todas sus fuerzas y desplegó sus alas, elevándose algunos metros en el aire, sólo para embestir desde allí contra la pareja, quien se mantuvo firme. En el último minuto, Aioria abrazó a Marin por la cintura y aferrándola contra su pecho, dio un salto justo en el momento preciso en que el dragón se dejaba caer con toda su fuerza en el mismo lugar donde segundos antes ellos habían estado.

Pero no tuvieron ni un respiro. El dragón no cesó su ataque. Aioria empujó a Marin a un costado… aunque el dragón parecía haber cambiado su objetivo por uno más _jugoso_.

**"¡VE POR AYUDA! YO LO DETENGO."**

**"¡AIORIA!"**

**"¡QUE CORRAS!"**

No obstante, Marin no obedeció. Se quedó de pie junto a Aioria, y no habría nada sobre la tierra capaz de sacarla de allí. El santo de Leo se dispuso a ejecutar una de sus técnicas. Si bien tenía ante él un **GRAN** problema (literal), estaba en parte aliviado, pues de pronto la atención del dragón estaba concentrada en él y no en Marin. Quizás había visto en él un desayuno más suculento, vaya a saber uno. El olor a querosén se intensificó. El Dragón comenzó a inflar el buche y su piel se inflamó de un bonito color rojo escarlata.

**"¡DRAGÓN MALO!"**

Uno de los almohadones de la casa de Shaka se estrelló contra la cabeza del dragón, lo cuál le produjo tos y se atragantó con sus propios fluidos. Exageradamente, el dragón se apoyó en sus cuatro patas, se puso a carraspear y a hacer histriónicas arcadas, mientras se le erizaban todas las escamas del lomo como para intentar sacudirse la tos provocada por el ataque del aparentemente inofensivo, pero todopoderoso almohadón. Marin y Aioria miraron hacia las escaleras, muy nerviosos, en el preciso momento en que otro cojín se estrellaba contra la cabeza del atorado dragón.

Aioros, Shaka y Serra venían bajando la escalera a toda velocidad. El santo de Virgo venía con un extintor en la mano y era evidente que Aioros hacía vanos esfuerzos por detener a Serra, quien se le escapaba entre sus brazos cada vez que creía atraparla.

**"¡DETENÉOS Y VENID AQUÍ EN ESTE MOMENTO, DRAGÓN MALO!" **Exclamó Serra a viva voz, furiosa como ella sola.

El dragón, ya aliviado de su tos, fijó su mirada en quienes venían bajando los escalones. Meneó la cola con energía y se puso a jadear como perrito contento. De alguna manera, en menos de un instante, el dragón se convirtió en la adorable criaturita blanca que Marin se había encontrado, y corría histérico a los brazos de Serra. Todos los presentes se quedaron estáticos de la sorpresa y casi caen al suelo de la impresión. Aioria se llevó las manos a la cabeza, incrédulo, sintiéndose estafado. Marin tenía una expresión ininteligible, y no solo se debía a su inexpresiva máscara. La chica relajó las manos, que hasta ese momento había tenido empuñadas. Shaka sintió como si le hubieran volteado un balde de agua fría y soltó el extintor, por completo impresionado. El santo de Sagitario se talló los ojos, sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía.

**"¡FLOPSI!" **Exclamó Serra, mientras corría con los brazos abiertos hacia la criaturilla.

"¿**QUÉ** es **_ESO_**?" Preguntó Aioros, sorprendido.

La cosa peluda esta saltó a los brazos de Serra, portándose como lo haría un perrito que no ha visto a su amo en mucho rato. Le lamía la cara, movía su cola, alitas con nerviosismo, y se acurrucaba en el regazo de su más que feliz dueña.

"¡Uy, Mi Niño Precioso! Que Alivio Verte Vivo, Estaba Tan Preocupada Por Ti, Flopsi Precioso. ¿Qué Habrías Hecho Sin Mami?" Le mimó Serra, ante la sorpresa general.

"¿Flopsi?"

"¿Qué es esa cosa?" Murmuró Shaka.

El Dragón, o Flopsi, miró a Serra a los ojos, como si le hubiera entendido, para luego comenzar a gemir, aullar, tal como si le hablase, dado que Serra daba claras señas de entenderle.

"Aún así no debiste haber hecho eso, Flopsi. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no juegues así con desconocidos? Luego te quejas que te hacen daño con espadas." Le regañó Serra. "Les diste un susto enorme a estas buenas personas. Sabes que eso no me gusta."

"Serra¿acaso esa cosa te habla?" Preguntó Aioros.

"Fascinante." Murmuró Shaka.

"¿Fascinante? **ESA _COSA_** nos quería de desayuno." Protestó Aioria, señalando al dragón no de buen humor.

"¡Casi Me Muerde!" Replicó Marin, imitando el gesto de Aioria. Serra miró a la pareja e inclinó la cabeza con cortesía.

"Por favor, os pido disculpas por el problema que os causó mi mascota." Pidió Serra.

"¿Esa cosa es tuya?" Preguntó Marin, relajándose, mientras se masajeaba el cuello con una mano, recuperando su compostura

"Sí, me pertenece." Serra no sabía si sonreír o no. Segunda vez que se metía involuntariamente en problemas con Marin y Aioria, lo cuál hacía que la situación le fuera muy incómoda. "Es que estaba preocupado. Detectó mi aroma en ti, y luego en el Santo de Leo. Creyó que me había pasado algo malo y no pudo evitar reaccionar mal. Los dragones nivales son muy aprehensivos… aunque tuvisteis suerte: antes ha reaccionado peor."

Los santos, en cambio, no sabían si reír o ponerse a llorar. Es que esta situación parecía tan sacada de un cuento de ciencia ficción que ya no sabían si era un sueño o si tenían alucinaciones debido a productos extraños en el agua.

"¿Un dragón nival?" Insistió Shaka. "¿Para qué quieres un dragón?"

"Requiero de un dragón nival, que son los únicos domesticables, para transporte personal cuando no quiero ir volando y también como mascota. ¡Son muy buenos!"

"¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?" Preguntó Aioros extrañado.

"**¡LE LLAMO FLOPSI!**" Exclamó Serra con alegría, tras echar un rápido vistazo a Aioria y Marin. "¿No es adorable?"

"Bueno…" Titubeó Marin unos segundos, sonriendo nerviosa. "Sí… sí es adorable… cuando no trata de comerte."

"Se puso nervioso, mas os aseguro que no os habría hecho daño. Flopsi es muy manso, incluso a veces tontuelo." Le explicó Serra con amabilidad. "Aredius siempre me dice que le mimo demasiado." Marin asintió.

"Esta tiene que ser la mascota más rara que he visto en mi vida. Creí que tener un elefante de mascota era extraño." Comentó Shaka, ya más tranquilo.

"¿_Flopsi_?" Preguntaron Aioros y Aioria al mismo tiempo.

"No es un nombre poco… ¿_poco_ agresivo para un dragón?" Preguntó Aioros, rascándose la cabeza.

"¿Intentó comerme un dragón llamado Flopsi?" Si bien el dragón no le había hecho daño, el orgullo de Aioria estaba muy malherido. "¡Qué vergüenza! Por último que se llamara '_Matasantos'_ o '_Muerdehuesos_' o '_Masticavillanos'_ ¡No sé, pero ¿**FLOPSI**?"

"¿Qué tiene de malo el nombre Flopsi?"

"¡Ay, que bonito! Yo quiero uno de esos." Suspiró Marin casi sin pensar, estirando los brazos hacia el dragoncito, como olvidando que éste se la había intentado zampar. ¡Es Que Era Tan **ADORABLE** Que No Podía Evitarlo! Serra le puso al dragón en sus brazos.

"Son muy buenas mascotas."

"¡Oigan, Ustedes!"

Los gemelos entonces llamaron la atención del grupo. Ambos se veían tan serios que hasta parecían más iguales que de costumbre. Subieron los escalones con paso pesado.

"Disculpen la interrupción, pero **KANON** insiste en que vio algo muy grande y con _alas_ aquí." Gruñó Saga, con un especial tono de voz, que le delataba en su incredulidad. "No me dejó tranquilo hasta que vinimos. ¿Podrían decirle que no vio nada de eso?"

"¡Sé Lo Que Vi! Tenía alas grandes, o eso creo." Protestó Kanon en su defensa, muy convencido. "Estaba aquí hace unos momentos…" El menor de los santos de géminis olfateó de pronto el aire. "¿A qué huele?"

"Huele A Querosén, bruto." Aseguró Saga sin darle importancia al aroma. Frunció el ceño y enfrentó al grupo. "¿Pueden desmentirlo? Por favor, desmiéntanle."

Los presentes le clavaron la mirada a los gemelos sin saber cómo responder, luego se quedaron mirando a Flopsi, que seguía en los brazos de Marin y que movía la cola con entusiasmo.

¿Cómo les explicaban que aquella tierna criaturita era un dragón?

**"¡BUARF, BUARF!"**

En eso, Milo y Docko llegaron corriendo a toda prisa y visiblemente agitados. Asumieron una posición de ataque en cuanto llegaron al grupo, y con la mirada revisaron todo en rededor.

**"¿Dónde Está Esa Cosa?"** Preguntó Milo. "¡**VI UNAS ALAS ENORMES** Desde Mi Casa!"

**"¡YO TAMBIÉN LE VI!"** Exclamó Docko. "**No Hace Más de Cinco Minutos: Era Muy Grande.**"

Gota generalizada en el grupo. Sin duda había que explicar muchas cosas.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito. (Misao–CG)**

**_Próximo Capítulo: Hay Amor en el Aire._**

****

_"Eso suena muy divertido." Dijo Aioros con los ojos cerrados y muy en calma. "Con razón te gustan tanto las acrobacias. ¿Qué hace una chica tan linda como tú, entre los senescales?"_

_"¡Mi Señor me está avergonzando!" Exclamó Serra, con el nerviosismo propio de una chica a quien nunca han piropeado._

**PS:** La velocidad luz de los santos dorados se adapta a las necesidades de la trama: a veces recuerdan usarla, a veces no, depende de cuánta cafeína haya consumido esta escritora y los santos correspondientes. Además Kurumada aplica la misma técnica en más de una ocasión… o sea, si los santos dorados pueden moverse a la velocidad luz… ¿Por qué Saga tiene que subir las escaleras corriendo para evitar que Seiya salve a Saori? O una mejor… ¿por qué Mu no usó la velocidad luz al inicio de la saga de Hades, ya que no podía teletransportarse? Le habría ahorrado muchos problemas. Por otro lado, Flopsi no parece muy importante, pero no se dejen engañar por su adorable aspecto esponjoso. Por cierto y antes que se me olvide, las palabras Síax, Auralis y Secrela me las inventé yo, así que no tienen ningún significado especial… excepto Secrela, que es la palabra Alerces, pero invertida.** ¡DEJEN UNA BELLA REVIEW! **Y les daré una galletita virtual de chocolate, recién horneada. Aprovechen que las galletitas virtuales de chocolate no engordan en lo más mínimo **n.n**.

… El Alerce es un árbol milenario. Hay muchos en Chile, son muy bonitos y su madera es preciosa… claro que si SIGUEN CON LAS TALAS ILEGALES y si no se aplica la ley por VAGOS Y COBARDES (no hay otro nombre para eso, porque no me trago eso de falta de recursos: si se quiere, se puede), ligerito nos quedamos sin alerces.

Creo que acabo de tener un efecto de catarsis bastante relajante.


	10. Aww! Love Is In the Air!

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. Mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades y es una continuación de mi extrañísima línea temporal, así que hagan los cálculos que correspondan. Misao es mala con las matemáticas.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS LEALES LECTORAS DE PRUEBA!**

**Yukime-chan¡Eres Lo Mejor! Kala–neechan¡Eres Increíble!**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El Sun Tzu… creo que ya es Patrimonio de la Humanidad, pero por si las moscas, lo escribió el genial General Sun Tzu, hacia las mismas fechas en que el gran Confucio confundía, digo, explicaba los secretos de la vida a los emperadores chinos. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 47 para ver y entender Manga: Nada demora más un romance que vecinos entrometidos._

_Se advierte a los lectores diabéticos tomar las medidas precautorias necesarias para evitar una subida en sus niveles de azúcar._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 9.**

**Aaw! Love Is In The Air!**

**Coliseo.**

**4 días después.**

_09:15 am._

El Santuario bullía de actividad. Si bien no habían activado ningún grado de alerta, era obvio que preparaban una buena defensa. Serra había brindado mucha ayuda, sobre todo al momento de describir a Gran Fuego, sus técnicas y objetivos. Curiosamente, nadie estaba muy preocupado: quizás al no tener noción de lo que realmente significaba esta amenaza, nadie la tomaba en serio… o como dice el Sun Tzu: "_Toda guerra se basa en el engaño. Por ende, cuando esté en condiciones de atacar, finja incapacidad,_" entre otros sabios consejos. Pero no estoy del todo segura.

Con su cola agitándose de ese modo, Flopsi, la curiosa mascota de Serra, levantaba polvo y hacía vibrar las estructuras cuando por accidente golpeaba una de ellas. El dragón–mascota había causado un extraño furor entre los santos: Máscara de la Muerte estaba fascinado, lo mismo que Kanon y Aldebarán. La más que imprevista y enérgica llegada del dragón hizo maravillas con la popularidad de Serra, y había ayudado no solo a que la chica se sintiera más cerca de casa, sino además a que los demás santos ya no la mirasen con tanto recelo, si es que esto fue así en un principio.

Es que Serra era muy especial. Aunque fuera extraterrestre, una guerrera, tuviera extrañas habilidades y aunque la hubieran tomado por una aparición, bastaban 5 minutos conversando con ella para que todo eso quedara de lado. Era muy agradable… aunque ya había demostrado tener su genio. Shura las vio negras cuando insinuó que una mujer debía permanecer en casa (para colmo de colmos, Isabella _también_ le escuchó) y Docko tuvo que aguantar una dura reprimenda, debido a que la chica no estaba de acuerdo con sus bonsáis (Serra tuvo la impresión que el árbol sufría y aún no la hacían cambiar de opinión).

"A VER¡**HAZTE EL MUERTO**!" Pidió Máscara de la Muerte. Flopsi le miró unos segundos, asintió con energía y en un súbito movimiento, dio un salto y cayó sobre su espalda, fingiendo estar muerto, remeciendo el coliseo hasta sus mismos cimientos. **"¡ENCIMA INTELIGENTE! YO QUIERO UNO DE ESTOS."** Aseguró alegre.

"¿No te importa que parezca un perro maltés con alitas peludas en su forma esponjosa y que tenga un nombre poco fiable?" Preguntó Saori curiosa.

"Su forma dragón hace que el ridículo valga la pena, Princesa." Aseguró Máscara, mientras acariciaba la nariz de Flopsi, que seguía de espaldas en el suelo, aunque con los ojos abiertos, una dragonesca mirada dulce, y agitando la cola.

Los dorados observaban muy divertidos. Al estar Saori allí, había más que los usuales 6 dorados. Shion, Máscara, Shura, Aldebarán, Shaka, Camus, Afro y Mu disfrutaban de las _monerías_ del dragón. Los demás santos o se encontraban en las 12 casas, o atendiendo asuntos personales, como era el caso de Milo (él y Alisa habían llevado a Kyrus a control médico) y Aioros. Serra no estaba allí. Shura se puso de pie y bajó a la arena, en donde Máscara jugaba con Flopsi, y tomó un trozo de madera que había allí.

"Hey, Flopsi." Shura le llamó la atención, agitando el palo. "**¡A POR EL!**" Dijo mientras lo lanzaba. El dragón no se demoró ni un pestañeo en ponerse sobre sus cuatro patas y salir disparado tras el palo. La risa fue general.

"Estoy contenta." Dijo de pronto Athena. "Estoy pasando un momento agradable con todos ustedes." Aseguró momentos antes de volverse hacia el Patriarca y jalarle la manga. "¿Puedo montar en Flopsi, Shion?" Preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

"¿Está usted loca? Flopsi será manso, pero ni en broma dejo que lo monte: se puede hacer daño." Este reclamo de Shion salió de las genuinas profundidades de su alma.

"¡Ay, no dejas que me divierta!"

"Vamos Excelencia: la princesa no se va a hacer daño con todos aquí." Se apresuró a decir Aldebarán, siempre presto a apoyar a su diosa.

"¿Y si se cae del dragón? Mi corazón no aguantaría ese susto." Chistó enojado el Patriarca, para causar mejor efecto. "No quiero verla entre las patas de esa criatura." Todos los dorados, más Saori, le quedaron viendo con cara de circunstancias.

"El corazón del Maestro está en excelentes condiciones." Aseguró Shaka tranquilo, desde su posición de Loto.

"No sólo reaccionaríamos antes que la Princesa se cayera, sino que además podemos reanimarlo a Usted en caso que sufra un ataque." Afirmó Camus, con relajo, mirando al cielo. Shion entrecerró las cejas al verse acorralado por esta curiosa rebelión.

"Podemos llevarlo al Hospital con la misma rapidez." Concluyó Mu con una sonrisa.

"¿Puedo montar a Flopsi, Shion?" Insistió Saori con ojos grandes. "¿_Porfis, Porfis, Porfis, Porfis, Porfis, Porfis_?" El Patriarca suspiró.

"No."

"¡Qué malo eres!" Rezongó la diosa con los ojos llorosos.

"Así no ocupo cariño."

Saori miró a sus santos en busca de apoyo, pero estos no más se encogieron de hombros. Cuando a Shion se le metía una idea en la cabeza, era terco como un carnero y no había manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión. De momento, la diosa no vería sus deseos cumplidos, ya que su tutor le negaba el permiso.

¡Ratas!

"¿Han visto lo bonitas que están mis rosas?" El comentario de Afro sacó a todos de onda, y más de alguno quedó colgado. El santo de piscis parecía estar en su salsa: en sus manos había una preciosa rosa de un vivo color naranja con bordes rojos. "Me consideraba un buen jardinero hasta que conocí a Serra: tengo que pedirle que me enseñe un truco o dos. Ayer estuvo en mi jardín largo rato y no sé que tiene, pero hasta mis rosas venenosas se alegraron de verla, se pusieron muy bellas y no le hicieron daño."

"Eso es verdad. Desde que le echó una buena palabra a todas las plantas del Santuario, éstas están **MUY** bellas." Aseguró Shaka. "Sin mencionar contentas: mis árboles se alegran de verla."

"¡Es verdad! Hasta las plantas de mi casa parecen sanas." Aseguró Máscara convencido. Todos le quedaron mirando.

Inserte un minuto de incrédulo silencio.

"Tú **_no_**_ tienes_ plantas en tu casa, Máscara." Dijo Mu muy seguro. El santo de cáncer se encogió de hombros.

"¿Y qué es lo que crece en el techo?"

"Eso es maleza." Explicó Shura.

"Oh." Máscara ni se inmutó por la aclaración. "El caso es que hasta yo tengo que reconocer que el Santuario está precioso. Esta es una de las primaveras más lindas que recuerdo. ¿O no han visto el bosque? Nunca lo había visto así."

"Dudo que haya estado más precioso antes." Afirmó Shura, quien miraba al horizonte. "Por cierto¿dónde se metió ese dragón?"

Ni que lo hubiera invocado, Flopsi apareció al poco rato, arrastrando algo pesado con él. Saori y los demás dorados estallaron en risas al ver que en vez de ir por el palo que Shura había lanzado, Flopsi había regresado con un trozo de columna, siendo esta la razón de su retraso.

Shion se acomodó en las gradas y fijó la vista al cielo. Desde hacía varios días que se sentía melancólico. Quizás la inusitada belleza del bosque y de las plantas estaba despertando muchos recuerdos en él. Suspiró y miró en dirección del bosque.

"No." Se dijo a sí mismo. "El bosque ha estado más bonito antes." Añadió calmado y con conocimiento de causa. Si bien Serra había causado un gran cambio… el bosque aún no llegaba a su máximo esplendor.

_Flashback._

_¡Qué chasco! Como detestaba hacer las rondas a esa hora y encima en este sitio tan alejado de todo. No le gustaba el bosque. Nunca pasaba nada allí que valiese la pena. ¿Por qué lo habían mandado al bosque? No había hecho nada malo… ¡Venga! Encima lo habían enviado solo con lo aburrido que estaba. Shion se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza y suspiró de fastidio. Nunca más cubría el turno de nadie, por muchos favores que le debiera: podían cobrarle el favor en momentos inoportunos, como le había pasado ese día._

_Estaba convencido que Iñaki y Docko le habían metido en este problema nada más porque eran los únicos que sabían que esa noche iba a salir con la señorita Melissa._

_"Me las pagan." Gruñó tras patear una piedra. "Seguro ahora se están riendo de mi." Bueno, nadie dijo que ser un santo dorado de 18 años fuera fácil de sobrellevar._

_Shion siguió caminando cada vez con más fastidio. ¿No se suponía que esto era tarea de los guardias? Bah. Athena le había dicho que este tipo de actividades forjaban el carácter y que no se quejara tanto. Si bien adoraba a su diosa, una mujer ya mayor que bien podía ser su madre, no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza a la razón que le había dado para justificar su ronda. ¿Para qué quería forjar su carácter cuando ya había pasado por pruebas tan… duras?_

_Había alguien no lejos, distinguió una silueta sobre aquél pino, que definitivamente era humana. Se detuvo a observar mejor y se puso en guardia, para ver quién era. Nunca se sabía cuando podían atacarles, ni en dónde. Sin embargo se relajó pronto… reconoció a aquella persona en seguida._

_Estaba sobre una rama de aspecto firme, con la espalda apoyada contra el tronco, en una envidiable actitud de relajo. Dormía profundo, eso era cosa segura, tan profundo que no parecía haberle detectado, lo cuál ya era extraño. Shion aguantó la respiración al verle. ¡Es verdad! Ella pasaba mucho tiempo en ese bosque, cuando no estaba en su casa._

_La observó en silencio algunos minutos. Le admiraba ese equilibrio que tenía: ni siquiera en sueños sufría caídas. Su larga trenza caía por sus hombros y colgaba en el aire. No estaba usando su armadura, ni tampoco su atuendo de entrenamiento, sino ese extraño vestido suyo que por su corte y confección le recordaba que además de ser una amazona, era una joven doncella._

_Shion sonrió travieso y decidió jugarle una broma. **NUNCA** perdía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Además ¿para qué se dormía en el bosque, expuesta a este tipo de travesuras? Se iba a reír mucho¡Cómo se reiría! En punta de pies, y con movimientos casi gatunos, Shion se acercó al árbol, planeando qué iba a hacer exactamente. Entonces miró hacia arriba._

_La amazona estaba en calma y aún no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que estaba allí, cosa curiosa, pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención… _

_… Ella… _

_… No tenía su máscara puesta._

_Shion tragó aire. ¡El Asustado Fue Él! Clavó la mirada al suelo en el mismo segundo que se dio cuenta que le había visto el rostro, sin alcanzar siquiera a reparar en los detalles, cosa que poco le importaba de momento. La conocía demasiado bien como para saber que si ella se llegaba a enterar de esto, estaría metido hasta el cuello en problemas._

_Aguantó la respiración y regresó sobre sus pasos, con los mismos elegantes y cautos movimientos, pero esta vez poniendo todo su esfuerzo para pasar inadvertido en su fuga, rezándole a la diosa para que su compañera de armas no lo descubriese: una cosa era jugarle una broma y otra muy distinta era mirarle el rostro sin la máscara. Eso sí que no. ¡La tipa era una sádica cuando se lo proponía! Sin mencionar que no le hacía gracia perder la cabeza ni involucrarse en una pelea de mil días con ella._

_Fin de Flashback._

**"¡MÍRAME SHION!"** Este alegre y juvenil grito lo distrajo de su recuerdo. Saori le llamaba con un inusual entusiasmo. De mala gana, el Patriarca sacudió la cabeza y miró en dirección de la diosa. **"MIRA SHION¡SIN MANOS!"**

Lo que vio casi le provoca el puñetero infarto con el cuál había estado amenazando momentos antes. Flopsi correteaba por el coliseo y en su lomo, Saori se divertía en grande, sin parar de reír. Furibundo, Shion se volvió hacia los dorados, que, con la expresión más inocente del mundo, le miraban como si el hecho de que la atolondrada diosa estuviese montando un dragón de otro planeta no fuera la gran cosa.

"**¿QUIÉN LA AYUDÓ A SUBIRSE ALLÍ?**" Exigió saber Shion, con una gran vena pulsándole en la frente.

Por respuesta, los dorados miraron hacia otro lado y se pusieron a silbar cada uno una melodía diferente.

**Bosque del Santuario.**

Era la hora del anochecer. El Sol estaba a punto de desaparecer en el oeste, y sus últimos rayos hacían del ambiente algo muy bello. El bosque estaba en silencio, mecido por unas cuántas suaves brisas.

Serra se había mantenido principalmente en el bosque. Decía que la ausencia de árboles la hacía sentir muy extraña. En esos días había ido de un extremo a otro del Santuario, jugando y explorando, cuando no tenía que asesorar a Shion y los dorados respecto de la amenaza que se cernía sobre la Tierra. Tan sólo había dormido una noche entre las amazonas, y las demás las había pasado en el bosque, observando las estrellas en dirección a su mundo, preguntándose qué tal estaría su gente.

Extrañaba a sus amigos. Si bien aquí habían sido muy amables, y en muchos casos muy divertidos, no era lo mismo como en casa, menos aún sabiendo las penurias que estaban pasando. Pero algo había en el Santuario que lograba hacerle olvidar de a momentos su pena… o más bien _alguien_.

Serra se sentó en el columpio que apenas había improvisado y se meció en él, mientras comía una naranja. Se había sacado las botas, las muñequeras y la capa. Su cabello se lo había atado y se dejaba mecer por la inercia, mientras ponía atención a los sonidos de los árboles. Así la encontró Aioros.

El santo de Sagitario sonrió. En esos días, había acompañado a Serra todo lo que había podido, pero por más tiempo que pasara junto a ella, más se convencía que no era el suficiente. Se acercó con calma hasta la chica y cuando ésta estuvo a su alcance, le dio un ligero empujoncito al columpio, sorprendiéndola.

"¿Qué haces tan sola por aquí?"

"¡Mi señor Aioros!" Exclamó Serra dando un respingo.

"¿Te asusté? No es bueno tener la guardia baja."

"Tan solo me sobresalté." Le dijo Serra con coquetería. "Y mi señor se equivoca al decir que estaba sola: el árbol me acompaña."

"¿No voy a lograr que no me llames '_mi señor'_, verdad?" preguntó Aioros derrotado. Serra negó con la cabeza. "Me haces sentir viejo… ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?"

"Vuestra presencia nunca me molestaría." Aseguró Serra, quien se puso de pie, tomó su capa y la extendió en el suelo, donde se sentó con delicadeza. "Venid, sentaos conmigo." Le pidió, mientras palmeaba el espacio vacío junto a ella.

Aioros se sentó junto a Serra y observó el paisaje. El sol apenas acababa de ocultarse en el horizonte: no debía quedar más de 20 minutos de luz. Los ojos de Fantasma comenzaron a brillar muy tenues. El santo de Sagitario miró de reojo a la chica, que miraba hacia el cielo, pasando sus largos dedos por su cabello. ¡Qué Linda se Veía! Tan juguetona y tan diplomática al mismo tiempo. Era como una niña alegre, pero cuando la ocasión lo requería, era una dama, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

"Cuéntame de tu hogar." Le dijo de pronto. "Pero no me hables de la guerra que hay allí. Cuéntame como era antes de todo eso."

"¿Por qué mi señor desea saber de mi hogar?" Preguntó Serra casi con sensualidad. Aioros le sonrió.

"Porque si eres tan bonita, entonces tu mundo debe ser precioso." Le piropeó sin ningún recelo. Las mejillas de Serra se sonrosaron.

"Si es así, entonces os contaré como era antes de la devastación." Le dijo con voz suave. "¿Mi hogar? Bueno… mi hogar… no está en la ciudad. Voy allí seguido, no me queda muy lejos de casa. Como sabéis, vivía en un bosque muy antiguo. Allí estaba mi aldea: vivíamos sobre y entre los árboles. Eran muy altos y tenían aromas muy frescos. Podías escuchar el viento entre las ramas y el follaje te arrullaba en tus sueños. La luz se colaba por entre las copas de los árboles y descendía en forma mágica hasta el suelo. Podía quedarme horas columpiándome y meciéndome entre las ramas… mas siempre iba sola hasta lo más alto, nadie me acompañaba."

"Eso suena muy divertido." Dijo Aioros con los ojos cerrados y muy en calma. "Con razón te gustan tanto las acrobacias. ¿Sabes algo?"

"Decidme."

"Yo te habría acompañado." Le dijo guiñándole un ojo. "¿Qué hace una chica tan linda como tú, entre los senescales?"

"¡Mi señor me está avergonzando!" Exclamó Serra, con el nerviosismo propio de una chica a quien nunca han piropeado.

"Es mi deber como Santo de Athena decir la verdad." Aioros suspiró coqueto, al tiempo que se echaba en el suelo cuán largo era y ponía los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

"Eso se lo dirá a todas." Afirmó Serra, mirando al cielo. "Pero os lo diré de todas maneras. Los senescales somos guerreros del Rex, como ustedes, santos, lo sois de Athena. Soy la Senescal de la Tradición."

"¿Por algo en especial?" Preguntó Aioros. Serra lo miró y se tardó en responder, a propósito: prefería perderse en aquella mirada que lograba distraerla de todas sus preocupaciones.

"Porque lo heredé de mi padre." Afirmó tras un largo suspiro. "El número de Senescales siempre varía, así como sus títulos. No es como en vuestro caso, que las mismas armaduras y títulos permanecen, aunque cambien sus usuarios. Sin embargo, el título de Senescal de la Tradición siempre ha sido cosa estable a través de las épocas."

"Suena lógico, si no, no sería tradición." Aioros volvió su mirada hacia Serra y se dejó perder en sus ojos. "Entonces supongo que el tuyo es un cargo importante."

"No más importante que el cargo que ocupan los demás senescales. Somos un comitatus que sigue al Rex y que cuidamos del reino. Entre nosotros, somos todos iguales." Serra se detuvo unos instantes, también perdida en los ojos de Aioros y sin querer encontrarse.

"Si es un cargo que permanece, entonces algo de peculiar ha de tener."

"Hay una diferencia: los guerreros de la Tradición guardamos un secreto… el cuál no lo sé. Todavía no me es revelado: dicen que lo tengo que descubrir yo, cosa que no he logrado."

"¿Alguna idea?"

"Muy vaga. Se dicen que la Tradición restaura el genio creador, o las _Mores Maiores_, de las culturas. Cuando se olvida, entonces vienen la crisis y los imperios caen. Mi padre me decía que es una fuerza que viene de adentro." Explicó Serra.

"Creo que entiendo."

Aioros se sentó y se acercó a Serra, que había bajado la mirada y abrazado sus rodillas. La luz ya casi era nula y las estrellas habían aparecido en el cielo casi sin que se diera cuenta. Fantasma parecía tener la cabeza en otro sitio, y se veía muy, muy apenada. Sus ojitos brillaban y se veía tan mágica y desvalida como la primera vez que la vio. Quiso abrazarla, pero no le pareció prudente, por muchas ganas que tenía de hacerlo.

"Te veo triste, doncella." Le dijo con cariño, apartándole un mechón de la cara.

"No estoy triste… estoy angustiada." Serra negó con la cabeza. "Todo pasó muy rápido… temo por los míos, por mi ciudad, mis compañeros de armas y mi señor Wamba." Suspiró, dejando caer los hombros. "Tan rápido que pasó todo… aquellos rugidos y atronadores clamores, aquella pestilencia parecía salida de una horrenda pesadilla." La chica se estremeció por completo y un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo. Entonces Aioros decidió arriesgarse y la rodeó con un brazo.

"¿Qué pasó? Si no hago mal en preguntarte…"

"Algo horrible."

Serra miró a los ojos a Aioros y comenzó a contarle sobre una batalla… una pelea desesperada contra Gran Fuego el día en que ella iba a viajar a la Tierra con este mensaje para Athena. El santo de Sagitario abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer en el relato de la chica la horrible pesadilla que había tenido justo la noche antes que Serra llegara al Santuario. Fantasma detuvo su relato y abrazó aún más sus rodillas, sin protestar o sacudirse de encima aquellos brazos, dado que hallaba consuelo en ellos. Si Serra tenía ganas de llorar, no derramó ni una lágrima.

"… creí que sería mi fin. ¡Esa lava putrefacta estaba justo encima de mí! Vi pasar mi vida en un segundo."

"¿Qué pasó? No entiendo como escapaste de eso."

"Yo tampoco, mi señor." Serra lo miró a los ojos y para sorpresa de Aioros, recostó la cabeza en su hombro. "Hubo un golpe de luz dorada, un cosmo repentino y muy poderoso que detuvo aquél aliento devastador. Me dio tiempo para elevarme en el aire lo suficiente, y luego Asterio me jaló de un brazo, sacándome de la zona de peligro."

Aioros tragó saliva. Sí había soñado con aquél campo de batalla, sí había despertado de súbito con el cosmo encendido… ¿acaso eso se debía a que sí había intervenido él en la batalla? Jamás lo sabría. De momento se concentró en disfrutar de la linda presencia de Serra, quien parecía ya más tranquila.

Se quedaron así cuando menos 10 minutos.

"Ya se hace tarde. Mejor te escolto hasta el recinto de amazonas."

Ambos se pusieron de pie y luego que Serra se hubo puesto sus botas, muñequeras y su capa, en silencio se pusieron a caminar hasta dicho recinto. A Aioros le llamó la atención que Serra caminase un poco detrás de él, pero no le prestó mayor atención. Pronto salieron del bosque y llegaron a la entrada del recinto, al cuál Aioros ya no podía entrar.

"Vos tenéis algo especial, mi señor." Le dijo Serra al despedirse. "Me tranquilizáis mucho. Os lo agradezco ex cordis."

"El gusto es todo mío."

Ambos, de pie uno frente al otro, se sonrieron como estúpidos sin hacer nada más que eso. Fantasma se había sacado la máscara de visitantes hacía escasos segundos, por lo que el Santo de Sagitario pudo observarle el rostro sin estorbos. Aioros ladeó un poco la cabeza y sorprendiendo a Serra, puso su mano en la mejilla de la chica y se inclinó para besarla en los labios. Un beso de despedida que tomó a Fantasma totalmente fuera de guardia. Abrió mucho los ojos y no atinó a responder el beso. Afortunadamente, Aioros interpretó esto a la sorpresa. Cuando se separaron, el santo de sagitario le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que Serra se llevaba ambas manos a los labios.

"Buenas noches, querida Serra."

"B–Buenas noches."

La chica observó como el santo se alejaba, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y silbando alegremente. Se puso un poco pálida y lentamente bajó las manos. Un ligero tinte verde subió a sus mejillas al tiempo que sintió algo de náuseas en el estómago. Su corazón eso sí, latía como enajenado y tenía un extraño cosquilleo en sus labios, en su cara y en su piel.

"¡Qué asco!" Exclamó en voz baja, apenada y asqueada, al borde de las lágrimas. "¡Que Mata Pasiones!"

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao-CG)**

**_Próximo Capítulo: Las Penas de un León._**

****

_"¿Un beso? **NO SÉ QUÉ ES ESO**." Dijo Serra con una dolorosa honestidad. La Chica no parecía mentir. "¿Qué es un beso?" Preguntó algo alarmada, debido a la reacción que estaban teniendo las chicas._

_"¿Acaso estás diciendo que **NO SABES** lo que es un beso?" Le preguntó Shaina totalmente incrédula. ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera **QUÉ** era un beso?_

_"¡Por Mi Honor De Senescal Que No Sé Lo Que Es Un Beso!" Exclamó Serra sujetándose del lavaplatos, con algo de nerviosismo: quizás había hecho algo malo y ella sin saber._

**PS:** Que No Cunda El Pánico: tal como pudieron leer en los adelantos, Serra **NO** sabe lo que es un beso, y tampoco tiene porqué saberlo. El beso, tal y como lo conocemos, no es instintivo, sino cultural. Esto quiere decir que es un invento del ser humano, pero ocurre que su uso es tan generalizado, que lo creemos como una forma natural e instintiva de expresar cariño cuando no lo es: el ser humano aprende a dar besos, no nace sabiendo darlos. Por esto es que Serra no sabe qué es un beso, porque en su cultura, jamás llegaron a esta solución, por lo tanto, no existen los besos en su mundo (aunque acaba de experimentar uno). No se extrañen: estas barreras culturales también existen en la vida real. Por ejemplo… cuando un griego asiente con la cabeza, en una señal que muchos de nosotros podemos identificar como un 'sí', en realidad quiere decir que 'no'… ¡No saben como sufrí por eso, ni las vergüenzas que pasé! Eso es porque también el acto de asentir o negar y los significados que le damos a eso, son culturales y no naturales. Ahora ya que tienen un poquito más de tiempo y me dejo de dar lata… **¡DEJEN UNA BELLA REVIEW!**

**Algunas traducciones del latín.**

**_Rex:_**_ Rey._

****

**_Ex Cordis:_**_ Desde el corazón, de corazón._

**_Mores Maiores:_**_ Costumbres Mayores. Así los romanos denominaban a sus tradiciones y el ideal de vida, era apegarse a ellas lo más que podían._

**Datitos culturales:**

**Comitatus: **La institución del comitatus es común a todos los pueblos indoeuropeos (de donde vienen griegos, romanos, germanos, etc), así mismo como muy temprana (luego evolucionó a formas más refinadas). Consiste en un grupo de guerreros de confianza que siguen a un líder en la batalla, que puede ser un Rex, un Dux (líder o duque) o un Princeps (príncipe), y son leales únicamente a él, y ante el cuál se subordinan voluntariamente. Para que se hagan una idea, aunque el ejemplo no es el mejor, piensen en el Rey Arturo y sus caballeros.


	11. Las Penas de un León

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. Mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades y es una continuación de mi extrañísima línea temporal, así que hagan los cálculos que correspondan. Misao es mala con las matemáticas.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS LEALES LECTORAS DE PRUEBA!**

**Yukime-chan¡Eres Lo Mejor! Kala–neechan¡Eres Increíble!**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 54 para ver y entender Manga: Si una hermana se enamora de su hermano, en algún momento de la serie se descubrirá que no son parientes ni directos ni indirectos._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 10.**

**Las penas de un León.****__**

**Recinto de Amazonas.**

Kyrus, quien a sus casi 5 meses, era un bebé muy despierto, dulce y a momentos malhumorado. Era obvio que tendría carácter fuerte. Estaba en su cochecito, con los ojos muy abiertos y pendientes de la cortina a cuadros que había en la cocina, de cuadros rojos. Más encantado de la vida no podía estar. Su mayor problema existencial de esos momentos, era evitar quedarse dormido y mantener su chupete bien seguro en su boca, donde correspondía. Entonces su mamá se asomó al cochecito.

"¿Todavía despierto? Yo que creí que ya estabas dormido, mi niño." Alisa le sonrió y revisó su pañal, sacándole una sonrisa a su bebé. "¡Vaya! Qué sorpresa: estás limpio."

"¿Cómo le fue hoy en el médico?" Preguntó Shaina al asomarse al cochecito, entrando en el espacio visual de Kyrus. El bebé mordió su chupete a lo Maggie Simpson.

"¡Le Fue Estupendo! Mi niño está sano. Lo que me sorprende." Aseguró Alisa. "No sé porqué, pero siempre creo que algo anda mal con Kyrus."

"Eso lo dices porque eres **MUY** aprehensiva y no quieres reconocerlo. Sin mencionar alarmista." Dijo Alsacia, al asomar su cabeza al interior del cochecito. "¿Qué miras, papito, con esos ojazos que tienes? Si eres un muchacho muy fuerte: mira nada más que agarre tienes." Añadió la chica, sujetando una de las manitas de Kyrus y celebrándole su mera presencia.

El bebé estiró sus bracitos hacia arriba, como pidiendo ser alzado. Alisa le sonrió y no tardó en tomarlo en sus brazos, aferrándolo contra su pecho mientras el niño se aferraba de las ropas de su mamá, y miraba a sus "tías" con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Ya te quiero ver a ti, Alsacia, en mi posición, cuando te toque." Se burló Alisa. "Te vas a poner más nerviosa que yo."

"Lo dudo." Alsacia se encogió de hombros y siguió el juego. "¿Acaso crees que voy a tener a Camus de ocioso? Dúdalo." Añadió con alegría.

"No digas eso, que te puede salir el tiro por la culata." Le dijo Shaina. La amazona le dio unos topecitos en la nariz al bebé, quien tras sonreír, sepultó su carita en el hombro de Alisa, para luego asomar apenas un ojo. "No me digas que eres un tímido, Kyrus, con lo guapo que ya eres."

Alsacia iba a abrir la boca para decir algo a su favor, cuando Serra entró a loca carrera a la cocina, se dirigió al lavaplatos, y tras abrir el grifo, metió la cabeza entera bajo el agua. La chica comenzó a refregarse el rostro y la boca. Quienes estaban en la cocina, intercambiaron una curiosa mirada.

"Serra¿estás bien?" Le preguntó Alsacia. Fantasma agitó una de sus manos en señal de que estaba bien, dado que aún tenía la cara bajo el agua. "¿Estás segura?"

Serra sacó la cabeza del agua y tras chasquear ligeramente los dedos, su cabello y piel quedaron secos. Sin embargo, la chica tomó un vaso cercano, lo llenó de agua, y se lo bebió entero, acción que repitió un par de veces más, al final de las cuáles decidió enfrentar a su inesperado público.

"Disculpadme, pasé por algo muy desagradable no hace mucho." Dijo con un tono de voz de funeraria. Las chicas se alertaron.

"¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE TE PASÓ?" Preguntó Shaina empuñando las manos, quien como buena italiana, no podía hacer otra cosa que reaccionar así. "¡Si Alguien Te Faltó El Respeto, Te Juro Que Lo Va A Lamentar!"

Serra abrió los ojos como platos y negó con la cabeza. Está bien, lo que había hecho Aioros era extraño y en su punto de vista **asqueroso**, pero no era para tanto. Además… además… el santo de Sagitario la traía de cabeza y tenía que reconocerlo: no quería que le hicieran nada.

"Serra¿Qué te ocurrió?" Preguntó Alsacia, al tiempo que Alisa dejaba a Kyrus en el cochecito, cosa que no pareció ser del agrado del bebé, dado que protestó con energía.

"Mejor nos dices de una vez: seguro se puede solucionar antes de lo que piensas." Aseguró Alisa.

"No pasó nada de lo que pensáis. Nada más pasó algo muy raro y en extremo _desagradable_." Un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo a Serra. "Nunca antes me había pasado ni oído que le pasase a alguien." Dicho esto, la chica volvió a llenar su vaso de agua y la bebió. Shaina y Alsacia intercambiaron una mirada con Alisa.

"¿Qué fue? Las tres somos curiosas. Mejor nos dices."

"No sé si será prudente decirles. Es que me pareció **MUY** extraño." Serra se mordió el labio inferior, lo cuál le causó un ligero cosquilleo en el pecho, dado que recordó aquél fugaz contacto. Su corazón volvió a agitarse con frenesí. "No me lo esperaba del señor Aioros."

"¿Aioros?" Dijeron las 3 chicas al mismo tiempo, más extrañadas que nunca. Sonaba eso demasiado rebuscado.

"¿Qué fue lo que hizo Aioros?" Preguntó Shaina totalmente extrañada. "¡Es un caballero! No me lo imagino…" La amazona se detuvo al ver a Serra muy confundida.

"¡Qué desagradable!" Exclamó Serra de nuevo, compungida y confundida. Alsacia entonces se acercó a ella, la llevó hasta una silla y la obligó a sentarse.

"Tú de aquí no te mueves hasta contarnos qué pasó." Dijo con tanta seriedad, que Fantasma tragó saliva.

"Es que… fue muy raro. Vi el atardecer con el señor Aioros en el bosque, estuvimos charlando, y luego me acompañó hasta el límite, y tras despedirse de mi… hizo algo muy raro…" Serra se interrumpió unos segundos para dejar pasar un escalofrío y para poder pensar porqué tenía de pronto ese cosquilleo en el esófago cada vez que recordaba el beso. "… tras despedirse de mi, juntó sus labios con los míos…"

Shaina dejó caer los hombros y abrió la boca sorprendida. Alsacia alzó ambas cejas y se llevó la mano al pecho. Alisa sonrió de oreja a oreja. ¿Habían escuchado e interpretado bien? Aioros había besado a Serra. ¡La Había Besado!

…

Por cierto… ¿Qué tiene de malo un beso?

**"¡AIOROS TE BESÓ!"** Exclamaron las tres al unísono, llenas de alegría, y sorprendidas como nunca. Serra las miró totalmente confundida.

"¿Qué me **_QUÉ_**?"

**"¡DICES QUE TE BESÓ!"** Exclamó Alisa, sentándose rápidamente en una silla y acercándose a Serra, quien no tenía ni idea del porqué tanta alharaca.

"¡He dicho que juntó sus labios con los míos!" Fantasma negó con su cabeza, como lamentándose. "¡Qué mala fortuna! Nunca me había pasado tal cosa. El corazón se me fue al estómago. ¡**QUE ASCO** me dio!"

"¿_Asco_?" Alsacia cayó en una segunda silla. "Chica¿Tú de qué hablas? Te besaron. _Aioros_ te besó. ¿Qué puede tener de asqueroso eso?" Serra la miró como si le hubiera dicho algo muy malo.

"¿Qué Decís? Juntó sus labios con los míos. ¿Qué puede tener de bonito eso? Con la boca se come… Sin mencionar la saliva. ¡Eso no se hace!" Protestó visiblemente asqueada.

"¿Acaso fue un beso francés?" Preguntó Alisa muy picarona, dándole un ligero codazo.

"Disculpadme, pero… ¿De qué habláis? Pareciera que no estamos comprendiéndonos." Razonó Serra totalmente desvalida.

"Hablamos de un beso. ¡Te Besaron y Eso Es MUY Bueno! Aioros juntó sus labios con los tuyos." Explicó Alsacia. Tanto ella como las demás también comenzaban a extrañarse de la actitud de Serra. "Eso se llama beso."

"¿Beso? **NO SÉ QUÉ ES ESO**." Dijo Serra con una dolorosa honestidad. La chica no mentía. "¿Qué es un beso?" Preguntó alarmada, debido a la reacción que estaban teniendo las chicas, y que la estaban poniendo nerviosa.

"¿Acaso estás diciendo que **NO SABES** lo que es un beso?" Le preguntó Shaina totalmente incrédula. ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera **QUÉ** era un beso?

"¡Por Mi Honor De Senescal Que No Sé Lo Que Es Un Beso!" Exclamó Serra sujetándose del borde de la mesa y de la silla sobre la cuál la habían sentado, nerviosa como nunca: quizás había hecho algo malo y ella sin saber.

"Tranquila, no pasa nada… O pasa todo." Dijo Shaina, notando esta intranquilidad en la chica, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. "Un beso no lo recibe cualquiera. Es _demasiado_ exclusivo." La tranquilizó la amazona. "Además ya le traías ganas a nuestro querido santo de Sagitario." Añadió en un tono simpático. "¿Me equivoco?"

"Err…" Toda la sangre de Serra decidió que era oportuno subir hasta su rostro. La extraterrestre se puso roja como un pimiento. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. "Es que verás…"

"Un beso es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado. Es ALGO INCREÍBLE. Aioros no pierde el tiempo… porque mi querido vecino está de cabeza por ti, se le nota a la legua." Explicó Alisa, sin dejarla terminar, desbordando emoción. "**TE BESÓ. ¡QUÉ FELIZ ME SIENTO POR USTEDES!**… Ay que bonito… me recordé del primer beso que me di con Milito." Añadió con estrellas en los ojos. "Aunque le di una bofetada fenomenal cuando nos separamos."

"¿Eso qué quiere decir?" Serra comenzaba a perder la paciencia: estaba recibiendo demasiada información en poco rato y apenas tenía tiempo de procesar algo de la misma.

"**_¡ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO ROMÁNTICO!_**" Exclamó Alsacia en castellano, con los ojitos llenos de brillos. "Si no fue así, le diré a Milo que le llene la cama de alacranes o peor… ¡Le diré a mi Camuchis que le congele la ropa cuando la lleve a lavar!"

"¡Justo En El Atardecer! **ESO** es tener suerte." Shaina no era ajena a la celebración. De pronto este trío de chicas parecía haber dejado a Serra en el olvido. "¡Qué Lindo!"

"¿De qué habláis?" Preguntó Serra de nuevo. Todavía se sentía extraña, y las chicas no estaban haciendo nada por calmarla. "¿Hice algo malo?"

"No. Nada." Le dijo Alisa al cabo de unos minutos, regresando a la realidad. Entonces fue que se le ocurrió la pregunta. "¿No se dan besos en su mundo?"

"No. Nunca se me habría ocurrido semejante… _cosa_." Reveló poniendo una mueca.

"Houston, tenemos un problema." Suspiró Alsacia, tras unos minutos de silencio, en los que procesaban tan… curiosa información. "Dime Serra. ¿Cómo se demuestran cariño en su mundo?"

"Hay muchas demostraciones. Muchas son en privado, otras en público. Pero eso que llamáis beso, nunca." Serra se refregó las manos. "Ya sabéis: abrazos, caricias, escuchar el corazón del otro, lo que es más de pareja, respiros, topecitos de nariz. Lo normal." La chica volvió a morderse los labios y suspiró. "Yo esperaba que el señor Aioros me honrase con un _respiro_." Se lamentó. "Ya saben… detrás de la oreja." Shaina se puso las manos en las caderas.

"Esto va a dar para largo." Dijo con firmeza. "Vamos a tener que explicarte muchas cosas y tú a nosotras. De momento… Hay distintos tipos de besos, pero el que te dio Aioros… es tan especial que sólo se lo das a la persona que amas." Ni bien Shaina dijo esto, Serra se encendió como semáforo.

"Y eso no acaba allí." Aseguró Alisa con una sonrisa. "Mejor ponte cómoda."

**Coliseo.**

_Esa noche._

Aioria caminaba con pasos pesados. No tenía ganas de entrenar ni de nada. Apenas había cenado. Caminaba tranquilo al coliseo, o más bien por sus alrededores, buscando algún lugar en el cuál sentarse y poder observar las estrellas. Suspiró triste… y entonces la vio.

Marin estaba sentada observando el cielo estrellado. Siempre iba al mismo punto cada vez que se sentía triste. Era como si contemplar estrellas la llenara de energía nueva y saludable. Hasta podía olvidar sus problemas. Sintió una presencia conocida y no pudo evitar sonreír. ¡Aioria! Su niño lindo.

"Hola Marin. ¿Qué haces al frío?"

"Miro las estrellas. ¿Qué haces tú?"

"Busco un buen lugar desde el cuál mirarlas." Le dijo coqueto. A ver si esta vez le resultaba hacer las paces. "¿Te puedo acompañar?"

"Claro."

Aioria se sentó junto a Marin y ambos alzaron la cabeza. ¡Cuántas estrellas! Se veían por miles y era imposible saber cual se veía más preciosa que la otra. Últimamente todo estaba así en el Santuario. Todo estaba precioso, incluyendo la bella amazona que había a su lado. El León la miró de reojo.

"Te ves muy linda esta noche."

"Estás más delgado. ¿Has estado comiendo bien?"

"Sí."

"Eso espero."

Un bonito silencio. Los dedos de Aioria buscaron los de Marin, y cuando lo encontró, estos no huyeron y se entrecruzaron con los suyos. Ambos continuaron mirando al cielo, sintiendo un bonito latido de corazón y tranquilos como no se habían sentido en meses.

"¿Me puedes sacar de una duda, Marin?"

"Dime, León."

"¿Qué fue… lo que te molestó?" preguntó Aioria con un tono especial de voz, casi sumiso, del cuál no se percató. Marin entonces volvió la cabeza hacia él y suspiró.

"¿Me amas?"

"¿Lo estás dudando? Marin, tú sabes que te amo con mi alma entera." Aseguró Aioria en un tris. La amazona asintió con la cabeza y para sorpresa del león, se quitó su máscara…

Hace tanto que no le veía su lindo rostro.

"Es que creo que me estabas dejando de lado. No digo que hubiéramos caído en la rutina, sino que me sentí dejaba de lado. Yo… esperaba algo de ti, y no llegaba nunca. Creí que llegaría, cuando pasó lo del ramo… y ya sabes… sigo esperando." Esta confesión le salió del alma. Marin sintió como se sonrojaban. Aioria alzó ambas cejas y aprovechó la oportunidad para acariciarle la mejilla. En los ojos de Marin había esperanza y temor.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste así de claro antes?" Le preguntó Aioria con voz suave.

"Porque se me olvida que a veces no ves las señales." Marin sonrió con ternura. ¡Aioria adoraba esa sonrisa! Sólo reservada para él y nadie más que para él. "Te amo con toda mi alma, leoncito. Tanto que quiero algo más definitivo. Me enfadé contigo porque no te dabas cuenta, pese a todas las veces que te lo decía."

"¿Qué es lo que esperas?"

"¿Recuerdas el Ramo?"

"Sí, pero… si estábamos muy bien. ¿Para qué querías cambiarlo todo?"

"…"

"Aguilita, no sabes como te he extrañado estos meses. Casi me he vuelto loco."

"… te amo."

"Yo también te amo, y me tiene loco tanta distancia… pero… ¿para qué cambiar? Estábamos muy bien como estábamos. Lo otro es un mero trámite."

Marin lo miró con ojos grandes y se mordió la lengua. Esto era imposible que pasara inadvertido. Aioria tragó saliva.

"Ese '_trámite'_ es importante para mí."

"Con todo respeto, es una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Para qué tanta parafernalia, cuando podemos estar juntitos siempre, sin necesidad de nada más?"

…

"Ansío pasar **TODA** mi vida contigo, pero… así como lo pones… no es la idea que tenía."

"¿Y cuál es la idea que tenías?"

"Algo seguro. Insisto, tengo ganas de pasar mi vida entera contigo y también se me destroza el alma no estar contigo, pero quiero algo más estable de lo que… me propones."

"Tú sabes que eres mi mundo. No te fijes en lo que dicen los demás, solo porque no seguimos las reglas." Explicó Aioria. "Nunca te abandonaría por nadie, eso no va conmigo. ¿Para qué necesitas un papel? No lo necesitamos."

"Porque es importante para mi. Si tanto me amas¿Por qué no te atreves? Es nada más un _trámite_."

"Igual voy a estar contigo, con papel o sin él."

"Pero no es el compromiso que busco." Protestó Marin ofuscándose. "Aioria¿es que no te das cuenta¿En serio piensas así?"

"Es que no le veo sentido a eso que tú quieres. ¿Qué importancia puede tener un papel? Es una lata, pura burocracia fría que no refleja nada de sentimientos¡Encima te obliga a muchas cosas y debes dejar de hacer otras!"

"Tiene Mucha Importancia. Hablas como si verme a la cara todos los días fuera algo malo, no te voy a privar de nada. Aioria, yo… te amo. Y en serio estoy dispuesta a estar contigo en las buenas y en las…"

"¡Y Yo también!"

"No lo suficiente por lo que veo. No quieres firmar un mísero trozo de papel por mí, como si eso te fuera a secar las manos." Los ojos de Marin se llenaron de lágrimas, aunque ninguna corrió por sus mejillas. Aioria, quien ya estaba un poco molesto, fue tomado por sorpresa: su águila no lloraba nunca. "No sabía que yo era **tan** insufrible." Añadió Marin poniéndose de pie. "Si es así… mejor… mejor te olvidas de mi." Dijo mientras se alejaba. Aioria sintió el corazón en un puño y como el alma se le iba a los pies. No perdió tiempo en ir tras su chica.

"¿Qué? Marin, ven aquí." Aioria corrió hasta la amazona, sintiéndose **MUY** pesado. "No te vayas, no te pongas así, lo nuestro no puede terminar así nada más… No eres insufrible, jamás te he dicho que eres…" el santo de Leo se detuvo. Había caído en su error más temprano que tarde: técnicamente sí le había dicho a Marin que era una insufrible. "No lo dije en ese sentido: eres mi vida. **NO** eres insufrible."

"… Así sonó." Afirmó la amazona, encogiéndose de hombros. "Aioria, Yo quiero un compromiso. Se supone que eres el más valeroso de los santos de Athena, demuestra que tienes agallas y que no sales corriendo a la primera oportunidad."

"No me digas eso." Reclamó enojado el león. "Sí, soy el más valeroso, pero estás exagerándolo todo por un maldito pedazo de papel."

**"¡NO ES TAN SOLO UN PAPEL!"** Exclamó Marin con energía. "Si no entiendes eso, mejor te olvidas de mí. No voy a seguir en algo que no me va a llevar a ningún lado."

"Pero… Marincita…"

Marin giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacia el recinto de Amazonas, para nada contenta, con una **ROCA** atravesada en la garganta y el alma en un hilo. Aioria la observó alejarse, sintiendo un vacío gigantesco en su estómago y pulmones. Se sintió sudar frío. Mejor se regresaba a casa.

Una pequeña cabeza peluda se asomó detrás de una piedra. Flopsi miró alternativamente entre la dirección que Aioria y que Marin habían tomado. Gimió unos momentos, y luego de meditarlo unos instantes, salió tras los pasos de Marin.

**Casa de Sagitario. Día Siguiente.**

_07:15 am._

Shura y Aioros brindaron con café. El santo de Sagitario había pasado la mejor noche de su vida. Ese sencillo besito que le había dado a Serra le alegró el alma y había dormido tan bien como no lo hacía en años. Hasta su casa parecía contenta. Por fortuna no se había dado cuenta del pequeño choque cultural que el beso había provocado en Fantasma, así que no tuvo los extraños dilemas de Serra. Tan contento estaba, que esa mañana no tuvo reparos en contarle a su compadre lo ocurrido cuando éste le preguntó el motivo de tanta alegría.

"Esto sí que es una buena noticia. No sabes lo que me alegro por ti." Shura estaba en serio muy alegre. "¡Ya era hora que te consiguieras chica! Te hubiera golpeado si no hubieras hecho nada con la tía esa."

"Oye, no adelantes nada, que todavía tengo que saber la reacción de mi fantasmita." Aioros suspiró feliz y bebió un sorbo de su café. "Un beso no significa que seamos pareja."

"**HOMBRE**¿De **_QUÉ_** Hablas? **JO**, fue un beso en los labios, **ESO** es un paso gigante." Shura le sonrió con travesura. "Encima explorando nuevos territorios, con bellas extraterrestres a tu lado. Eres una máquina."

"No te creas que por que…"

En ese momento, Aioria abrió la puerta y entró a la cocina. Se veía terrible: tenía unas ojeras espantosas, estaba despeinado y era más que obvio que había pasado así la noche. Como un zombi, el santo de leo se dirigió al refrigerador, el cuál abrió y sacó una cerveza. Shura y Aioros lo miraban expectantes. ¿**QUÉ** le habría pasado que lo tenía en tan hecho trapo? Aioria abrió la lata y se bebió la cerveza en un solo sorbo.

"¿Alcohol tan temprano¿Qué te pasa, León?"

"Aioria¿Estás bien?"

"No. No estoy bien. Me siento malo." Dijo tras limpiarse la boca con el revés de su manga. Aioria cerró la puerta del refrigerador, sin fuerza, sintiéndose tan derrotado que su hermano creyó que quizás le habrían golpeado entre varios. "Con Marin terminamos." Balbuceó apenas.

Shura y Aioros se miraron sorprendidos. Aioria en cambio salió de la casa, y rápidamente, sus compañeros se apresuraron a seguirlo. El tipo no se veía nada de bien.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao-CG)**

**_Próximo Capítulo: El Ardid de Serra._**

****

_"Tenéis razón, debo decíroslo." Dijo Serra relajando los hombros. "El forastero desea reunirse con Marin esta tarde, luego de su turno. Me pidió que le diera un mensaje, pero no me hizo jurar secreto. El mensaje dice: _sé que estáis muy triste. Deseo reunirme con vos esta tarde a ver si os puedo animar_." El bichito verde de los celos mordió a Aioria en la base de la nuca: el león ha caído en la trampa. Milo carraspeó de nuevo para disimular._

_"Pues No Le Digas Nada." Gruñó, cruzándose de brazos. Serra miró con completa inocencia al león. _

**PS:** Fui mala con Aioria y con Marin. FUI CRUEL. Para ver como se resuelve este entuerto, sigan leyendo el fic. Además lo que ocurre entre el león y su águila no es lo único que debe resolverse. **¡DEJEN UNA BELLA REVIEW!**


	12. El Ardid de Serra

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. Mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades y es una continuación de mi extrañísima línea temporal, así que hagan los cálculos que correspondan. Misao es mala con las matemáticas.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS LEALES LECTORAS DE PRUEBA!**

**Yukime-chan¡Eres Lo Mejor! Kala–neechan¡Eres Increíble!**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 61 para ver y entender Manga: Puedes hacer lo que quieres con un cuerpo humano mientras toques el punto de presión correcto._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 11.**

**El Ardid de Serra.****__**

**Recinto de Amazonas.**

**Desayuno. Día Siguiente.**

_08:05 am._

Isabella le dio un sorbo a su taza de café, para poder ocultar mejor su sonrisa. June y Shaina acababan de contarle lo ocurrido la noche anterior con la explicación del beso. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se mordió la lengua para no sonreír. ¡Qué extraño que Serra no conociera los besos! O más importante. ¡Qué chasco tener que explicar un beso a alguien que ni siquiera sabe de qué se tratan!

Serra también estaba presente, pero desayunaba en silencio. Por fin había comprendido lo que significaban los besos, luego que Alsacia, Alisa y la misma Shaina pasaran unas 3 horas explicándole, y no sabía si sentirse halagada, avergonzada (por su inesperada inocencia al respecto), enojada o incómoda. La pobrecita se había sentido tan apenada por no haber entendido tan íntimo contacto de buenas a primeras, que una vez que había logrado captar el concepto… aparte de encenderse como un semáforo, se había encerrado en el armario de las escobas, en donde pasó la noche entera, de donde se negó a salir y del cuál emergió aquella mañana. Serra suspiró. Ahora… ¿Cómo reaccionaría a Aioros cuando lo viera de nuevo? Vaya problema. ¡Qué pena le daba!

"Dime una cosa Serra." La llamó de pronto Isa. "¿En tu mundo no tienen nada similar a los besos?" Preguntó sin rodeos. Fantasma se sonrojó, y asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Claro! Aunque no es tan común." Respondió Serra, quien miró a Isa con la cabeza gacha. "¿Le das besos a Kanon?" June e Isabella casi se atragantaron.

"**CLAAARO** que le da besos. ¡**QUÉ** BESOS!" Rió June divertida. "Los besos que se dan estos dos son bastante curiosos, por decir lo menos. Si ves que estos dos discuten, Serra, mejor te alejas, porque ligero se van a dar unos besos que hasta llegan a dar vergüenza."

Isabella se sonrojó, sintiéndose molesta, aunque no por completo. Los primeros besos que se había dado con Kanon, dada la sorpresa, furtividad y efusividad de los mismos, eran motivo para que **TODOS** los santos les hicieran bromas ni bien salían a colación.

"Sí le doy besos." Le respondió Isa. "Aunque creo que es más romántico que un hombre te bese de improviso… Igual como Aioros te besó anoche."

"¿Kanon hace lo mismo?" Preguntó June picarona.

"¡**JUNET**!" Exclamó Isa de improviso.

Isabella se sonrojó bastante, al tiempo que la joven amazona sofocaba una risilla. Serra sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su taza. Si bien lo de los besos era algo completamente anómalo en su mundo, había cosas que se repetían. Por ejemplo, el gustillo por incomodar a las parejas. June entonces tomó la palabra.

"Oye, Serra… ¿cuál es el equivalente al beso en tu mundo?" Preguntó con inocencia.

"Un respiro." Dijo Serra sonriendo. "Consiste en respirar con toda la suavidad y lentitud que se pueda sobre la piel de otra persona. Equivale a vuestros besos. A tu enamorado, respirarle detrás de su cuello, es una fuerte insinuación." June asintió neutral e Isabella alzó la mirada al cielo con una sonrisa soñadora.

"Suena divertido." Fue lo único que comentó. Entonces se fijó en la hora y se puso su máscara de visitante. "Ya tengo que irme. Kanon me tiene que estar esperando."

"¿Dónde van a ir hoy?" Preguntó June con ojos soñadores. Isabella le sonrió.

"Vamos a ir a pasear al Pireo. ¡Nos Iremos En Moto!"

"Aprovechad entonces para darle respirarle en el cuello." Serra sonrió con travesura. "Detrás de la oreja. Ya verás que…"

En ese momento entró Marin a la cocina, caminando igual que un fantasma. Apenas balbuceó un buenos días antes de encender el hervidor eléctrico. ¡Se veía atroz! Tan atroz que nadie se atrevió de momento a decir nada. Flopsi entonces se coló por la puerta, saltó al regazo de Serra y gimió en voz baja, como diciéndole algo. Fantasma asintió entonces con la cabeza.

"Ya veo…" susurró casi imperceptiblemente.

"Marin¿te sientes bien?" Preguntó Isabella de pronto. "Disculpa que sea tan directa, pero te ves atroz."

"… no pasa nada." La amazona del águila detuvo el hervidor y se sirvió un té. En silencio, salió de la cocina con su tazón en la mano. June se mordió un labio.

"¿Qué le habrá pasado?" Preguntó.

"Ella y el señor Aioria dieron término a su relación la noche pasada." Explicó Serra con voz elegante y cauta. Cuando las chicas se voltearon a mirarla, con cara de pregunta, ésta les respondió mientras acariciaba a su mascota. "Flopsi me lo contó."

**Arena de entrenamiento de Amazonas.**

_12:45 pm._

Se colgó de una rama, cabeza abajo. Serra se había recluido en el bosque casi toda la mañana, junto a Flopsi, no porque estuviera evitando a cierto santo dorado (aunque en parte sí), sino porque estaba ideando un plan. Lo que Flopsi le había contado al desayuno la había hecho sentir **muy** mal. En parte se sentía responsable de la ruptura entre Aioria y Marin y creía tener el deber de al menos remedar en parte tal enredo.

Lo bueno de saber el idioma de los árboles, es que se pudo enterar de muchas cosas, entre ellas, cómo estaba el ánimo del León y del Águila. Ser un árbol es cosa engañosa. Gracias a los árboles del Jardín de las Saras, que le dijeron a un olivo, que le dijeron a un roble en el bosque para que le dijera a ella, Serra se había enterado que el pobre santo de Leo estaba más deprimido que león viejo, de circo, con sarna y sin muelas, y que Marin no estaba de mejor ánimo. Iba a ser difícil, pero tenía que hacer al menos un intento.

Serra observó hacia la arena de entrenamiento de las aprendizas desde su peculiar posición. Pudo distinguir con facilidad a Shaina, a Marin, y a otras dos amazonas, cuyos nombres desconocía, que no les daban descanso alguno a las primerizas. Se aseguró su máscara de visitante y se dejó caer al suelo, convirtiéndose en una lucecilla azul antes de golpear tierra. Flotó hasta Shaina.

"**¡Qué Remolonas! Dan Vergüenza Ajena. Sigan Así Y Nunca Llegarán _A Nada_. Las Echaremos Santuario. ¡La diosa No Merece _Nenitas_ Tan Frágiles! Ella Busca Guerreras**." Aleccionaba Shaina a este grupo. Serra se materializó junto a la amazona de improviso.

**"EIA SHAINA!"** Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, dándole el susto del siglo a la amazona de Ophiucus.

**"¡SERRA! NO ME GUSTA QUE ME ASUSTEN."** Protestó Shaina, tras lanzar un puñetazo que Serra esquivó y respondió. Tras un breve intercambio de golpes, se detuvieron cortésmente.

"Lamento la interrupción, pero necesito vuestra asistencia. Es menester." Explicó Serra, señalando disimuladamente hacia Marin. "Supe que tienes guardia esta tarde en el bosque."

"Sí, así es." Reconoció Shaina con curiosidad. ¿Qué planearía Serra? "Dime qué necesitas."

"¿Podéis pedirle a Marin que te reemplace?" Serra entrecerró los ojos. "¿Pedirle que inspeccione cierto sector? Es que necesito que vaya a…" Serra bajó el volumen de su voz y le comunicó a Shaina su plan en secreto. La amazona asintió con la cabeza.

"Cuenta con eso." Dijo Shaina. Serra le sonrió y tras transformarse en una luz azul, se alejó. La amazona suspiró. "Ojalá resulte… **¿QUÉ ESTÁN MIRANDO? NO PIERDAN SU TIEMPO Y A ENTRENAR, MONTÓN DE INÚTILES.**" Gritó tras descubrir que las aprendizas se habían tomado un descanso sin autorización.

**Escaleras entre Leo y Cáncer.**

Milo subía las escaleras, cargando a Kyrus sobre su espalda, en una suerte de mochila diseñada para este propósito. El bebé estaba despierto, pero a punto de caer dormido. El santo de Escorpión acompañaba a Aioria, quien desde la mañana estaba… en calidad de trapo. Milo ya sabía las noticias, únicamente porque Aioros le había pedido de favor que no lo perdiera de vista mientras él hacia algunos mandados para el Patriarca, y estaba francamente preocupado. No sabía como animarle y no quería meter la pata.

"Oye Aioria. Tengo que pedirte un favor."

"…"

"¿Qué no me vas a preguntar cuál es?" Añadió Milo divertido. Por lo general, cuando le decía que necesitaba un favor, Aioria le decía que **NO IBA** a cambiar pañales. Pero el santo de Leo sólo suspiró, lo cuál desinfló un poco el ánimo de Milo. "Necesito limpiar los acuarios de mis escorpiones. ¿Podrías vigilar a Kyrus mientras lo hago?"

"… supongo."

Milo hizo una mueca. Ni siquiera había tenido que discutir con Aioria para convencerlo, y conste que esperaba tener que discutir con él. Tendría que buscar alguna manera para picar al león y hacer que discutiese con él, a ver si de ese modo se olvidaba de su súbita depresión. Entonces el santo de escorpión vio una lucecilla azul muy brillante. Segundos después, Serra se materializó ante ellos con gracia.

**"EIA!"** Saludó con alegría. La chica se sacudió las ropas. "_Tempus transit gelidum_¿no lo creen? Hay temperaturas más agradables que ayer."

"Hola Serra. ¿Qué te trae a las 12 casas?" Le saludó Milo. La chica sonrió.

"Busco al señor Aioros. ¿Le habéis visto?"

"Sí. Te estuvo buscando esta mañana. Ahora está haciendo algunos mandados. Tiene que estar en la Biblioteca o algo así." Respondió Milo. Aioria no daba noticias de haber notado la presencia de la chica: tenía la mirada perdida en las infinidades del… trozo de mármol sobre el cuál estaba parado. Serra intercambió una mirada con Milo y le guiñó un ojo, lo cuál tomó por sorpresa al escorpión.

"¿Es cierto eso que dicen que conocéis a casi todos en el Santuario, mi buen señor Milo?" Preguntó Serra.

"Eso dicen. Aunque no sé si conozco a todos: han llegado nuevos. ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Hoy en el bosque crucé caminos con alguien a quién no conozco bien." Explicó Serra muy tranquila. "Era alto, más o menos de 1.85, ojos verdes, cabello castaño, bien fornido. Estaba preguntando por Marin, pero no supe qué responderle." Milo alzó ambas cejas y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al notar el juego de Serra: acababa de describir al mismísimo Aioria.

"¿Por Marin?" Preguntó Aioria de pronto. Vaya: tenemos un león curioso que no sabe ni como luce él mismo. "¿Qué quería?"

"No sé si será prudente decíroslo." Explicó Serra muy seria. ¡Toda una actriz! Milo entonces se subió al juego.

"Tienes que decirnos. Si se trata de un extraño, entonces es nuestro deber saber quién entra o sale del Santuario." Explicó Milo muy serio. He aquí otro buen actor. "Dinos qué quería." Jugando muy bien su papel, Serra comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, como sopesando sus acciones. Se mordió la lengua y suspiró, como derrotada.

"Tenéis razón, debo decíroslo." Dijo Serra relajando los hombros. "El forastero desea reunirse con Marin esta tarde, luego de su turno. Me pidió que le diera un mensaje, pero como no me hizo jurar secreto os lo diré: _sé que estáis muy triste. Deseo reunirme con vos esta tarde a ver si os puedo animar._" El bichito verde de los celos mordió a Aioria en la base de la nuca: el león ha caído en la trampa. Milo carraspeó de nuevo para disimular.

"Pues No Le Digas Nada." Gruñó muy enojado, cruzándose de brazos. Serra miró con completa inocencia al león.

"¿Hay algún motivo en especial?" Preguntó, pestañeando con dulzura. Aioria abrió la boca para responder, pero en ese momento apareció Kiki.

"Hola a todos. Hola Señorita Serra: la estaba buscando."

"Eia, Kiki! Decidme que necesitáis."

"El Maestro Shion necesita hablar contigo. Espera en sus Estancias: Aioros ya está allí." El niño le ofreció su mano. "Es urgente: Si quiere la puedo llevar." Serra aguantó la respiración.

"Si es urgente, entonces no puede esperar." Dijo mientras tomaba la mano del niño. Ambos no perdieron tiempo en desaparecer en el aire.

Milo miró socarronamente a Aioria, quien parecía de un momento a otro más despierto y enojado que nunca. ¡Qué bueno que había adivinado la treta de Serra! La chica debía tener un muy buen plan como para haber sembrado esa semilla de duda en la cabeza del león.

"¿Te están pedaleando la bicicleta, Aioria?" Preguntó Milo burlesco, decidido a ayudar a picar al león aún más.

"No te metas, alacrán." Gruñó Aioria, mientras reanudaba su camino en dirección a su casa, donde probablemente pasaría mucho rato encerrado.

**Estancias del Patriarca.**

Kiki y Serra aparecieron ante el despacho de Shion instantes después.

"Bien, ya estamos aquí." Dijo Kiki, llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza. "Iré por un guardia para que te anuncie: no te podía meter dentro directamente."

"Gracias, Kiki… pero lo del guardia no será necesario." Dijo Aioros de pronto. El santo de Sagitario estaba apoyado en la pared. "Estaba esperando que llegaran."

"Mi señor Aioros." Serra hizo un ademán de cabeza, sintiéndose de pronto muy nerviosa, aunque bien poco se le notó. "No os había visto el día de hoy." El corazón de la chica se puso a latir más rápido.

"Yo puedo decir lo mismo. Comenzaba a sentirme muy solo." Le respondió con una sonrisa coqueta. "Kiki¿no te ibas ya?"

"Jejeje, disculpen, no quise interrumpir." Kiki rió por lo bajo. "Mejor me voy antes que esto pase a ser XXX." El aprendiz de Mu desapareció en el aire. Aioros rechinó los dientes.

"¿Qué significa XXX?" Preguntó Serra neutral.

"Nada bueno. Vamos, que su Excelencia quiere hablar contigo." Dijo mientras le ofrecía un brazo. "Te está esperando."

Ambos entraron al despacho de Shion con paso lento. El Patriarca los miró desde atrás de su escritorio con una cansada sonrisa: hacían una bonita pareja. Su Excelencia Shion se veía muy pálido y agotado. Serra de inmediato supo que algo estaba muy mal.

"Vaya. Creí que se tardarían más en entrar." Bromeó Shion con una débil sonrisa. "Es bueno verla hoy, señorita Serra." La saludó con cordialidad. Fantasma asintió con un ademán de cabeza.

"Confío en no haberos hecho esperar mucho."

"Pierda cuidado." El Patriarca se sentó pesadamente en su sillón… aunque más bien se dejó caer sobre el mismo. "No… no te tengo buenas noticias." Le dijo al cabo de un momento.

"¿Ocurre algo malo, Excelencia?" Preguntó Aioros. Shion negó con la cabeza.

"No lo sé." Dijo con suavidad. "Anoche estuve en Star Hill, nuestro observatorio. He estado monitoreando el cosmos de Gran Fuego estos días."

"Eso no es recomendable, mi señor Shion." Dijo Serra abriendo mucho los ojos. "Esa cosa pudo haberos… atacado." La chica se detuvo unos segundos. "Os atacó¿me equivoco? Por eso tenéis ese aspecto tan enfermo." Aioros tensó los músculos. Shion levantó una mano en señal conciliadora.

"Eso ya no tiene importancia. No te llamé para esto, Serra. Pasa otra cosa."

"Decidme qué ocurre."

"Anoche… la presencia de Gran Fuego disminuyó en intensidad, y por momentos fue eclipsada antes de volver a brillar como antes." Explicó antes de guardar un minuto de silencio. "Luego de eso su cosmo se puso más agresivo que nunca."

Serra tensó lo músculos de su espalda y sintió un vacío enorme en su estómago. Abrió los ojos como platos y retrocedió un paso. Flexionó los dedos y exhaló. Sintió mucho frío y palideció. Sus rodillas amenazaron con traicionarla. Ni aunque hubiese querido, hubiera podido ocultar esta reacción.

"¿Serra?" Preguntó Aioros.

"No puede ser… no tan rápido." Balbuceó. Aioros le sujetó un brazo, como temiendo que la chica se desplomase. Shion se puso de pie. "No lo esperaba tan rápido… creí que aguantarían más tiempo." Era evidente que estaba muy alterada.

"¿Sabes lo que eso significa?" Preguntó Aioros. Serra asintió, al tiempo que algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

…

…

…

…

"Ya no queda nada de mi mundo." Dijo antes de echarse a sollozar. El santo de Sagitario la estrechó en sus brazos y dejó que la chica se desahogara.

Shion y Aioros intercambiaron una preocupada mirada.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao-CG)**

**_Próximo Capítulo: Son las lágrimas de las cosas._**

****

_"Sí. Os agradezco. Vuestros abrazos me calman." Serra se sonrojó con furia. Levantó el rostro y le miró con inocencia. "Anoche me besasteis. No es algo a lo que esté acostumbrada, mi gentil señor, es que… no… no existen los 'besos' en mi mundo." Esto tomó por sorpresa a Aioros._

_"¿Te ofendí?" Le preguntó preocupado._

**PS:** El color de ojos de Aioria me planteó un problema. Tengo imágenes, tanto oficiales como fanarts, en que los muestran o azules, o castaños o verdes. Elegí este último color por un método muy sencillo: le pregunté a mi mamá qué color le gustaba más en los ojos, y me dijo que verde, así que bueno (¿será porque mi papá los tiene verdes?). Este capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero me arrepentí en el último minuto. Si aún tienen curiosidad, les recomiendo que sigan leyendo y que me esperen para mi próxima actualización, a ver si es de su agrado. De momento, les pido que **¡DEJEN UNA BELLA REVIEW!**

**Algunas traducciones del latín.**

**_Tempus transit gelidum: _**_Pasa el tiempo del frío._


	13. Son las Lágrimas de las Cosas

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. Mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades y es una continuación de mi extrañísima línea temporal, así que hagan los cálculos que correspondan. Misao es mala con las matemáticas.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS LEALES LECTORAS DE PRUEBA!**

**Yukime-chan¡Eres Lo Mejor! Kala–neechan¡Eres Increíble!**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 64 para ver y entender Manga:_ _Cuando alguien pinta su cara (maquillaje u otros) es porque va en serio._

_Alerta de capítulo largo: digamos que me estaba inspirada cuando le escribí y este… :juega con los dedos: me salió un poquitín más largo de lo previsto. Espero no les importe._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 12.**

**Son las Lágrimas de las cosas.**

**Casa de Sagitario.**

_Algunas horas después._

Serra estaba sentada en el sofá, abrazando sus rodillas y con el rostro sepultado entre sus brazos. Ya estaba mucho más tranquila: había tenido una reacción nerviosa poco propia, y aunque en lágrimas no había estallado, Shion había tenido que dormirla para evitar que colapsara y se hiciera daño. Este sueño inducido no duró más de media hora, que pasó en uno de los sofás del despacho del Patriarca, al cabo de la cuál, Aioros había decidido llevarla a otro lugar, para que estuviera más tranquila.

**_Nótese_** que el muy pillo se la llevó a su _propia_ casa.

El santo de Sagitario se sentó junto a la chica y le ofreció una aromática taza de té de jazmín, que Serra aceptó gustosa. Si se están preguntando de dónde sacó el doradito este té, se lo pidió prestado a Shaka, aunque el santo de Virgo aún no se percata de éste préstamo. Aioros observó a su Fantasmita mientras tomaba delicados sorbos de té, notando que el temblor en sus manos estaba muchísimo más disminuido. Suspiró: no podía reprocharle nada. No debía ser nada divertido descubrir que el mundo de uno estaba reducido a cenizas, mucho menos sabiendo que pudo haber hecho algo por evitarlo. Aioros recordó entonces su caótico sueño.

"¿No está muy caliente?"

"No. Está muy bueno."

Serra se sentía de lo peor. De un momento a otro, como si le hubieran golpeado el estómago, recordó que todo lo que ella quería y conocía, había estado literalmente ardiendo bajo el terrible asedio de Gran Fuego. Ella podría haber estado allí, pudo haber marcado algún tipo de diferencia o tratado al menos de demorar lo inevitable… pero no: había estado lejos de casa y encima sin pensar en las penurias de su gente, la muy egoísta.

Frunció el ceño… originalmente no quería venir a esta misión, no en ese momento en que sabía que sus fuerzas eran necesarias. Su Señor Wamba había tenido que ponerse firme y darle una orden directa a la que no se pudo negar. Y no le fue fácil llegar hasta el portal, Gran Fuego se encargó de eso. Sabía que al menos le había costado la vida a uno de sus compañeros de armas, Antemio, un gran amigo, y ella misma casi había fallecido.

"Pago por tus pensamientos."

"Se han devaluado. No valen nada."

Pero estaba aquí, en el Santuario de Athena, en el planeta Tierra, a miles de años–luz de su hogar. Por alguna razón, que quizás estaba sentada allí a su lado, se había olvidado de todo ese monumental desastre en su planeta, y se sentía tan asquerosamente culpable, que no sabía qué hacer… más aún porque agradecía en su corazón la oportunidad de haber conocido algo más de este curioso mundo y sus gentes, pese que no había ido a la ciudad. Eso y sin mencionar a Aioros de Sagitario. Serra estaba teniendo como un efecto retardado en cuanto a culpabilidad. Quizás así se sentían los traidores arrepentidos.

"No estaría tan seguro. ¡Probemos!" Insistió Aioros. El santo de Sagitario prefería que la chica hablase de lo que la atormentaba a que se quedara en silencio. "Dice por ahí un sabio que _hablando de nuestras penas, las aliviamos._ No recuerdo su nombre, pero tiene razón."

"… razón tiene. Pensaba en mi mundo." Le dijo Serra con un suspiro. "Si es que queda algo de él. Me atormenta pensar en su suerte, más cuando pude haber estado allí para pelear."

"No pienses en eso. No sirve de nada pensar en lo que pudo ser." Aioros silenció con la mirada a Serra cuando ésta lo miró con reproche. "Te desgastarás y necesitas reunir tus fuerzas. Además te enviaron en una misión: eso fue por algo, siempre hay una razón poderosa del porqué hacemos o dejamos de hacer las cosas, aunque no lo comprendamos de inmediato."

"Habláis objetivamente. Tenéis razón, mas no apaciguáis mis ánimos." Serra suspiró y dejó la taza, vacía, sobre la mesita. "Disculpadme por mi actitud en la cámara del Patriarca Shion." Fantasma se encogió de hombros. "No sé qué me pasó. Que vergüenza…"

"Pierde cuidado." Le dijo Aioros con una amable sonrisa. "Es comprensible que hayas reaccionado así. ¡Feh! Yo habría reaccionado peor."

"No. No es normal que reaccione así. Digna y Firme. Eso es lo que me enseñaron de pequeña, yo… debí controlar mejor mis reacciones. No fueron propias de mi cargo. Me siento avergonzada."

Serra reprimió un sollozo largo y nuevamente volvió a ocultar su rostro entre sus brazos y lloró en silencio. Esta imagen le causó una profunda acidez en el estómago y en las venas al santo de Sagitario

"¿De qué otra manera podías reaccionar?" Le preguntó, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. "Uno no planea esas cosas, se salen del alma sin control, sobretodo en tu situación… no llores, Fantasmita, que me partes el alma."

"¿Te parto el alma? Eso no es posible." Serra miró a Aioros sorprendida. "¿Es en serio lo que me decís?" El santo de Sagitario tomó la mano de la chica y la puso a la altura de su corazón.

"¿Qué no lo sientes?"

Serra se puso roja como un tomate al darse cuenta que hay cosas que no deben ser tomadas **_tan_** literalmente. Sin embargo no se resistió. Aioros en este sentido era un aprovechado.

"Yo… no sé como responderos vuestra pregunta."

"No pedí respuestas." Aioros le acarició la mejilla con su mano libre. "¿Qué quieres que haga por ti?"

Fantasma relajó sus hombros y la expresión de su rostro, que si bien seguía señalando su profunda pena, ya estaba más tranquilo. Suspiró muy profundo y exhaló: tenía que comprobar algo.

"¿Podríais abrazarme?" Preguntó, limpiándose las mejillas con el dorso de una mano.

La sonrisa que puso Aioros en el rostro fue enorme. Éste se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá y abrió los brazos. Serra se acomodó allí, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, se dejó abrazar por el santo de Sagitario y cerró los ojos. Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio.

"¿Más tranquila?" Preguntó por fin el santo.

"Sí. Os lo agradezco. Vuestros abrazos me calman." Serra se sonrojó con furia. Levantó el rostro y le miró casi sensual. "Anoche me besasteis. No es algo a lo que esté acostumbrada, mi gentil señor… no… no existen los '_besos'_ en mi mundo." Esto tomó por sorpresa a Aioros.

"¿Te ofendí?" Le preguntó preocupado.

"No sabía qué era un beso, nunca les había visto, menos recibido uno. Reconozco que me confundisteis." Confesó Serra. Aioros tragó saliva. ¡Qué Tonto Había Sido! O al menos se sintió así.

"Err…"

"Anoche, Shaina, Alisa y Alsacia tuvieron la gentileza de explicarme su significado. Perded cuidado… o me haréis avergonzar más." Aioros, quien se sintió algo nervioso, abrió la boca para decir, algo, pero Serra le hizo callar con un delicado gesto… suspiró profundo, mirándole en silencio, como si quisiera decirle algo, para luego ocultar su mirada tras su flequillo, borrando de improviso su dulce sonrisa.

Intuía algo… Aioros no podía estar equivocado… algo intuía y no le gustaba.

Serra se incorporó sorpresivamente y le miró a la cara, con una sonrisa cálida, pero de esas que auguran una despedida. La chica entonces acercó su rostro a Aioros, haciéndole creer al santo que le besaría, cosa que no sucedió. Fantasma juntó su mejilla con la de su chico unos momentos antes que un cosquilleo generalizado causó que se le crisparan las manos al santo, cuando Serra le sopló justo detrás de la oreja, con mucha suavidad.

"Temo que no entendáis las muestras de cariño a las que mi gente y yo misma estamos acostumbrados, mi buen señor Aioros." Le dijo antes de abrazarlo con fuerza. Entonces Serra se convirtió en una lucecilla azul. "Os agradezco todo lo que habéis hecho por mi."

Susurró antes de salir, dejando al santo de Sagitario allí en el sofá, preguntándose **QUÉ MISMO** había pasado.

**Bosque de Athena.**

_Atardecer._

El sol estaba por ponerse, pero el bosque no estaba en calma. Fieros puñetazos recibía el suelo, castigo que más que una batalla, se debía a una profunda frustración. El ambiente volvió a agitarse cuando su cosmo se encendió y resonó por todo el bosque, nuevamente intentando lo mismo que había estado haciendo ya desde un par de horas.

Serra había desaparecido de las 12 casas. La actividad en el Santuario había aumentado notablemente desde los sucesos de aquél mediodía, sin embargo, nadie había visto a la extraterrestre por ningún lado. No era necesario preguntar mucho: era obvio que había ido a parar al bosque. Ahora la chica estaba sentada justo en medio del sello del portal que la llevaba a casa, con Flopsi a su lado, intentando por todos los medios abrir el portal para así poder regresar a Auralis, todo en vano. Lo único que Fantasma lograba era encender el brillo del extraño patrón en el suelo unos segundos, nada más. Su cosmo parecía consumirse peligrosamente. Y conste que estaba recibiendo la ayuda de su fiel mascota.

Shura llegó caminando con calma, y se acercó hasta Aioros, quien estaba apoyado en un árbol cercano. El santo de Sagitario estaba allí desde hacía unos 45 minutos, observando los movimientos de aquella extraña niña que se había ganado un rinconcito en su corazón. Serra no daba señales de notar su presencia allí, si es que en verdad se había dado cuenta. Estaba sumida en su meditación: quería regresar a su casa. ¡**CÓMO** quería regresar!

"¿Todavía no se rinde?" Preguntó el español preocupado.

"¿Te rendirías tú?" Preguntó el griego. Shura meneó la cabeza.

"¿Con lo terco que soy? Ni lo sueñes." El santo de capricornio miró hacia Serra compasivamente. "Ya habría hecho un hoyo en el suelo."

"¿Alguna novedad?"

"Lo normal. Aumentaron la alerta, pero aún no estamos recluidos en las 12 casas." Explicó Shura. "Su Excelencia quiere que todo pase inadvertido lo más posible."

"Ya veo."

El lugar se iluminó con una tenue luz azul color pastel, el color del cosmos de Serra, quien volvía a imponer las manos sobre el sello, obligándole a abrirse, cosa que no logró, pero como queriendo forzar el efecto, Serra porfió y aumentó su poder a niveles poco saludables. Estaba decidida a lograr que el portal se abriera y la dejara ir a casa.

"Espero que no se haga daño."

"Yo también."

Entonces se oyó un gutural sonido, como un vacío profundo, y se levantó una fuerte ventolera.

**¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

**Otro sector del bosque.**

_Al mismo tiempo._

No lejos de donde Serra estaba, Marin hacía las rondas que debía haber hecho Shaina esa noche. Se trataba de un favor que le hacía a su compañera: La amazona de Ophiucus había argumentado que su aprendiza, Rin, tenía algo de fiebre y no quería desatenderla, por lo cuál, Marin no había podido negarse.

Por lo menos haciendo esa ronda la distraía de Aioria. La amazona de águila había estado de muy mal humor y voluble como nunca. Aquél no había sido su mejor día. El bosque parecía relajarla con sus aromas y calma presencia, como si supiera de su dolor y quisiera mimarla para que le olvidara.

El cosmos de Serra relampagueó unos instantes antes de apagarse. Marin suspiró: si la chica seguía forzando así sus poderes, iba terminar lastimándose. Debía llevar horas intentando lo mismo, y en honor a la verdad, no podía culparla. Feh. La amazona siguió con su guardia, caminando con paso lento.

Entonces, entre las ramas, vio algo: una persona caminaba hacia ella… una muy conocida. ¿Qué hacía aquí a esa hora?

Aioria, cuando distinguió a Marin en la distancia, sintió un vuelco en el estómago. ¿Acaso sí había recibido el mensaje de aquél extraño? Tal como Marin, el león había estado ese día de un humor horrible, al que Milo no había ayudado con sus bromas de doble sentido. Si el que Marin lo hubiera mandado a freír monos al África ya lo tenía en un deplorable estado anímico, el hecho que esta se reuniera con un extraño en el bosque, justo después de que le diera de calabazas, lo tenía dándose cabezazos por las columnas de los celos que le daban.

Ya había destrozado más de alguna. E incluso había pateado la estatua de Buda de Shaka, provocando una fea trizadura que casi mata de un soponcio al santo de Virgo: si Aioria tenía sus 5 sentidos intactos, es porque pudo huir a tiempo.

Si Marin estaba allí, entonces aquél sujeto no debía estar lejos. El León caminó hacia la amazona con paso decidido. Ya vería como manejaba el asunto una vez que hablase con ella. ¡Si Veía Al Sujeto Ese Lo Mandaría Con Viento Fresco Al Inframundo De Ser Posible O Se Cambiaba El Nombre A _Simba_!

…

_SIMBA_ va a tener que ir al registro civil a cambiarse el nombre.

"Aioria de Leo." Le saludó Marin con frialdad, aunque la amazona creyó que se quebraría, dado el nudo en su garganta.

"Marin. ¿Qué haces aquí?" Aioria intentó sonar casual.

"Estoy cubriendo la ronda de Shaina. Rin está con un poco de fiebre."

"¿No esperas a nadie?" Preguntó el león con dureza, mirando a todos lados sin ningún disimulo. En esos momentos prefería ser directo.

"No." Marin ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, en señal de pregunta. "¿Debería?"

"No sé. Dime tú." Aioria levantó la cabeza y sacó pecho con orgullo. "Me dijeron que había por aquí un intruso. Un tipo alto, más o menos de 1.85, ojos verdes, cabello castaño, bien fornido. Puede ser un extraño ¿Le has visto?" Por detrás de la máscara, Marin alzó ambas cejas, para luego mirar al león de pies a cabeza.

"Sí. Lo acabo de encontrar." Respondió Marin con seriedad. Aioria sintió un frío puñal en la espalda y asumió una postura defensiva en el acto.

"¿Dónde está? No me gustan los extraños en el Santuario, menos cuando estamos con alertas." Gruñó enojado. Una gran gota resbaló por la cabeza de Marin.

"Justo en frente de mi." La amazona lo señaló con un gesto de su mano. "Esa descripción que me diste, concuerda **CON**TIGO."

"… ¿Conmigo? Marin¿De donde sacas esa…?" Aioria se detuvo a media frase y volvió a meditar la descripción. Ahora entendía porqué Milo se había reído de él todo el día, con lo deprimido que estaba. "Ahem." Carraspeó.

"No tengo tiempo Aioria, tengo que terminar aquí, así que si me disculpas…"

**¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

Una gran explosión sacudió el follaje y algunas aves volaron despavoridas. Una serie de ondas expansivas, inofensivas, surcaron el bosque, sacudiéndolo todo. Ambos defensores de Athena giraron rápidamente en dirección de la explosión y sin pensarlo dos veces corrieron hacia ella. Mientras que Aioria sospechaba que podría tratarse del sello, Marin sospechaba que a lo mejor, algo le había salido mal a Serra en su intento de abrir el portal y bien podía ser que estuviera herida.

Efectivamente, cuando llegaron, vieron el lugar profusamente iluminado de azul, con una fuerte ventolera que parecía arrastrarlo todo hacia el centro del sello, que sin embargo no afectaba nada que no estuviera más lejos de cierta determinada distancia. Era como si estuviera totalmente fuera de control. Ni Marin ni Aioria distinguieron a nadie en las cercanías, ni a Serra, ni a Flopsi, ni a los dorados que le hacían guardia.

"¡El portal está abierto!"

"Dime algo que no sea obvio, Marin."

"Antipático." La amazona se apartó el cabello de la cara y observó al santo de Leo. "No se ve peligroso… ¿Aioria?"

"Quédate aquí que iré a investigar."

"¿Estás loco? Esa cosa te puede absorber."

Aioria no hizo caso. Se acercó con cautela hacia el portal, sin que nada le ocurriera. No estaba lejos del patrón de luz cuando se sintió tentado de estirar el brazo. Traviesamente, volvió la cabeza hacia Marin, que le había seguido, por cualquier cosa.

"Hay un campo de protección, no nos va a pasar nada…" Pero ni bien terminó de decir estas palabras, cuando una poderosa fuerza le tomó por las puntas de los dedos y arrastró hacia el interior del portal con una fuerza descomunal.

**"¡AIORIA!"**

**…**

**Lugar desconocido.**

Aioria se sintió como metido en la juguera a alta velocidad. Las vueltas que dio en esos escasos 20 segundos le hicieron creer que se despedazaría en miles de pedacitos de un momento a otro. Justo cuando creyó que esto realmente sucedería, todo se detuvo de golpe y fue arrojado a tierra con brusquedad. ¡Come Polvo, León! Aioria y las caídas aparatosas no hacían una buena pareja.

"¡**Dueleeee**!" Gimió lastimosamente. Una vez más, el principal afectado fue su ego.

Antes que Aioria intentase ponerse de pie, algo lo asió de su capa, ayudándole a levantarse. Dando manotazos al aire, mareado, Aioria se desprendió fácilmente de este agarre y cuando se disponía a golpear a su inesperado ayudante, se encontró con la cara de Flopsi, en modo dragón, quien aprovechó para lamerle la cara. A medida que escupía y se intentaba quitar de encima los restos de baba del dragón, siempre mareado, Shura y Aioros lo sujetaron de los brazos y le ayudaron a orientarse y recuperar la compostura.

**"¡QUÉ ASCO, BABA DE DRAGÓN!"** Protestó Aioria, con los aspavientos del caso.

"Calma, hombre, todo bien. No pasó nada: estás bien." Le animó Shura, dándole golpes en la espalda.

"Vamos hermanito, no te rompiste nada, Tranquilo y toma aire." Le dijo Aioros, dándole palmadas en las mejillas. "Sé que es horrible, pero no pasa nada."

**"¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? No Entiendo Nada."** Aioria seguía desorientado y mareado. Shura y Aioros le dejaron ir. El León sacudió la cabeza. "¿Qué es lo que me acaba de pasar?"

"¡**JO**! Que cruzamos el portal. ¿Qué no ves?" Explicó Shura, sacudiéndose la capa.

"Se abrió de repente y sin previo aviso. Nos absorbió antes de que nos diéramos cuenta o que pudiéramos hacer algo." Dijo Aioros. "¿Cómo cruzaste tú?"

"Estaba en el bosque…" Comenzó Aioria, aún mareado y confundido por su cruce. "… sentí esa explosión y cuando fui a investigar, el portal estaba activado… y me chupó hacia adentro…"

En esos momentos, un refrescante cosmo se hizo notar. El cosmo azul se hizo evidente. Serra no estaba lejos de allí, intentando apaciguar el desatado vórtice que ahora era el portal, intentando cerrarlo.

"¿Qué hace Serra?" Preguntó el León con curiosidad.

"Intenta apagar el sello: lleva así un rato. Espero que no le tome mucho y que no se lastime." Dijo Aioros preocupado. Sagitario estaba preocupado: el esfuerzo que Fantasma hacía por detener el vórtice podía hacerle daño. "Está fuera de control."

"Estuvo toda la tarde tratando de abrirlo y ahora no quiere cerrar." Añadió Shura, meneando la cabeza, también aprehensivo. "Típico de la ley de Murphy."

Entonces vieron que el brillo del sello se intensificaba y cambiaba repentinamente de color, al tiempo que Serra fruncía más el ceño. Shura y Aioros se miraron extrañados.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Parece que viene alguien más." Explicó Aioros. "Tomó ese color momentos antes que llegaras."

"¿Alguien **_MÁS_**?" Preguntó Aioria alarmado. Si su instinto no le fallaba…

Segundos después, Marin salió despedida por el portal y se arrastró algunos metros. Flopsi se apresuró junto a ella y enseguida la ayudó a ponerse de pie, dándole la misma bienvenida que momentos antes le había dado a Aioria. Marin tuvo la misma reacción que su león al sentir la lengua de Flopsi. Los santos corrieron hacia ella a socorrerla: los cruces por el portal no eran divertidos la primera vez. Claro que tantas manos dispuestas a ayudar agobian, mucho más cuando entre ellas hay un león aprehensivo.

"¡Ya Basta, Basta, No Me Toquen!" Pidió Marin, con la peor jaqueca de su vida.

Aioria la sujetó para evitar que cayera, al tiempo que la amazona se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras recuperaba el aliento. Entonces el sello se apagó tan repentinamente como se había activado, y se escuchó un golpe sordo. Fantasma cayó al suelo, totalmente rendida. Era evidente que sus esfuerzos por activarlo y desactivarlo eran los responsables de esto. Aioros corrió hacia ella.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Shura al ver a Marin ya más recuperada, ignorando a voluntad a Aioros y a Serra, como para así darles algo más de privacidad.

"¡**Aioria**!" Marin se volvió hacia el león y le asestó una fuerte bofetada. "¿Acaso estás **mal** de la cabeza¿En qué estabas pensando? **LO QUE HICISTE FUE MUY IRRESPONSABLE**. Te Pudiste Haber Matado."

"Pero…" Balbuceó Aioria, sobándose la mejilla.

"Feh. Ya ni sé ni para qué me preocupo por ti." Marin se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

Entonces… la amazona se encontró con un paisaje tan abrumadoramente desolado que no pudo evitar emitir una muda exclamación. Estaban a campo traviesa, y donde no había más que tierra yerma, calcinada y humeante. Una gruesa alfombra de carbón cubría el suelo. Apenas se distinguían los vestigios de asentamientos, si es que los había habido. Era un paisaje azotado por la furia de un particularmente poderoso volcán. Se veían pozas de lava, que no parecían secarse, pese a la exposición. El aire apestaba a azufre. A lo lejos, se distinguía una orgullosa y lastimada ciudad, mas era evidente que estaba bajo sitio. No era muy alta y pese a la distancia, se veía plana. Lo único que sobresalía de ella eran unos pilares ubicados al centro. Los santos de Capricornio y Leo se quedaron sin palabras: todo lo que alcanzaban a ver, **TODO**, estaba calcinado. **TODO**.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" Preguntó Marin casi en un susurro, sujetándose inconscientemente de la mano de Aioria, quien también la aferró entre sus dedos.

"Esto es Auralis, en el mundo de Siax." Explicó de pronto Serra, evidentemente angustiada. Aioros la sujetaba con cariño. "¡Esto era mi hogar! Justo aquí¡Aquí estaban los Árboles Milenarios! Mis preciosos Secrela… todo está quemado…" Fantasma fijó sus ojos en dirección de la ciudad. "No lo entiendo… hay algo que no me cuadra…"

"¿Qué es esa ciudad?" Preguntó Shura.

"La capital del Reino de Auralis." Serra se soltó de los brazos de Aioros y caminó hacia delante. Flopsi se transformó en su adorable versión de bolsillo y corrió junto a su ama, quien señaló con un dedo a la ciudad. "Esa es Ciudad Real de Dion, Sede del Reino, ciudad de mi señor, el Rex Wamba II."

Un gran ruido tronó por el aire y la instintiva reacción que tuvo el grupo fue echarse al suelo, quedando cubiertos de carbón. Un cosmos terrible, asqueroso y pútrido inundó el ambiente, cuando detrás de un monte, luciendo unas alas enormes, una criatura cuya mera presencia derramaba putrefacción, malicia y sed de poder, apareció a lo lejos, embistiendo contra la ciudad… que aún era débilmente protegida por un campo de protección. Ya no se veían multitudes corriendo a la seguridad de los muros. Serra reprimió un sollozo de amarga desesperación.

"¿**ESO** es Gran Fuego?" Preguntaron Marin y Shura al unísono, sin poder creer lo que veían. Serra los miró con tristeza y asintió. Aioros sintió un vuelco en el corazón verla tan desolada.

"¡Que **GRAN** Hijo De Pu…!"

"Cuida esa boca, Aioria." Aioros se puso de pie con decisión y señaló hacia Gran Fuego. "Santos de Athena, **ESO** es nuestro objetivo. Tenemos que llegar a la ciudad."

Shura, Marin y Aioria se pusieron de pie y asintieron con decisión. Serra les miró sorprendida.

"¿De qué habláis?"

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao-CG)**

**_Próximo Capítulo: La Devastación._**

****

_"¿Tú? Esa cosa te puede matar." No malinterpreten al pobrecito de Aioria. Sus dichos le salieron del alma, no debido a su ya enorme machismo, sino a otros motivos._

_"¡A ti también te puede matar! Corres tanto riesgo como yo." Protestó Marin en forma enérgica._

_"Eso no es lo mismo." Chistó el león. "¡Si Te Mueres, **Yo Contigo**!" Dijo bastante alterado._

_"… ¿Tú crees que yo **NO**? Maldito seas, Aioria: Ya tuve suficiente sabiéndote muerto una vez. No lo voy a aguantar de nuevo. ¡YO VOY te guste o no!"_

**PS:** Esa frase que Aioros le dice a Serra no es anónima, pero por más que estrujo mis neuronas, no logro dar con el nombre de quién la dijo. Así que conste. Como ven, cambié la acción de lugar y puse a Aioria, Aioros, Shura y Marin como los primeros humanos en un mundo extraterrestre… aunque eso es cosa común en el mundo del manga y anime. Vamos a ver como les va. Si quieren seguir leyendo esta historia, esperen la próxima actualización. De momento, entreténganse y **¡DEJEN UNA BELLA REVIEW!**


	14. La Devastación

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. Mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades y es una continuación de mi extrañísima línea temporal, así que hagan los cálculos que correspondan. Misao es mala con las matemáticas.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS LEALES LECTORAS DE PRUEBA!**

**Yukime-chan¡Eres Lo Mejor! Kala–neechan¡Eres Increíble!**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 69 para ver y entender Manga: Cuando las mujeres van a destruir a los malos, siempre hay un galán que las cuida en secreto y que vigila todas sus batallas._

_Alerta de capítulo largo: digamos que me estaba inspirada cuando le escribí y este… :juega con los dedos: me salió un poquitín más largo de lo previsto. Espero no les importe._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 13.**

**La Devastación.**

**Reino de Auralis.**

_2 horas después._

El efecto del cambio horario que iban a tener los santos de Athena iba a ser fenomenal. Cuando habían dejado el Santuario, ya era de noche, pero en este mundo, el Sol todavía estaba en alto, como si fuera el mediodía. Bueno… no el sol, sino otra estrella, cuyo nombre no se habían detenido a preguntar. A juzgar por las temperaturas, parecía ser finales de verano… eso siempre y cuando el planeta tuviera estaciones.

¿Es que nunca iban a dejar de caminar? Mientras más caminaban, más lejos parecía que quedaba la ciudad. ¡**_ESTABA_** cansándose solo por aburrido!

Shura miró a su alrededor, al devastado paisaje que le rodeada. Nada. Todo estaba quemado por completo, parecía que hasta las mismas entrañas de la tierra habían sido calcinadas. Hasta lo quemado parecía _quemado_ de nuevo. El olor a azufre persistía y de cuando en cuando, a lo lejos, se distinguían negras fumarolas de humo, fuegos aislados y por supuesto, charquitos de lava. A lo lejos, Dion se alzaba aún conservando algo de su orgullo… y todavía se veía _tan lejos_. El santo de Capricornio miró en dirección del monte sobre el cuál parecía descansar Gran Fuego: la criatura estaba echada en la cima, y tenía a la ciudad bajo una estrecha vigilancia.

Hacía dos horas que caminaban por aquél yermo paraje. Dos silenciosas horas en las cuáles no habían hecho más que levantar cenizas y pisar carbones. Dos horas en las cuáles sólo habían atestiguado un ataque. Shura fijó la vista en el suelo y volvió luego sus ojos al cielo.

"Va a ser una pesadilla recuperar estos terrenos para los sembradíos." Opinó para sí en forma oscura, aunque sus palabras guardaban un tinte de esperanza. En su cabeza, la posibilidad que Gran Fuego les ganase, no estaba considerada.

Serra iba a la cabeza, aunque se veía tan desolada como el deprimente paisaje que la rodeaba. Arrastraba los pies y de cuando en cuando se detenía en algún punto, para comentar luego qué era lo que había habido allí antes que quedara reducido todo a cenizas. A momentos parecía que sollozaba y no quería caminar más. Entonces aparecía Aioros y la animaba a seguir caminando.

Cerrando la columna iban Marin y Aioria. Los dos caminaban en silencio, cuidando sus pasos, los flancos y la retaguardia. No podían evitarlo: no se sentían muy cómodos en medio de tanta devastación. Flopsi, en su modo perrito, iba en los brazos de Marin. La criaturita estaba echa una bola de pelos y se acurrucaba en los brazos de la amazona, ocultando su carita y gemía tan lastimosamente que partía el alma, como haciendo suyo el pesar de Serra y del planeta. De cuando en cuando, Aioria, que hacía esfuerzos por hacerse el indiferente y orgulloso, miraba hacia Marin y suspiraba. Y no, nuestro bruto favorito, no se alejaba mucho de ella, no por celos, sino para cuidarla.

…

Shura iba sólo al medio… sintiéndose como violinista mal pagado. Pero bueno, cosas que pasan.

**"¡Buarf, Buarf!"**

Flopsi, levantó de pronto la cabeza y sus orejitas. El grupo se detuvo. Aquella suerte de ladrido, tan característicos de los dragones como la mascota de Serra, no había sido emitido por ésta.

"**¡BUARF, BUARF, BUARF!**" Flopsi saltó de los brazos de Marin al suelo cuando oyó por segunda vez este llamado.

"¡Flopsi, no!"

"¡Pequeño, Venid Aquí!"

Marin y Serra salieron corriendo tras Flopsi. Los tres dorados se miraron como con hastío y se encogieron de hombros. Aioros se llevó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y comenzó a caminar con pereza detrás de las chicas.

"Caballeros, vamos." Dijo de mala gana.

Flopsi, pese a los ruegos y llamados de las chicas, siguió corriendo como loco hasta que de pronto se detuvo. Una criaturita igual que él, pero de color negro le salió al encuentro: pese a su color, se veía muy sucia e histérica, no dejaba de chillar. Ambos dragones se toparon las naricitas antes de reiniciar la marcha. Corrieron algunos metros más allá, hasta que se detuvieron en un borde y comenzaron a ladrar con energía hacia abajo.

"¡Hasta que te detuviste!" Exclamó Marin con alegría, acariciando la cabeza del dragoncito.

"¡**FLOPSI**!" Serra llegó junto a los animalitos y tomó al suyo en brazos. "No te vayas así como así¿no ves que…?" La chica se detuvo al ver al amigo de su mascota. "¡**REVIENTATRIPAS**!" Exclamó con alegría.

**"¡BUARF, BUARF!"**

"¿Éste se llama _Revientatripas_?" Preguntó Marin curiosa. Serra asintió con la cabeza, mientras el nuevo dragón se acercaba al borde a seguir ladrando.

"Sí, pertenece a uno de mis hermanos de armas." Explicó mientras dejaba a Flopsi en el suelo. "¿Qué miráis, mi amigo?"

Serra se acercó al borde de la quebrada a mirar qué era lo que tenía a Revientatripas tan alterado. Sin embargo no pudo observar bien, dado que el borde cedió bajo su peso. Marin reaccionó a tiempo y la sujetó de un pie. Un segundo más tarde, Aioros ya estaba junto a las chicas y ayudaba a Serra a subir. Aioria y Shura llegaron corriendo.

"Serra¿Estás Bien?" Le preguntó Aioros mientras la sentaba frente a él.

"Tienes que tener más cuidado." La regañó Marin. "Esta es una quebrada muy… **WOW¡QUÉ GRANDE!**" Ante la amazona, había una pendiente muy pronunciada y larga como lo era la distancia entre Aries y Piscis: revelaba un paisaje vastísimo, que obviando lo quemado, debería de verse precioso.

"Esta caída si que hubiera dolido." Comentó Shura tras un silbido, en una pose muy casual.

"Menos mal que no se cayó conmigo." Suspiró Aioria. "Oye, Cuñada¿Estás bien?" Preguntó el León. Aioros casi escupe los pulmones al oír la parte de '_cuñada'_.

"Os agradezco la preocupación, pero perded cuidado. Estoy muy bien." Aseguró Serra poniéndose de pie, sacudiéndose los brazos con nerviosismo. "¿Qué es una cuñada?"

"Cuñada es…" Comenzó Aioria.

"Créeme Serra, que eso no tiene importancia." Atajó Aioros con presteza su hermano, con riendo nervioso, una gota en la cabeza. "Lo importante es que estás a salvo."

"Aioros te rescató. Eso te hace la _cuñada_ de Aioria, porque estos dos son hermanos." Explicó Shura travieso. Aioros casi lo pulveriza con la mirada. "¿Dije algo malo?"

"Será mejor que continuemos." Gruñó Aioros algo sonrojado. "¿Vamos, Serra?" Le preguntó cambiando totalmente el semblante, ofreciéndole el brazo.

"¡Esperen un momento!" Dijo Marin, quien comenzaba a concentrar su cosmo. "Parece que allí hay alguien allá abajo." Afirmó la amazona. "… vivo a duras penas." Añadió.

El grupo observó en la dirección en la que Marin indicaba. Efectivamente, allí había alguien y tal como decía la amazona, parecía estar vivo. Aioros atajó a Serra, quien sin pensar ya iba en ayuda de aquella víctima. Shura topó el hombro de Aioria.

"Pierde cuidado, Serra, nosotros bajamos a por él." Dijo Shura, comenzando a deslizarse con cuidado colina abajo. "Vamos gato."

"Te veo en un momento, cuñada." Sonrió Aioria. "Ya voy, cabra, no me presiones."

Ambos dorados comenzaron su descenso. Serra se soltó de los brazos de Aioros, quien no perdía de vista a su hermano, ni tenía ganas de soltar a su chica. Marin se acercó a Fantasma y le puso la mano en el hombro en señal de ánimo.

"Esta es la Quebrada de la Altura. La más pronunciada y alta en todo Síax. El relieve aquí no es muy alto. La montaña más alta del planeta tiene unos 1500 metros." Explicó Serra con tristeza. "Al fondo había un lago de aguas muy frías y la pendiente estaba cubierta por la más frondosa y suave hierba. Las puestas de Mis se veían preciosas."

"¿Puestas de _Mis_?" Preguntó Marin.

"Mis es el nombre que le damos a nuestra estrella." Serra suspiró y sonrió con delicadeza. "Su Excelencia Shion me comentó que vosotros le dais otro nombre, pero no recuerdo cuál es."

"No tiene importancia." Dijo Aioros, observado la calcinada pendiente por la cuál Shura y Aioria bajaban con tanto cuidado. Flopsi y Revientatripas miraban desde la orilla, tan expectantes como los demás. El dragoncito negro gemía desconsolado y el santo no pudo evitar acariciarle el lomo. "No será muy alta, pero sí que es empinada. Es asombroso."

"Tienes razón." Comentó Marin, mientras se agachaba sobre el borde, junto a los dragoncitos. "Seguro muchos se deslizan colina abajo: debe ser un gran problema."

"De hecho, sí lo es." Explicó Serra. "Mucha gente venía aquí a deslizarse sobre la hierba. Parecía ser muy divertido, me habría encantado haberlo hecho… Dicen que era una experiencia capaz de despertar muertos."

"¿Porqué no lo hiciste?" Preguntó Marin muy casual. "El otro día le preguntaste a Kanon qué había usado para deslizarse por las escaleras y parecías dispuesta a imitarlo."

"Jajaja¿En serio le preguntaste? Dudo que te haya contestado." Rió Aioros divertido.

"No, no me contestó. Me dijo que no recuerda nada de aquella ocasión, excepto que para cuando despertó, él y Saga estaban castigados." Serra suspiró y se alejó del borde. "Respecto al porqué no me he deslizado… es porque… me da temor: se alcanza mucha velocidad y temo romperme el cuello. Ya antes ha ocurrido tal desgracia."

Serra se quedó mirando la pendiente con melancolía. Aioros y Marin intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, pero se abstuvieron de emitir comentario alguno. Entre los gimoteos de los dragoncitos, y las acompasadas respiraciones de los tres, esperaron a que Shura y Aioria regresasen con el herido. Los dorados tardaron muy poco en llegar hasta él, pero se tardaron más en regresar. Media hora después ya habían alcanzado el borde.

"¡Danju!"

Exclamó Serra al verle. Los tres se apresuraron a ayudar a Shura y Aioria. Mientras Aioros aliviaba a sus compañeros del peso del sujeto y le llevaba varios metros lejos del borde, Marin y Serra se apresuraron en sujetarle la cabeza y ayudar a recostarlo de la forma más cómoda que pudieron ingeniar. Los santos de Capricornio y Leo cayeron rendidos al suelo a recuperar el aliento.

"¡Qué Subida! El aire es muy delgado aquí." Comentó Aioria resoplando. Flopsi comenzó a echarle viento usando sus pequeñas alitas.

"Era como entrenar en los Pirineos." Gruñó Shura, recuperando el aliento.

"Es que el Oxígeno escasea a medida que bajas." Explicó Serra. "En la Tierra es al revés."

Revientatripas comenzó a morder los dedos del herido para hacerlo reaccionar, Marin le tomó los signos vitales, Aioros revisaba que no tuviera fracturas. Era evidente que era un senescal. Usaba una armadura muy similar a la de Serra, solo que en versión masculina. El pobre se veía muy mal: no habría querido estar en su lugar en el momento en que recibió aquellas heridas. Serra le golpeaba las mejillas.

"¿Le conoces, Serra?" Preguntó Aioros. La chica asintió.

"Sí, es un buen amigo. Es Danju de Celano, Senescal de los Heraldos. Es el dueño de Revientatripas." Dijo Serra mientras activaba su cosmo y comenzaba a llamarle. "Mi señor Danju¡despertad! No es el momento de dormir¿Qué esperáis? Despertad, por favor…"

"Despertará, tenlo por seguro." Dijo Marin. "Parece peor de lo que en verdad es: las he visto peores. Tiene que estar agotado."

"Eso es verdad, está nada más noqueado… se quejó mientras lo subíamos." Acotó Aioria incorporándose sobre sus hombros.

Serra recibió la imprevista ayuda de Aioros para reanimar al caído, quien al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a mostrar señales de que estaba reaccionando. Revientatripas gemía, llamando a su amo. Entonces éste frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos con dificultad.

"¿Danju de Celano?" Le llamó Serra. "¿Estáis despierto? Habladme o haced alguna señal."

"Hmpf…"

Los 4 santos presentes rodearon a Danju, quien comenzaba a despertar, mirándole con curiosidad. El sujeto inspiró una buena cantidad de aire, la que retuvo y exhaló con pesadez. Repitió esto un par de veces más, hasta que por fin abrió los ojos. Marin tuvo la ligera impresión que el sujeto tuvo problemas para enfocar, dado que pestañeó varias veces.

"¿Danju?" Le llamó Serra. El aludido giró la cabeza en dirección de la chica. "¿Estáis lúcido?"

"¿Dama Sierra?" Danju sonrió al verla e intentó incorporarse con pesadez, cosa que no logró. "Que alegría veros con bien. Temíamos que no hubierais llegado a destino." Expresó con alegría y dificultad.

"Llegué mi señor, y como veis, regresé." Serra frunció el ceño. "¿Qué os ocurrió?"

Danju no contestó de inmediato, sino que posó su mirada en los santos de Athena, a quienes miró con curiosidad. Logró incorporarse con la ayuda de Marin y Aioros, se llevó una mano a la sien y recuperó su aliento.

"¿Qué creéis que pasó? Los constantes ataques de Gran Fuego a la ciudad tenían a nuestro señor Wamba al borde de la inconciencia, por lo que decidí enfrentarme a la bestia, alejándolo todo lo que pude y así darle tiempo a mi señor de recuperar algo de fuerza. ¡Me dio una gran paliza! No sé si sirvió de algo." Danju suspiró derrotado. "No recuerdo más, excepto que se negó a bajar por la quebrada, a donde me arrojó."

"No me sorprendería. Con la falta de Oxígeno le debe costar mantenerse encendido." Razonó Shura. El Senescal de pronto reparó en lo santos.

"¿Vosotros quienes sois?" Preguntó curioso.

"Somos santos de la Orden de Athena." Respondió Aioros. "Hemos venido con Serra a este mundo."

"Son buenos amigos míos, Danju." Explicó Serra, sujetando inconscientemente la capa de Aioros, que estaba a su lado. "Son guerreros del mundo al que fui enviada."

"¿Cómo es esto posible? Creí que el portal no funcionaría más." El senescal entrecerró os ojos. "Incluso veros me parece un prodigio."

"No tengo respuesta a tal duda, mi buen Danju. Tan sólo cruzamos el portal y no fue divertido." Admitió Serra.

"Quisiésemos o no." Añadió Aioria bufando. "Pero ya estamos aquí y al menos yo quiero caerle a golpes al bicho ese." Afirmó el león de buen humor. Danju sofocó una risa e intentó ponerse de pie, pero Marin se lo impidió.

"No comas ansias." Le dijo la amazona. Danju la miró extrañado, debido a la máscara. "Descansa un poco."

En eso, en la lejanía, el cosmo de Gran Fuego se activó de nuevo. Todos se echaron a tierra, nuevamente por instinto, al tiempo que el batir de las inmensas alas de la criatura se agitaban en el aire y embestía nuevamente contra la ciudad, aún protegida por aquél débil campo de protección. Aioros esta vez levantó la cabeza y miró en dirección del ataque, concentrándose en la aún lejana batalla: pudo detectar otros cosmos de batalla que se oponían a Gran Fuego, aunque se sentían más que exhaustos. El santo de Sagitario entrecerró los ojos, el monstruo este debía ser enorme si ya a esta distancia se veía tan gigante. Pero ¿qué buscaba en la ciudad con tanto ahínco? Decidió preguntar.

"Serra¿qué hay tan importante en Dion que Gran Fuego busca con tanta urgencia?" Preguntó en voz alta.

"El Palacio está construido sobre un pozo muy profundo, el cuál se dice llega al corazón mismo de Síax." Explicó Serra, levantando la cabeza y apartándose el cabello de la cara. "Hay cuatro obeliscos que le custodian y señalan su ubicación."

"En ese pozo se concentra una poderosa energía mística." Añadió Danju de pronto. "Esto es custodiado por nuestro Rex, que es el único capaz de manejar este poder."

"Si Gran Fuego llega a colarse por allí, llegará directo al centro y absorberá toda la esencia mística de este mundo, secándolo de su energía y matando con esto cuánto ser vivo hay en la superficie." Concluyó Serra. "Es lo que pretende ese maldito engendro."

"No hay que ser un genio para saber que si logra eso, obtendrá una fuerza demencial." Gruñó Shura, cerrando los puños y escupiendo algo de carbón. Danju apretó los dientes en señal de dolor.

"Nada podrá detenerlo, ni los agujeros negros." Señaló Danju dando un golpe al suelo. Serra ocultó su cabeza en la tierra y se tapó los oídos, lo que no pasó inadvertido por Aioros. "Sembrará devastación, muerte y aniquilación por todo el universo." Concluyó Danju como negra profecía.

Fue preciso que en ese momento se callaran y se hundieran en la tierra y en el silencio todo lo que pudieran. Tuvieron la nefasta sensación de que Gran Fuego escaseaba el lugar con su putrefacto cosmos, como si los hubiera detectado y quisiera encontrarlos para deshacerse de ellos. Aguantaron la respiración al ver a la criatura engrifar sus alas y disponerse a embestir hacia ellos.

Entonces un refrescante cosmos les cubrió y la hediondez que emanaba de Gran Fuego se detuvo y se alejó de ellos. Fue como si les ocultaran tras un velo de seda, que hasta incluso les animaba el espíritu.

"_Mis queridos santos…_" Escucharon de pronto la juvenil voz de Saori. "_Están ocultos… los estoy ocultando con mi cosmos, esa cosa no los verá por más que lo intente._"

"¿Princesa Athena?" Susurró Shura poniéndose de pie, con la vista fija en el cielo.

"_Traten de llegar cuánto antes a la ciudad. Ayuden a detener esa cosa._" Repitió la voz juvenil de la diosa. "_Se los encargo… Aioros, lo dejo todo a tu buen juicio._"

"Así se hará." Dijo Aioros, imitando a su compañero, obligando de paso a Serra, a quien tomó de un brazo. "Santos de Athena, andando. Ya escucharon a la diosa."

"¡No es seguro, nos puede ver!" Exclamó Serra, sin perder de vista a la criatura.

"Nuestra diosa nos ha dado una ventaja." Dijo Aioria. "Hay que aprovecharla."

Shura ayudó a Danju a ponerse de pie, y junto al resto del grupo se pusieron en movimiento, ahora impulsados por la repentina ventaja que tenían. Algo inquietos, Serra y Danju se dejaron llevar por el ánimo de los guardianes de la diosa, aunque mientras avanzaban, se dejaron contagiar por este espíritu. Los dragoncitos se transformaron a su tamaño grande y ofrecieron sus lomos para llevar al grupo, que agradecidos aceptaron.

Gran Fuego, como hastiado, niveló dejó caer las alas y dejó de escanear en la dirección del grupo, aunque se quedó unos cinco minutos mirando en su dirección, como queriendo traspasar la inesperada protección de la diosa. Cuando vio que no iba a llegar a nada, rugió con fuerza y en menos de un periquete, volvió a embestir contra la ciudad con especial alevosía. Su ataque debió durar algo así como media hora, antes que una poderosa energía lograse ponerlo a raya nuevamente.

Mientras trotaban a paso veloz, Aioros insistió con sus preguntas, que de momento era varias.

"¿Esa cosa puede ser destruida?"

"No es invulnerable, a menos que absorba la esencia de Síax. Entonces alcanzará demasiado poder." Explicó Serra. "Desde hace milenios que intenta completar su objetivo en nuestro mundo. Vuelve cada 500 años."

"¿Qué hace en ese tiempo?" Preguntó Shura.

"Devasta otros mundos, ganando fuerza para poder romper la barrera de Auralis."

"Cosa que le ha sido imposible hasta ahora. Hemos logrado detenerle, pero ahora tiene mucho poder." Danju negó con la cabeza, con los dientes apretados, tratando de sofocar su malestar. Si bien no tenía heridas graves, se sentía muy mareado. "Nuestro Rex está extenuado… y no veo posibilidad de milagro." Aioros sonrió con optimismo y relajo. Después de todo, este santo es de los que ven un vaso medio lleno y no uno medio vacío.

"Tranquilo, amigo, guarda tu aliento y no desesperes." Le dijo Aioros a Danju con un alegre tono. "No hables como si ese infeliz ya hubiera ganado, que aún no ha logrado nada."

"Si absorbe la esencia de este mundo, entonces La Tierra no tendrá oportunidad." Comentó Shura pensativo. "¡Ese malnacido tiene un cosmo asqueroso!" Gruñó mientras agitaba el puño en dirección de la bestia. "**TENEMOS** que detenerle cuanto antes." Dijo decidido.

"Si gana más poder, entonces ni uniendo fuerzas con Hades, Poseidón y con todo dios que tenga escolta podremos detenerlo." Opinó Aioria, tronándose los nudillos. "Opino lo mismo que Shura."

"Yo también. No sólo por nuestro mundo, sino por este y por los que Gran Fuego pueda destruir. Tenemos que detenerlo aquí y ahora."

"Hay que ir a la batalla." Marin resopló tan decidida como los demás. "Cuenten conmigo"

"¿Tú? Esa cosa te puede matar." No malinterpreten al pobrecito de Aioria. Sus dichos le salieron del alma, no debido a su ya enorme machismo, sino a otros motivos.

"¡A ti también te puede matar! Corres tanto riesgo como yo." Protestó Marin en forma enérgica.

"Eso no es lo mismo." Chistó el león. "¡Si Te Mueres, Yo Contigo!" Dijo bastante alterado.

"… ¿Tú crees que yo **NO**? Maldito seas, Aioria: Ya tuve suficiente sabiéndote muerto una vez. No lo voy a aguantar de nuevo. ¡**YO VOY** te guste o no!"

Serra y Danju oían sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Si bien Serra pudo haber sospechado que los santos iban a tomar esta determinación, no esperaba que fuera tan enérgica y decidida. Se sintió mal: Gran Fuego era un problema de su mundo, y no de la Tierra, por mucho que también amenazase dicho planeta. Era deber de Síax detenerlo… y aún así, estos no esperaban que Gran Fuego les atacara, sino que ellos mismos serían los primeros en dar el golpe a favor de los terrícolas.

"¡Vaya que has encontrado buenos aliados, Doncella Serra!" Exclamó Danju agradecido. "Encima son suicidas. De los peores enemigos que Gran Fuego se pudo haber granjeado."

"Eso es lo divertido." Sonrió Marin, claro que por la máscara no se le notó.

"No creo haber escuchado vuestros nombres." Comentó Danju. Serra se puso como tomate.

"¡Que cabeza tengo! Olvidé presentarles. ¡Qué grosera soy!" Se lamentó Fantasma. Aioros le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

"Tranquila, muñeca." El santo se dirigió a Danju. "Soy Aioros de Sagitario, él es mi hermano menor, Aioria de Leo, y él es Shura de Capricornio. Los tres somos santos dorados. Ella es la amazona de plata Marin de Águila. Los cuatro estamos al servicio de la diosa Palas Athena."

"Es un honor." Sonrió Danju, para quien no pasó desapercibido el hecho que Aioros miraba a Serra con mucha ternura. Sonrió cómplice del hecho y no dijo nada. Luego tendría tiempo de fastidiar a su amiga.

**Santuario de Athena.**

Milo y Alisa llegaron corriendo al Salón principal, en cuánto escucharon las nuevas noticias. Habían dejado a Kyrus al cuidado de June y Shun en forma excepcional. Los santos de bronce también habían sido convocados al Santuario y desde el día anterior estaban causando desmanes, digo dándose vueltas, sin embargo no habían sido llamados a esta reunión. Las puertas estaban cerradas y los demás santos dorados esperaban impacientes ante las mismas. Solo los miembros de la elite (y sus esposas) habían sido admitidos en esta ocasión tan excepcional. La pareja se acercó a Aldebarán.

"Alde¿sabes qué pasa?" Preguntó Milo curioso.

"¿Quién falta? No los veo a todos." Comentó Alisa. "No veo a Aioros, ni a Shura ni a Aioria."

"La Princesa Athena está meditando hace dos horas." Aclaró Aldebarán preocupado. "Parece que fue una meditación inducida, no sabemos."

Entonces se abrieron las puertas. Shion salió apareció ante los dorados y los hizo pasar. Esta vez, los dorados entraron según el orden protocolar y se arrodillaron ante la diosa. Se sorprendieron de verla luciendo su pijama de conejitos y con los cabellos desarreglados, en vez de la égida, su casco sobre la cabeza, el escudo en una mano y Niké en la otra. Su juvenil sonrisa y aspecto les causó ternura: seguro no se había dado cuenta que no estaba presentable del todo. El Patriarca se sobaba las sienes y miraba al cielo con ojos largos

"Muy bien chicos. ¡Adivinen!"

"**AHEM**." Carraspeó Shion, molesto que la chiquilla se saliera del protocolo. Esto causó gracia entre los santos.

"No me molestes, Shion." Saori frunció el ceño y volvió a sonreírles. "**Muy bien, chicos**. LES TENGO NOTICIAS." Insistió sólo para hacer rabiar al Patriarca, quien pareció contar hasta diez. "Sorpresivamente, Serra, Aioros, Aioria, Shura y Marin viajaron al planeta Síax." La sorpresa fue general. "Ellos están bien. Han decidido enfrentarse a Gran Fuego… y cuentan con mi bendición."

"¿Qué?" Máscara sonaba molesto. "¿**SE VAN Y NO AVISAN**? Yo También Quiero Darle De Patadas A **ESA COSA**." Protestó enérgico. Algunos carraspearon para no reír.

"¿Qué tenemos que hacer ahora?" Preguntó Docko calmado.

"Ver que la defensa esté a punto." Dijo Shion. "Tomar todas las medidas que se consideren convenientes, todos saben a lo que nos referimos."

"Y darle ánimos a nuestros compañeros." Concluyó Saori. Silencio general. Saga entonces sacó la voz.

"Muy bien, santos, tenemos trabajo."

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao-CG)**

**_Próximo Capítulo: El Sitio de Dion y los Senescales._**

****

_"Creo que eso es todo." Suspiró Alisa. "No sabía que hubiera un centro de emergencia aquí debajo."_

_"Y bien provisto debo añadir. Fue toda una sorpresa." Apoyó Alsacia, dejando su listado a un lado. "Ahora¿Qué más nos falta?" _

_En eso se oyó un estruendo: gritos que subían en intensidad se acercaban por el corredor. Saori asomó la cabeza desde atrás de una caja curiosa. Kanon entonces entró arrastrando a Isabella._

**_"¿CÓMO TE ATREVES, GRANDÍSIMO TARADO? NO SOY TU MUÑECA, SUÉLTAME O SEGUIRÉ GRITANDO."_**_ Isabella no se veía nada feliz. **"DAME AL MENOS UNA BUENA RAZÓN PARA…"**_

**PS:** Tengo un buen motivo por haberle dado algo que hacer a Saori, ya saben, lo de proteger a sus santos que están en Auralis… es que me choca que la tipa se quede sentadota esperando que las cosas pasen, así que le di un poco más de responsabilidad, que por algo está en el Santuario. Me quedó más largo de lo que esperaba, pero dudo que eso les moleste… a menos que me haya quedado horrible de mal escrito… y ya que yo misma he sembrado semillas en duda en mi cabeza, no me queda otra que decirles que los espero en _dos días más_, en el mismo canal y a la misma hora… perdón… en la misma web y en el mismo servidor, para una nueva entrega de este monstruo tan extraño salido de mi cabeza. Ya que están de paso… **¡DEJEN UNA BELLA REVIEW!**


	15. El Sitio de Dion y los Senescales

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. Mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades y es una continuación de mi extrañísima línea temporal, así que hagan los cálculos que correspondan. Misao es mala con las matemáticas.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS LEALES LECTORAS DE PRUEBA!**

**Yukime-chan¡Eres Lo Mejor! Kala–neechan¡Eres Increíble!**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 76 para ver y entender Manga: Por lo general, el destino del planeta reside en las manos del aparentemente normal y enclenque estudiante de secundaria… o miko sin entrenamiento._

_Alerta de capítulo largo: digamos que me estaba inspirada cuando le escribí y este… :juega con los dedos: me salió un poquitín más largo de lo previsto. Espero no les importe._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 14.**

**El Sitio de Dion y los Senescales.**

**Santuario de Athena. **

Podría decirse que Alisa estaba bastante optimista. Había sido llevada a un refugio debajo del Templo Principal, a organizarlo todo allí, en caso que fuese necesario utilizar este lugar por un probable sitio. Con ella estaban Saori, Alsacia, Seiya, Hyoga y por supuesto Kyrus, que como el bebé que era, estaba en su cochecito y jugaba con un sonajero. Las chicas estaban dentro de una gran despensa, pasando una improvisada lista a las provisiones existentes, no porque fuera necesario, sino para sentirse útiles y no estar de ociosas. Mientras Alsacia revisaba el estado de los botiquines, algunos equipos como radios, mantas, etc., Alisa se encargaba de revisar los alimentos y el agua. Saori las ayudaba aleatoriamente, haciendo uno que otro mandado.

En teoría, Seiya y Hyoga también deberían haber estado ayudándolas, pero se mantenían ocupados en otros asuntos… los cuáles consistían en jugar con Kyrus, quien no paraba de reír debido a las caras que ambos santos de bronce le ponían.

"Creo que eso es todo." Suspiró Alisa, dejando su lista a un costado. "Confieso que no sabía que hubiera todo un centro de emergencia aquí debajo. No es mucho lo que hay que reponer, al menos en cuanto a comida."

"Este sitio es muy nuevo. **MUY** nuevo." Reconoció Saori mientras ponía algunas cajas en orden. "Shion lo mandó a construir inmediatamente después que fue regresado a la vida: si lo usamos, ésta será la primera vez."

"¿Eso fue después de la Batalla contra Hades, de hace poco?" Preguntó Alisa. Alsacia prestó atención disimuladamente. Saori asintió con la cabeza. "Ya veo." Añadió Alisa, suspirando de alivio¡Qué Bueno Que No Había Sido Testigo De Esa Batalla!

"Este lugar está bien provisto debo añadir. Fue toda una sorpresa." Apoyó Alsacia, quien estaba por terminar. "De lo que he revisado yo, nada presenta problemas. Ahora¿Qué más nos falta?"

En eso se oyó un estruendo: gritos que subían en intensidad se acercaban por el corredor. Saori asomó la cabeza desde atrás de una caja curiosa al tiempo que las chicas estiraban el cuello hacia la puerta. Kanon entonces entró arrastrando a Isabella, la cuál era obvio había sido sacada de su casa a la fuerza.

**"¿CÓMO TE ATREVES, GRANDÍSIMO TARADO? NO SOY TU MUÑECA, SUÉLTAME O SEGUIRÉ GRITANDO."** Isabella no se veía nada feliz **"DAME AL MENOS UNA BUENA RAZÓN PARA…"** Kanon la silenció con un fugaz y tierno beso (¿Quién como Isa?).

**"¿Quieres Callarte, Bruja? No Te Habría Traído Si No Fuera Urgente."** Este santo de géminis suavizó el rostro. "En serio prefiero que te quedes aquí." Isabella le miró embobada… como solía ocurrirle cada vez que Kanon la silenciaba de esta manera.

"Dame Entonces Una Buena Razón Para Que Me Quede." Insistió Isabella, ya más calmada. Kanon intercambió una rápida mirada con Saori.

"Puede que pase algo muy grave y prefiero que estés aquí." Afirmó Kanon. "De momento éste es el lugar más seguro." Explicó escuetamente.

"¿Qué **TAN** _Grave_ puede ser como para sacarme de mi casa a esta hora?" Insistió Isabella, de brazos cruzados y no de mejor humor. Su chico no supo qué responder.

"¿Viste Impacto Profundo?" Preguntó entonces Alsacia. Isabella le miró curiosa y asintió con cuidado. "Algo por el estilo puede que ocurra."

Isabella alzó ambas cejas aún algo incrédula. Recorrió con su mirada el lugar y volvió a fijar sus ojos en Kanon, quien la miraba con una expresión que parecía decirle que por favor no pusiera más problemas, ya que lo que hacía, lo hacía por su bienestar. Entonces, pensativa, y por no más de 5 segundos, la chica volvió a emitir comentario.

"¿Tiene que ver con lo que le pasó al mundo de Serra?" Preguntó muy seria. Kanon asintió levemente. Isabella tomó aire y señaló sus pies descalzos. "¿Me dejas al menos ir a buscar algo de ropa? No alcancé ni a ponerme pantuflas." Kanon sonrió y la abrazó de gusto.

"¡Claro que sí!"

"¡Ya suelta, que no es para tanto!" Exclamó Isa mientras se liberaba de tal expresión de cariño. Entonces el santo de géminis abrió un portal a otra dimensión, y junto con su chica, desaparecieron en el mismo.

Todo cayó en el más sepulcral de los silencios. Kanon e Isabella sí que sabían ocupar los espacios vacíos. Una vez que se fueron, fue como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

Los demás se quedaron viendo esto como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Alisa sofocó una risita: seguramente se debió haber visto igual con Milo al principio (aunque de cuando en cuando, también ella y su marido se enfrascaban en duras competencias verbales). Alsacia regresó a su lista, y Saori se puso de pie. Kyrus estiró una de sus manitas hacia su mamá, gimiendo para llamar su atención. En menos de un minuto, Alisa estaba agachada junto a su cochecito.

"¿Cómo te has portado pequeño?" Le preguntó a su bebé, quien emitió algunos felices sonidos. "No les ha dado problemas¿Verdad, chicos?"

"Naaah. Se ha portado muy Bien." Dijo Seiya, muy contento.

"Pese a los esfuerzos que hizo el burro con alas por hacerlo llorar." Bromeó Hyoga

"¡Gente!" Exclamó de pronto la diosa. "Voy a ver como les va a Aioros y a los demás." Anunció Saori con tranquilidad. "Estoy preocupada y no quiero dejarlos mucho rato solos."

"Ten cuidado, Saori." Le pidió Alisa. "Dale mis ánimos a los chicos, por favor." Athena sonrió y salió del refugio. Seiya suspiró y se llevó los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

"Espero que mi Maestra y los demás estén bien." Suspiró expectante. "Asumo que ésa chica era Isabella¿no?" Preguntó de pronto Seiya.

"Sí. Ella es la misma." Respondió Alisa. "¿No la conocías?" Seiya negó con la cabeza.

"Tan sólo la conocíamos por fama." Explicó Hyoga, que seguía jugando con Kyrus. "Por cierto¡Cómo Pelean Esos Dos!" Añadió el santo de Cygnus. "Se ve simpática."

"**NO TIENEN PRIMICIA:** ¡Milo Y Alisa Se Pelean Más Fuerte!" Gritó Alsacia con travesura, para luego echarse a reír. Alisa se sonrojó ligeramente y tomó a su bebé en brazos.

"Tengo que cambiar a Kyrus. En seguida regreso." Dijo momentos antes de desaparecer tras la puerta, pese a que el niño en cuestión no necesitaba un nuevo pañal.

**Reino de Auralis.**

Gracias a la protección de la diosa, el grupo pudo avanzar más rápido de lo que había creído en un principio. Serra comenzó a volar por delante, extendiendo su capa en el aire varios metros, ocultando de este modo su silueta. Detrás de ella, los dragones la seguían de cerca, montados por Marin y Danju. Los santos dorados ya estaban ante los muros de la ciudad, esperando el arribo de sus compañeros: le velocidad de la luz puede ser a veces un gran aliado, aunque se olviden que pueden usarla.

Gran Fuego comenzó un nuevo ataque, apenas dándole tiempo a la ciudad de recuperarse del anterior. Allí, donde estaban esperando, los santos parecían estar a resguardo, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que el daño también les alcanzase. Aioria tenía su vista fija en los muros, que se sacudían con cada embestida. Entre los rugidos y el pútrido cosmo de Gran Fuego, podía distinguir 4 cosmos de batalla que le hacían frente… que por cierto estaban al mismo límite de sus fuerzas. El León ya estaba ansioso por entrar en batalla y parecía impaciente: se movía de un lado a otro. Shura y Aioros parecían sentir lo mismo, pero estaban sosegados en apariencia. El santo de Capricornio era el que más quería repartir golpes. Sagitario se mantenía calmado en apariencia.

Serra entonces aterrizó con delicadeza en el suelo, despidiendo una cálida luz azul pastel. Su capa se redujo a tamaño normal. Al verla, Aioros dio un paso hacia delante y le tomó las manos. Ambos se sonrieron (como imbéciles, sí, pero no voy a entrar en esos detalles), y se quedaron así por mientras Flopsi y Revientatripas aterrizaban.

"No sabía que mi señor Aioros podía viajar a la velocidad luz. Creí que no había mortal que pudiese hacerlo." Comentó Serra al cabo de unos minutos de intensa mirada. "Debéis enseñarme algún día." Añadió muy coqueta.

"Cuando quieras te enseño, Serra." Aioros hizo una simpática reverencia. "Será todo un honor para mi."

"¡Cuánta melaza!" Exclamó Shura entre dientes, contento por su amigo. **"¡ASÍ ME GUSTA, COMPADRE!" **Añadió con voz potente.

Danju bajó de Revientatripas con algo de dificultad. Aún sentía molestias debido a la paliza recibida. Se acercó a la pareja y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Serra, rompiendo el encanto.

"Veo que vuestro corazón está siendo ganado, mi querida Serra." Dijo amistosamente. La chica se encendió como pimiento y le dio la espalda a Aioros, para ponerse a jugar con sus dedos. Danju sonrió y luego se quedó mirando a Aioros con seria fijeza.

"Hey… sé apreciar un tesoro cuando lo veo." Le dijo el santo de Sagitario con naturalidad y rapidez. Serra se puso aún más roja y decidió alejarse de allí.

"Si quieres cortejar a nuestra Senescal de Tradición, tendréis que pasar por encima de todos nosotros." Le dijo Danju mientras le daba un gran golpe en la espalda. "Comprended que Serra es nuestra hermana menor en todo sentido."

"Danju, SOY MAYOR que vos." Exclamó Serra con una linda venita pulsándole en la sien.

"Y os recuerdo que me habéis espantado a una linda doncella a quien quería cortejar, argumentando lo mismo." Rió Danju, con las manos en las caderas. El senescal se volvió hacia Aioros. "No parecéis mal tipo. Pero manejaos con cuidado." Añadió con simpatía. Si bien cada una de sus palabras era genuina, en ningún momento fue antipático.

"Es el mejor tipo de todos, y no lo digo porque sea mi hermano." Rió Aioria. Shura se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo.

"Jejeje. Aioros no pierde el tiempo." Comentó Marin al bajarse de Flopsi, ayudada por Aioria, aunque para ambos, dicho gesto pasó inadvertido. "Mejor dejen eso para después, que tenemos otras cosas que hacer."

"Por ejemplo…" Comenzó Shura. "¿Cómo entramos a la ciudad?"

Ambos senescales asintieron con gravedad y se acercaron hacia la muralla. Serra y Danju pusieron sus manos en la pared y parecieron buscar algo por varios minutos, hasta que por fin Serra dio con algún extraño mecanismo, que al ser activado, abrió como por arte de magia, un boquete en la pared, lo bastante grande como para que pasara una persona. Flopsi y Revientatripas se transformaron a su versión de bolsillo y tras atravesar el boquete, volvieron a su forma dragón.

"Entrad. Serra y yo debemos ser los últimos en cruzar." Explicó Danju brevemente. Uno a uno, los santos atravesaron la pared y se introdujeron en la ciudad. Luego entró Serra y por último Danju.

"Con que esto es Dion." Comentó Aioria sorprendido.

La ciudad de Dion era increíble. Los santos tuvieron la impresión de haber entrado a la Roma Imperial, en su época de mayor gloria, aunque bueno, ahora estaba sufriendo un sitio tenaz y cruel: así se debió haber visto Roma durante su famoso incendio provocado por Nerón o cuando sufrió el saqueo por parte de los visigodos. Incluso una comparación con Pompeya durante la erupción del Vesubio parecía válida. La estética de la ciudad explicaba el diseño de las armaduras de los Senescales. ¿Acaso Auralis había tenido algún contacto con los antiguos romanos o viceversa? Porque había semejanzas demasiado evidentes: el idioma, las construcciones, costumbres, ciertos aspectos de la mentalidad…

La ciudad entera se sacudió hasta sus mismos cimientos cuando tras un furioso rugido, Gran Fuego sacudió las alas y se posó sobre el campo de protección, para intentar derribarlo a toda costa, arañándolo con sus garras, golpeándole con sus alas e intentando morderlo. Sin embargo el campo de fuerza de la ciudad resistió, pese a los ríos de lava vomitados por la criatura y al cruel castigo de las afiladas garras de la misma.

Uno de los cosmos que se enfrentaba a Gran Fuego descendió peligrosamente en intensidad, mientras los otros tres cobraban nuevos bríos. Sin intercambiar palabra, los senescales y los santos corrieron en dirección de la batalla, dependiendo de los primeros para moverse al interior de la ciudad. Serra empuñó las manos y corrió a todo lo que le daban los pies. Toda su concentración estaba puesta en el inminente combate. Entonces Aioros llegó a su lado, corriendo, y tomó su mano por unos momentos.

"No te olvides de cuidar tu espalda." Le pidió preocupado. Serra asintió con una leve sonrisa. ¿Qué tenía el rostro de Aioros que la ayudaba a olvidar todo lo que la rodeaba?

"Por mi no os preocupéis. Preocupaos por vuestra retaguardia, que yo haré lo mismo."

Aioria apretó los dientes al ver este breve intercambio entre su hermano y Serra. Miró de reojo a Marin, quien corría a su misma altura, pero no junto a él. La amazona tenía la mirada fija hacia delante y no se había dignado a verle a la cara desde que le diera ese bofetón. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil para él? Lo único que quería era estar junto a su águila, no que esta lo echara de su vida tal como lo había hecho. ¡Por favor! Lo único que pedía era que no le ocurriera nada.

Gran Fuego fue repelido por algunos segundos, pero un certero coletazo volvió a sacudir la ciudad, esta vez con más fuerza, botando a todo el mundo por los suelos. Restos de la mampostería de los edificios cercanos cayó estrepitosamente producto de la gravedad, hubo ventanas que se reventaron y las fluctuaciones de los cosmos de batalla se hizo muy errática. La batalla se detuvo.

"¡Ya Está! Que Dejo a Ese **MALNACÍO'** Sin Cola." Gruñó Shura al ponerse de pie, con el puño apretado y una vena pulsando en su frente. Los demás se pusieron de pie, con mucha cautela, Danju fue ayudado por su dragón. "**JO**¿Es Que No Llegamos Nunca?"

"Dion es una ciudad muy vasta." Explicó Serra.

"Si no me lo dices, no alcanzo a darme cuenta." Se burló Aioria. Serra lo miró extrañada, pero el león le devolvió un amistoso guiño. "Es una broma, _cuñadita_." Aioros, quien lucía una bonita vena palpitante en su frente, le propinó un fuerte coscorrón, aunque nunca se supo si fue por la broma o por el hecho que llamara a Serra '_cuñadita'_. "Jejeje, No te sulfures, hermanito."

"Feh." Aioros se cruzó de brazos y se dirigió a Danju. "Desde que entramos a la ciudad, no he visto a nadie. Creí que la ciudad estaría atestada de civiles."

"Lo estaba, pero les evacuamos hace dos días." Comentó Danju. "Les llevamos al otro extremo del reino por motivos de seguridad."

Entonces el ataque se reinició. Gran Fuego profirió unos gritos estridentes y ensordecedores antes de lanzar bolas de fuego y de energía consecutivas, que rebotaron contra el campo de protección, amenazando con destruirlo. Entonces se abalanzó sobre la ciudad, y nuevamente comenzó a ser repelido por los agotadísimos cosmos a los que ya hice mención.

"El Palacio ya está a nuestro alcance." Afirmó Serra, quien señalaba un edificio grande y majestuoso, en cuyo centro se elevaban cuatro obeliscos altísimos (más de 100 metros), que aunque ellos no lo veían desde esa distancia, estaban rodeados en su base por telas de unos 3 metros de alto, que obstaculizaban la visión del pozo. "Allí está lo que debemos defender." El grupo reinició la carrera, esta vez con más rapidez, dado que ahora sí sabían donde ir.

**Lugar de la batalla.**

Había un caos horrendo. El campo de protección estaba por sucumbir. Gran Fuego debía saber esto, pues con más insistencia que nunca, arremetía cada vez con más violencia. Los senescales estaban extenuados y al límite de sus fuerzas, pero no se daban por vencidos y no lo harían nunca. Aprovechando que podían entrar y salir a voluntad de la protección del campo, le daban contadas sus fuerzas a la criatura, que no parecía ni sentir cosquillas. Algunos escuderos observaban nerviosos y prestos a atacar si la situación lo demandaba, pero tan sólo los senescales eran capaces de enfrentarse a Gran Fuego sin perder la cordura.

Y tan sólo quedaban 3 de ellos en batalla.

Había perdido la noción de cuánto tiempo llevaba derribado. Si no hubiera sido por la intervención del Campo, seguramente habría muerto. Sentía el brazo derecho muy frío y un dolor horrendo en su sien derecha. Pestañeó… sangre. Lo primero que vio fue sangre y al intentar moverse tuvo la desagradable sensación de que sus tripas eran vaciadas fuera de su cuerpo, lo que afortunadamente fue no más una sensación bastante poco feliz.

"¡Mi señor! Por favor, no os mováis." Suplicó una vocecilla junto a él, mientras sentía unas delicadas manos reteniéndole. El senescal pestañeó varias veces antes de poder enfocar a su escudera, Nili, quien no tenía más de 14 años.

"A–apartaos pe–queña Nili, Tengo qué…"

**_"¡MORID DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!" _**

Rugió Gran Fuego golpeando el campo con sus puños. Dos senescales cayeron a tierra, estrellándose contra paredes y las baldosas. El Campo entero se sacudió y para horror de quienes presenciaban, colapsó en parte, permitiéndole a la criatura meter la cabeza. Rápidamente los guerreros caídos se incorporaron e invocaron sus propias técnicas de batalla, dándole con furia a Gran Fuego en los ojos. Sin embargo, esto enfureció aún más a la criatura, quien de un solo puñetazo, destrozó otro sector del campo y de un manotazo derribó a los senescales que le habían atacado, lanzándolos con violencia contra uno de los obeliscos. Nili, la escudera, observó con horror como su señor la hacía a un lado y se ponía de pie, disponiéndose a entrar en batalla.

"¡Estáis herido, mi señor, por favor no!"

"¡Os Dije Que Os…!" Comenzó a insistir el senescal, pero…

**"¡COLMILLO DE LEÓN!"**

**"¡EXCÁLIBUR!"**

**"¡METEORO!"**

**"¡GOLPE ATÓMICO!"**

Cinco siluetas pasaron corriendo a su lado, y sin perder más tiempo, descargaron poderosas técnicas de batalla contra Gran Fuego, haciéndole retroceder. Gracias a lo sorpresivo de este ataque, lograron expulsarle del perímetro del derribado campo. La criatura aulló de dolor, ya que se vio de pronto herida cuando no lo esperaba. Ya más furiosa no podía estar, y aunque enceguecida temporalmente, atacó a lo tonto, sin dejar de dar fieros zarpazos a diestra y siniestra. Los escuderos y senescales no salían de su estupor, aguantaron la respiración al ver esto. Los recién llegados asumieron posición de batalla.

Se sintió un cosmo refrescante, pero fugaz, en el momento que Gran Fuego retrocedió como para tomar impulso para una nueva embestida. La criatura encendió su apestoso cosmo e inició su ataque, pero chocó aparatosamente contra el campo de protección renovado y fortalecido.

**_"¿QUÉ TRUCO ES ESTE?"_** Rugió furioso, mientras le daba puñetazos al campo, que ya ni siquiera se sacudía.

"_¡Nananánanána!_" Se burló la vocecilla de Saori en el aire. "_¡Se te acabó el cuarto de hora! La ciudad está ahora bajo mi protección._" Hasta que Athena por fin sirve de algo. El campo de protección se fortaleció con el cosmo de la diosa al tomar ésta control del mismo.

Alguien fue aliviado del peso de tener que mantener el campo con esta sencilla acción.

Los senescales apenas podían creer lo que veían, pero no tuvieron tiempo de preguntar. Gran Fuego volvió a la carga, pero esta vez fue atacado no por tres sino por más guerreros. Danju, apretando los dientes y haciendo caso omiso de su dolor, también entró en batalla. Nili sujetó a su señor de un brazo y usando su propio cuerpo como contrapeso, intentó detenerle.

"¡Estáis Herido! Seréis un estorbo, por favor, señor¡Recostaos!" Suplicó con un nudo e la garganta.

"No Puedo Q–Quedarme quie…" Serra y Aioros aparecieron de la nada y le obligaron a sentarse en el suelo. Ambos inspeccionaron las graves heridas del Senescal y cada uno contribuyó a aliviarle como mejor podía.

"¡Qué Obcecado Sois, Galieno! Calmaos y hacedle caso a Nili, que está muy preocupada por vos." Le regañó Serra, mientras sujetaba el rostro herido de su compañero. La chica entonces esbozó una amable sonrisa. Galieno aguantó la respiración.

"¿Serra? Os dábamos por muerta. ¡Creímos que no habíais podido cruzar!" Con su brazo bueno, Galieno le puso la mano en la mejilla de la chica, en señal de compañerismo. Se veía genuinamente alegre de verla. "Ese ataque os dio de lleno."

"Tuvo una aparatosa llegada al Santuario, si a eso te refieres." Explicó Aioros, mientras aseguraba uno de los vendajes que Nili ya había puesto. "Pero Serra no se iba a dejar morir así nada más."

"Ya sabéis que hierba mala nunca muere."

El senescal herido, de la sorpresa que se llevó, casi se incorpora de lleno. Serra le sonrió con dulzura, a él y a Nili, que la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Aioros le impuso las manos, curando en parte las heridas de Galieno: no era un experto y estaba muy oxidado curando heridas, pero algo es algo, peor es nada. Al menos detuvo la hemorragia y alivió el dolor. Ya luego Aioria le curaría los huesos. El senescal herido no sabía qué hacer y creyó estar alucinando cuando la fuerza regresó a él.

"¿Qué significa esto Serra? No entiendo¿Cómo…?" Galieno entonces se fijó en Aioros, extrañado. "¿Quién sois vos?" Le preguntó. "¿Qué es esa armadura que usáis?"

"Es mi armadura. Cálmate, que aún estás herido." Afirmó Aioros con amable seriedad. "De momento no te mueres, pero no soy responsable si reabres tus heridas." Nili le sujetó del brazo.

"¿Qué le hacéis a mi señor!" Demandó saber con angustia.

"¡_Pax_, Nili! él es Aioros de Sagitario, un fiel amigo mío. Ha venido conmigo desde el mundo al que fui enviada." Explicó Serra, antes de volverse hacia el santo de Sagitario. "Mi señor Aioros, os presento a Galieno de Meronoh, Senescal del Honor, y a Nili de Rimbaut, su escudera."

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando?"

Galieno quiso incorporarse, pero Serra y Nili se lo impidieron. Por momentos había olvidado el fragor de la batalla, y tan sólo quería respuestas a sus preguntas. Le parecía casi un milagro que Serra hubiera regresado, presentándose a la batalla con aliados. Pero su sorpresa apenas comenzaba. Gran Fuego seguía con un fiero ataque, aunque ahora se sentía desconcertado. La ciudad, el campo de protección y sus compañeros seguían aguantando el duro castigo. Serra y Aioros intercambiaron una mirada y sin decir nada, apenas asintiendo con las cabezas, ambos corrieron al encuentro de Gran Fuego.

**"¡ÁGUILA DE FUEGO!"**

**"¡CÁPSULA DE PODER!"**

"¿Pero qué…!" Galieno no daba crédito a sus ojos. ¡Los Guerreros que Habían venido con Serra Eran Tan Fuertes como Ellos! Y encima estaban descansados. Esto le llenó de nuevos bríos e intentó ponerse de pie, pero su escudera se lo impidió.

**"¡EXCALIBUR!"**

**"¡GOLPE ATÓMICO!"**

**"¡MISIL MÁGICO!"** Exclamó Serra, conjurando por primera vez en mucho tiempo una de sus más poderosas técnicas.

La batalla se desarrollaba feroz y Gran Fuego ya se había recuperado de la sorpresa inicial, no sin antes recibir un buen par de trancazos. Marin atacaba con agilidad y no perdía ni un minuto u oportunidad para darle su merecido, lo que tenía a cierto león como gato de espaldas. Gran Fuego atacó en los nuevos frentes que le eran impuestos. Cosa curiosa, la criatura parecía atacar a todos en forma individual al mismo tiempo. Los santos de Athena y Serra llevaban ventaja: estaban frescos como lechuga.

"_¡Cucarachas¿Os atrevéis a intervenir?_" Se escuchó una voz gutural al tiempo que Gran Fuego ponía sus alas en posición de ataque. "_¡**NO** FASTIDIEN!_"

"_¡NO! **TÚ** deja de FASTIDIAR._" Se escuchó la taimada y enrabietada voz de Saori.

Si bien los demás senescales no sabían quienes eran los extraños, no les importaba y agradecían la ayuda con un alivio infinito. Aunque ellos mismos tenían un nivel muy similar al de los santos dorados, tenían varios días de lucha en el cuerpo y eso ya comenzaba a afectarles. Sin embargo habían sacado nuevas fuerzas de la nada a la llegada de los santos.

Gran Fuego encendió su asqueroso cosmo e intentó sofocar en varias ocasiones a los santos, tal como lo había hecho con Shion una vez, pero pronto dejó esa táctica, pues los santos estaban protegidos tanto por el campo de protección como por Athena, cuyas porras podían oír en sus corazones, quien estaba muy celosa de sus guardianes. Shura ya había provocado varios cortes en el espinazo de Gran Fuego, y comenzaba a perder la paciencia, dado que la criatura se sanaba rápido. Las técnicas de batalla de Serra no eran menores, y estaban dirigidas a su cabeza. Aioros había logrado fracturarle una pata. Marin y Aioria también habían hecho su parte, causando cantidad de moretones y hemorragias internas.

**"¡METEORO!"**

Aioria estaba como loco. Cuando Marin se lo proponía, podía sacarlo de quicio y esta vez no era la excepción. El León la seguía de cerca, atacando casi al mismo tiempo y manteniéndose muy cerca de ella en caso de que necesitara ayuda. Quizás era producto de su aprehensión, pero veía que con cada ataque y contraataque de Marin, esta pronto quedaría sepultada bajo el inmenso poder de Gran Fuego, una de sus patas o de alguna pared. Él era un santo dorado, podría aguantar una embestida de la criatura, pero Marin no lo era y no estaba tan seguro de si podría o no soportar un ataque.

**"¡RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE!"** Aioria encendió su cosmos y lanzó su ataque, enfurecido, ya que Marin había cayó al suelo luego de que le asestaran un golpe con el revés de una de las alas de la criatura.

El santo de Leo corrió hacia su chica, pero Marin, sin hacerse de rogar, se levantó sin necesidad de ayuda y corrió hacia la criatura, decidida a hacerle pagar. Aioria se enfureció consigo mismo: o estaba subestimando a Marin o él era demasiado aprehensivo para su propio bien. De cualquier manera…

**"¡MARIN, SALTE DEL CAMPO DE BATALLA, ES UNA ORDEN!"** Le gritó Aioria con fuerza y autoridad. Le desesperaba ver a Marin en aquella batalla y lo único que quería era verla fuera de la misma. Gran Fuego tenía un poder que podría aplastarla de un momento a otro.

**"¡ME SACAS MUERTA! NO ME SALGO."**

**"¿TE ESTÁS INSUBORDINANDO?"**

**"¡SÍ!"**

**"¡YA CÁLLENSE LOS DOS Y SIGAN ATACANDO!"** Le regañó Shura tras cortar la punta de la cola de Gran Fuego. **"¡DEJEN ESO PARA DESPUÉS!"**

"_Esto no ha terminado._" Se burló Gran Fuego de pronto. "_Todos moriréis entre mis patas._"

La criatura pareció retirarse, pero tan solo tomó distancia. Los senescales, rápidamente se reagruparon ante las telas que había en la base de los obeliscos. Los santos hicieron lo mismo y esperaron con nerviosismo. Entonces infló el buche y escupió una generosa bocanada de lava, que fue repelida por el campo de protección.

En el momento que los senescales y santos se disponían a atacar de nuevo, una suerte de corriente eléctrica subió por los obeliscos hasta reunirse en un mismo punto en el aire, al centro de las cuatro columnas, justo por encima del pozo, para disparar un poderoso rayo hacia el pecho de Gran Fuego… el cuál fue repelido algunos cientos de kilómetros, mas no destruido.

La ciudad se cubrió en un tenso silencio, en el cuál todos se miraron las caras. Un senescal colapsó bajo sus rodillas, pero se puso de pie enseguida. Aioros, quien estaba junto a Serra, la miró con curiosidad. Ambos estaban sudados y sucios, cubiertos de raspones y heridas menores debido a la batalla, pero al igual que los demás santos, en mejores condiciones.

"Serra¿Qué fue eso?"

"Fue mi señor, el Rex Wamba." Explicó Serra en un susurró. "Fue un ataque de mi señor…"

"¿Acaso le destruyó?" Preguntó de nuevo. Ahora que se había enfrentado a Gran Fuego, Aioros sabía que derrotarlo no sería un paseo por el bosque. Serra negó con la cabeza.

"Nos compró una hora quizás, no lo sé." La chica inhaló y exhaló. Se llevó una mano a la frente para limpiarse algo de hollín y sudor. "Nos ha dado un respiro."

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao-CG)**

**_Próximo Capítulo: Ex Cordis._**

****

_"Disculpad, no sabía que estabais cortejando a esta bellísima doncella." Se disculpó el senescal, ante la intervención de Aioria. Aunque Marin se sentía halagada por el interés que el León había demostrado en intervenir, no pudo evitar sentirse algo molesta, y así lo hizo saber._

_"Aioria de Leo _**NO**_ me está cortejando." Afirmó cruzándose de brazos._

_"AIORIA DE LEO _**SÍ**_ está cortejando a Marin de Águila."_

**PS:** Este capítulo me quedó un poquitín largo, así que espero que no se molesten (la inspiración me golpeó con fuerza cuando lo estaba corrigiendo y creció sin que me diera cuenta). Respecto de las habilidades curativas de Aioros, no más las estoy infiriendo. Se supone que Aioria fue entrenado por su hermano, antes que este muriese en la desafortunada manera en que lo hizo. Entonces, a menos que alguien más le haya enseñado a curar huesos o que él mismo haya aprendido solo esta habilidad, Aioria debió aprender de su hermano. Si se están preguntando… Gran Fuego no puede atravesar el campo de protección, sin embargo, los santos y senescales sí pueden: cada vez que estos reciben un golpe de la criatura, es porque salieron a propósito de la protección del campo para golpear mejor al bicho éste. Ya explicado todo eso y en vista que llegaron hasta aquí, cosa que me sorprende gratamente, no más les pido que **¡DEJEN UNA BELLA REVIEW! **Ya saben donde encontrar las respuestas a sus reviews: no hay restricciones respecto de lo que ponemos en el profile.

**Aclaración:** ¿Es o no es un rumor esa ridícula regla de no responder reviews? La respuesta es **SÍ, se trata de un rumor.** He leído y releído las reglas del sitio al menos unas 15 veces con bastante atención y **NO ENCUENTRO CLÁUSULA ALGUNA **que diga que no está permitido responder reviews. Dado que cuentan como una Nota de Autor, pueden ser puestas dentro de un fic. Lo que no se puede es hacer Notas de Autor como capítulos separados: estas se permiten al inicio o al final de un capítulo. Eso es todo por ahora.

**Una pequeña traducción del latín:**

**_Pax:_**_ Paz._


	16. Ex Cordis

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. Mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades y es una continuación de mi extrañísima línea temporal, así que hagan los cálculos que correspondan. Misao es mala con las matemáticas.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS LEALES LECTORAS DE PRUEBA!**

**Yukime-chan¡Eres Lo Mejor! Kala–neechan¡Eres Increíble!**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 79 para ver y entender Manga o **LEY TAKAHASHI #3**: Cuando te peguen en la cabeza, es lo más natural del mundo caerse al suelo, dejar el tercer y cuarto dedo enroscados en tu palma y extender el resto._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 15.**

**Ex Cordis. (**_Desde el Corazón_****

**Reino de Auralis.**

Se levantó con pesadez del suelo, ayudándose con su espada. Se sujetó con pesadez y tragó gruesas bocanadas de aire. Sentía que la ropa le apretaba y que no le dejaba respirar, pero nada podía hacer al respecto. Se irguió con dignidad, sin soltar el mango de la espada, que ahora cumplía las veces de improvisado bastón. Miró hacia arriba, hacia lo alto de los obeliscos. Gruesas gotas de sudor le recorrían la frente, dejando marcas en su rostro y en el hollín que allí había.

Aún quedaban trazas de la poderosa corriente eléctrica que aún subían por los obeliscos. Volvió a tragar aire y bajó la mirada. Se sentía muy cansado, agotado hasta más allá de sus fuerzas. Si sobrevivía a esto, estaba seguro que dormiría una semana completa. Las leves pulsaciones que provenían del interior del pozo llamaron su atención. Al fijar su mirada en este, sintió como se refrescaba con la energía mística del planeta. La conciencia de Síax parecía agradecerle… y de paso le animaba, ya que él sabía que por mucho que hubiera atacado a Gran Fuego, no le había destruido… hacía falta otra cosa… algo que venía del corazón, y no precisamente del suyo.

Eso le angustiaba.

_"¿Estás bien?"_ Se oyó la voz de Saori. El hombre asintió.

"He estado mejor. Os lo agradezco, Gracia." Murmuró el sujeto. "Si no os hubierais hecho cargo del campo, no habría podido atacar a la bestia."

_"Jejeje, no es nada. Cualquier ayudita es buena en este momento. Hubiera querido hacer más…"_ Rió Saori muy nerviosa. _"No pudiste destruirlo¿verdad?"_

"No, Joven Gracia." El hombre se recargó en el mango de su espada, con más pesadez y angustia que antes. "Hay que recurrir a la Tradición para destruirle…" Añadió con un sombrío y apesadumbrado suspiro.

No era algo que le gustase.

**Santuario de Athena.**

"¿Seguro no me estás haciendo trampa?" Preguntó Isabella con sospecha. Ikki puso cara de inocente y negó con la cabeza.

"Son ideas tuyas, mujer."

"Mi nombre es Isabella. No me digas mujer." La chica frunció el ceño. Resopló molesta. "Y si no me estás haciendo trampa… ¿Cómo es que yo tengo dos ases de corazón y tú tienes un tercero?"

"Estas cartas se las pedí a Milo. ¿Qué esperabas?" Rezongó el santo de fénix, fingiendo cansancio, dando por concluido el juego. Isabella entrecerró los ojos. "Creo que Shun me llama. Disculpa." Ikki se puso de pie y desapareció con su característica celeridad.

"Hmpf." Isabella dejó las cartas a un lado y miró a su alrededor.

Kanon la había dejado sola hacia unos tres cuartos de hora, dado que había acompañado a Saga y a Docko a una ronda de Santuario. La chica suspiró aburrida: jugar naipes no había sido tan buena idea después de todo. Ikki había sido el único que había accedido a jugar con ella, no más porque estaba tan aburrido él mismo, que cualquier cosa era buena para pasar el tiempo.

Lo peor de todo es que no tenía con quién conversar. Camus y Alsacia estaban echados en un sofá cercano, durmiendo una siestecita, muy abrazaditos. Milo y Alisa jugaban con su bebé y Kiki con Seiya. Mu leía unos libros y parecía demasiado concentrado en la lectura como para intentar molestarlo. Isabella estaba impaciente: mejor se buscaba algún sillón, tomaba un libro o intentaba dormir una siesta, o bien salía de aquella sala para hacer cualquier cosa que la ayudase a pasar el tiempo.

"¡Estoy Aburrida!" Gimió tras soplarse el flequillo y echarse sobre la silla. "Esto me pasa por hacerle caso al Tarado."

No lejos de allí, en el Salón Principal, Saori meditaba. Su cosmo flotaba tranquilo alrededor de ella, aunque la diosa tenía el ceño fruncido. Shaka y Shion supervisaban la meditación de la chiquilla, atentos a cualquier eventualidad que pudiera surgir. Afro observaba de cerca todo.

"Su Excelencia." Habló de pronto Afro. "¿Todo va bien? La princesa parece algo cansada." Shion asintió con la cabeza.

"Tranquilo, hijo. Hasta ahora no han surgido problemas." Aclaró Shion, quien se notaba muy expectante. "Mientras Gran Fuego no decida atacar a la diosa, tal como lo hizo conmigo, todo estará bien."

"Si lo intenta, se las verá conmigo." Anunció Shaka. "Hoy me levanté con un karma poco favorable, que me tiene de mal humor: estoy esperando que me den una excusa para liberar tensiones."

"¿Quieren callarse los tres?" Rezongó de pronto Saori de mala gana a través de su cosmo. "Me están _desconcentrando_."

Una gran gota orbitó por las cabezas de los presentes.

**Reino de Auralis.**

Las puertas del palacio fueron abiertas de par en par por los pocos escuderos que aún quedaban. Los senescales y los santos de Athena las cruzaron y por inercia caminaron hasta el centro del enorme salón del trono. Como era de esperarse, se encontraron con un salón muy romano, aunque con algunas ideas de inspiración bárbara y otras cuyo origen no pudieron identificar. No correspondía, pero los santos no podían evitar hacer comparaciones con los rasgos culturales que les eran más familiares.

Ante el trono, había una gran pira, en donde ardía una llama de color azul pálido. Era evidente que el lugar había sido usado como dormitorio, lugar de descanso, centro estratégico e improvisada enfermería los últimos días, a juzgar por los implementos que podían distinguirse tirados por suelo. Una vez allí… todos se quedaron quietos mirándose las caras. Hora de las presentaciones, pero antes…****

"¡Serra Querida!"

"¡Veros con Bien Me Alegra El Corazón!"

"Creímos lo peor."

En alegre entusiasmo, los senescales rodearon a su compañera, saludándola con el cariño propio de los hermanos de armas que no se ven en mucho tiempo y que ansiaban el reencuentro. Los santos de Athena observaban la situación con respeto y sana alegría. Ellos sí sabían lo que se sentía reencontrarse con amigos tras largos e inciertos combates. Serra correspondió los saludos con cariño y alegría.

"No me iba a morir tan fácil, no cuando debía cumplir aquella misión." Serra explicó con cautela. Echaba en falta a dos de sus compañeros, pero no preguntó por ellos. Los sabía muertos y no quería remover aún ese recuerdo. Entonces miró a los santos. "Aunque si no hubiera sido por ellos, os aseguro que no estaría aquí."

"Yo tampoco." Aseguró Danju, que aún sostenía su costado. "También les debo una."

"Dama Serra. Has traído aliados poderosos, mas no tengo el gusto de saber con quienes he combatido." Dijo otro senescal, que aunque herido, tenía un aire simpático.

"Disculpadme, me dejé llevar." Dijo Serra algo sonrosada. "Ellos son…"

"Del Santuario de la diosa Athena, en el planeta Tierra, si no me equivoco." Dijo otra voz.

Un hombre salió entre unos cortinajes, más bien bajo y corpulento. Tenía una barba muy bien cuidada, aunque desatendida debido a la falta de tiempo. Un parche le cubría el ojo derecho y al caminar rengueaba un poco. Llevaba una armadura magníficamente labrada, que lo cubría de pies a cabeza, al igual que una espada que no deslucía del resto del atuendo. Una capa azul purpúreo, abrochada con una fíbula en forma de águila, por sobre uno de sus hombros completaban el atuendo. Debía rondar los 50 o 55 años. Al verle, todos los senescales y escuderos, estuviesen heridos o no, se hincaron ante su presencia.

"Salve, Wamba, Rex de Auralis." Saludó uno de los Senescales, al tiempo que golpeaba su armadura con un puño, a la altura de corazón.

Los santos hicieron una respetuosa reverencia con la cabeza. Algo protocolar, pues no se iban a arrodillar ante esta persona, dado que sólo realizaban esta acción ante su diosa. Wamba asintió con la cabeza.

"Poneros de pie." Dijo tras caminar hasta su trono, sobre el cuál se sentó con pesadez. Su voz se oía muy severa y su único ojo se veía muy agotado… aunque eso no era raro, dadas las circunstancias. "Serra de Secrela, venid aquí." Pidió con una sonrisa.

La Senescal, sin dudarlo un segundo, se acercó al Rex hasta quedar junto al trono, ante el cuál se agachó, mirando a su señor hacia arriba. Wamba le tomó las manos y acarició con cariño: el mismo gesto que un padre dispensaría a su hija.

"Casi no cabía en mi de gozo cuando sentí vuestro regreso." Le dijo el Rex. "No creí que os vería de nuevo. Estoy orgulloso de vos: habéis cumplido vuestra palabra y cumplisteis diligentemente la misión que os había encomendado."

Serra le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. El Rex le indicó que ya podía retirarse, al tiempo que recorría con su único ojo a los santos de Athena.

"Vuestra señora refresca con su juvenil despreocupación." Admitió con una sonrisa. "Estuve hablando con ella hace unos momentos. Vuestra señora está en contacto con Auralis y os envía sus bendiciones. Sin duda tiene un gran poder: si no se hubiera hecho cargo del campo, no habría podido conjurar aquél poder. ¿Quién de ustedes es Aioros de Sagitario?" El aludido dio un paso adelante y nuevamente hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

"Yo soy. Aioros, Santo dorado de Sagitario. Athena nos pidió que ayudásemos en lo que pudiéramos."

"Así se me dijo. No sabes, muchacho, lo bienvenida que es vuestra ayuda… aunque dudo que podamos prevalecer por mucho tiempo más." El Rex se veía apesadumbrado. Aioros tragó saliva. "En Fin. ¿Quién os acompaña?"

"Los Santos dorados Aioria de Leo y Shura de Capricornio, y la Amazona de Plata Marin de Águila."

"Sed bienvenidos a lo que queda de Síax y Auralis." Anunció el Rex. Wamba sonrió con complicidad al descubrir la inocente mirada que Serra le dedicaba a Aioros. Al verse descubierta por su señor, la chica de inmediato fijó su vista en sus pies, roja como tomate. Wamba tan solo incrementó la complicidad que motivaba su sonrisa. "Me gustaría poder ofreceros mayor hospitalidad, pero las circunstancias me lo impiden." El Rex se puso de pie. "Disculpadme ahora… tengo que prepararme para el próximo combate."

Wamba se alejó con pesada lentitud y desapareció tras los mismos cortinajes por los que había aparecido. Los santos quedaron solos con los senescales, dos de los cuáles se dejaron caer al suelo. Inmediatamente la atención se volcó a ellos, dado que estaban ambos mal heridos, y hacia el resto de los Senescales, que también precisaban algo de ayuda.

**Santuario de Athena.**

Lo que empezó como un inocente estornudo, terminó como un fuerte y doloroso acceso de tos. Se sintió como si le hubieran raspado los pulmones y esófago desde adentro con un rallador. Saga se llevó las manos al cuello y al pecho, intentando con esta sencilla acción aplacar en algo las molestias que sentía. Kanon le dio algunas palmaditas en la espalda y Docko le puso la mano en la frente para ver si tenía fiebre.

"¡Por Athena, Hijo!" Exclamó el santo de Libra tras retirar las manos. "¡Qué tos más fea! Por lo menos no tienes fiebre."

"¡No me digas que te vas a resfriar otra vez!" Chistó Kanon con el ceño fruncido. "Se supone que yo debería ser el enfermizo, no tú."

"Les agradezco la preocupación, pero no es nada." Saga no pudo evitar verter un poco de sarcasmo en sus dichos. El mayor de los gemelos se enderezó. "Es por la temporada de alergias, eso es todo."

Docko y Kanon lo miraron con cara de circunstancias. Por alguna razón, desde que había sido revivido, Saga estaba muy propenso a tener fuertes resfriados, y más de uno al año. Esto no afectaba su desempeño como santo, en lo más mínimo, pero sí lograba mantenerlo en cama más de lo que él quería o estaba dispuesto. Al menos no era un paciente difícil. El trío continuó con su ronda de Santuario tras unos momentos de silencio, la cuál ya estaba por terminar.

"Hmpf. Para estar seguros, le pides a Astrea o a Mu que te revisen de pasada." Ordenó Docko amistosamente. "No es el momento para caer resfriado."

"No estoy resfriado." Protestó Saga, quien dicho sea de paso, detestaba desde lo más profundo de su ser resfriarse con tanta facilidad. "Estoy sano como lechuga." Kanon le dio un empujón.

"No, no estás resfriado, en eso tienes razón, pero pronto lo estarás." Le dijo su gemelo, no muy contento: no solo era molesto que su hermano se resfriase, sino que a veces lograba preocuparlo y él no estaba para esos trotes. "Mejor te haces de la idea y previenes: una inyección hace maravillas."

"¡Pero Si Estoy Sano!" Gruñó Saga con más energía. Docko le puso una mano sobre el hombre.

"Ya terminamos aquí." Anunció el santo de Libra. "Ya que no tenemos nada qué hacer en lo inmediato, vamos a ver a Astrea, que estamos cerca." No era una pregunta. Kanon sujetó a su hermano por el otro hombro.

"No hagas berrinche, obedece al Anciano Maestro y vamos por medicinas, hermano _mayor_." Le dijo Kanon con sarcástica determinación. "No es divertido escuchar tus quejas de nena."

"¡No Quiero Ir Y **No** Me Quejo Como Nena!"

Así, y a regañadientes, Saga fue llevado a la rastra por su gemelo y el santo de Libra, en busca de Astrea de Erídano, quien debería estar en los alrededores. Después de todo, más vale prevenir que curar.

**Reino de Auralis.**

Flopsi, Revientatripas y cuatro criaturitas más de su misma especie, jugueteaban por todo el salón del trono, sirviendo de cuando en cuando de ayuda y para aliviar el estrés reinante. Los senescales se tomaron con prudente cautela la llegada de los santos en un comienzo, pero poco a poco se mostraron más abiertos, y ahora les miraban con amable curiosidad. Dadas las circunstancias, no podían ser más efusivos, pero nadie podía culparlos: habían pasado por mucho.

Aioria de Leo causó bastante sensación, debido a su habilidad de curar huesos rotos. Serra y Marin atendían heridas, las que Aioria no podía curar y que requerían vendajes. Shura había salido del salón junto con un senescal y dos escuderos para hacerle guardia a Gran Fuego. Aioros se mantenía ocupado siendo simpático y levantando el ánimo. De cuando en cuándo, su mirada se encontraba con la de Serra… lo cuál le granjeó algunos simpáticos comentarios.

"Tan Atenta como siempre Serra." Le dijo uno de sus compañeros, que tenía unos cortes bastante serios en ambos brazos, sin mencionar las quemaduras. "Decidme¿quién os acompaña?"

"Vos tan adulador como siempre." Le sonrió Serra con travesura. "Marin, él es Gondebaudo de Aíralguj, Senescal de los Trovadores. No le deis la espalda, Marin, os lo aconsejo, y aseguraos en todo momento que sus manos están a buen recaudo."

"Mucho gusto, señor Gondebaudo." Le saludó Marin. Si bien no estaba acostumbrada al trato que se daban los senescales entre sí, ni a hablar parecido a ellos, prefería pasar por precavida. "No te muevas y deja que asegure este vendaje."

"Si se mueve y se lastima, merecido se lo tiene." Se burló Serra, ayudando a Marin en su tarea. "Bastantes me debe ya y si le duele, puedo dar la deuda por cobrada."

"¡Me herís con vuestras palabras, mi querida Dama Serra!" Gondebaudo fingió tristeza. Alzó una ceja al descubrir por accidente que Aioros volvía a mirarla de reojo. "Tenéis un picaflor rondándoos¿Sabéis si es digno de vos?" Serra se puso como tomate.

"Aioros es buena onda… digo, un gran hombre y un mejor guerrero. Se ve despreocupado, pero esa es pura apariencia." Explicó Marin, sólo para sacar de apuro a Serra. El senescal asintió con suavidad, mirándola a la cara, como agradeciéndole.

"Ya veo. Decidme, mi bella dama. ¿Por qué ocultáis el rostro tras aquella mascara?"

"Porque soy una amazona. Uso máscara para que los hombres no me menosprecien por el hecho de ser mujer en un combate."

"¿Qué clase de ofensa es esa a la sutil delicadeza femenina?" Preguntó Gondebaudo escandalizado.

"Tened Cuidado, Marin: Gondebaudo es hábil con las palabras y puede confundiros." Serra suspiró. "Conozco varios casos, el mío incluido."

"No digas más Serra, arruinaréis mi reputación. Esa vez fue por una noble causa: no me dejabais charlar con la dama Álix." Gondebaudo sonrió con coquetería, antes de volverse a Marin. "Quisiera ver vuestro rostro, bella amazona, si no os molestáis: quien posee tan bella voz ha de ser igualmente hermosa." Marin se quedó estática con estas palabras, pero superada la sorpresa, respondió.

"Entonces te quedarás con la duda: las amazonas no podemos permitir que un hombre nos vea el rostro sin nuestro permiso." Explicó Marin. Aioria, algo celoso (aunque más por instinto que por otra cosa), se acercaba a paso lento hasta el trío. "Si vieras mi rostro, tendría que matarte o amarte… y no puedo amarte."

"Pero os vería el rostro con vuestra venia." Insistió Gondebaudo coqueto. Serra reprimió una risita: ella sabía que la ley de la máscara se había suavizado, pero su compañero no tenía porqué saber eso. "No me importaría morir por tu mano… _Qué linda cara que tienes, válgate Dios por muchacha, que si te miro me rindes, y si me miras, me matas._"

Entonces, Aioria le dio un repentino empujón a Marin y tomó su lugar. Se quedó viendo al senescal con cara de haber bebido leche agria con ajos. Serra carraspeó y terminó de asegurar su vendaje. Marin en cambio se puso de pie con las manos en las caderas… y con varios sentimientos encontrados en el pecho.

"¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar?" Gruñó el león de mal humor. "¿Huesos rotos?" La cara que tenía el santo de Leo fue demasiado evidente. Gondebaudo la interpretó enseguida.

"Disculpad… no sabía que estabais cortejando a esta bellísima doncella." Se disculpó el senescal, ante la intervención de Aioria, con cautela y simpatía. "Os envidio, caballero, con justa razón." Marin se sentía halagada por el súbito interés que el León había demostrado en intervenir, pero al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar sentirse molesta, y vaya que lo hizo saber.

"Aioria de Leo **_NO_** me está cortejando." Afirmó cruzándose de brazos.

"AIORIA DE LEO **_SÍ_** está cortejando a Marin de Águila."

"Aioria de Leo **_ESTUVO_** cortejando a Marin de Águila, pero eso está en el pasado." La amazona se agachó junto a él de brazos cruzados. "Como no quiero cosas a la ligera, le desautoricé a que me siguiera _cortejando_." Añadió con firmeza. "Fue algo pasajero sin ataduras de ningún tipo." Dijo haciendo mofa de cierto tono usado por Aioria no hacía mucho. Esto enojó al león.

"Eso no era algo pasajero y lo sabes bien." Afirmó apretando los puños. "¿Cómo puedes llamarle a eso algo _pasajero_¡Maldita Sea! Tú sabes que Te Amo, no te voy olvidar eso nada más porque estás de caprichosa y quieres que siga la estúpida burocracia."

"¿Amarme tú? No me amas. Si me amaras, no te importaría firmar un estúpido papel." Gruñó Marin, tratando de tragarse el nudo en su garganta. La pareja se enfrascó en una guerra de miradas. Entonces Gondebaudo miró a Serra, quien se encogió de hombros.

"Creo que me metí a un nido de serpientes." Comentó con una gran gota en la cabeza, apenas en un susurro. Serra asintió con la cabeza.

"No digáis que no os lo advertí."

"No me lo habéis advertido."

Entonces, de improviso, se encendieron varios cosmos, entre ellos el de Shura, que advertían la proximidad de un nuevo ataque. El Rex Wamba salió precipitadamente de entre las cortinas, y los demás se asumieron una posición de batalla. Quienes habían estado sentados, ahora estaban de pie, listos para atacar. Nili, la joven escudera del senescal Galieno, entró a trastabillones.

"Mis señores, Gran Fuego ataca de nuevo. ¡Id A Las Murallas!"

Sin esperar más advertencia que esa, todos salieron del salón lo más rápido que pudieron. El Rex meneó la cabeza con preocupación, y se mordió los labios. Antes que Serra se alejase demasiado, la detuvo. Aioros, al notar esto, decidió esperarla en la puerta: podían arreglárselas algunos momentos sin él. Ya extrañaba estar junto a su querido Fantasma.

"Mi señor. ¿Pasa algo que me detenéis?" Preguntó Serra mientras se arrodillaba ante su señor. Wamba negó con la cabeza, y le acarició la mejilla.

"Serra, mi querida niña." Wamba dudó algunos instantes, pero se sacudió aquello que le incomodaba de la cabeza. Prosiguió. "¿Entendéis lo que dice la tradición?" Preguntó el Rex, quien se apresuró a añadir. "La Tradición restaura el genio creador de las culturas. Cuando se olvida, entonces vienen la crisis y los imperios caen."

"Eso le comprendo a medias mi señor." Confesó Serra, quien se veía impaciente por entrar en batalla. "Disculpad que sea tan poco paciente, pero no es momento de abstraerse en asuntos de esa naturaleza."

"Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero es necesario que lo comprendas ahora. Dijo Wamba con mucha calma. "Os lo explicaré: La tradición restaura el genio creador. Cuando se recurre a ella, las cosas se regeneran y surge algo nuevo. Serra… hay algo dentro de ti, de las técnicas que tu señor Padre te enseñó, un secreto que bien comprendido, puede destruir a Gran Fuego." Wamba se detuvo a propósito. Sentía una ligera angustia por Serra… que sólo se incrementó cuando le echó un rápido vistazo a Aioros, que seguía esperando en la puerta. "Es la técnica del corazón. ¿Estarías dispuesta a sacrificarlo **_todo_** por impedir que Gran Fuego nos aniquile?"

"No os entiendo, mi señor. Hablad claro: si hay algo que pueda hacer para eliminar esa calamidad, debo saberlo." Fantasma derramó algunas lágrimas. "¡Os ruego que habléis claro! Si hay algo en mi que pueda hacer para aniquilar esa **PESTE**, debo saberlo, mi señor."

"Más claro no puedo hablaros, mi niña." El Rex estaba visiblemente angustiado. "¡Entendedlo con estas palabras! Es lo que sale desde vuestro corazón. _Ex Cordis Serrae_." Serra no entendió palabra… o si lo hizo, no alcanzó a meditarlo en lo inmediato. El Rex le hizo la seña que se pusiese de pie y le puso la mano sobre su hombro. "Vuestro caballero os espera. Id con él."

"¡Mi Señor! No es lo que vos…"

"No perdáis el tiempo, no me discutáis y haced lo que os ordeno. Id a la batalla." Ordenó el Rex, dándole la espalda. Avanzó unos cuantos metros antes de detenerse. "Vuestros ancestros han de estar orgullosos de vos." Dijo antes de desaparecer tras los cortinajes.

Serra se rascó la cabeza, visiblemente confundida, pensando en lo que su señor acababa de decirle. Quizás tanto combate le había aflojado algunas tuercas en su cabeza. Entonces sintió la mano de Aioros que tomaba la suya.

"Vamos… o no quedará nada qué golpear."

"Os sigo, mi señor." Le sonrió la chica.

Tomados de la mano, se dirigieron al campo de batalla, el cuál ya resonaba con los ruidos del combate.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao-CG)**

**_Próximo Capítulo: La Despedida._**

****

_"**¡ME LLEVA, MARIN!** Yo estoy bien." Aioria intentó incorporarse por sus propios medios. De pronto escupió mucha sangre. "… Es no más un raspón¡**SAL**, por amor a Athena, **SALTE** de aquí!" Le exclamó casi desesperado. Marin le sujetó por los hombros, alterada por el estado de Aioria, y furiosa por la resistencia de éste a la ayuda._

**PS:** Tengan en mente lo del resfrío de Saga… el mayor de los gemelos será mi próxima víctima y el ligero resfrío que se pescó va a jugar una parte muy importante en el próximo fic. Ahora, los versos que Gondebaudo le dice a Marin y que provocaron los celos de Aioria, son de un poeta ecuatoriano del S. XVII, llamado Juan Bautista Aguirre (Si quieren el poema completo, avisen). **¡DEJEN UNA BELLA REVIEW!**

No creo necesario recordarles el significado de '_Ex Cordis Serrae_'… pero por si las moscas, según yo significa '_Desde el Corazón de Serra_.'


	17. La Despedida

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. Mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades y es una continuación de mi extrañísima línea temporal, así que hagan los cálculos que correspondan. Misao es mala con las matemáticas.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS LEALES LECTORAS DE PRUEBA!**

**Yukime-chan¡Eres Lo Mejor! Kala–neechan¡Eres Increíble!**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 93 para ver y entender Manga: Todos los directores de las secundarias japonesas están locos._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 16.**

**La Despedida.**

**Reino de Auralis.**

**"¡ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!"**

El rugido de Gran Fuego resonó dolorosamente por toda la atmósfera del planeta, como queriendo rasgar el aire y los tímpanos. Shura, tras lanzar un par de técnicas y esquivar el contraataque de la criatura, se detuvo por una fracción de segundo. Aioros y Serra por fin entraban a la batalla.

La pareja, tomada de la mano, salió corriendo y ni bien tuvieron a Gran Fuego en la mira, atacaron al mismo tiempo. Sin intercambiar palabras o ponerse de acuerdo, en una simbiosis armónica y perfecta, Aioros, aprovechando que tenía a Serra sujeta de la mano, la lanzó hacia delante con energía. La chica, tomando ventaja del impulso, estiró sus brazos hacia delante y tras acumular cosmo, atacó con fuerza.

**"¡MISIL MÁGICO!"**

**"¡GOLPE ATÓMICO!"** Al mismo tiempo que Serra lanzó su poderoso ataque, y tras elevarse con gracia en el aire, Aioros la secundó atacando con su propio ataque, de manera tal que ambas técnicas dieron en el blanco consecutivamente.

El impacto fue poderoso. Gran Fuego perdió el equilibrio de donde estaba y cayó a tierra con gran estrépito, sacudiéndolo todo con un estruendo atroz. Todos aprovecharon para lanzarles sus propias técnicas, lo cuál produjo un caótico desorden y levantando una considerable cantidad de polvo.

Entonces el silencio. La nube de polvo no dejó ver ni oír nada. Bajo ella, Gran Fuego parecía inerte. Los senescales, que tenían la habilidad de volar, se acercaron hasta donde había caído y sobrevolaron el área con cautela. Los santos permanecieron atentos.

…

…

Nada…

Casi podían oír sus propios latidos. Serra aterrizó junto a Aioros y le tomó el brazo.

"Todavía no muere." Afirmó Aioros, con los dientes apretados. Serra asintió.

…

…

…

_"Jejejeje…"_ La risa sonó irónica y maliciosa. Dos puntos rojos, que brillaban con intensidad, se dejaron ver entre la nube de polvo y tierra que se había levantado. Los senescales volvieron inmediatamente a tierra y asumieron una posición defensiva. "_¿**ESE** fue su mejor golpe? No me hizo ni cosquillas._"

Para horror de los guerreros allí reunidos, el cosmo de Gran Fuego se encendió mucho más poderoso, putrefacto y maléfico que antes. Entonces, la tierra bajo sus pies se sacudió con violencia y una nauseabunda esencia llenó el ambiente, como si se tratase una onda expansiva, que los botó a todos por los suelos. La bestia entonces elevó su mirada al cielo, hacia un punto en específico, encendiendo sus ojos como carbones rojos.

_"¡Aaaaayy! No… ¡Argh!"_ Se quejó Saori, cuyo cosmo pareció oscilar brevemente, hasta que se desvaneció por completo. Athena se había desmayado debido al repentino dolor, con lo cuál, el campo de protección que cubría la ciudad desapareció. El ataque había sido así de potente. Sentir el estrés de su diosa fue demasiado para Shura, el más leal de todos los santos, quien se puso de pie en cosa de segundos. Una vena le palpitaba en la frente.

**"¡MALNACÍO' HIJO DE…!"**

**"¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

Por entre la nube de polvo, más terrorífico que antes, la más horrible visión de todas apareció en toda su malignidad. Gran Fuego parecía haber aumentado su fuerza y tamaño de la nada. Extendió las alas, que parecían cubrirlo todo y asumiendo una posición de ataque, embistió contra la ciudad. ¿Acaso creen que eso arredró a Shura?

El santo de Capricornio se tronó los nudillos y corrió en dirección de Gran Fuego, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos que le pedían que no lo hiciera. La criatura, tal como lo habría hecho un letal depredador, abrió las fauces y atacó al santo, pero este le esquivó en el momento en que cerraría sus poderosas mandíbulas sobre él, dando un elevado brinco en el aire… y dado que tenía una bonita vista del espinazo de este monstruo…

**"¡EXCÁLIBUR!"**

La técnica de Excálibur avanzó rápida y graciosa, causando serias heridas por todo el lomo de Gran Fuego, hasta por fin cercenarle el ala derecha, que se pulverizó en infinidad de partículas. Shura aterrizó con elegancia, pero no se quedó quieto, sino que tuvo que correr para ponerse a salvo, dado que la amputación recién efectuada debió dolerle bastante a la terrible bestia, que aullada de dolor y se revolcaba en el suelo. Golpes, patadas, técnicas, todo se dejó caer sobre la criatura en ese momento, los santos y senescales aprovecharon para atacar a la bestia, pero bastó que ésta agitara su ala izquierda para lanzar a todos por los suelos una vez más.

La ciudad, sin el campo, estaba indefensa y a merced del combate. Los edificios comenzaron a recibir un castigo aún peor.

**_"¡MALDITAS CUCARACHAS!"_** Jadeó tras recuperar la compostura. Al menos ahora Gran Fuego se veía no tan seguro de su triunfo. **_"¡LA MULTIPLICACIÓN!"_** Exclamó inflamando su cosmo de una manera especial.

Aioros asió a Serra de un brazo y la semi arrastró varios metros para ponerla fuera de peligro. La chica se sujetó de la armadura de Sagitario cuando por fin pudo volver sobre sus pies, muy atenta a sus alrededores y con el alma en un hilo. De pronto habían desaparecido todos sus compañeros tras una densa neblina y no se veía a nadie, pero al menos su querido santo dorado estaba con ella. Gran Fuego se dejó ver entre la bruma. Sus ojos brillaron.

"¿Sabes qué pasa, Serra?"

"Sí. La técnica de la multiplicación. Es complicada: en resumen, le permite a Gran Fuego atacar en todos los frentes al mismo tiempo, en forma individual." Explicó a la carrera. "Estaba usando esta técnica cuando llegamos, por eso no ataqué de inmediato. Cuando hace esto, parece que disminuye su tamaño, pero es tan solo una ilusión óptica."

"¿Cómo le derrotamos?"

"Destruyéndole. No es difícil, pero cuando muere uno, las demás contrapartes se fortalecen." Respondió Serra escuetamente. Aioros aferró su mano.

"Entonces cuento contigo para vencerlo, nena." Le dijo con una sonrisa ganadora. Serra asintió y ambos comenzaron el ataque al mismo tiempo que Gran Fuego.

En otro frente de la batalla, no eran necesarias las explicaciones para saber que ahora Gran Fuego estaba dando lata como nunca antes, aunque en tamaño compacto. La neblina era un arma de doble filo. Si bien ocultaba la propia presencia, también lo hacía con la criatura, únicamente delatada por su gruesa respiración. Marin se sobó la muñeca izquierda mientras miraba a su alrededor con frialdad. Sabía que en algún lugar estaba…

**¡TAC!**

… Las mandíbulas de Gran Fuego se cerraron sonoramente y Marin apenas pudo esquivarlas. No salió ilesa: esta maniobra le ganó un corte importante en el costado derecho y perdió su pañuelo blanco, que le gustaba atar a su cintura, el cuál cayó al suelo con pereza. La amazona no tuvo tiempo de lamentar las pérdidas, dado que a base de mordiscos, Gran Fuego la perseguía con insistencia por todo el lugar.

**"¡ARGH!"** Protestó Marin apretando los dientes, al verse arrinconada contra una pared.

_"¿Crees poder escapar de mi, bicha rara?"_ Se burló Gran Fuego socarronamente, encarando a Marin a pocos centímetros de su rostro, abriendo las fauces, que comenzaban a chorrear ácido y agitando su ahora única ala. La amazona sonrió maquiavélicamente.

"No me busques, que me encuentras." Le dijo casi en un susurro. "**¡METEORO!**"

Esta técnica tomó a Gran Fuego por sorpresa y tuvo que alejar su cabeza en un dolorido gesto, dándole el suficiente espacio a Marin para poder huir… Sin embargo, la amazona no contaba con que la cola de Gran Fuego se agitase en todas direcciones: se fijó demasiado tarde que esta estaba por delante de ella, tal si fuera una pared que se movía en su dirección tan rápido, que no sólo parecía irreal, sino que era incapaz de esquivarla.

La cola impactó de lleno en la amazona, y Marin fue lanzada contra la misma pared de la que había escapado con energía… parte de la mampostería cayó sobre ella, levantando mucho polvo.

…

…

…

**_Momentos antes._**

Allí había un pañuelo blanco.

Un pañuelo blanco ensangrentado. Él conocía ese pañuelo… Aioria acababa de destruir a la versión de Gran Fuego que le había atacado, aunque no sin dificultad: en su afán por encontrar a Marin, Aioria había descuidado su propia integridad y estaba un poco herido. Al ver el trozo de tela tan casualmente en el suelo, el santo de Leo se arrodilló junto a ella y tomó dicha prenda en sus dedos, aguantando la respiración… aquellas manchas de sangre parecían burlarse de él y se veían tan ofensivas que hasta le parecían una blasfemia.

Marin usaba ese pañuelo, atado coquetamente en su cadera.

El pañuelo estaba en el suelo, con manchas de sangre.

Aioria dejó escapar un suspiro desolado, mientras miraba a su alrededor, buscando con su cosmo y con sus ojos a Marin, sin éxito alguno. ¿Dónde estaba? Debía estar cerca¿Por **QUÉ** no aparecía? Ella no se quitaba este pañuelo, le encantaba, nunca se lo quitaba y la hacía ver tan bonita cuando lo llevaba puesto. ¿Por qué estaba manchado de sangre? Sujetó el pañuelo en sus manos, con delicadeza, como si temiera lastimarlo, pero con una firmeza tal, que créanme que nadie se lo podría arrebatar. ¿Qué significaba? Sentía las tripas vacías. ¿Qué significaba esto y porqué no podía comprender el significado? No era tan difícil¿Acaso se negaba a aceptar lo evidente? Se puso de pie, sentía que la sangre le hervía y escuchaba muy claro el latir de su corazón detrás de sus propios oídos. Marin… ¿Acaso estaba herida? Si no lo estaba… **¿DÓNDE ESTABA?**

**"¡METEORO!" **Oyó la enérgica voz de su amazona no lejos. **MÚSICA DIVINA** para sus oídos.

"Marin." Susurró Aioria por unos momentos de alivio, puesto que no sólo sentía elevarse el cosmo de su amazona, sino además oía la dolorosa protesta de Gran Fuego. Se puso de pie con nerviosa inquietud (valga la hipérbole)

El santo de Leo dio un par de pasos en dirección del sonido, pero se detuvo, helado, segundos después: el inconfundible ruido de un golpe seco y una pared derrumbándose le sonó demasiado claro, y para él tuvo el efecto de una daga ardiente en el estómago, dado que dejó de percibir el cosmo de su chica. Le dieron ganas de vomitar, pero obviamente se contuvo.

"¿Marin?"

Sin pensarlo, corrió a toda velocidad hacia donde creía que la chica estaba, elevando su cosmo enrabietado, lo que por alguna razón causó que la neblina se disipara. Gran Fuego observaba una derruida pared, como jactándose en secreto. Su corazón se encendió en ira y su cosmo aumentó aún más, al intuir lo que había pasado. La bestia entonces comenzó a inflar el buche, amenazando con escupir ácido o lava, para así terminar con su trabajo. Era como si todo ocurriese en cámara lenta. Sus uñas se clavaron con furia en la palma de sus manos y gruesas venas se dibujaron por debajo de la piel. Entonces Aioria dejó de pensar.

**"¡COLMILLO DE LEÓN!"**

La técnica dio de lleno en el pescuezo de esta versión de Gran Fuego, quien fue arrojado lejos de la pared. Al reincorporarse, recibió una batería de técnicas, puños, patadas y más técnicas por cortesía de Aioria, quien enceguecido en frenético coraje, no dejaba de atacar. Sacarse al león de encima le fue más difícil de lo que había sospechado, dado que Aioria estaba movido por este pesar tan inmenso. Gran Fuego logró asestarle un manotazo que lo lanzó algunos metros, lo cuál fue un alivio temporal: Aioria estuvo de pie en un santiamén y nuevamente cargaba contra él.

**"¡ÁGUILA DE FUEGO!"**

Recibir este ataque de sorpresa desconcertó a Gran Fuego, quien creía muerta a la amazona. Marin estaba bien, golpeada como nunca antes, pero viva y brava como nunca. Aunque debilitada por esto, se sentía con la suficiente energía para entablar un nuevo combate. Intercambió una mirada con Aioria, quien al verla se sintió el hombre más feliz de este lado del universo y sus suspiro de alivio fue tal que casi se queda dormido.

_"¿Cómo se atreven, malditas alimañas?" _

Gran Fuego, entre atacar a Marin o a Aioria, decidió atacar a la amazona al considerarla más débil. El santo de Leo, al ver que su chica estaba de nuevo en la mira, atacó otra vez, pero sólo retrasó lo inevitable y consiguió que lo mandaran contra unas columnas. Marin saltó en el aire para evitar ser atacada por la criatura, pero ésta le sujetó de un pie y la precipitó a tierra, no lejos del león. Inflamó entonces el buche y se dispuso a vomitarle lava encima. Marin no tenía escape, pero no se quedaría quieta.

**"¡RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE!"**

**"¡ÁGUILA DE FUEGO!"**

Gran Fuego no se esperaba esto. Este poder combinado fue el fin de esta contraparte, quien, antes de convertirse en polvo, le dio un manotazo a una columna cercana, derribándola encima de Marin… pero Aioria apareció en el último minuto, y atajó la columna con sus manos, pero por desgracia, la sujetó de mala manera. Marin apenas pudo escapar antes que el León colapsara bajo el peso de la columna de mármol. La amazona se no se tardó ni medio hipo en agacharse junto al León y tomar el pilar de uno de los bordes, para así ayudarle a salir de allí, pero de la nada, apareció otra de las contrapartes de Gran Fuego, presto ya a sacarles la cabeza de un zarpazo.

**"¡ATAQUE DRAGÓN!"**

**"¡TOTEM DEL ERRANTE!"**

Galieno y Gondebaudo atacaron a Gran Fuego en el momento preciso. Marin y Aioria, que seguía dolorosamente bajo la columna, les hicieron una agradecida señal con la cabeza. Los senescales se enfrentaron a Gran Fuego para distraerle, por mientras la pareja intentaba remover el puñetero pilar.

Una vez que Aioria tuvo el suficiente espacio para salir, no mucho después, gracias a sus esfuerzos combinados con los de su chica, arrastró sus piernas desde debajo del trozo de mármol hasta que Marin pudo dejarlo caer sin riesgo. El santo de Leo se abalanzó sobre Marin y le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos, nervioso, como queriendo asegurarse que estaba bien, al tiempo que ésta le sujetaba los brazos. Se miraron algunos segundos.

"¿Estás bien, Marin?" Preguntó Aioria tan, **TAN** preocupado como jamás había estado antes en su vida. Entonces frunció el ceño. "¡Quiero que te salgas de esta batalla!"

"Sabes que no voy a hacer eso, Aioria." Le dijo Marin, mientras tomaba las manos del santo en las suyas. Su chico había recibido un fuerte castigo, no se veía en buena forma… Y encima todo por ella… ¡Qué lindo era! "¡Tus Manos Están Quemadas! Estás herido… Si alguien tiene que salir, ése eres tú."

"Tan sólo son raspones." Aioria no pudo evitar fijarse en el corte que Marin tenía en su costado. "Puedo aguantarme…"

"¡No, no puedes! Mírate como estás." Marin exclamó, dejando lucir en su voz preocupación, mientras intentaba sujetarlo. "Esa columna te lastimó bast…"

"¡Suelta que estoy bien! Tengo que…" Aioria apretó los dientes en señal de dolor. "¡Tú eres la que debe ponerse a salvo!"

"Aioria…"

"**¡ME LLEVA, MARIN!** Yo estoy bien." Aioria intentó incorporarse por sus propios medios. De pronto escupió mucha sangre. "… Es no más un raspón¡**SAL**, por amor a Athena, **SALTE** de aquí!" Le exclamó casi desesperado. Marin le sujetó por los hombros, alterada por el estado de Aioria, y furiosa por la resistencia de éste a la ayuda.

"¡Claro que me salgo de aquí! Me salgo contigo, aunque tenga que arrastrarte fuera de aquí." Afirmó con terquedad. Entonces, sorpresivamente, sin dar ninguna advertencia, Aioria se desplomó con pesadez y cerró los ojos. "Ay no…" Suspiró asustada. Sin detenerse a comprobar que estuviera vivo, nunca consideró la idea contraria, la amazona lo arrastró a lugar seguro lo más rápido que pudo, pero hasta en sueños el orgullo de Aioria parecía protestar. "No te resistas, por favor no te resistas…"

Algunos escuderos, entre ellos Nili, salieron al encuentro de Marin y la ayudaron a llevar al santo de Leo dentro del palacio. No lejos, Shura y Aredius, otro senescal, despachaban otra de las contrapartes de Gran Fuego, lo mismo los demás grupos. Así hasta que no quedaba más que el original, quien pareció retroceder con cautela, pero no se marchó. Tenía que maquinar su próximo movimiento. Elevó su cosmos, tan fuerte como siempre. Aioros sintió que Serra se le abrazaba a su espalda y sollozaba.

"Shhh… vamos a salir de esta, ya lo verás." Le susurró el santo de Sagitario.

Serra abrió los ojos, para cerrarles de nuevo al escuchar la voz de su chico. La única respuesta que le dio al santo fue aferrarlo con un poquitín más de fuerza, antes de soltarlo y pegar su espalda contra la de él. Al abrir los ojos, intercambió una mirada con dos de sus compañeros, Demetriano y Aredius, ambos cubiertos de heridas. Luego buscó con los ojos al resto: Gondebaudo y Galieno no estaban lejos, Danju se mantenía firme pese al dolor que debía sentir, Shura estaba herido, pero bien dispuesto. No divisó ni a Marin ni a Aioria por ningún lado…

¡Oh, Dion! La bella ciudad reducida a no más que escombros… algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Todo cuánto hacían parecía inútil.

Aioros miró de reojo a Serra. Su linda Fantasma se estaba angustiando, y tal sentimiento parecía rebotarle en su corazón, estremeciéndole hasta la médula. Hubiera querido abrazarla, pero no podía bajar la guardia, por mucho que desease hacer tal cosa. Ambos habían estado peleando hombro con hombro todo el tiempo, sin necesidad de ponerse de acuerdo en nada, en un continuo e intenso coqueteo, que al menos a él, le hinchaba el ego. Quizás por eso mismo intuía lo que Serra podía estar pensando: su chica estaba asustada.

"Mi señor…"

"Muñeca, no desesperes." Se apresuró en decirle Aioros. "Vamos a ganar esta batalla. En nuestros corazones está la fuerza. Sólo ten un poco de paciencia."

Entonces la senescal abrió los ojos. ¿Buscar en su corazón?

_Flashback_

_"…Serra… hay algo dentro de ti, de las técnicas que tu señor Padre te enseñó, un secreto que bien comprendido, puede destruir a Gran Fuego." Wamba se detuvo a propósito. Sentía una ligera angustia por Serra… que sólo se incrementó cuando le echó un rápido vistazo a Aioros, que seguía esperando en la puerta. "Es la técnica del corazón. ¿Estarías dispuesta a sacrificarlo **todo** por impedir que Gran Fuego nos aniquile?"_

_Fin de Flashback._

Serra inhaló asustada y sorpresivamente se aferró a la espalda de Aioros como si fuera una aterrada niña pequeña. Abrió los ojos a un tamaño poco natural… ¿Acaso… había comprendido el secreto? Eso intuía… ¡Era tan evidente y tan rebuscado! Tan… tan simple. Gran Fuego alzó la cabeza y extendió su única ala, agitándola ya no tan vigorosamente como antes, pero levantando una pútrida corriente de aire que le provocó náuseas a todos los presentes, antes de asumir una actitud de ataque.

"¿Aioros?" La voz de Serra salió casi como un hilo tembloroso. El santo de Sagitario giró sobre sus pies en el acto y la miró sorprendido: primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre sin agregar nada formal. "Creo que ya lo comprendí."

"Serra ¿Estás bien?" Aioros le sujetó los brazos con ternura. "¿Qué fue lo que entendiste?"

"Ya comprendí… lo que debo hacer." Le dijo con una temerosa sonrisa. "Tengo miedo…"

"¿Miedo? No tengas miedo, estoy contigo, no dejaré que…"

"Ya lo entendí… eso me asusta… pero quiero y debo… hacerlo…"

"¿Qué fue lo que entendiste?" Algo en el tono de Serra había despertado cierta aprehensión en Sagitario. Algo le decía que… era e iba en serio.

"La Técnica del Corazón. _Ex Cordis … Ex Cordis Serrae_. Desde el corazón de Serra." La chica se mordió el labio. "El… el secreto de los Senescales de la Tradición… está en mi corazón…"

"¿Tu corazón¿Qué ocurre con él?" Aioros no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Serra se colgó a su cuello, le besó fugazmente en los labios y le sopló con sensual suavidad detrás de la oreja…

Tal actitud le desarmó por completo.

"Disculpad mi atrevimiento, pero en verdad no tendré otra oportunidad." Serra le acarició el rostro, sonriéndole con ternura, mostrando ese cálido gesto que tenía a Aioros de cabeza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo, por todos los dioses? "Esa vez que me atrapasteis bajo el árbol, cuando nos vimos por primera vez… os amé… os amé desde que os vi." Confesó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Aquello que había despertado aquella aprehensión en Aioros, ahora se había transformado en un enorme nudo en su garganta. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, Nada, pero intuía que lo que seguiría le iba a doler.

Aioros, ignorando que los demás no sólo observaban a Gran Fuego, sino también a ellos, y que la criatura ya cargaba contra la ciudad, acarició las mejillas de Serra y la abrazó con fuerza, rodeando con sus brazos el contorno de su querido fantasma, sin querer dejarla ir.

"¿Qué vas a hacer, muñeca?" Le preguntó, sin soltarla, temeroso de que se le fuera a ir de un momento a otro. La chica se dejó abrazar, sintiéndose segura y a gusto en los brazos del santo. "También te amo¡Mi vida está contigo¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Serra tan solo le sonrió, mientras dejaba caer algunas lágrimas. Entonces se convirtió en una lucecilla azul, escapando así del abrazo de Aioros, y se elevó en el aire a muchísima altura. El santo intentó detenerla, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la inutilidad de sus esfuerzos, se quedó viendo como Serra se elevaba en el aire, sin darle importancia a Gran Fuego, que, terrible como nunca, agitaba su única ala y remecía la ciudad hasta los mismos cimientos con la embestida de sus patas. Aioros vio a Serra elevarse varios metros, despidiendo aquella lucecilla, y su instinto en total alerta roja.

Entonces la luz pareció desaparecer y cambió a un color menos añil y más rosa, para luego transformarse en Serra. Se mantuvo unos momentos flotando, con los ojos cerrados, por lo que parecieron 3 eternidades, pero que apenas fueron unos 3 segundos. Entonces la chica se puso a brillar de un color rosa pálido y una ligera brisa comenzó a agitar sus cabellos. La peste de la bestia comenzó a ser sofocada.

Gran Fuego se detuvo de golpe y fijó sus ojos en la chica, incrédulo, sin saber si atacar o embestir. No era la primera vez que era testigo de esto. Entonces, al ritmo de los latidos del corazón, Serra comenzó a despedir suaves ondas expansivas muy brillantes, azulinas o purpúreas, no lo sé, era una tonalidad muy extraña, pero no por eso menos bella. Estas ondas provenían desde el centro de su pecho, de su propio corazón. Gran Fuego pegó un salto hacia la chica, encendiendo su cosmo con furia, dispuesto a tragarse a Serra de un bocado.

**"¡Ugnh!"**

**"¡SERRA!"**

Las ondas expansivas reaccionaron al cosmo de Gran Fuego y se aceleraron con rapidez, atacando a la criatura. Serra apretó el rostro en señal de dolor, y extendió los brazos hacia los lados en forma involuntaria. Sentía como si le estuvieran desgarrando los músculos. Un agudo dolor en el pecho se extendió por todo su cuerpo, al tiempo que la intensidad de las ondas cobraba fuerza y rapidez. Gran Fuego intentó retroceder al darse cuenta de su error, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Una poderosa fuerza lo mantuvo estático en el aire. Arriba, Serra crispó las manos y arqueó la espalda. Aioros casi sintió el dolor de su chica en su propia carne.

**"¡NOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Cientos de lazos de luz salieron desde el corazón de Serra y asieron con fuerza a la criatura, quien al intentar zafarse, sacudió a la chica con violencia, sin que lograse moverla más de 2 centímetros de su lugar. Así como la luz dañaba a Gran Fuego, también parecía dañar a quien la generaba y esto tenía a Aioros al borde del desquicie. Desde abajo, los desesperados ojos de los senescales y los santos no sabían qué hacer, y más de alguno disparó sus respectivos ataques contra la criatura, como queriendo ayudar.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Gran Fuego intentó regresar a tierra, pero por más que lo intentaba, menos lograba su objetivo. Era como si Serra lo estuviese reteniendo en lo alto. Entonces Aioros desplegó las alas de su armadura y saltó en el aire, decidido a ayudar a su chica. Justo cuando estaba por alcanzarla, vio como Serra volvía a retorcer su espalda, ponía los ojos en blanco y gemía de dolor. Era evidente que le dolía cada fibra de su cuerpo. Esto le desgarró el alma y lo desconcentró: no vio cuando una de las garras de Gran Fuego embistió contra él y lo lanzó contra el suelo.

**"¡SERRA!"**

**"¡Aioros!"**

El golpe contra el suelo fue tremendo. Abrió un enorme boquete, al cuál Shura y los demás senescales se apresuraron a socorrerlo, pero no fue necesaria su ayuda. Aioros, enfurecido consigo mismo y su incapacidad de ayudar, se puso de pie solo y observó nervioso hacia arriba. El amor de su vida estaba sufriendo como nunca, y Gran Fuego se resistía. **¡TENÍA QUE HACER ALGO!** Tenía que hacer que la bestia se quedara quieta o Serra seguiría sufriendo. Apretó los dientes frustrado, y cerró los puños con tanta fuerza, que de no ser por su armadura, seguro se habría roto los huesos.

"… La flecha…" Susurró de pronto Aioros, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. "¿Cómo no pensé en eso antes?"

Sin hacerse de rogar, Aioros tomó su arco y flecha, murmuró una silenciosa plegaria, elevó su cosmo y tras apuntar rápidamente, disparó la flecha en dirección al corazón de Gran Fuego. Extrañamente, sintió como si toda su energía cósmica hubiera sido disparada junto a la flecha, pero no le importó: si eso ayudaba a Serra, daría incluso su propia alma.

…

…

Entonces, en el momento en que la flecha impactó en el corazón de Gran Fuego, una luz brillante y enceguecedora cubrió el campo de batalla.

…

…

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao-CG)**

**_Próximo Capítulo: La Eterna Quietud._**

****

_"No sirve de nada." El Patriarca entendía mejor que nadie por lo que el santo de Sagitario debía estar pasando en esos momentos. "Tan solo nos queda…"_

**PS:** :_con una enorme mochila en su espalda, lista para buscar un refugio seguro_: Si creen que fui cruel, ni se esperan a lo que tengo planeado. Ojalá que no le hayan tomado mucho cariño a Serra, debo añadir. **¿SABEN QUÉ?** El próximo capítulo es cortito de adrede. Si quieren hacer algún descargo o dejar su amable opinión (por lo usual, ignoro las amenazas de muerte lenta y dolorosa), ya saben qué hacer. **¡DEJEN UNA BELLA REVIEW!**

A petición de Maytelu, les pongo el poema que fue citado en el capítulo anterior.

_A una Dama Imaginaria_

_(Juan Bautista Aguirre)_

_"Qué linda cara que tienes,_

_Válgate Dios por muchacha,_

_Que si te miro me rindes,_

_Y si me miras, me matas._

_Esos tus hermosos ojos,_

_Son en ti, divina ingrata,_

_Arpones cuando los flechas,_

_Puñales cuando los clavas._

_Esa tu boca traviesa_

_Brinda entre coral y nácar,_

_Un veneno que da vida,_

_Y una dulzura que mata._

_En ella las gracias viven,_

_Novedad privilegiada,_

_Que haya en tu boca hermosura,_

_Sin que en ella haya desgracia._

_Primores y agrados hay_

_En tu talle y en tu cara;_

_Todo tu cuerpo es aliento,_

_Y todo tu aliento es alma._

_El licencioso cabello_

_Curiosamente declara,_

_Que hay en lo negro hermosura,_

_Y en lo desairado hay gala._

_Arco de amor son tus cejas,_

_De cuyas flechas tirana,_

_Ni quien se defiende es cuerdo,_

_Ni dichoso quien se escapa._

_¡Qué desdeñosa te burlas!_

_¡Y qué traidora te ufanas!_

_A tantas fatigas firmes,_

_Y a tantas finezas falsas._

_Qué mal imitas al cielo,_

_Pródigo contigo en gracias,_

_¡__Pues no sabes hacer una_

_cuando__ sabes tener tantas!"_


	18. La Eterna Quietud

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. Mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades y es una continuación de mi extrañísima línea temporal, así que hagan los cálculos que correspondan. Misao es mala con las matemáticas.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS LEALES LECTORAS DE PRUEBA!**

**Yukime-chan¡Eres Lo Mejor! Kala–neechan¡Eres Increíble!**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 104 para ver y entender Manga: Los martillos pueden ser guardados en cualquier parte._

_Capítulo cortito a propósito. Queda terminantemente prohibido matar al autor. Misao–CG no acepta chantajes emocionales ni amenazas de muerte: si quieren hacer sus descargos, HÁBLENLE A LA MANO._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 17.**

**La Eterna Quietud.**

**Reino de Auralis.**

Entonces un poderoso viento se elevó por el pozo místico de Dion, agitando las telas que le rodeaban, haciendo vibrar los obeliscos, casi amenazando con tirarlos por los suelos. Wamba sujetó del borde del pozo y del mango de su espada, observando con sorpresa en su ojo como la enorme columna de viento que se elevaba desde el interior del pozo místico, se transformaba en el más bello y tétrico de los tornados. Entonces la luz cubrió el lugar y prácticamente encegueció a todos.

El aullido de Gran Fuego pareció cubrir todos los rincones de Síax. Todos cayeron a tierra, cubriéndose los oídos para no tener que escucharlo. Marin salió corriendo del refugio a donde habían llevado a Aioria, seguida de Nili y otros escuderos. El santo de Leo seguía inconsciente. Aparte de él, el único que no hizo nada, ni pestañear siquiera, fue Aioros: se quedó viendo hacia arriba, expectante, sintiéndose como un completo inútil, frustrado por no poder hacer nada más que mirar.

"_¿Mi señor Aioros?_" La voz de Serra pareció rebotar directamente en su cabeza. Se sentía quejosa, adolorida, pero cariñosa.

"_Serra¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?_" Le respondió Aioros del mismo modo.

"_Lo que tenía que hacer…"_

_"¡Ven conmigo!"_

_"… no… no puedo. Me divertí mucho contigo… Me honra haber coincidido con vos en esta vida._"

"_No te vayas, mi amor… no quiero perderte… ¡Vuelve, preciosa!_"

"_No quiero irme, quiero quedarme con vos… ¡Hmpf! Duele mucho…_" La voz de Serra sonó muy afligida y hasta podría haber jurado que la sintió llorar. "_…pero… pero ya no depende de mi… me está arrastrando… ¿Me concederías un favor?"_

"_¿Serra?_"

_"… no te olvides de vivir…"_

_"¡Serra!"_

La flecha dorada vibró como respondiendo a una súbita llamada del cosmo de Aioros y de Serra. Atravesó el pecho de Gran Fuego, destrozando de paso la caja toráxica de tan terrible criatura. Entonces el cosmo de la chica brilló de un azul intenso, y su capa se extendió por toda la atmósfera y se deshizo en crueles jirones de tela, que se llevó el viento. Los lazos de luz que aún sujetaban a la criatura, lo asieron con más fuerza y tras un horroroso rugido, Gran Fuego se deshizo en millones de partículas de ceniza que llovieron sobre la tierra, y desapareciendo antes de tocar el suelo, como una cruel burla a la ya otrora terrible bestia.

El tornado que antes viera Wamba, y que aún no se había movido de su sitio, tomó fuerza y comenzó a girar con potencia, se elevó entre los obeliscos a gran altura como movido por una voluntad ajena. Absorbió entonces el cosmo de Serra, todo su cosmo y energía, y en menos de un instante, un mero flash de luz, explotó en todas direcciones… todo lo que había sido destruido por Gran Fuego fue restaurado. Serra, que seguía en el aire, sumida en este extraño trance, inspiró y exhaló dolorosamente el aire, como descansando del esfuerzo hecho. Cerró los ojos.

Todo se sumió en el más profundo silencio.

**Santuario de Athena.**

Saori abrió los ojos de golpe, inhalando más aire del necesario y de inmediato se puso a hiperventilar y derramar lágrimas. La diosa se aferró del santo que la estaba sujetando, nada más ni nada menos que Afro, y se puso a sollozar. El santo de Piscis le acarició los cabellos y dejó que se desahogara tranquila. Shaka, que había estado dándole palmaditas en las mejillas, observó expectante a su diosa.

"No te dejes llevar por los sentimientos, pequeña Saori." Le dijo el santo de virgo, sin saber qué decir. No era muy bueno consolando: se decía que era demasiado práctico y directo… sin mencionar que estaba nervioso. "Nublan el juicio y no dejan…"

"Shaka, cierra la boca." Le gruñó Afro. "No es momento para tus enseñanzas filosóficas."

"Intento ayudar." Se defendió Shaka afligido de corazón. Afro entrecerró los ojos. Debía darle algo de crédito: al menos el santo no se había puesto a declamar su sagrado '**OM.**'

"¿Kieden calladze loz doz?" Dijo Saori entre lloriqueos, sorbeteando aire involuntariamente. La chiquilla se separó del santo de piscis, se sentó en el suelo, sobre sus talones y se limpió las lágrimas con el revés de su pijama. "Do debió tedminad azí." Se lamentó sin poder tranquilizarse. "Ezto ez una dragegia."

Shion entonces entró, seguido de Máscara. El antiguo santo de Aries se había retirado apenas unos segundos antes que la diosa reaccionase. Tanto él como Máscara venían muy agitados. Los demás santos dorados comenzaban a reunirse no lejos, como intuyendo algo, pero sin atreverse a entrar. Por detrás de ellos, los bronceados asomaban las cabezas. El Patriarca rápidamente se acercó a la diosa, quien lo miraba con los ojos hinchados.

"Zhion." Saori sorbeteó aire y se talló los ojos. "… ganadon da batalla… pero… pero…"

"Saori, respira profundo." Le ordenó Shion paternalmente, con cariño. La diosa se obligó a obedecer y una vez que se hubo calmado, el Patriarca continuó. "Ahora dime¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?"

**Reino de Auralis.**

La luz por fin se despejó, revelando un precioso cielo azulado, de una tonalidad ligeramente más oscura que el azul del cielo terrestre, pero no por ello menos preciosa. Estaba por anochecer en Auralis, por lo que se distinguían las primeras estrellas de la noche, mostrando patrones nunca visto por terrícolas. No había rastros de la batalla, ni siquiera en los edificios, más que las heridas de los senescales, santos y escuderos. Toda la destrucción parecía haber desaparecido como por arte de magia, restaurado por algún prodigio. Todo se veía sano, como si nada hubiera acontecido.

Serra, evidentemente inconsciente, comenzó a descender a tierra con la delicadeza y elegancia de una pluma. Aioros atinó a estirar los brazos, para recibirla a su caída. Shura se pasó las manos por la cara, anonadado por lo que acababa de presenciar. Volvió su cara hacia Danju, pero le vio tan espantado que prefirió no hacerle preguntas a él en específico, sino que la hizo en general.

"¿Qué pasó? Por la diosa¡Qué Alguien Responda!" No obtuvo respuesta inmediata, sin embargo los senescales se miraron entre sí, tratando de encontrar una explicación racional.

"Gran Fuego Fue aniquilado." Balbuceó Gondebaudo, pasándose su mano derecha por la cabeza.

"¡Evidente! Pero ¿Cómo?"

"La técnica del corazón… es el… sacrificio voluntario del Senescal de la Tradición, y únicamente de quien ocupa el cargo, nadie más puede lograr esta técnica…" Explicó Wamba, quién cual aparición, caminaba con pesadez hacia ellos, sin sentir una pizca de júbilo. "Al hacer estallar tu propia alma… se libera una energía desde el corazón, que toma la energía del enemigo, purificándola y… con eso se restaura lo que éste ha destruido."

"¿Hacer estallar el alma?" Shura miró rápidamente hacia Aioros, que aún esperaba que Serra llegase hasta sus brazos. "¿Dijeron Un Sacrificio?"

"Es voluntario… si Serra no hubiera querido hacerlo…" Wamba negó con la cabeza. Shura abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que oía, pero no reprochó nada: el Rex no se veía bien de ánimo. Siguió su instinto y volvió la mirada hacia Aioros.

Ignorando al resto del mundo, la restauración del planeta o los ojos que les observaban, totalmente abstraído de todo, Aioros recibió a Serra en sus brazos y se sentó sobre sus talones a medida que ésta descendía. La acunó en sus brazos, le apartó un mechón de la cara y aprovechó para acariciarle los labios y las mejillas.

…

Comenzó a derramar gruesas lágrimas en cuanto se dio cuenta que no respiraba… y que su corazón no latía.

"¿Serra?"

Se levantó una fuerte brisa y la chica entre sus brazos comenzó a brillar de un pálido color azul, pero como si hubiera estado hecha de arena, comenzó a deshacerse entre sus brazos y a deslizarse entre ellos. Antes que Aioros lo notase, a Serra se la había llevado el viento y dispersado por el lugar. Incrédulo se observaba los brazos en donde momentos antes acunara a su Fantasmita. De ella nada más quedaban brillantes chispitas que se apagaban a medida que el viento las empujaba en dirección del infinito. El santo de Sagitario se quedó mirando las manos, confundido, y con un nudo del tamaño del peñasco de Gibraltar en la garganta.

Tan impactado estaba, que hasta había dejado de derramar lágrimas y fijó su mirada en dirección a las últimas chispas que se apagaban… sin atinar a nada.

Shura se pasó la mano por la cara. NO _CONTABA_ con que pasaría esto. ¡Era horrible! Tenía que ser el triunfo **más chapucero** que recordaba en mucho tiempo. El santo de capricornio volvió a fijarle una severa mirada al Rex, que apenas sí se suavizó un poco.

"Eso Significa que…"

_"Serra morta est."_ Anunció Wamba bajando la mirada, observando algunas chispitas azules que no solo se deslizaban por entre sus pies, sino que además se apagaban con pereza. "_Requiescat In Pace._" Añadió al tiempo que se ponía una capucha sobre su cabeza, acción imitada por los demás senescales y los escuderos que observaban a lo lejos

**Santuario de Athena**

Ya estaban callados de antemano, pero ni bien Saori terminó de dar esta trágica noticia, los 3 dorados presentes cayeron en un silencio tan agudo que parecía ensordecerlos. Se miraron las caras sin saber qué hacer u opinar. Athena volvió a tallarse los ojos y sepultó su rostro entre sus manos.

"Tranquila princesa." Susurró Shion mientras consolaba a una llorosa Saori, que no podía controlar sus lágrimas. "Es una victoria que ha costado cara." Añadió en voz baja, meneando apesadumbrado la cabeza. Afro, Máscara y Shaka observaban sin emitir comentario alguno.

"¿De qué consuelo sirve eso Shion? Se supone que no debió pasar." Protestó la joven diosa, haciendo una pausa en sus lágrimas, que se reanudaron en seguida. Shion bajó la mirada.

"De nada. No sirve de nada." El Patriarca entendía mejor que nadie por lo que el santo de Sagitario debía estar pasando en esos momentos. Sus palabras podrían haber sonado severas, si la intención hubiera sido tal, pero no fue así. Shion parecía empalizar con la situación. "Tan solo nos queda apoyar a Aioros con todo lo que podamos." Añadió con calma. "¿Shaka?"

"¿Excelencia?"

"Por favor, ve a avisar a los demás el resultado de la batalla."

"En seguida."

El santo de Virgo se levantó y con paso elegante salió de aquél salón, meditando sobre la fórmula correcta para anunciar tan agridulce noticia.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao-CG)**

**_Próximo Capítulo: El Duelo._**

_"… no quiero que mis recuerdos de ella también se los lleve el viento. Temo que si la olvido… ella pase miedo… Duele…" _

**PS:** :_desde alguna remota cabaña en alguna remota islita en el Cabo de Hornos, en medio de una furiosa y desatada tormenta_: Les dije que este capítulo sería corto. Ahora, en serio **ESPERO** que no se hayan encariñado con Serra, así como espero que **NO ME MATEN NI LINCHEN** luego de este capítulo o **NUNCA SABRÁN EL FINAL**. Fui cruel, lo sé, lo sé y lo confieso, pero como este fic aún no acaba, quizás les doy una sorpresa (**_QUIZÁS_**). Si están leyendo esta parte, por algo es, así que en mi defensa, les pido e insisto que no me linchen si quieren saber la conclusión de esa historia. Por mientras, **¡DEJEN UNA BELLA REVIEW!**

**Algunas Traducciones del Latín.**

****

**_Serra morta est:_**_ Serra está muerta._

****

**_Requiescat In Pace (R.I.P): _**_Descanse en Paz. _En inglés, esta señal se pone R.I.P, que significa "Rest In Peace", **PERO** originalmente se ponía R.I.P. por la frase en latín.****


	19. El Duelo

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. Mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades y es una continuación de mi extrañísima línea temporal, así que hagan los cálculos que correspondan. Misao es mala con las matemáticas.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS LEALES LECTORAS DE PRUEBA!**

**Yukime-chan¡Eres Lo Mejor! Kala–neechan¡Eres Increíble!**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 98 para ver y entender Manga: Una espada samurai puede cortar de todo._

_La esperanza muere de últimas y el fic aún no acaba. Recuerden eso._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 18.**

**El Duelo.**

**Santuario. Casa de Acuario.**

_3 semanas después._

Las últimas semanas habían pasado como un lento sopor. Las temperaturas subían y todo alrededor parecía tener más vida. Si bien el bosque no se veía tan bonito como en los últimos meses, parecía estar decayendo, aún no perdía del todo aquél brillo y preciosidad que había Serra derramado sobre el follaje. La rutina había regresado a cobrar su justo lugar, al menos entre la mayoría de los santos.

Sin embargo los dorados se mantenían a raya y preferían no hacer mucho escándalo al respecto. Si parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, esto no más era una burla para cierto dorado, ya que las cosas nunca más volverían a ser las mismas. Era el respeto al guardián de la Casa de Sagitario que mantenía a los demás santos dorados y a sus amigos cercanos guardando un perfil bajo. Incluso los miembros de la élite dorada habían tenido el gesto de usar las capas negras en lugar de las usuales como signo de compañerismo.

Un gorrión se posó en la ventana de la cocina. Dio algunos saltitos en ambas direcciones y prestó atención a los movimientos del interior del recinto, como revisando que no había un gato (como si hubiera gatos) o que no hubiera problemas a la vista. Miró hacia el interior de la casa con atención y entrecerró los ojos. Hizo un gesto parecido al carraspeo y cuando estuvo seguro del todo, tomó aire, infló el buche y comenzó a trinar una alegre tonada como sólo un gorrión sabe hacerlo.

**¡Crizlz!**

Claro hasta que Camus decidió que era divertido congelarle las patas al pobrecillo animal.

El santo de Acuario se rió de su travesura para sus adentros, mostrando apenas una sonrisilla de niño pequeño y que le hizo ver muy sexy. Alsacia le dio con el periódico en la cabeza y rápidamente fue en ayuda del gorrioncillo que, acostumbrado y _resignado_ a este frío trato por parte del guardián de la onceava casa, se quedó quieto cuando Alsacia acudió en su rescate. Una vez que la chica le hubo liberado del hielo, salió volando, prometiendo una cruel venganza… que olvidó pronto, dado que no era un pajarillo rencoroso.

Sino pobre de Camus, que no podría salir de Acuario sin un paraguas.

"¿Se puede saber qué te ha hecho el animal ese? No hay mañana en que no le congeles las patas al pobre." Protestó Alsacia, regresando a su lugar en la mesa. "¡Me gusta que cante! Se oye bonita y alegra el desayuno-" Camus la miraba divertido.

"A estas alturas el bicharraco ya debería saber lo que le conviene. Le congelo las patas incluso de antes de conocerte: es una tradición." Explicó mirando al techo. "Curioso… no sabía que los gorriones podían vivir tanto tiempo."

"Te sorprenderías, Camuchis." Alsacia tomó un sorbo de té y suspiró largamente. "¿Has sabido algo de Aioros? Ayer no le vi. Me preocupa: ha estado muy encerrado en Sagitario." Camus negó con la cabeza.

"Lo único que sé, es lo que me dijo Mu: Fue a Auralis a visitar a Serra." Camus jugueteó con su taza y se quedó quieto, pensativo, condolido. "Le está costando mucho superarlo. Pero¿Quién puede culparle?"

Alsacia asintió levemente con la cabeza y asumió una actitud parecida a la de su marido. Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo y con nostalgia. Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde que Serra muriese…

Era increíble como podía llegar a marcar una persona para que en tan corto tiempo, su ausencia fuera tan pronunciada y _vacía_ por decirlo de algún modo.

Por lo menos su muerte no había sido del todo en vano. Producto de la técnica que había invocado, sumado al poder de la flecha de Aioros, que llevaba su propio cosmo, Gran Fuego había sido destruido por completo, y el mundo de Síax, del cuál Auralis formaba parte, había sido restaurado. Pese a este enorme triunfo, las celebraciones habían sido muy austeras y agridulces.

Aioros ni siquiera había querido participar de nada, ni de las celebraciones en Auralis ni en las del Santuario: apenas sí había estado pendiente de la salud de su hermano, pero nada más. Un dolor como ese no se lo daba a nadie. Camus en cierta forma comprendía a Aioros: su esposa le había dado ya dos sustos bien grandes. Sintió entonces el pie de Alsacia acariciándole la pantorrilla, por lo que el santo de Acuario le sonrió en respuesta.

"¿En qué piensas, Osito Polar?" Le preguntó Alsacia sonriendo. "Te veo muy pensativo."

"En muchas cosas, _chérie_." Afirmó Camus. "Entre ellas Aioros: el tipo me preocupa."

"… Nos preocupa a todos." Aseguró Alsacia. "Hasta creo que bajó de peso." Añadió con un apesadumbrado suspiro.

"No me sorprendería, si apenas ha comido." Camus se mordió los labios. "Le comprendo: casi me volví loco cuando estabas en el hospital a punto de morir y no sé que hubiera hecho si te hubiera perdido en El Dorado." Alsacia estiró su mano, la cuál fue asida por su marido.

"Lo sé." Le dijo con una sonrisa cálida, que el francés respondió en seguida con una propia.

**Reino de Auralis.**

Los árboles eran enormes. Se alzaban al menos 30 metros al cielo y se veían robustos, muy saludables. Estos eran los Árboles Milenarios, los Secrela, de los cuáles se decía que crecían un milímetro por año y de los que Serra hablaba con tanto orgullo. Pese a que habían sido quemados como fósforos durante el combate, aquí estaban de nuevo, decorando el paisaje, imponiendo majestuosidad.

La luz se colaba entre las copas de los árboles y entre la sutil neblina, que se disipaba tranquila, despidiendo un delicado aroma mentolado. Algunos helechos crecían más a ras del suelo y algunas flores salvajes se agrupaban en algunos arbustos por aquí y por allá. Unas criaturitas, similares a las mariposas, revoloteaban en grupos tranquilos y al unísono, en improvisada coreografía. Hacía un poco de frío, lo cuál parecía intensificar el aroma fresco que emanaban los árboles.

Vaya. _Este_ era el aroma que había detectado en Serra la primera vez.

Justo allí, en un improvisado claro, a la sombra de un Secrela particularmente imponente, había un pequeño monumento de un mineral parecido al mármol. Era una suerte de lápida de no más de medio metro de altura. Tenía un relieve pequeño tallado en la piedra, que simbolizaba a una mujer mayor sentada sobre un banquillo, dándole la mano a una doncella más joven, que estaba de pie frente a ella. Según le habían explicado… la mujer sentada era la madre que recibía a su hija en el Mundo más allá de la Vida. No había que ser un genio para identificar a Serra en el tallado como la doncella más joven.

Aioros suspiró, mientras acariciaba con sus dedos esta representación en piedra. No había cuerpo bajo este monumento, era imposible que lo hubiera, pero a él, como a todos los que conocieron a la chica, esta lápida era suficiente para rendirle los honores mortuorios que le correspondían y sentían necesarios. El santo de Sagitario se puso de pie tras haber estado poco más de dos horas sentado frente a esta lápida. Había plantado algunas flores a los pies del monumento. Flopsi entonces saltó a los brazos del santo, quien le acarició el pelaje casi por inercia. El pequeño dragoncito lo estaba pasando tan mal como Aioros: su pelo había perdido brillo y hacía días que tan solo bebía agua.

"Te iba a traer una maceta, pero sé que no te gustaban las plantas atrapadas, así que te traje esto." Susurró Aioros. "Son violetas. Espero haberlas plantado bien… y que te gusten…" Flopsi suspiró y se hizo una bola en los brazos del santo. "…"

Aioros sintió una aguda estocada en la garganta acompañada de una abrasión que le hizo sentir como si tuviera la carne desgarrada. Ocultó los ojos tras su flequillo al tiempo que derramaba una solitaria lágrima. Tragó saliva, volvió a ponerse en cuclillas, se acercó al friso y besó la figura que le habían dicho que representaba a Serra.

"A eso venía, mi niña." Volvió a decir en voz muy baja, dejando al desolado dragoncito en el suelo. "Me voy, Fantasmita."

Con paso lento y descuidado, Aioros atravesó el enorme bosque hasta llegar al portal. Honestamente, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo funcionaba, pero lo hacía y le llevaba a donde quería, y eso era suficiente para él. El cruce ya no era tan violento como al principio, quizás debido a la costumbre. Luego de un minuto, Aioros estaba de regreso en la Tierra y en el Bosque de Athena. Salió del sello y se alejó del portal, llegando por inercia hasta el árbol en donde había atrapado a Serra aquella primera vez.

…

Y allí se quedó horas.

…

…

…

…

…

Era casi medianoche cuando Aioros sintió que alguien se aproximaba, pero ignoró dichos pasos, pese a que movían a ritmo acompasado por el área. Al cabo de unos minutos se produjo silencio, que duró un buen rato antes que los pasos se reanudaran. Entonces se dirigieron hasta él con decisión.

"Veo que no soy el único por estos lados." Le saludó Shion casual. "Buenas noches, Aioros… o debería decir buenos días."

"Buenas noches, Excelencia." Dijo Aioros en forma mecánica. "¿Qué lo trae por aquí tan de noche?" Shion miró despreocupadamente en cierta dirección.

"Hoy es el aniversario de una **GRAN** paliza que recibí hace 250 años." Explicó con cierto dejo de tristeza. "Como soy un viejo sentimental, vine a pagar mis respetos."

"Usted no está viejo."

"¿Verdad que no? Me revivieron de 18 años: nada como tener una sabiduría de dos siglos y medio y un cuerpo de adolescente." Dijo Shion con alegría, sacando pecho gustoso. "Ni comparado a como estaba antes, todo encorvado y achacoso."

"Sí, lo recuerdo: se quejaba por todo." El santo de Sagitario suspiró. "Pero debe reconocer que aunque esté joven de nuevo, la mayoría de las veces, usted echa mucha seriedad." Rezongó Aioros. Shion relajó los hombros.

"Eso es verdad: no es algo que me guste o que pueda evitar. Hace mucho que me quitaron mi alegría." Añadió con sorpresiva melancolía. Shion le echó un ojo a Aioros, que seguía bastante retraído. "Asumo que aquí conociste a Serra."

"… Así es."

Shion observó con más detención a Aioros, que se mantenía quieto en el mismo sitio. No lo envidiaba, ni le reprochaba nada. El pobre estaba hecho trapo y nadie hasta ahora había sido capaz de animarle. El Patriarca miró hacia las estrellas y luego hacia la dirección por la cuál había caminado, sintiendo un vacío general.

Créanlo o no, Shion era más empático con Aioros de lo que puedan pensar ustedes.

"Será mejor que te acostumbres." Le dijo, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, cruzado de piernas. Esto captó toda la atención del santo de Sagitario, pues no esperaba escucharle hablar. "Hijo, Serra no va a regresar."

"…"

"…"

"Ya lo sé… pero aunque sé eso…" Aioros sintió que los ojos le ardían. Tuvo la sensación de que una mano le oprimía la garganta y no le dejaba hablar. "… no… no puede decirme que me anime, cuando apenas sí puedo convencerme que… que…"

"Nunca te dije que te animaras. Te dije que te _acostumbraras_." Interrumpió Shion con paciencia. "Vas a tener que aprender a vivir con eso. Entonces podrás superarlo. Dudo que a Serra le gustaría verte así de mal."

"…"

"¿Aioros?"

"No… Serra no querría eso." El dorado se encogió de hombros. "Me pidió que no me olvidara de vivir… pero… pero… ¿cómo quieren que viva, si ella era mi vida y está muerta?" Aioros empuñó las manos. "Se me hace todo cuesta arriba. Despertar es un problema, respirar me es difícil, hasta la armadura me parece más pesada… Nunca creí que algo pudiese dolerme así de profundo." Shion suspiró, fijando su vista en sus manos, mientras escuchaba a Aioros hablar. "¿Por qué tiene que doler tanto?"

"No tengo idea, pero debe doler porque tiene que doler." El Patriarca tomó aire y cerró los ojos. "Te duele porque en verdad Serra era la mitad de tu vida, pese a lo poco que la conociste." Explicó Shion al cabo de unos minutos de silencio. "Te duele porque hubieras querido pasar más tiempo con ella y mimarla, y te duele porque no solo la perdiste en batalla, sino demasiado prematuramente."

"…"

"… al menos ella sabía lo que sentías… al menos pudiste despedirte. No todos tenemos la misma suerte."

"… duele…"

"¡Claro que duele! Te dolerá más, créeme." Shion le miró a la cara con gravedad. "Es más: Sentirás como se te desgarra el alma y como te la arrancan sin piedad." El Patriarca se detuvo unos segundos, como meditando sus palabras. Yo me pregunto… ¿por qué los arianos tienen que ser tan directos¿Es que no conocen el tacto? "… no hay forma de poder aliviar ese dolor, porque la única medicina que hay, es la misma Serra, quién no está ni vendrá: Esta pérdida es un dolor muy difícil de superar."

Estas palabras de Shion le salieron del alma. No era un simple consejo de un viejo a alguien más joven, parecía tener otro significado… y si bien eran palabras durísimas, no tenían malicia ni reproche. Era necesario que alguien las dijera.

"…"

"Si no aceptas este hecho, si no aprendes a vivir con él, no podrás superarlo ni seguir adelante… Lastimosamente es algo por lo que tienes que atravesar y…" Shion se detuvo y tragó saliva, Aioros nunca supo el porqué de esta reacción…

El Patriarca jamás terminó la idea. Ambos se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos.

"… Excelencia… sonará extraño, pero…" Aioros tragó saliva antes de continuar. "No quiero… no quiero… olvidarme de esto." El santo de Sagitario suspiró. "… siento como si este dolor es lo único que me queda de Serra y que si la olvido… si la olvido… todo lo que nos pasó… todo lo que pasó desaparezca… que se evapore… o que se lo lleve el viento… tal como se llevó a mi niña de entre mis brazos…"

"No te estoy diciendo que tienes dejarlo atrás y olvidarlo." Aclaró Shion. "Serra era para ti una chica en un millón. No puedes olvidarla, mucho menos por lo que significó para ti." Añadió con infinita paciencia. "¡Estás de luto! Lo que te estoy diciendo es que este dolor tienes que vivirlo a su ritmo, pero no puedes dejar de hacerlo… por muy duro que suene. Sólo así aprenderás como lidiar con él. Nada más recuerda que tienes amigos."

El Patriarca se puso de pie con algo de pesadez. De pronto él también se sentía deprimido, pero nada que no pudiera manejar. Sin embargo Aioros se quedó sentado allí donde estaba.

"… quiero ir con Serra… Quiero estar con ella… fue muy poco tiempo… me quedé con gusto a poco…"

"Aioros, muchacho… no puedes ir donde está Serra, pero puedes honrar su memoria. No te dejes hundir, eso es lo peor que puedes hacer: creo que ella te pidió que vivieras, no que murieras en vida."

"… Lo sé… Lo sé, lo sé, pero me duele." Aioros empuñó las manos con fuerza, para dejarlas caer luego. Entonces se golpeó el pecho. "Me **SOFOCA** el alma tratar de salir adelante… sin ella… no creí que podía enamorarme tan rápido, pero olvidarla… ¡No Se Puede!"

"… Te entiendo mejor que nadie."

"… no quiero que mis recuerdos de ella también se los lleve el viento. Temo que si la olvido… ella pase miedo ¡no sé!… Duele… no quiero este dolor, pero tampoco quiero deshacerme de él."

"Se puede. Sin que tengas que olvidarla." El Patriarca se agachó junto a él y le puso la mano sobre le hombro. "Se puede, aunque duele, aunque cuesta, aunque arde." Shion le miró con ojos compasivos y empáticos. Aioros quiso reprocharle esta actitud, pero ni bien vio sus ojos, comprendió que el Patriarca no le estaba diciendo eso de gratis.

"Gracias…" Balbuceo con torpeza. Shion se puso de pie, forzándole a imitarlo. Le sacudió las ropas y le dio una palmada en los hombros.

"Vete a casa. Te dejé una medicina para que duermas con Mu: tómala y considera eso una orden."

Aioros asintió y arrastrando con pesadez los pies se encaminó hacia las 12 casas. Shion lo miró unos momentos y tras unos instantes, decidió acompañarlo: como que no le llamaba la atención que se fuera solo.

Vaya.

La tarea de un padre nunca termina.

**Reino de Auralis.**

_Palacio Real._

El Rex Wamba acarició el borde del Pozo con sus gruesas manos. Miró hacia el firmamento con tristeza. Su gente estaba a salvo, su reino intacto. Todo Síax estaba vacunado y la malicia que Gran Fuego había vomitado sobre la tierra parecía un cuento de terror contado por viejas locas. Aquél engendro por fin había sido aniquilado. Sin embargo… no todo era bueno… esta victoria había tenido un precio muy alto.

Wamba detestaba cuando sus senescales morían: en menos de un mes había perdido en forma trágica a tres de sus mejores guerreros. Ninguna de sus muertes había sido tranquila, ninguna era justa, ninguna había quedado sin honrar como era debido para guerreros de su estatus, pero… pero…

… Quizás debió actuar de otro modo, quizás debió haber hecho algo para prevenir las muertes y evitar que los caídos hubieran tenido tan trágico fin…

Debió haber protegido las vidas de sus vasallos, como era lo correcto, su deber, de alguna manera. Quizás debía haber sido más fuerte, quizás debía haber estudiado más. Se sentía un mal líder, un mal Rex. Estas muertes le dolían en el alma. Sobre todo la de Serra. ¡Serra! Se creía culpable de su muerte, ya que había sido él quien le reveló el secreto… quizás eso le había provocado tanto dolor a la hora de morir… sin mencionar que había dejado a alguien absolutamente dolorido por tamaña muerte.

No era justo. No lo era.

Cabizbajo, Wamba caminó con paso lento en dirección de sus habitaciones. Estaba llegando a uno de los obeliscos, cuando algo llamó su atención. Giró sobre sus talones con lenta dignidad y con su único ojo bueno… distinguió una muy tenue luz que venía de adentro del pozo místico y que subía hacía arriba como si se tratase de levadura. La energía mística de Síax parecía estar reaccionando a algo.

Curioso, y a paso veloz, se apresuró a ver de qué se trataba. Se inclinó en el borde del pozo para ver de qué se trataba… y su único ojo se abrió a más no poder.

_La naturaleza siempre se regenera… tan sólo necesita un buen motivo._

Entonces, la luz bajó en intensidad y pareció desinflarse. Por unos segundos creyó que vería algo, pero… pero… ¡Pero…! No vio nada. Al menos no en el fondo del pozo. La masa de luz parecía moverse como si tuviera volumen… e iba descendiendo hacia el interior del planeta…

Qué decepción.

Wamba exhaló, meneando negativamente la cabeza y se pasó la gruesa mano por la cara. Apartó su capa y decidió retirarse. Ese día había sido muy cansado. Necesitaba dormir.

…

Se detuvo en seco. ¿Acaso había oído… algo? Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás.

…

"… mmm…"

… Un sonido captó su atención… estaba al otro costado, oculto a su mirada… Aguantó la respiración y sin querer hacerse de ilusiones, rodeó el pozo con paso calmo, aunque nervioso…

…

…

… Entonces… Pudo ver algo.

…

…

…

Había algo allí.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao-CG)**

**_No Hay Adelanto del Próximo Capítulo…_**

**_… Es el último n.n_**

**PS:** :_sigue en OTRA islita remota del Cabo de Hornos y aquella furiosa tormenta sigue desatada_: Ya lo sé, pero no me van a convencer. Ya sé que Serra les cayó bien, pero **MUERTA ESTÁ** y así debe quedarse, no voy a ir por la vida reviviendo a todos. La muerte es parte de nuestra vida, así que acepten la idea. De todas maneras les agradezco que haya leído hasta aquí y que se les haya picado la curiosidad para ver como termina todo esto. No más espero ahora que **¡DEJEN UNA BELLA REVIEW!**


	20. Epílogo Ia y IIa parte

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. Mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades y es una continuación de mi extrañísima línea temporal, así que hagan los cálculos que correspondan. Misao es mala con las matemáticas.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS LEALES LECTORAS DE PRUEBA!**

**Yukime-chan¡Eres Lo Mejor! Kala–neechan¡Eres Increíble!**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 109 para ver y entender Manga: Puedes saber cuán popular es un show mirando el número de Hentai Doujinshi que tiene._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**"Ex Cordis Serrae: Epílogo."**

_(Desde el Corazón de Serra)_

****

**Ia Parte: **

**Algunos Asuntos Pendientes.**

**Casa de Leo.**

_1 Semana después._

_08:45 am._

Aioria suspiró profundo. Estaba apoyado contra una de las tantas columnas del templo, en actitud de espera. Tenía la vista fija en sus pies y no sonreía. Estaba muy serio: muchas preocupaciones en la cabeza le tenían inquieto. Su hermano Aioros, la batalla, Marin…

Marin…

Suspiró profundo y dirigió la mirada hacia la entrada del templo. Sabía que Marin estaba subiendo los escalones, de mala gana, y eso era lo que lo tenía allí en actitud de espera. La batalla contra Gran Fuego había provocado una tensa tregua que duró hasta que regresaron al Santuario y sus heridas estuvieron curadas. Aioria no tardó mucho en sanar, tampoco Marin… pero ambos se seguían guardando un extraño rencor y apenas se habían hablado.

Aioria sentía la imperiosa necesidad de sacudirse ese rencor de encima. Quería deshacerse de eso lo antes posible.

La figura de la amazona apareció como recortada contra el cielo, caminando con paso calmado hacia el interior del templo de Leo. Aioria frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, cerrando los ojos. Ya estaba decidido y nada le haría cambiar de opinión. Marin no se tardó mucho en llegar hasta la columna en la cuál estaba apoyado, pero no quiso reparar en él, fijando su vista al frente, siguió su camino. Aioria abrió los ojos cuando ésta hubo pasado, fijándose en su silueta: la amazona vestía su armadura, y al cinto, lucía un pañuelo similar al que había perdido, aunque de color azul oscuro.

Bufó y frunció el ceño: _Alea Iacta Est._ La Suerte Está Echada.

"¡Amazona, detente!" Ordenó Aioria en forma dura. Marin se detuvo sobre sus pasos, pero ni siquiera se dio la vuelta. ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Este obstinado león nunca aprende. El santo de Leo se acercó a ella con pasos severos. "¿Dónde se supone que vas?" Le preguntó ni bien hubo llegado a su lado.

"Su Excelencia Shion envió por mi." Respondió Marin muy fría.

"No me pediste permiso para pasar." Apuntó Aioria, siempre con el ceño fruncido.

"No creí necesitarlo." Dijo Marin tranquila, con la vista fija al frente. "¿Puedo pasar?"

"No."

Marin se giró hacia Aioria y puso las manos en las caderas. Bajo la máscara, su rostro se veía cansado, pero no enojado. El santo de Leo relajó los músculos de la cara: **no** la iba a dejar pasar.

"¿Es esto necesario? No tengo ánimos para jugar esto _de nuevo_." Le dijo Marin, recordando lo ocurrido la vez anterior. Aioria ladeó la cabeza.

"No pienso repetir nada que haya ocurrido antes, amazona." El santo de Leo se acercó más hacia ella, y miró ligeramente hacia abajo. "Tú y yo tenemos una conversación **MUY** pendiente."

"¿Desde cuándo te interesa terminarla?"

"Soy **cabezota** y **rencoroso**. No me olvido de las cosas muy fácil, menos de las que me interesan." Reconoció con energía. Una enorme gota orbitó la cabeza de Marin: hasta que por fin reconocía que era un cabezota.

"Pues amárgate solo." Marin se hizo a un lado e intentó seguir con su camino, pero Aioria la sujetó de un brazo y la regresó al mismo punto. "¡Aioria! Suéltame o te lo advierto."

"No he terminado." Aioria protestó y luego miró hacia la salida del templo. "Nunca me dejas terminar de hablar y me interrum…"

"¡Sí te dejo terminar! Eres tú el que no me deja terminar de hablar a mi."

"¿Entonces porqué te quieres ir sin que haya terminado de hablar?"

"Porque esta no es una conversación y me estás estorbando."

"Entonces dime, amazona¿Qué se necesita para que esto sea una conversación? Me pareció una buena oportunidad, ya que apenas te veo fuera del recinto. Sabes que no entraré allí."

Marin suspiró. Aioria estaba poniendo ese tono de niño taimado al que todos regañan sin motivo y que sabía muy bien que lograba desarmarla. Alzó la cabeza por primera vez hacia Aioria. Hasta ese momento se había negado a mirarle a la cara.

"Marin… en serio necesito hablar contigo." Le dijo el león con voz suave y ojos expectantes. Entonces llevó sus manos al rostro de la amazona e intentó quitarle la máscara.

"¡No hagas eso, Aioria!" Protestó Marin, que por segundos se había visto a merced del santo, pero ahora ya se había recobrado. Pero el León no le hizo caso y se la quitó sin mucho esfuerzo… aunque Marin no opuso mayor resistencia tampoco. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Aioria le sonrió.

"Hace tiempo que no te veía el rostro." Se disculpó con una traviesa sonrisa, intentando acariciar las mejillas, pero Marin no se dejó. "Estás tan linda como te recordaba."

"Gracias." Marin, para ocultar el ligero sonrojo de sus mejillas, estiró su brazo, intentando recuperar su máscara. "Ahora, si eres tan amable… ¡Devuélveme eso!"

Aioria estiró el brazo en alto, sacando la máscara fuera del alcance de Marin, quien intentó en vano de recuperarla. Se puso de puntillas y agitó los brazos en busca de resultados más concretos, sin embargo, lo único que logró fue que Aioria jugase con ella, hasta que de pronto, el santo de Leo la asió por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Marin se quedó de una pieza y le dedicó una reprobatoria mirada a Aioria, nerviosa por la súbita cercanía del León. Ambos dejaron caer los brazos, la amazona por fin pudo recuperar su máscara, pero no alcanzó a ponérsela antes que Aioria le acariciase el rostro.

"Me preguntaba… cuál es tu decisión respecto de la Ley… vi tu rostro, y quiero saber si decidirás amarme o matarme." Le preguntó con mucha seriedad.

Marin alzó ambas cejas. La ley de la máscara, que indicaba que una amazona debía matar o amar al hombre que le viese el rostro, ya no estaba vigente. Saori la había suprimido cuando había regresado al Santuario, y sólo había hecho obligatorio su uso por un mínimo de 300 horas al año, a petición de las mismas amazonas: después de todo, la máscara era todo un distintivo y tenía toda una tradición detrás, por muy denigrante que fuese… sin mencionar que hacía las cosas más interesantes en cierta retorcida forma. Muchas amazonas, la gran mayoría, entre las que se contaban Marin, Shaina, aún seguían la antigua ley, más por costumbre que por otra cosa, por lo que los santos aún debían manejarse con cuidado. Incluso las aprendizas la hacían valer: así de importante era la máscara para las mujeres al servicio de la diosa. Aioria estaba muy al tanto de esto… no en balde le había hecho esta pregunta.

"¿A qué viene esa pregunta?" Le preguntó Marin nerviosa, aguantando la respiración.

"Nuestra situación cambió mucho los últimos meses." Aioria se encogió de hombros, mientras le rodeaba la cintura con el otro brazo, atrayéndola aún más hacia sí, sin que Marin se opusiese. "Tengo curiosidad."

"¿A qué se debe esa curiosidad?" Preguntó Marin ocultando su rostro tras la máscara, tarea que no le resultó fácil, debido a los brazos de su león.

"Es que tengo un asunto pendiente contigo. Para resolverlo, necesito saber si me odiarás o si me amarás…"

"… ¿Qué… qué dices?" Marin tensó la espalda. ¿Qué estaba pasando? La amazona miró extrañada a Aioria. ¿Tendría fiebre o se habría golpeado la cabeza? O quizás… ¿Acaso los dorados le habrían echado algún químico extraño a su desayuno?

"Tu sabes que te amo mucho." Le sonrió el León. "Nunca he dejado de hacerlo, por más que me colmes la paciencia… y por muy botado que me tengas."

"Imagínate entonces como me siento yo." Añadió Marin con cierto dejo de sarcasmo y las cejas entrecruzadas. "También me tienes echada al olvido."

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del León. ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas justo cuando sentía latidos de corazón muy bonitos?

"Entonces me has de querer mucho." Comentó Aioria con una sonrisa. "Pero sí, te amo mucho, más de lo que piensas y… sé que he sido un infeliz de primera línea, pues no te he correspondido como mereces… No me di cuenta de esto, sino hasta hace poco."

"¡…!"

Definitivamente Aioria estaba mal de la cabeza. ¿Tendría un aneurisma que no le dejaba pensar bien? Marin aguantó la respiración, tratando de conservar algo de compostura.

"No creo merecer haberte visto el rostro, por eso necesito saber si me amarás o matarás…" Aioria le apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro y tomó aire, una bocanada **_MUY_** profunda y larga de aire. "Porque si me amas, te juro por Athena que te amaré solo como un hombre puede amar a su esposa, pero si no…"

Marin abrió los ojos como platos y sintió como el corazón se le detenía de la impresión. Como sus rodillas amenazaron con botarla al suelo, la amazona se sujetó de la armadura de Aioria, tratando que eso pasara inadvertido… ¿Acaso había oído bien? Quizás la que tenía el aneurisma era ella y esto estaba afectando su audición.

"… pero si no… quiero ahorrarte el disgusto de que manches tus lindas manitos con sangre tan ingrata como la mía, porque yo mismo tomaré mi vida."

"¿P–por qué me dices todo esto, león?" Marin sentía un nudo tamaño **ANCLA** en la garganta. Estaba por fin escuchando lo que había esperado tanto tiempo y no podía dar crédito a sus oídos. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No quiero perderte." Aioria le sonrió coqueto y juntó su frente con la de ella. "Ya fue malo que te hiciera enojar, fue asqueroso que no me hablaras. Me sentí de lo peor, sabiendo que estabas triste por mi culpa y como te traté luego…" El León se detuvo unos instantes y cerró los ojos. "Esas discusiones que tuvimos… fui un bruto… y quiero reparar mi tremendo error."

"¡…!"

"Casi te pierdo en Auralis… eso me habría destrozado el alma… Ya que no estamos juntos como antes, el sólo hecho de pensar que puedas encontrar a alguien más, me hace sentir enfermo del estómago."

"Pero… pero… no digas eso… ¿Qué no ves que te amo? Yo no… podría buscarme a… otra persona…" Balbuceó Marin nerviosa, tratando de tragarse aquél nudo que le impedía hablar bien. Aioria la miró con ojos largos.

"Preferiría una muerte sádica, lenta y dolorosa a verte en los brazos de otro." Entonces volvió a quitarle la máscara y sin ningún aviso la besó en los labios. "Ya sé que es algo tarde, y quizás ya no vale la pena… pero… me gustaría mucho, muchísimo, si aceptaras casarte conmigo."

Marin ya no se pudo aguantar las lágrimas. Este tipo de cosas son las que una chica no puede evitar y por muy fría que sea, tarde o temprano una explota. **MUCHO MÁS** si la chica en cuestión es piscis. La amazona se quedó en silencio, en una suerte de shock por las palabras que acababa de oír. Aioria frunció el ceño preocupado: la amazona estaba demasiado silenciosa.

"¿Marin?" Preguntó con cautela.

Entonces, de súbito y con una fuerza imprevista, Marin le dio un fuerte empujón, obligándole a soltarla, para luego asestarle un sonoro bofetón. Perplejo, sin saber qué pensar, Aioria se sobó su mejilla, pero no tuvo ni tiempo de emitir comentario al respecto, dado que Marin se le colgó al cuello y le besó en los labios como no lo había besado en meses… y como León que es, Aioria se dejó mimar. Mejor se olvidaba del bofetón, que bien merecido se lo tenía.

"¿**PORQUÉ** te Tardaste Tanto?" Demandó saber Marin, una vez que se separaron a tomar aire. "¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo!" La amazona reprimió un sollozo. "No podría cambiarte por nadie más, león bruto. ¿En qué pensabas?" La pareja se fundió en un fuerte abrazo. "No sabes lo que esperé por esa pregunta… yo… yo… me porté como una cría…"

"¡Cómo te amo, Marin!" Exclamó Aioria con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"Yo también."

La pareja siguió dentro de su burbujita, tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido, olvidándose del resto del mundo de sus obligaciones…

…

…

… Y sin percatarse que detrás de aquella columna, Alisa y Milo, quienes pasaban por allí no más de casualidad, se cubrían las bocas con las manos y hacían soberanos esfuerzos por mantenerse en silencio y evitar interrumpir el momento Kodak. Kyrus, que colgaba del canguro que su mamá tenía puesto, miraba con ojos grandes y curiosos, preguntándose qué diantres pasaba con sus padres.

…

…

En cuanto ambos pudieran salir de allí, sin ser vistos en la medida de lo posible, sería cuestión de horas para que todo el mundo se enterasen de las nuevas buenas… claro, sólo y si es que lograban salir de allí.

**Fin de la Ia. Parte.**

**"Ex Cordis Serrae: Epílogo."**

_(Desde el Corazón de Serra)_

****

**IIa**** Parte: **

**Lo Sucedido En el Camino.**

**Bosque del Santuario.**

_Aquella Noche._

Como dije, una vez que Milo y Alisa pudieron salir de su escondite, apenas pudieron esperar a que Aioria y Marin le comunicasen las buenas nuevas a Saori y a Shion, para poder hacer circular la noticia por todo el Santuario, la cuál se esparció como reguero de pólvora. Antes de las 9:30 de la mañana, ya todo el Santuario estaba enterado.

Esta noticia logró animar a Aioros. El santo de Sagitario, que ya estaba más tranquilo y aceptando cada vez más lo ocurrido, aceptó la noticia de muy buen grado. Enterarse de que su hermano por fin había llevado las cosas a buen puerto con Marin le había alegrado más de lo que uno podría pensar y hasta le habían dado ganas de silbar.

Ya era tarde por la noche y la luna se mostraba en cuarto menguante. Se veía como una delgada pestaña en lo alto, apenas opacando las estrellas. En dos días más sería luna nueva. Aioros se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza y observó el firmamento. El recuerdo de Serra aún lo tenía muy claro en el corazón y en momentos como ese la extrañaba más que nunca. Sin embargo, comenzaba a convencerse que ya nunca más la vería, excepto en sus sueños y en sus recuerdos… porque había soñado con ella, sueños agradablemente vívidos…

… de los que despertaba con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

…

Suspiró y comenzó a arrastrar los pies. Olvidarla le parecía demasiado trabajo. Observó el bosque, y pese a la poca luz, pudo distinguir el tranquilo follaje, que apenas se movía en sosegado compás. Respiró profundo: esta escena le relajaba, pero no podía dejar de remitirle recuerdos de Serra y la calma que irradiaba, pese a ser tan juguetona. Sacudió la cabeza… ya no podría ver un árbol sin pensar en ella.

Sintió que se le oprimía la garganta cuando pasó por su mente nunca más ir a ese sector del bosque, que era en donde había conocido a Serra. Sus pies siempre le llevaban involuntariamente al mismo lugar. Se obligó a dar la vuelta, sintiéndose envejecer con este sencillo gesto… no volvería allí, aunque le doliera, al menos por un buen tiempo. Si quería superarlo, tenía que…

Un tenue resplandor al fondo del bosque llamó su atención por completo. Pero fue tan fugaz que no estaba tan seguro de haberlo visto. Aioros entrecerró los ojos y observó por algunos instantes. Dio dos pasos: esa luz vino del portal a Auralis.

…

_¡RIS, RAS, RIS, RIS, RAS!_

…

El follaje, movido quizás por qué fuerza, se agitó por instantes. Aioros, desconcertado, observó hacia la copa de los árboles sin detectar nada. Decidido, y quizás algo molesto, decidió ir a investigar de qué se trataba. Avanzó varios metros en dirección al portal. Quizás alguien, desde Auralis, había cruzado al Santuario. ¿Quién sería? Tenía que ir a ver de qué…

Se quedó quieto. En la oscuridad pudo distinguir algo, que sin estar fuera de lugar, parecía desarmar todo su esquema cognitivo. En medio del camino, de aquél sendero… había una maceta. ¿Qué podrá tener de extraño una maceta? Nada, pero si uno se pone a considerar que momentos antes no estaba y que nadie había pasado por allí.

Un momento…

…

Era una maceta con violetas.

…

Sintió algo a sus espaldas. Algo que antes no estaba allí.

Entonces su corazón se aceleró. Había alguien detrás de él ¡**ESTABA SEGURO**! Había alguien allí, _conocía_ esa presencia, **sabía** que había alguien allí. Giró sobre sus pies con el alma pendiendo de un hilo, aguantando la respiración y con su corazón en un puño, latiendo a presión y a cien mil por hora… pero… pero… pero…

…

…

No había nadie allí.

…

Nadie. Tan solo había sido su imaginación.

…

Cabizbajo, decidió volver a su casa. No. Este lugar le traía demasiados recuerdos y eso comenzaba a hacerle mal. Muy mal. Inhaló una generosa cantidad de aire y comenzó su regreso a las 12 casas, decidido a no volver allí en un buen tiempo. La brisa sopló y se obligó a levantar la mirada para fijarla en el camino.

Se detuvo en seco.

…

"¿Pero **QUÉ**…?"

Su alma se cayó de golpe a sus talones y se congeló de la impresión. Sus ojos se abrieron a un tamaño no natural, su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró ante lo que veía en aquél camino y con justa razón sintió ese hormigueo en el pecho ante tal prodigio.

…

Entonces esbozó la más linda y amplia de las sonrisas. Aioros de Sagitario no podía estar más feliz. Se sentía como en un sueño. ¡Tenía que ser un sueño! Uno muy bello, ya que no se lo podía explicar de otra manera. Tal cosa era incapaz de resistir un análisis racional, pero… ¿quién quiere aplicar la lógica en esa situación? Con la presión por las nubes, estiró la mano hacia delante, con un cierto temblor, como si temiese que aquello se fuera a desvanecer.

…

Si era un sueño, esperaba no despertar nunca. Suavizó su sonrisa.

"Eia." Susurró Aioros casi imperceptiblemente.

…

…

…

Entonces le tomaron la mano.

**Fin de la IIa. Parte.**

**FIN DE "Ex Cordis Serrae."**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao-CG)**

**PS:** :_sigue en aquella islita remota del Cabo de Hornos y aquella furiosa tormenta sigue desatada_¿No son lindos los finales abiertos? La razón de ser de este final tan bizarro se debe a que **ES MI VENGANZA POR TODOS LOS LIBROS CON FINALES ABIERTOS QUE TUVE QUE LEER EN EL COLEGIO**, en los que la duda de lo que podría haber pasado al final me carcomía los nervios, y yo no más tenía que aguantarme, porque no me quedaba de otra, pues no había más libro que leer. Espero que les haya gustado el final de este monstruo. Les agradezco de corazón todo el apoyo y el que hayan llegado hasta el final del fic. Este mamotreto comenzó a ser escrito el 29 de julio de 2005 y se terminó de escribir el 20 de Agosto de 2005, a las 17:10 pm. Sufrió las debidas modificaciones del caso. Para las traducciones del latín, que no fueron muchas y considerando que soy pésima, se utilizaron los diccionarios Spes Latín–Castellano, Castellano–Latín de editorial Vox y el diccionario Iter 2000 Latín–Castellano de editorial Sopena. Ahora que ya me aguantaron tanto rato, les pido que **¡DEJEN UNA BELLA REVIEW! **Y comiencen a especular… ¿Qué vio Aioros en el camino¿Fue un sueño o realidad? A ver qué me dicen.

Aunque algo me dice que ya sé lo que voy a decir.

**¡NO SE LASTIMARON ANIMALES DURANTE LA PRODUCCION DE ESTE FIC!**

_Excepto Gran Fuego, pero él no cuenta como un animal, sino como un vil villano de las más ruines costumbres._

_Los dragoncitos del mundo de Serra no sufrieron estrés post traumático debido a la batalla, ya que son tan adorables que nadie de la producción puedo evitar mimarles hasta la inconciencia._

_Flopsi estuvo algo deprimido, pero ya se le pasará y volverá a ser el mismo adorable dragoncito que antes: hay que darle no más un par de días._

_Máscara sigue teniendo maleza en su techo, Afro se deprimió porque sus rosas se deprimieron y Shaka se tuvo que enfrentar a una curiosa huelga de árboles que exigían más cuidados de su cuidador…_

_…_

_… Shura y Kanon todavía están tratando de bajarlo de los árboles que le secuestraron._

_Y bueno… Shion se me puso un poquito sentimental y me demandó por haberlo hecho recordar cosas que de momento no quería recordar._

_¡Mendigo! Con lo bien que me cae._

_Y… Respecto de Aioros…_

_…_

_…_

_Ese está mejor que nadie._


	21. Omake: ESCUDOboard

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. Mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades y es una continuación de mi extrañísima línea temporal, así que hagan los cálculos que correspondan. Misao es mala con las matemáticas.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Leyes de física del Anime. Primera Ley de Gravitación Diferenciada, Segundo postulado (Efecto Ranma): Si es la novia quien lanza al héroe, éste caerá dolorosamente, de preferencia sobre su propia cara._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**"Ex Cordis Serrae."**

_(Desde el Corazón de Serra)_

**Omake: **

**_ESCUDO_board.**

**Reino de Auralis. Quebrada de la Altura.**

_Día siguiente._

Hacía una brisa suave, ni muy cálida, ni muy fría. El cielo, que lucía una tonalidad celeste un poco más oscura que la de la Tierra, estaba límpido y no tenía nubes que le opacaran o estorbaran en su enorme extensión. La hierba crecía muy alta y frondosa, casi hasta 1.50 mt., también era de color verde, pero la especie vegetal mucho más mullida y suave. Parecía un delicado y tupido pelaje. Los bosques de Secrela no se alzaban muy lejos y muy pocas flores, de un vivo color fucsia y no mayores que una margarita, se dejaban ver entre la hierba de cuando en cuando.

La Quebrada de la Altura brindaba una vista magnífica. A los pies se veía una gran laguna de agua muy cristalina, y el paisaje que se abría ante ellos era vasto y precioso. Formaciones naturales de roca, cañones y planicies, y por supuesto, un extensísimo bosque, cubría el relieve. Calma, tranquilidad… mucha paz.

Cualquiera hubiera dicho que estas hierbas, estos árboles y toda esta pastoril escena habían estado allí por siglos, pero no. Nada tenía más de dos semanas de edad. Al destruir a Gran Fuego, la técnica del corazón que Serra había desatado, incitó a la energía mística de Síax a restaurar toda la vida del planeta a como estaba antes del ataque, sin embargo no revivió a ninguna de las personas que habían fallecidos… excepto a una, al cabo de unos días, cuando todo se había aquietado.

Una criaturilla, similar a una mariposa, se posó sobre la nariz de Flopsi. El animalillo, que había estado durmiendo una siestecilla, abrió los ojos y fijó su mirada en su nariz. Esta "mariposa" movió perezosamente las alas. Flopsi, en un rápido movimiento, sacudió la cabeza, abrió las fauces e intentó comerse al indefenso animal, pero este escapó y se posó en una brizna de hierba cercana. El dragoncito bufó descontento y decidió darle a la criatura una lección: comenzó a correr detrás del despreocupado insecto.

Aioros infló el pecho al tomar una profunda bocanada de aire. Estaba recostado cuán largo era en el suelo, tranquilo como no estaba desde hacía semanas, mirando al cielo y a la alta hierba que se mecía remolona por encima de su cabeza. Ya era de día, había amanecido hacía apenas un par de horas. Se incorporó, dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo en sus brazos, que tenía apoyados en el suelo. Observó a su alrededor.

¡Qué increíble poder tenía la energía mística de Síax y la Técnica del Corazón! El planeta estaba como nuevo: nadie creería que todos estos territorios, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, habían estado completamente calcinados hasta hacía unas semanas.

Ya antes había regresado a Auralis, pero tan cegado había estado por la pena que no se había detenido a observar el maravilloso paisaje. Con razón Serra disfrutaba tanto de la naturaleza… y hablando de Serra… esta se levantó de entre la hierba, sosegada, recostando la cabeza en el hombro de Aioros, le abrazó por el torso.

"Buen día mi buen señor." Le dijo con pereza, mientras le miraba a la cara. El santo de Sagitario la miró con largura y una sonrisa, para luego proceder a pellizcarle la nariz.

"Sí, eres real. No eres un sueño."

"¡Por supuesto que no soy un sueño!" Se quejó juguetonamente la chica, fingiendo ofensa. Serra suavizó su rostro al cabo de unos momentos. "…"

"¿Qué?"

"¿No estáis enojado conmigo?"

"¿Por qué tendría que estar enojado?"

"…"

"¿Serra?"

"Mi Señor Wamba me ha dicho que habéis estado muy a maltraer estas semanas… Mis señores Danju y Demetriano me lo confirmaron. Y… cuando os observaba anoche… os sentías muy desolado…"

Aioros no respondió. Tan solo se limitó a acariciarle el rostro con una mano, mientras le abrazaba con la otra, atrayéndola cada vez más a su persona.

"Creedme que no quería provocaros esa…"

El dorado la besó en los labios antes de que terminara de hablar. Serra, aunque no estaba acostumbrada a estos gestos, se sorprendió, pero… bueno… como que podía acostumbrarse. Aioros rompió el beso, mas no se alejó y la mantuvo entre sus brazos.

"Lo que te dijeron es cierto, pero nunca estuve enojado." Le aseguró con una honesta sonrisa. "Aunque el hecho que llevabas más de una semana viva sin haberme dicho nada, puede tenerme un poco molesto, _Domina_." Añadió en tono de broma. Serra abrió los ojos muy grandes.

"Estoy conciente que regresé hace más de una semana, mas fue tan solo ayer que desperté." Se excusó con celeridad. "Es más… Mi Señor Wamba y mi señor Demetriano me dijeron que podía ir a buscaros en cuanto pudiese mantenerme en pie en mis propios medios. ¡Casi no podía esperar y…!" Aioros la interrumpió con un nuevo beso. Cuando se separaron, Serra lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. "¿Acaso en vuestro mundo los hombres siempre hacéis callar a vuestras doncellas de esta guisa?"

"… Sí. Funciona la mayoría de las veces. Sé de buena fuente que a Milo le llegó un fuerte bofetón una vez." Respondió Aioros muy travieso. "¿Os desagrada?"

"¡Jajajaja!"

"¿De qué os reís?"

"Es que estáis hablando como yo."

Aioros miró a Serra reír unos segundos, perplejo de sí mismo, pero pronto se unió a la risa. Pasados unos minutos, se calmaron y ambos se dedicaron a contemplar el vastísimo paisaje que se abría ante ellos. El dorado carraspeó.

"Serra¿Puedo asumir que también te fugaste?"

"¿Por qué preguntáis eso?"

"Porque dijiste que te dieron permiso para ir a buscarme en cuanto pudieras sostenerte en pie sin ayuda… y si me dices que apenas despertaste ayer por la mañana…"

"Tenía motivos muy fuertes para veros." Serra suspiró. "¿Sabéis? Lo último que recuerdo de la batalla es haberme despedido de vos, mas lo demás es una nebulosa. No sé qué pasó conmigo, todo se tornó negro y no recuerdo más, mas no estaba angustiada… entonces de pronto comencé a soñar… y soñaba con vos, mi señor. Cuando desperté, lo único que quería hacer era veros de nuevo. Fuisteis un gran motivador."

"Entonces te escapaste."

"Sí. Lo mismo que vos."

La noche anterior, Aioros se había encontrado a Serra en el Bosque de Athena, mientras paseaba. La emoción lo había embargado y por muchos momentos había temido que se tratara de una ilusión, más no, Serra sí estaba allí, frente a él, y en sus brazos. No llevaba puesta su armadura, sino un sencillo vestido, con su velo y sandalias, de telas muy finas, siempre de inspiración romana. No le avisó a nadie donde estaba, ni a donde iba. De hecho, no recordaba haber llegado hasta aquél punto… excepto que había pasado horas y horas y más horas charlando con su querido Fantasmita, que por fortuna no era una aparición.

"Entonces estamos iguales." Suspiró Aioros contento. El santo de Sagitario fijó su mirada en la gigantesca Quebrada de la Altura, cubierta ahora por una mullida y resbaladiza hierba. "Este lugar se ve mejor así que calcinado. ¿Es por aquí que me dijiste que se lanza la gente?"

"Así es. Por aquí hay algunos intrépidos que se lanzan colina abajo. Es muy peligroso: ya veis que la hierba es resbalosa y lo mullido es engañoso. Han ocurrido…"

"¿Sigues con ganas de lanzarte?"

"Claro, pero no ahora ni aquí. Además no tenemos con qué y…"

Aioros se puso de pie. Como tenía a Serra sujeta de la mano, impulsó a su chica hacia arriba al mismo tiempo. Juntó su frente con la de ella y mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, le sonrió.

"Nunca dije que sería aquí. Tengo una idea."

**Santuario de Athena. Escaleras entre Cáncer y Leo.**

_Horas después._

Aioria y Marin subían con pies pesados las escaleras. Estaban cansados, pero ninguno se quejaba. Ambos se veían muy preocupados, y tenían razones de sobra para estarlo: nadie veía a Aioros desde la noche anterior y la verdad ya comenzaban a preocuparse. Habían estado buscándolo en sus lugares favoritos, pero sin mayor éxito.

"Está bien, Aioria, no te preocupes tanto." Le animó Marin. "Tu hermano no hará ninguna estupidez, de seguro necesitaba cambiar de aire."

"Yo sé, pero es que es raro que de pronto desaparezca sin dejar ni siquiera una nota." Rezongó el León. "Feh. Si hasta cuando se murió la primera vez dejó un testamento."

"Ya aparecerá."

Marin tomó a Aioria de la mano y la aferró con fuerza. Ella misma no estaba muy convencida, pero prefería ocultar tal cosa. La ausencia del santo de Sagitario ya comenzaba a llamar la atención de los demás, aunque todavía estaba lejos de preocupar a nadie… aunque claro, al parecer Shion aún no se enteraba, lo cuál podría ser el motivo del porqué nadie estaba tan urgido como Aioria.

"Cuando lo vea, lo golpearé."

"¿Tienes que resolver todo a golpes?"

"**¡LO GOLPEARÉ! **No me gusta que me haga preocupar."

"A nadie le gusta que le hagan preocupar, pero hay otras maneras para solucionar el asunto." Marin se sopló el flequillo. "Aioros ha estado muy deprimido, y encerrado: te aseguro que fue a dar un paseo muy largo para cambiar de aire."

"Tienes razón… Entonces primero le preguntaré **PORQUÉ NO AVISÓ ANTES DE DESAPARECER** y luego **LE CAIGO A PATADAS**." Anunció el orgulloso León. Una gran gota resbaló por la cabeza de Marin.

"¡Qué maduro de tu parte!"

Aioria se detuvo en seco y se situó delante de Marin, bloqueándole el paso. Puso una sonrisa juguetona y la abrazó por la cintura.

"¡Oye! Yo soy muy maduro."

Sin comentarios.

"Sí, lo que tu digas, leoncito: eres el señor madurez."

**CLAAAANG, BAAANG, CLAAAANG, BAAANG, CLAAAANG, BAAANG, CLAAAANG.**

Aioria le sonrió a Marín y ambos acercaron sus labios para proceder a un bello momento Kodak… que por cierto… fue interrumpido por dos ruidos, o tres si se ponen más técnicos, que parecían ir de la mano. ¡Ese Ruido! Era como un tronar de un pesado objeto metálico contra los escalones de mármol, que por las pintas debía tener un fuerte peso y era más que evidente que se dirigía hacia ellos.

**CLAAAANG, BAAANG, CLAAAANG, BAAANG, CLAAAANG, BAAANG, CLAAAANG.**

Los otros dos…

**"¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"** Era una exclamación femenina de alegría.

**"¡AIOOOOOOOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOS, SEEEEEEERRAAAAAAAAA¡DETÉNGANSE O ME LO VAN A ABOLLAR!"** Ese era un furioso y preocupado Docko, que venía bajando los escalones a toda prisa.

**"¡OS LASTIMAREIS DE GRAVEDAD¡DETENEOS POR FAVOR!"** Ese era un senescal, Gondebaudo si no me equivoco.

**CLAAAANG, BAAANG, CLAAAANG, BAAANG, CLAAAANG, BAAANG, CLAAAANG.**

¿Qué hacía Gondebaudo en el Santuario? Aioria entrecerró los ojos: ese Senescal no le había caído bien del todo, menos porque había intentado coquetearle a Marin. Independiente de eso… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

**CLAAAANG, BAAANG, CLAAAANG, BAAANG, CLAAAANG, BAAANG, CLAAAANG.**

Entonces lo vieron.

**CLAAAANG, BAAANG, CLAAAANG, BAAANG, CLAAAANG, BAAANG, CLAAAANG.**

Aioria y Marin parpadearon estupefactos al ver pasar un bólido a toda prisa no lejos de ellos. Casi se atragantan de la impresión cuando notaron que ese bólido, no era otra cosa que Aioros sobre uno de los escudos de Libra, que bajaba a toda velocidad por los escalones como si el escudo fuera un snowboard, y cargando en sus brazos…

**"¿AIORIA?"**

**"¡ESA ES SERRA!"**

Una alegre Serra estaba aferrada al santo de Sagitario, y aunque se veía aterrada por la veloz bajada, se notaba muy feliz. Lo mismo Aioros, que se veía tan alegre como no se veía desde hacía semanas. Aioria se pasó las manos por la cara y Marin se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Aioros con Serra y el _ESCUDO_board pasaron junto a la pareja a toda velocidad. Segundos después, Docko, blandiendo un puño, pasó corriendo y ni siquiera se detuvo a saludarlos.

**"¡NO TE LO PRESTÉ PARA ESO, AIOROS! DEVUÉLVE EL ESCUDO ANTES QUE LO ROMPAS."**

Y Docko siguió su camino. Aioria y Marin se miraron estupefactos sin saber qué hacer. Gondebaudo, se detuvo tratando de recuperar el aliento, y cuando sintió el peso de la enorme pregunta implícita que la pareja le hizo, se enderezó y dijo:

"Largo cuento para el cuál no hay tiempo." Antes de comenzar a correr de nuevo.

La pareja tragó saliva mientras veía como esta escena seguía desarrollándose a medida que avanzaba a Cáncer. Desde su posición pudieron ver como Aioros y Serra llegaban al final de los escalones y cruzaban corriendo la Cuarta Casa en dirección de las escaleras entre Cáncer y Géminis. Marin miró a Aioria a la cara.

Y sin decir nada, salieron corriendo en pos de toda esta batahola.

**Fin del Omake.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao-CG)**

**PS:** Espero que este Omake les haya aclarado más las cosas, que por cierto, viene saliendo del horno. Lo acabo de terminar, por lo que si encuentran errores ortográficos, gramaticales y de redacción les pido las disculpas del caso. A todo esto¿Saben lo que esto significa? Pues que 'Extremus Australis' ya está próximo a su publicación. Las respuestas a sus reviews, como siempre, están en mi profile: no más hay que esperar a que la cosa esta decida actualizarse. Espero que este Omake haya sido de su agrado. **¡DEJEN UNA BELLA REVIEW!**

**Domina:** Significa en Latín"_Señora_."


End file.
